Summer Love
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: It's been a month since the neck surgery and Summer is slowly recovering, but she's trying not to fall into a deep depression and is struggling to focus. But that all changes when she develops a love interest in a certain Texas Rattlesnake...
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys... i'm back again! :) I thought about leaving it a while before posting the sequel to Meet the Other Hardy but I couldn't wait, the ideas kept coming so decided to write them down.. and then before i knew it, chapter 1 was complete! :) _

_It might be a little different to the other story, it's gonna involve a romance between Steve and Summer.. and then Mark is gonna sneak in later, and then it could lead to a part 3... oooo exciting times! lol _

_Anywhoo enjoy this chapter and please review, i'd like to know what you really think. I've been searching and searching and i can't seem to find many stories involving Steve Austin, if anybody has any.. please please let me know or send me the link in a message! Gotta love a bit of Stone Cold Steve Austin :)_

_I'll try my best with updating quickly, but college, work and babysitting are taking over my life right now... it's crazy! :) xx_

* * *

**_Characters:_**

_Stone Cold Steve Austin_

_Summer Hardy_

_Matt and Jeff Hardy_

_The Undertaker (Mark Calaway)_

_Hunter and Shawn Michaels_

_Additional characters along the way :)_

_**Additional Summary**: It's been a month since the surgery and Summer is slowly recovering, but is trying not to fall into a deep depression. She had her dreams shattered and taken away from her by Mark and is finding it hard to refocus. Matt and Jeff assign Steve to be her 'full time babysitter' until she's fully healed and is able to get back into the ring. He comforts her and lets her confide in him when she needs him the most, along the way they become best friends but is it something more? Are both in denial of their true feelings? _  
_In addition to this... Summer's road to recovery is quite bumpy as she encounters more crazy problems, the wrestlers court trial is set to take off soon and punishments are given out. Mark is finally ready to tell her about his past in hopes that she'll understand why he is so grouchy, and is pleased when she agrees to form a friendship with him, but when both get to know each other they both start feeling more than just friendship. Summer realises that she is falling for 2 different men.. but which one can steal her heart and be the love she's always dreamed of?_

* * *

_Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair! _Is all that ran through Summer's head as she watched the guys wrestling in the ring. She missed it so much it felt like her arm had been torn off. Being a month out of surgery Summer was starting to feel down about everything, her outlook on life changed and now she thought that everything just sucked. Everybody tried to comfort her but she didn't want it, she didn't need sympathy… she needed to get back in the ring and do what she does best.

"Summer are you still moping?" Matt asked his baby sister as he looked at her sitting in the front row of the stands. Everybody was practising for their matches later that night for Smackdown and Summer always came to watch. But lately Matt noticed his sister didn't look happy anymore and he had been growing concerned.

"I'm not moping" is all Summer grumbled back making Matt raise his eyebrows, "Are you sure? That's what it looks like to me"

"How the hell do you think I feel Matt? Watching you guys wrestling knowing I can't for another 11 months"

"I know sis, I know it's hard but please don't get miserable on us, we need your support like we're supporting you" again Summer just grumbled something that went unheard. She knew she was acting like a brat but at this point she didn't care.

"Sums why don't you sit in the back for a while and calm down" Jeff said also getting worried about his sisters mood swings.

"Fine!" Summer said getting up from her seat and walking towards the backstage area. She really couldn't care less if she looked like a brat having a temper tantrum; it was hard to step away from something you loved so much.

"She gonna be alright?" Matt turned around and looked at Mark who seemed quite concerned.

Mark had done as he'd said and tried to sort everything out within the past month, he'd talked to some of the guys and tried to make peace with everybody. Some accepted but some still figured what Mark had said was true and still tried to cause trouble. This irritated Mark who was thankful that the Wrestlers Court trial began tomorrow at the arena, so once and for all this mess could be sorted properly.

"She'll be fine Mark, interesting to see you care though"

Mark turned to face Matt and said "Like I've said before, I do care about her, hell it was me who put her out of action for a year. I feel awful knowing she's going through this because of me"

"She'll be alright soon, stop worrying, it isn't like you to act all soft and weepy. Go back to being tough man deadman and everything will be normal"

Mark again looked at Matt and sighed, is that how everybody saw him? Big tough and mean deadman who hates everybody? Everybody thought he was rotten to the core but that wasn't true, he'd told nobody about his divorce except Glen and now he felt it had to be known to some people. That way they'd understand why he was so mean all the time, especially towards women.

"Want me to go check on her?" Steve asked standing next to Matt, Jeff and Mark.

"Yeah Steve if you don't mind" Jeff said smiling at his close friend.

"Okay, I've pretty much become her personal baby sitter anyway so this should be easy" then he exited the ring to go and look for Summer.

Steve had been there for Summer throughout the last 4 weeks, helping her around the hospital getting anything she wanted. He was the one that was there when Matt and Jeff had to return to work and he was there for her when she flew back to Carolina to spend time with her dad. He'd even offered to take her back to his ranch in Texas where he could be there all the time. He knew how much Summer appreciated his help, but she was going through a depressive phase and needed more support now than she did before.

Eventually Steve walked backstage, through the gorilla and down through the tunnel towards some crates where he'd spotted Summer. She was sitting on one of them looking down in the dumps. "Summer darlin', you okay?" Summer slowly looked up, still feeling the pressure from the neck brace she had to wear and sighed when she saw it was Steve.

"I don't know Steve, my emotions are just running wild" Steve smiled a little as he sat down on the crate next to her, making Summer smile. He was sitting so close their arms and legs were touching and she could smell his cologne making her senses go crazy.

"I know how you feel sweetheart, it was difficult for me too watching the guys wrestling knowing that I couldn't do it"

"So what was your solution?"

"To leave the business for a while just to clear my head" Summer looked a little scared about that and Steve noticed.

"Calm down Summer it'll be alright, there's more to life than just wrestling. One day you'll come to realise that. I don't mean leave the business permanently, just take a few months out to sit at home and try and focus on something else"

"But I'll go stir crazy at home, dad is never there and my apartment would feel like a prison"

"Well my offer still stands"

"What offer?"

"The offer I made to you to say you could come home and live with me in Texas"

"Steve I couldn't do that"

"Why?"

"I'd drive you crazy"

"How?"

"I eat random things, I'd annoy you by being depressed all the time, sometimes I like to sleep during the day and stay up at night"

"Don't worry I'll adapt to all these things, like you'll get used to me" Summer mulled it over in her mind, living with Steve would be a lot of fun and it'd take her mind off of everything.

"Okay then"

"Okay what?"

"I'll come live with you" Steve's face lit up and he smiled widely, "Really?"

"Yeah, really"

"Well that's wonderful darlin' I'm happy you agreed" Then he put his arm around her and squeezed making Summer smile.

"So when do you want me to move my stuff?"

"As soon as possible darlin', but you'll have to take it easy with the lifting and carrying, I'll fly out to Carolina with you and pack your stuff up and then we'll arrange for it to be transported over to Texas and then we'll take it from there" Summer smiled widely, spending time with Steve made her have butterflies in her tummy but she didn't know why, what was going on with her?

She shook her head from her thoughts and said "Thank you Steve, for everything"

"No worries darlin'" Steve smiled as she put her arm around his waist and sighed happily.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Wrestlers Court sweetie"

"Oh yeah… that"

"What's wrong?"

"Just worries me that's all"

"Why?"

"I have no idea what happens, the punishments, the whole trial thing, I don't even know what to say"

"You just have to say what happened in the 3 months Dawn and Torrie bullied you, say what Mark did and make everybody see that you were right all along"

"That'll take ages though"

"Doesn't matter, it can take all day if need be"

"We here again tomorrow?"

"Yup, smackdown tonight and then it's a house show tomorrow night, but the arena should be free all afternoon so we'll hold the court then. And then we've got the weekend free to move in together" Steve gently nudged Summer who smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan"

"It does indeed, so when you heading back to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure, depends what dumb and dumber say really. I'm not supposed to leave without their say so"

"You're a grown woman Summer you can go if you want"

"I know that but they're my brothers and they're bound to worry, especially now that I'm injured"

"Well remember I'm the permanent baby sitter for you now"

"But that's different, we have fun"

"Yeah it is fun isn't it?"

"When are you gonna stop sharing hotel rooms with me?"

"I don't think I'm ever gonna stop, you need constant supervision with your neck injury" Summer frowned slightly. Ever since she returned on the road again, Matt and Jeff put Steve in charge of her. Wherever she went Steve had to be there, he didn't bother her though. But sometimes Summer felt like a prisoner and wanted some freedom. She wasn't even allowed to carry her suitcase or travel bags when going to the airports; Steve carried them due to the weight.

Even in the hotel he had to stay with her in the same room, but again he didn't bother her. He respected her privacy when dressing and showering and didn't even snore when sleeping, which was a big bonus. They had a lot of fun together but Summer was healing properly now and didn't think she needed a baby sitter anymore.

"Don't give me that look sweetheart, you know you can't be on your own. I know you and you'll try and do something you're not ready for and could injure yourself again" Summer just folded her arms and grumbled something making Steve smile.

"We don't want another repeat of the gym session do we?"

"No" Summer mumbled back frowning at the memory. Everybody had gone to the gym for their daily schedule and Summer wanted to come along too. But Steve constantly watched her and told her off for trying to lift weights she wasn't ready to use yet. The doctor instructed that she lift only 5 pound weights which felt like nothing so Summer tried to be daring but got stopped in her tracks by Steve. He wasn't angry with her though, just disappointed that she was disobeying orders.

"Stop moping Summer and smile, you've got a lot going for ya. Just because you're not in the ring doesn't mean you're outta the business. Now you've got the opportunity to explore the business and try out new things. The production crew like you, maybe you could work with them during the show, help with the music choices. You love that stuff"

"How'd you know all this stuff Steve?"

"Matt and Jeff never shut up about you, even when you weren't in this business they talked about you all the time, saying how'd you be a top diva and change everything. They love you so much"

Summer smiled and then sighed. "I've been driving a lot of people crazy with this depression thing haven't I?"

"Just a little bit"

"I'm sorry Steve, it's just the stress from not being able to wrestle, and then there's this wrestlers court tomorrow, I don't wanna face everybody and get tormented again like that. It was horrible and it's gonna be hard"

"Once everybody sees Mark admitting he was the one that was lying everybody's opinion is gonna change. They'll see that they were wrong and will come and apologise to you. They were the foolish ones and if they still have a problem then leave them to it. Soon they'll come round and see that they're being jackasses"

Summer smiled again at Steve who smiled back. There was something about her smile that was so damn infectious; she'd gotten under his skin in so many ways in the few months she'd got to know him. And now they were living together it was making Steve start to feel things he hadn't felt in years. "Steve, you okay?"

"Mmm?"

"You okay? You sort of went a bit distant then"

"I'm fine sweetie, just fine" Summer looked at him a bit skeptical. He was wearing a facial expression she couldn't quite read and she knew he was thinking deeply, but what about she didn't have a clue.

She'd been thinking about Steve a lot lately, he'd taken care of her and supported her through everything. It made her smile every time she thought about it.

"Now who's the one lost in thought?" Steve said nudging Summer again and smiled.

"Sorry, just thinking"

"Well we're both little thinkers today aren't we? Maybe we're thinking the same thing" Summer looked at Steve confused for a moment and was about to ask him about his comment but he beat her to it, "I'm thinking of heading back to the hotel soon to relax, you coming?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to tell Matt and Jeff and grab my bags and we can get going" Steve nodded and then hopped off the crate and helped Summer, who shivered when he touched her hands.

"You cold sweetie?" Steve asked noticing she'd suddenly got goose bumps.

"I'm okay" Summer eventually replied and then shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts of Steve touching her, what the hell was she thinking?

"Well let's go then sweetie" Steve said slowing pulling Summer along with him, as she'd suddenly got lost in a trail of thoughts that even confused her.

Why was she thinking about Steve like this? He was just her friend right?

* * *

An hour later Summer and Steve were back at the hotel relaxing beside the pool. They'd both said goodbye to Matt and Jeff who were happy to see Summer smiling again. But the one person who seemed put off about it was Mark, he'd frowned when he saw how close Summer was getting to Steve but Summer just decided to shrug it off. She was happy being around Steve, he was technically her best friend who she could trust with anything.

She'd told Mark that they couldn't be friends just yet and she meant it. Until everything was sorted with this wrestlers court, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of being friends with him. He was a mean cruel man and she didn't really want any part in that. Mark had promised to tell Summer all about his past and he'd made that promise 4 weeks ago and hadn't said a word, so he'd lied to her.

Summer frowned at that memory but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt somebody flick water at her. She took her shades off and saw Steve floating around in the pool smiling, "Sorry sweetheart, you were too lost in thought so I thought I'd wake you up"

"You jackass, I'm soaked now!" Steve laughed his infectious laugh making Summer eventually crack and laugh too.

"You're such a kid" Steve smiled at that, then threw more water on her making her squeal, "Dammit Steve my robes are soaked!"

Steve laughed and said "Take it off then and get your ass in here"

"I can't... remember" she replied pointing to her neck brace but Steve said, "Don't worry about that, take it off and the water will help"

Summer looked hesitant which made Steve jump out the pool and walk over to where she was standing. "Summer I've gone through a similar neck injury to you, trust me the water will help and you can still swim about"

"Would you be able to help?"

"Of course I will, I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya" Summer smiled and then slowly reached up and unfastened the Velcro on her neck brace to take it off. She knew that the doctor didn't want her to wear it for much longer but she felt too scared not to wear it now.

Steve watched her in utter fascination, she was beautiful both inside and out and he found himself getting more and more into her. "Why you staring at me like that?" Summer asked curiously with a small smirk on her face making Steve shake his head to rid his thoughts.

"No reason, ready to jump in?" Summer nodded and then slowly unfastened the belt on her robe and slid it down her arms to reveal her bikini. It was midnight blue and showed off her curves and complimented her body perfectly. Steve had to blink twice and take a step back from her for a moment to catch his breath. She was stunning in his eyes and he found it hard to focus and control himself. What was wrong with him? Summer was his closest and best friend, he shouldn't be thinking like this.

"You okay?" Summer asked and reached out to touch his arm making him jump slightly from her touch. Summer was finding it difficult to focus on his face; instead she wanted to explore his body. His long muscular legs, fully toned stomach and big toned biceps were making her mind go crazy, he was only wearing blue swimming shorts and she wondered what was beyond that… wait… what the hell? Why was she thinking like this? Focus!

"I'm fine sweetie, lets start swimming" Steve eventually said, breaking the silence between them. They were now both finding it difficult to focus on each other without their eyes wondering. But Steve cleared his throat as he made his way towards the pool again and stepped into the warm water.

"Are you sure I'll be okay?" Summer asked quite worried as she stood on the first step to head into the pool while Steve stood thigh deep in the water waiting for her.

"Take my hands" is all Steve said making Summer shudder at the thought of touching his soft skin again. She shakily walked further into the water towards his out stretched hands and took them slowly. Then he guided her into the water and she felt embarrassed as he probably thought she was acting like a baby learning to first swim.

"Why you going so red sweetie?" Steve asked as he noticed Summer's cheeks burning a new shade of red.

"I just feel like a baby learning to swim"

Steve smiled and said "Well you wanted the help, But I could let you go" then Steve let her go as she was swimming toward the deep end, but she panicked slightly and grabbed onto Steve.

"You jackass don't do that!" Summer tried to say sternly but laughed at Steve's playful grin.

"Sorry sweetie, had to have my share of the fun"

"You've had the fun all afternoon" again Steve grinned but then looked at Summer who was supporting a strange facial expression. Then he realised that they were pressed up against each other with their faces mere inches away from each other. His arms were wrapped firmly around Summer's slim waist pulling her closer to him, and it was driving him crazy.

Summer had her arms wrapped around Steve's waist as well and she was fighting all kinds of urges. "Sho-should we erm… go for a sw-swim?" is all she managed to stutter out as was lost for words.

"Err Su-sure" is all Steve replied but still didn't let go of Summer who was looking slightly confused. She'd never been with anybody before, so this was all new to her. Is this what best friends normally did?

Steve reluctantly let go of her waist and then sighed to himself, what was happening here?

"You wanna race?" Summer asked breaking the silence that had broke out between them.

"You're challenging me?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows, which made Summer smirk, "Yeah, you scared?"

"Nothin' scares me sweetheart" Summer smirk grew wider, and then she splashed Steve before quickly swimming away from him. Her neck felt much better in the water and she could move easily. She heard somebody swimming up behind her and laughed because she knew it was Steve.

"That was downright cheating!" She heard him say behind her making her laugh again. "Whatever" then she tried to swim faster but knew she had to slow down and think about the condition of her neck. But she made it to the other end of the pool beating Steve and stopped swimming. Steve made it shortly afterwards and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"You cheated"

"I did not" Summer said innocently and tried to fight the smile creeping on her face.

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too" Steve smiled widely at her quick responses and then laughed when she spat her tongue out at him. "I'll cut that thing off one day you keep doing that to me"

"Yeah, yeah" Steve cocked his eyebrow again making Summer laugh at him. But then a shiver ran through her and Steve noticed, "Maybe it's time we head inside for something to eat"

"I'd like that" Summer replied and then smiled, "You're paying though"

Steve groaned and said "Damn Women"

"Hey you're my babysitter remember, you buy me everything"

Steve looked at her innocent expression and said, "Watch your mouth little one"

"Sorry mister babysitter, I'll go to my room now" then she swam away quickly laughing as she imaged what Steve's facial expression must be.

Steve watched her swimming away and smiled widely, Summer was going to be a handful, especially now that she agreed to live with him until her neck healed. But a part of him was really looking forward to it; the other part though was confused about the feelings she gave him.

Butterflies in his tummy and a grin that could reach his ears, none of his other best friends made him feel this way… why was she so special?

"Summer what are you doing to me?"

* * *

"So you been okay whilst we were at the arena?" Matt asked his sister as they tucked into their room service food. Smackdown had finished around 10ish so Matt and Jeff headed back to the hotel early to spend time with Summer, Hunter and Shawn who had both come along later in the day. They were both happy to see Summer and wanted to spend some time just hanging out with her tonight so they met up with Matt and Jeff after Smackdown.

"Yes Matt I've been perfectly fine, just spending some time with Steve"

"What did you get up to?"

"I'm going to take that as a non interrogational sexual question and say we just went swimming"

Matt smiled a little and said "I didn't mean it like that"

"Good"

"But now that you mention it, you and Steve are pretty close"

"Yeah"

"I don't know, just seems weird"

"Why weird?"

"You're always together hanging out"

"That's because you and dumbo over here made him my babysitter" Jeff poked his head up from his food and said "Who you calling dumbo?" it sounded muffled as he was talking with food in his mouth.

"Say it don't spray it Jeff" Summer said wiping off bits of food that Jeff had spat out.

"Sorry" came a muffled reply as he dug back into his food making Summer smile and shake her head.

"I know we made him your babysitter Sums, but we didn't say you had to hang out everyday, his job is to help you" Summer looked back down at her food and thought about that as it was true. Steve said he'd help her with everything whenever she needed him, and he was with her everyday. They spoke about everything and anything and could always make each other laugh. Then she thought back to the incident in the pool earlier today, his body was pressed up against hers and it felt… right…

"Sums, yoo-hoo… still with us?" Jeff said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Wh-what?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine why?"

"It's just you went quiet when Matt said you hung out with Steve everyday, something happened?"

"No"

"Hmm that seemed a bit of a quick response… is somebody lying?"

"Nooooo" Summer said slowly making Jeff laugh, "Well you said my last answer was too quick so now that one was slow" again Jeff laughed and nudged his sister who nudged him back.

"So did something happen today?" Matt asked curiously as his sister did seem to be in denial.

"We were just hanging out by the pool"

"And?"

"Matt why'd you wanna know?"

"Because you're my sister and I would like to be informed if somebody is after your heart"

"My heart is still in my chest and I don't think anybody could take it away or steal it"

Matt smiled a little but said "Seriously Sums, is something happening between you and Steve?" Summer sighed, as she didn't know what to say.

Was something happening?

"I don't know Matt, he's my best friend"

"Ahem" Summer looked at both Hunter and Shawn who said that together, "You're my best friends too guys, you know I love you" they both smiled but continued to listen to Matt's interrogation of Summer's love life.

"Well how does he feel?" Matt continued asking questions and Summer just didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Matt I'm not exactly a psychic, he could turn around and say he hates me for all I know. He's difficult to read"

"I think he might like you"

"Matt please don't put those thoughts into my head, it's difficult enough"

"Why?"

"You know why, I'm completely inexperienced in this area"

"Seriously?" Hunter asked before realising he'd said it making Summer stare at him quizzically, "What I mean is… you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope"

"So you're a…"

"Yes" Summer said cutting him off before he could say it. Yes she was a virgin but she wasn't ashamed of that. Most of her friends in college last their virginity at a young stupid age and ended up with unwanted kids. Summer didn't take that plunge and remained pure and totally inexperienced.

"Wow" is all Hunter said, again receiving a confused look off everybody. "I mean, Summer you're beautiful, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope, couldn't find anybody decent. They were all jocks looking for one thing and I didn't want that. So I've remained untouched," Summer laughed at that last part… she sounded like a complete nerd. "Now all I need is the dorky glasses and I'm set for pulling off the geeky innocent angel look" everybody laughed along with her but soon Matt said, "I'm sorry to keep interrogating you Sums, but I'm just worried that's all. In case Steve tries something you're not comfortable with"

"Seriously Matt I'm fine, it's not even confirmed whether he does like me or not"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, what does that even feel like?" it was Shawn's turn to answer this question, he loved this girl and hearing that she was inexperienced made him even more protective over her.

"Do you get butterflies in your tummy and smile whenever he's around?"

"Yeah"

"And do you sometimes feel like you can't find any words to say, being afraid you'll say something stupid?"

"Yes, but I pretty much say stupid things to him all the time"

Shawn smiled and said "Our little girl is growing up"

Hunter pretended to wipe some tears away and said emotionally "We knew this day was coming Shawn"

"Oh shut up you asses," Summer said throwing some pillows at the guys making them laugh.

"Well it's true Sums, it's clear to me that you like him more than a best friend. You're cheeks are flushing now whenever his name is mentioned" Jeff said smirking at his sister who was trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"I'm just hot is all" Summer replied fanning herself.

"Yeah, right" Shawn said and then received another pillow flung at him by Summer.

"Even if I do like him, he probably doesn't like me"

"Somehow I don't think that's true, he's taking time out of his own day to spend time with you, always smiling and making you laugh, I think you two are just in denial and too afraid to say anything" Hunter said making Summer sit and think for a while, how would she approach him about this? Well never really… she couldn't do that… he was her best friend and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"I couldn't approach him about this, what if I say something and ruin our friendship? I couldn't afford for that to happen, he's my best friend I couldn't lose him"

"There you go with the denial again"

"No that's just pure fear"

Hunter smiled and said "You wouldn't lose him even if you tried, Steve wouldn't leave your side"

"Well that's good seeming as we're gonna live together soon" Summer clamped her hands over her mouth, completely regretting saying that.

"You're what?" all four men said together freaking Summer out. She hated when people did that.

"He asked me to live with him down in Texas, just until my neck is fully healed. I'd have some company then and wouldn't go stir crazy at home" All four men smirked at that, Steve was making this pretty obvious.

"Seriously guys stop with this, you know it freaks me out when a group of people do the exact same thing at the exact same time"

"How the hell do you cope in the ring then when the crowd cheers and chants at the same time?" Hunter asked with another smirk.

"I manage" is all Summer said shuddering slightly making Hunter laugh.

"You get weirder and weirder every day I'm with you"

"Thanks Hunter love you too"

Hunter smiled but said "Well I think Mr Steve Austin is giving the game away there really, he's basically asked you to spend every day with him by asking you to live with him. A pure sign he's comfortable around you and would like to get to know you and your habits at home"

"He only asked me to live with him until my neck has healed, then I'll come back to Carolina to be closure to you two" she motioned towards Matt and Jeff.

"Doesn't seem that way to me Sums, somebody has a secret admirer," Jeff said making Summer laugh.

"Eugh you four are worse than a group of gossiping women" they all laughed at that, making Summer laugh too.

"We care about you Summer, if anything happens then Steve will have a shit storm coming his way"

"Thanks dad" Summer said to Matt making him frown slightly, "We're just worried that's all, be careful if you get intimate with him"

"Whoa you've kinda stepped too far there Matt, nothing is gonna happen with us. I want us to stay friends and that's it. He's a great guy, I'm sure he'll find a more mature woman to settle down with"

"Yeah right… mature and uptight woman who would be a grouchy bitch… or a sweet young, charismatic crazy girl who loves life and lives it which ever way she chooses… hmmm that's a difficult choice" Hunter said and pretended to think making Summer smirk.

"If I hadn't of ran out of pillows I'd have flung another one at you"

"Aww too bad, I'm just gonna carry on saying stuff then and you can't hu- ouch!" Hunter said holding his arm when Summer threw her shoe at him.

Summer smiled and said, "Now, what were you saying?"

"That I erm… love you very muchly?"

"Nice save… anyway guys I'm gonna get some sleep"

"Aww going back to your room where Steve is waiting for you"

"Would you like the other shoe thrown at you?"

"Yes cause then I'd have them both and you'd never get them back"

"By all means keep them I've got hundreds of pairs"

"Oh wow I'm so honoured to accept this shoe, i'd like to thank my mom, my dad..," Hunter said pretending to be really emotional like he was accepting an award.

Summer laughed and said "I'm heading out guys, night" then she hugged every one of them before heading out the door to head back to her room. Then she realised Hunter was right… Steve was there waiting for her. He'd said he was heading to the gym and would be back before she went to bed.

The conversation she had with the guys was still fresh in her mind, the way they spoke like her and Steve were in a mature relationship made her even more confused than she was already.

Was she in denial? Did she like Steve? Did he like her? Could they be more than just best friends? Summer sighed as she walked down the corridor a confused and emotion fray train

"Dammit I'm gonna kill those guys!"

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Please review :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** Thank you to everybody who has read the first chapter and reviewed :) this has got a lot more responses than i expected! :) you guys rule and for that.. i've added chapter 2... it's leading up to Wrestlers Court.. i thought i'd split the chapter up, otherwise it would be too longgg :) lol Anyways enjoy and hopefully with the way i'm writing... chapter 3 should be up tomorrow! yay! Please continue to review, you're all awesome :) xx_

* * *

"Summer, come on girl time to wake up" Steve said trying to wake Summer up who was frowning in her sleep. He'd been watching her sleep for the past half hour, then suddenly came to his senses and stopped. She was so beautiful when she slept, calm and relaxed with her long red hair spread around her. She looked like an angel and Steve was having a hard time controlling the urge to crawl into the bed with her.

"Sums I'm not gonna say it again, come on it's 10:00am" Steve said with more seriousness in his tone.

Summer groaned and said "Is there a snooze button on you?"

"Afraid not, now get your butt moving" Summer groaned again and put a pillow over her head. She was not a morning person; Steve should know this by now.

"Alright… fine, I'll come and get you then" Summer giggled quietly under the pillow but laughed even more when she felt the bed dip as Steve had climbed onto her bed to get her out. He grabbed her by the waist which made her squeal and then laugh even more.

"Now are you gonna get up or do I have to do something drastic again?"

Summer moved her hair out of her face and glared at Steve, "You wouldn't"

"You challenging me?" Steve said getting up and heading into the bathroom to fetch some cold water. He'd done it to her before when she refused to move her butt out of bed the first time they shared a room together.

"Eeeppp!" is all Summer squealed when she saw him go into the bathroom to get something. She curled back under the covers hiding thinking he wouldn't find her but she was mistaken. Summer felt herself being picked up still wrapped up in the blanket and then sprawled out onto the floor. "Alright fine I'm up!" Summer said sorting her hair out again and beginning to rise to her feet.

But got pulled back down by Steve who said "Nuh-uh you need to be punished for that" then he started tickling her but was cautious of her neck. Summer tried to fight him off but it was like trying to shift a brick wall… not happening.

"Steve stop okay! I'm sorry!" then she laughed again as he was really tickling her ribs. Steve smiled at her laughter but was amazed when she tried to fight him off. Even though she hadn't been training, her strength was still up and she was putting up a good fight. "You can't win sweetie" Steve said and then laughed when Summer scrunched her face up in concentration to try and move him. But she shifted her weight too quickly and had managed to roll under Steve who was hovering above her, with his face inches away from hers again. Summer looked into his sparkling blue eyes and was frozen to the spot. Steve was only in his boxer shorts and she could feel everything and Steve's face told her, he was thinking the same thing.

"Told ya you wouldn't win" Steve murmured making her smile slightly, but she was still frozen to the spot. Something like this had never happened to her before and it was giving her all kinds of mixed feelings, why were her panties so wet?

Steve was fighting the urge to control himself in case he freaked her out, the look on her face made it clear she was inexperienced and new to all this, so bringing out junior would frighten her. But her soft skin and sparkling blue eyes were driving him crazier; he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He leaned his face in closer to kiss her soft lips, but groaned in frustration when somebody knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Steve said looking up towards the door.

"Hey man what you doing in there? Wrestlers court starts in 45 minutes… come on lets go!"

"Shit I forgot about that" Steve said to himself and then shouted towards the door "Okay Jeff we'll be out shortly"

"I don't even wanna imagine what you're doing in there" Steve laughed quietly at the sound of Summer's giggling and said "Then don't think about it"

"Trust me I'm not, anyway meet us down in the lobby in 10 minutes for breakfast and then we're all heading out together"

"Okay Jeff we'll see you in a little while" then Steve listened to hear both Matt and Jeff walking away. Then he looked back down at Summer who had blushed and gone red making him smile

"Come on beautiful, we gotta get ready" then he got off her and Summer instantly felt the loss and frowned but Steve didn't see. Instead he helped her up and stood staring at her for a while, she was only wearing a tank top and some shorts and he found his eyes wondering to her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were a perfect shape, he wanted to caress them, but that thought was instantly banished from his head.

"Who gets the shower first?" Summer asked, again breaking the silence between them.

"Ladies first as always darlin' just don't take too long washing your hair"

"Hey! I love my hair, can't say the same for you though" she replied raising her eyes to his head, which was completely hair free.

Steve smirked at her and said "I'll have you know I was a blonde haired blue eyed dream back in college"

"You still are… minus the hair of course" then she quickly turned to head towards the bathroom to quickly shower. Her brothers hated being kept waiting so she knew she had to be quick. Steve again just stared at Summer as she walked away; she was affecting him more and more as the days wore on. But he didn't know why, did he like her?

He thought they were just friends, she was a friend that he wanted to kiss and make love too… surely that wasn't right…

* * *

"Jeez you finally made it!" Matt said impatiently as he watched Summer and Steve emerge from the elevator to head towards them.

"Sorry Matt, somebody got caught up in doing their hair" Steve said aiming it towards Summer.

"I have a lot of hair may I remind you"

"Yeah I noticed"

"And because of you I couldn't do anything with it"

"The guys said 10 minutes and that means 10 minutes, you need to learn all this Summer" Summer grumbled something which made Steve smile and nudge her, eventually getting her to smile too. But she still wasn't happy with her hair; she had to tie it all up in a messy bun because she couldn't leave it down to dry, as it would go crazy. Summer wasn't lucky to be born with naturally straight hair. She'd thankfully tidied her fringe up, but it hung round her face and she had to keep tucking it behind her ears.

Steve admired her again whilst he thought nobody was looking and he thought she was beautiful. Even though she hadn't tidied herself up properly, she still looked amazing and even better without being coated in make-up. He smiled to himself as he watcher her interact with her brothers, but turned to see Mark glaring at him from a distant. What was his problem? He also noticed Matt staring at him with a small smile playing on his face, was he missing something here? What were people seeing that he was missing?

"Well now that we've all met up, lets head to breakfast and take it from there" Hunter said as the group agreed and filed into the restaurant to get some breakfast.

Summer sat with Matt, Jeff, Hunter, Shawn and Steve in a booth and smiled when she was sat between Shawn and Steve. "What you smiling at?" Shawn asked, nudging Summer who smiled even more.

"Nothing" Shawn smirked, knowing she was happy she was sitting next to Steve.

"Has this got anything to do with a famous rattlesnake sitting next to you?"

Summer nudged Shawn and said "No"

"Hmm I don't believe you" Steve wasn't around at this point, he'd gone up with Hunter and Matt to get some food, which meant Shawn could torment Summer until he returned.

"Honestly It's not" Summer said trying to act innocent but wasn't fooling anybody.

"Well how about I get Steve to switch places with Hunter then" he watched Summer's face fall and then laughed, "See, told you it was Steve"

Summer laughed and said "You never give in do ya?"

"Nope, not when my girl has got a crush on somebody"

"It's not a crush, I don't know what it is"

"It is a crush sweetie, you've got all the signs. But I'm not gonna pressurise you, one day you'll realise and when you do, we'll be here with lots of advice and tips if you need any"

Summer smiled and said "Thanks Shawn"

"Not a problem sweetie, anyway the guys are coming back so it's our turn to get some food" Summer nodded then scooted carefully out of the booth to stand up. Then she adjusted her neck brace a little bit before saying to Shawn, "I hate this thing"

"Don't worry, you won't have to wear it for much longer"

"Its just irritating"

"I know sweetie" then he put his arm around her as they walked past the guys to head where breakfast was being served.

* * *

Mark was sitting a short distance away from Summer and the gang overhearing bits of their conversation. Summer liked Steve? That couldn't be right, they were just friends, they barely knew each other. That caused Mark to scowl as he looked back down at his breakfast.

"Jeez what's your problem?" Glen asked noticing Mark was hunched over his breakfast frowning.

"Nothing" Mark mumbled back looking over at Summer again who was smiling with Shawn, she adjusted her neck brace and Mark instantly felt that pang of guilt again.

"Ohhh so nothing… means it's summat to do with Summer right?" Glen asked, noticing where and who Mark was staring at.

"No it hasn't"

"Yeah right"

"So what if is has?"

"Then I'd like to know why you're so grumpy all of a sudden, you woke up perfectly normal and now you're like this"

Mark again stared at his cereal frowning. "I just overheard something"

"Well don't keep me in suspense…"

"I think Steve likes Summer"

"And?"

"I just… don't like it"

"And why ever not?" Mark didn't answer Glen's question, instead he frowned and busied himself with his breakfast. Why did it bother him so much? Summer and him weren't friends; she'd made that perfectly clear.

Glen stared at his friend in confusion, why was he so upset about this? Every time Steve and Summer were hanging out, Mark would go really peculiar and snap at everyone. Was he… Jealous? A smile spread across Glen's face then… that's what it was… he was jealous of the attention Steve was giving to Summer. He'd been the one taking care of her throughout the past few months when Summer needed someone, and now Glen could see that Mark wanted to be that guy, not Steve.

"What are you smiling at?" He heard Mark grumble making him look up at Mark who was frowning.

"Nothing… just figuring a few things out that's all"

"Well you might as well tell me, I'll get it out of you soon enough anyway"

"Not this time"

"Just tell me Glen, no more games" Glen sighed and looked at Mark who hated games and hated when things were kept from him.

"Fine, I was just figuring out a few things between you and Summer"

"Me and Summer?"

"Yes"

"What about us?"

"That I think you're jealous of the attention Steve gives her"

"What?"

"Yeah I can really see it, the way you scowl whenever they walk past us or if we see them hanging around backstage, you've got jealously written all over ya"

"Glen that's just… I mean that's just not…" Mark couldn't find any sentences to put together to answer him. Was he jealous of them?

"I can see it all over your face now Mark, you're really not hiding this well" Glen smirked again, noticing how speechless Mark was.

"I don't know" is all Mark replied looking puzzled.

"You know it's true Mark, but you just hate admitting the truth"

"I just don't know Glen, we're not even friends"

"Why not?"

"She said she didn't wanna be friends with me, and I'm not exactly surprised about that to be honest, but it's just…"

"You don't like knowing you're not friends because you want to be the one looking after her not Steve" Mark looked up at Glen still looking puzzled, was that the truth? Was he jealous of Steve? He heard Glen laughing and then frowned.

"Sorry man, it's just I've never seen you this speechless before and it's kinda funny" Mark continued to frown as he was confused. Why did he like somebody who didn't wanna know he existed?

"I'm confused Glen, why do I like her?"

"Ahh so you do like her then?"

"Yes" Mark admitted quietly making Glen smile.

"Don't be ashamed of it man, you should be happy"

"Happy? Glen she doesn't wanna know I exist and I can't blame her, I did some horrible things. It'll take a miracle for her to trust me again, so I'm just confused as to why I like her yet I know we're not friends"

"Did she say that she didn't wanna be friends?"

"Yeah when we were in the hospital, she said that we could never like each other or be friends"

"Ouch that kinda stings"

"Yeah, so why do I like her then?"

"I think it's the thrill it gives you, whenever she's around without Steve you're staring at her like a horny teenager, don't try and deny it because we've all seen it. In all the years I've known you, you were always a player with the ladies, stealing other people's ladies and enjoying the drama that went with it. So I think you're at it again" Mark just looked at Glen like he'd grown another head, "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. But then you met Sara and things changed…"

Glen trailed off when Mark scowled and looked down at his bowl. "I know it was tough on you man, but you can't keep this bottled up if you want people to get to know you. You were always fun before this all happened, and then when you got divorced you became unbearable and people couldn't stand it. You didn't tell anybody apart from me, so you became a complete mystery and people are still scared to talk to you in fear you'd bite their head off"

"Has it become that bad?"

"Yup, so are you finally gonna open up and tell everybody?"

"Not everybody, just Shawn, Hunter and Summer etc. So at least they'll understand"

"Didn't you make a promise to Summer in the hospital?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Summer tells me everything"

"Yes I did make a promise, I said I'd tell her about my past"

"And how long ago did you make that promise?"

"Last month"

"So are you gonna get round to it?"

"I'm a man of my word Glen I will tell her, but she hasn't really been around has she? And whenever she is, she's around… him" Mark scowled when he saw Steve laughing and talking with Summer, winding her up and making jokes with Hunter and Shawn.

"Oh man this is funny" Glen said laughing at his friend's jealousy.

"It's not Glen, it's a thorn in my side"

"Well then sort it out"

"How?"

"Well it's wrestlers court today isn't it? So it would be the perfect time to come clean to everybody"

"Everybody?"

"Yup that's what I said, that way everybody will understand why you've been a complete jackass lately and people will respect your honesty" Mark thought about it for a while, was it a good idea? Could he come clean to everybody and get it out of his system?

It _would_ make him feel better, and at then he'd be able to smile and wipe away the black cloud over his head. "Okay Glen I'll do it"

"Really?"

"Yep, I'll tell Summer and everybody there all about my past, so then it'd help people understand why I've been like this for years"

"Good on ya man I'd proud of ya for being so strong"

"Then hopefully Summer will talk to me"

"She will eventually with a little encouragement from all of us, but just don't expect it straight away. Summer holds grudges for a long time"

"How'd you know?"

"We were in the canteen in one of the arenas and Summer had the last piece of pie that I wanted, so when she went to the bathroom, I ate the pie quickly, so when she came back she didn't look impressed and said she'd hold that against me forever"

Mark smiled at that, Summer was truly an amazing and funny person who he couldn't wait to get to know… that is, if she wanted him to get to know her as a friend.

Mark sighed and said "You're so lucky Glen"

"Why?"

"Because you actually get to talk to her"

"That's because I didn't act like an asshole the first time I met her"

"True, I still feel terrible about it though"

"I know, but tomorrow it'll be sorted and then we can all move on from it. It's caused enough hassle and now we all need to move on and focus on the future" Mark nodded and then continued to spoon his cereal around the bowl.

His thoughts were all jumbled up but he seriously needed to focus as Wrestlers Court was fast approaching and the truth needed to be told.

* * *

"Sums, you okay?" Jeff asked his sister, noticing she wasn't interested in eating her breakfast anymore.

"I'm okay Jeff" Summer replied with a small smile, but Jeff wasn't convinced.

"How come you're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"Aww does somebody need me to play the aeroplane game?" Hunter said picking up the spoon and trying to feed it to Summer "Open wide, aeroplane coming to land" he was using a baby voice making Summer turn to face him.

"Would you like the whole bowl tipped over your head?"

"Do that and I'll steal your shoes again"

"Jackass"

"Bitch"

"Man whore"

"Cow"

"Sheep" Hunter smiled a little at where this was going.

"You're gay"

"Am not, you are"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Liar"

"You're the liar"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Children please try to stay focused" Steve interrupted their argument and Summer spat her tongue out at Hunter who did the same and then laughed, making Summer laugh too.

"I love you really Hunter"

"Love you too butt head"

"Ass munch" Hunter was about to reply but Shawn cleared his throat and said "When you two have stopped bickering, are you ready to go to the arena now for Wrestlers court?"

"Yes but I need to potty first" Hunter replied in a baby voice making Shawn smirk.

"Don't forget to pack some extra diapers and toys for the journey, in case he gets cranky" Summer said making Hunter glare at her. Summer however just smiled sweetly at him and then looked at Steve who was grinning. She instantly felt butterflies in her tummy and her legs turn to jelly, he had a big impact on her and it was getting stronger everyday.

"What?" is all she managed to say before grinning.

"Nothing" Steve replied still smiling.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, you just make me smile" Summer smiled again making Steve smile too.

"Aww isn't that sweet with the two lo- owww!" Hunter groaned when he felt Summer kick him in the leg under the table. "Oww that hurt, Summer!"

"Sorry my foot slipped" Summer replied with a small smirk, she didn't want Hunter to be saying things in case it lead to Steve questioning them. She would probably die from embarrassment.

"Shawnnn" Hunter whined, "She kicked me"

"Oh way to go, tell mommy on me"

"I'm mommy?" Shawn asked puzzled.

"Hate you" Hunter said in a childish voice.

"Hate you too" Summer replied, laughing at the immature games they always played.

"I think_ mommy_, should suggest we all make a move" Steve said to Shawn trying to keep a straight face when Summer and Hunter were pulling faces at each other.

"Yes I agree" Shawn said getting up from the table, making the others follow after him.

"Make sure you're strapped in your booster seat properly for the car ride" Summer said to Hunter making him mimic her tone making her laugh.

"Now, now children" Jeff said, laughing at the two interacting. Summer tried to keep up with Hunter as they playfully punched and shoved each other as they were walking through the lobby to head towards their rentals. Everybody had followed them out, also getting ready to leave as the Court trial began in 10 minutes.

Summer was about to speed off but felt somebody slip their hand into hers, "Just where do you think you're going missy?" Summer turned to see Steve smiling at her and she could feel herself blushing.

"Just playing games with Hunter"

"Well stay with me sweetie, I don't wanna lose you"

Summer smiled at his words but said "We taking your rental or carpooling with dumb and dumber?"

"I wish you'd stop calling us that" Jeff said frowning.

"Stop behaving like them then" Summer replied getting poked in the ribs as a response from Jeff.

She laughed as Steve smiled and said, "I don't mind carpooling"

"I think you two should travel alone" Hunter said making Summer turn to stare at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't wanna be cooped up with them two, go in Steve's car"

Steve smiled and said "Right that's settled, we're wasting time standing here so lets go sweetheart, we'll meet you all there shortly" Then Steve gently took Summer's hand again to take her towards the car park. Summer glared at Hunter as she walked away which made Hunter grin wider.

"You're so dead" Summer mouthed to him before turning around and walking with Steve towards the car park. Hunter laughed but listened when Shawn said, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because they need some time alone to see how right they are for each other"

"They're always alone together, yet they still never see it"

"I think they do, but are too afraid to admit it and do anything about it" Hunter heard somebody groan behind him and he turned to see Mark looking slightly annoyed.

"What's up grumps?" Hunter had given him that nickname ever since he became grumpy everyday.

Mark looked at Hunter and said "Nothing Paul, just get your butt moving, you're holding us up"

"Yes sir grumps!" Hunter said saluting Mark before heading off towards the car park with the others. Mark shook his head and continued walking whilst thinking about Summer. He hated the smile on her face when Steve held her hand and the interaction she had with Hunter drove him crazy. He wished he had all that with her.

"Quit moping Mark, soon everything will be sorted" Glen said catching Mark looking upset again.

"Yeah, let's hope" is all Mark replied before walking off with Glen to get this Wrestlers Court over and done with.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for all the reviews so far! they're awesome and i love you all :) I've been going through a Stone Cold Obsession recently... watched The Condemned and Damage today... both Awesome movies, my advice is to go and watch them for Steve goodness! :) lol but I still can't find any stone cold fanfics, let me know if ya'll see any! He'll be a good character in a romance novel, he's got that look written all over him! lol :D  
_

_  
Anyway...I hope this chapter lives up to it's expectations, it took me hours to write and if I've missed anything then i apologise. I'd never ever heard of wrestlers court until i started writing this story! lol so my apologies if it isn't what people expected! But enjoy it anyway and if there are any problems let me know :) xx_

* * *

"Wow that's a lot of people" Summer said as she peaked round the curtain to look out onto the stage. Wrestlers court was about to take place and it looked quite scary. It was almost set up like a proper court, with a witness section, Jury and everything else. "You'll be fine sweetie," Steve said reassuringly as they were both waiting by the curtain. Everybody else was down there sitting in the stands and Summer could see how big the smackdown crew was. The Raw brand couldn't come as they'd flown off to another destination for a house show.

"I can't believe you got Torrie and Dawn to come to this thing"

"They needed to, otherwise they'd both be fired on the spot"

"Wow, you don't kid around do you?"

"Nope, come on sweetie it's time" Summer nodded and then tried to calm her nerves. She'd got everything written down on notepaper to read out to everybody and for Steve to hear so he could make the final judgements. "You'll be alright," Steve said before pulling her into a hug and stroking her back. She looked emotional and he knew it was best to comfort her.

But Summer was going crazy inside; his cologne was driving her wild and she was feeling pretty strange. "Lets go" Steve said before letting her go so they could walk onto the stage and down the ramp where everybody was waiting. Summer could see Mark, Torrie, Dawn, Hunter and Shawn all sitting in one corner and a bunch of witnesses in the other.

Steve had to stand in the middle of the ring behind a podium whilst Summer stood by the ropes, resting her notes on another podium. She was scared shitless but had to remain calm. She quickly glanced around and saw pretty much every crewmember sitting in the stands, as well as every diva and superstar from smackdown. Then she turned to see Vince, Shane and Stephanie all sitting waiting patiently for the court to begin.

Steve cleared his throat loudly down the microphone, in true Austin style, making everybody quiet down and look at him. "Right, now I've got everybody's attention I wanna get this thing started. You've all been called here today to witness the trial case of one Mark 'Taker' Calaway and one Summer Grace Hardy. Now I want everybody to listen and listen good otherwise I'm gonna stun your little asses, understood?" everybody murmured something in response and Steve continued, "Alright… first to the stands in one Miss Dawn Maria, please step up to the microphone with your statement and read it loudly, read it clearly… ok go"

Dawn stood up and sauntered over to the microphone, she looked petrified but was trying to play it cool. "I don't see why I have to do this" is all she said making Steve turn to face her, "Eh-Eh! Wrong answer darlin'"

Dawn glared at Steve who said "Please read your statement or am I gonna have to stun ya?"

"Touch me and I'll-"

"Eh-Eh! Wrong answer again" Dawn was growing frustrated with Steve but it was amusing Summer quite a lot. She hid her smile behind her hands and continued to listen to Dawn who had cleared her throat and started to read her statement.

"Ever since Summer started in the WWF she has caused nothing but trouble" Summer was about to respond but Steve looked at her and then she remained quiet was still scowling. "Continue" is all Steve said whilst still looking at Summer. He knew what Dawn was saying was a load of crap but he had to listen to it, he could see Summer going red with anger and he thought she looked beautiful. But he cleared his throat and had to look away from her, trying not to smile.

"Summer came into this business and she didn't respect any of us, the divas locker room couldn't take it so we decided we were gonna play a few harmless tricks on her. But then she reacted in a bad way and lashed out, injuring Torrie here. She beat her and left bruises all over her body, whilst she laughed and then left Torrie heartbroken and fearing for her safety. We thought we'd tell Mark about it and then he took it into his own hands, we didn't have anything to do with it after that" then Dawn stepped away from the microphone and sat back down.

"Alright…" is all Steve said looking from Dawn to Torrie, "Next up is one Torrie Wilson, step up to the mic, do your thing" Torrie rose from her seat and looked at Summer who was frowning with her hands on her hips. Torrie knew it was best to tell the truth, but Dawn somehow convinced her it was better to lie.

"Erm…" is all she said down the microphone.

"Speak up darlin' some of us have got other business to take care of today" Steve said getting impatient with Torrie who looked frightened.

"I erm… agree with Dawn, Su-summer did do all of those things, she beat me up backstage whenever she was angry, I was her human punch bag. Whenever she was upset she'd come and find me. I fear for my safety backstage and I think that it is best for all of us that she is removed from the business"

"That's a load of shit and you know it!" Summer shouted getting frustrated with what they were saying.

"Summer remain quiet until it is your turn" Steve said sternly to Summer who looked about ready to kill. Steve hated being strict with her, but he was worried in case she tried anything and injured herself again. But Summer eventually stood behind her podium again and stared at everybody else.

Mark looked angry as always, Shawn looked worried and Hunter for some reason was grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, thank you for that Torrie, now lets have Shawn to the microphone" Shawn stood up and stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat and pretended to tune his voice up.

"Sorry, just needed a tune up"

"Granted, now get on with it" Steve said trying to fight another smile. He knew this court wouldn't last long with how much crap everybody was coming out with. As soon as Summer and Mark read their speeches, everything would be sorted and the punishments could be given out.

"Alright where do I start… I've known Summer since she was 18 years old and not once has she ever spread a rumour or criticised somebody"

"Shawn we'll get to the witness statement in a moment just read your statement as to why and how you're involved in this"

"Oh yes right" Shawn said ruffling through his papers until he found the correct one. Summer was fighting the urge to laugh at this; the guys were really acting like clowns even though this was supposed to be serious.

"Right I've found it now" Shawn said smiling as he took out some reading glasses Summer had never seen before and put them on making himself look like a complete and utter nerd. "In the 3 months that this situation was going on, everybody was falling victim to the pranks and rumours spread by Dawn and Torrie, including Mark. He fell victim to it and was basically doing their dirty work. He spread rumours to every married guy in that dressing room stating that Summer wanted to sleep with them and destroy their marriages"

Shawn stopped when some people in the stands started to make noises and say things to Summer. Summer looked around and instantly felt it all beginning again, the cruel sayings and vicious remarks.

"Order!" Steve shouted making everybody silent again. "Anymore outbursts like that and you're fired understood?" everybody murmured an agreement and Steve looked back at Shawn, "Continue"

"Right, as I was saying… Mark was spreading rumours thanks to Dawn and Torrie and soon I fell victim to it when both women made a book" then Shawn pulled out the book that Torrie and Dawn had made with the pictures of Shawn and Summer.

"Exhibit A" Shawn said pointing to the book, "This is the book they made, filling it with pictures of me and my wife but gluing pictures of Summer over her saying that Summer was the new Mrs Michaels"

"Go on"

"Now I have proof that this book wasn't made my Summer"

"And what is that proof?"

"Well first off, Summer knows my real last name is Hickenbottom not Michaels as Michaels is what Summer?"

"You're first real name" Summer replied making Shawn smile.

"Exactly"

"Anymore proof?" Steve asked smiling slightly at Summer.

"Yes I have, here I hold exhibit B" then he held up a piece of paper, which Summer remembered as the paper she threw at Shawn to prove that it wasn't her handwriting in the book. "This here is the actual paper that Summer wrote on when I questioned her about the book"

"Why did she write on it Shawn?" Steve asked, following normal court procedure questioning.

"To prove that it wasn't her writing in the book, which is true. Compare it to the writing in the book and you will see that it doesn't match" Steve then stepped away from his podium to look at the book to glance at the handwriting, and then he took the paper away from Shawn to compare it.

When he saw it didn't match he nodded and then said "Judge rules this as evidence"

"What?! That's not fair!" Dawn said standing up and glaring at Steve.

"You can sit your ass back down," Steve said sternly to Dawn who slowly sank back down in her chair. Summer just glared at her, she knew that sudden outburst meant that Dawn was starting to feel the heat. Now all Summer needed was Mark to give his statement, in hopes that he hadn't changed it at the last minute.

"Anything else to say Shawn?" Steve asked, still staring at Dawn who was looking worried now.

"Yes actually I have"

"Please continue then"

"I just wanted to say that I treated Summer badly, I hurt her as my friend and as a work partner and I truly am sorry and I'm ready and willing to take any punishment"

"Anything else?"

"Can I read my other statement now?"

"Not yet"

"Oh… well then I'm finished"

"Alright, Shawn take a seat and Hunter please come to the stand and make your statement" Shawn walked back over to his seat whilst Hunter took the stand and set his papers down on the podium, then he also pulled out some reading glasses which Summer had never seen before. Hunter cleared his throat loudly and then took the mic

"Like Shawn said, the girls did some pretty harsh stuff and I treated Summer badly, I said some harsh things, things that I can't back. I didn't mean to say you shouldn't have come to the WWF; it was a stupid thing to say. I know you wouldn't spread any rumours about me, but I still did wrong. I treated you badly, called you names and mistreated you as a friend and work partner"

Steve watched Hunter and said "That everything?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, Hunter step down and let's bring up Summer" Hunter walked back to his seat and watched as Summer cleared her throat quietly and shuffled her notes nervously. Everybody in the stands had started to make snide comments towards her, obviously a sign that Mark hadn't exactly sorted everything out. At least with Summer's statement she could finally get the truth out.

Steve listened to the comments people were making and he was getting pretty annoyed, "What did I tell you all?" he said to everybody who suddenly fell quiet.

"That's better, alright we're gonna have Summer up next. Summer please read from your notes and tell everybody what exactly happened. We're having you up now instead of Mark because I wanna make sure the truth is told" Summer smiled a little but then took a deep breath and began to read from her notes.

"I came into the WWF with my head held high, my dream was to revolutionise the women's locker room and make it look real. I was extremely happy and excited when my brothers told me that Vince wanted to see me. So I came into this business with hope and pride. So with my contract signed it was official and I was happy. With the help and guidance from my brothers I learnt that it was tradition to introduce myself to everybody. I did just that, went around and greeted everybody with a smile and a wave. People were happy with that and respected what I was doing. Then it got down to the big dogs, Hunter, Kane and Taker. I was intimidated by them, I was told they were not exactly the friendliest of people… especially Taker. So I decided to put it off a little bit, not realising just how badly they'd take it.

I got round to introducing myself to Hunter and Kane and got to know them as Glen and Paul, real people with big hearts. And then it was Taker's turn, and just like his character, I learnt that one Mark Calaway was heartless and uncaring towards his fellow peers, respectful yes but friendly definitely not. I could go by saying that he scared me, because it is true. He always strolled the corridors looking ready to kill somebody so why would I want to introduce myself to somebody like that?

I knew he was the top dog in the business and he was big on respect so I knew I'd have to say something soon. That's when the whole rumour mill started; Dawn and everybody else were making plans in the canteen that day I was with Glen and Paul. Then out of nowhere, Mark started making harsh comments, he called me pathetic, threatened to hurt me, threatened to have me fired, called me fat and said I couldn't wrestle. 'The crowds don't pay to see fat girls' I believe were his words.

He Always accused me of being fat and he completely destroyed my self-esteem. I felt like I was living a double life, having to fake being happy in front of a crowd every night, and then crying and living in hell whenever I was backstage. My world was crashing down around me and I felt trapped. As the weeks went by the rumours got worse, Mark had completely destroyed my reputation by taking on Dawn and Torrie's dirty work, he ate their words up and used it to his own advantage.

Dawn and Stacy ruined all of my belongings one night, ripped my clothes, and destroyed all my make-up and all my ring gear. They told me that Mark had barred me from the locker room so I had to start sharing with my brothers. But as they rooted through my belongings they found the picture of my mom and me when I was a baby. It was the photo I carried with me whenever I went, I told them to leave it alone but they just laughed and gave it to Mark, who laughed and then ripped it to shreds. He broke my heart and reduced me to tears that day.

I had no idea what I'd done to upset the man, as I hadn't spoken one bad word about him. I idolised his career when I was younger and always wanted him to be proud of me, proud that I was paving a new way for the divas. But I thought wrong; he destroyed everything, my spirit and my heart. Turned all my friends against me including my best friend Ashley, I loved her as a friend and we always spoke about everything, somebody started a rumour that I was trying to steal her boyfriend and then she fell out with me. Said she hated me and that I should just quit and go home, and at that time I believed her. I wanted nothing more than to just end it"

"End it as in how?" Steve asked quite concerned, her story made his heart ache; she was tough he'd give her that.

"End it as in end everything... end my life, I couldn't take it any longer. Jeff told me that sometimes the new kids got picked on and got pranks played on them but they always wore off within a few days. But my torment went on for months and I couldn't take it any longer. And then it just got worse when Shawn and Hunter turned against me, and then when Mark broke my neck"

"How did that happen again?"

"It was Matt and Jeff vs. Taker and Kane, I was supposed to come in and do the hurricanrana on Mark to set him up for the twist of fate and Swanton bomb for the finish. But Mark caught me from the top rope and set me up for the tombstone, I screamed for him to stop but he did it anyway, but something didn't feel right. He put too much pressure on my neck and I didn't feel right, he slipped and messed up causing me to take a lot of weight. Then he shoved me out the ring, cricking my neck and I almost passed out from the pain"

"Then what happened?"

"I got backstage saying to everybody I felt fine but I didn't feel right at all, Mark continued his list of cruel sayings like normal, saying that he hadn't done anything wrong. He'd tormented me for 3 more weeks, and then went to go and see Vince to change more plans in the storyline saying that Dawn should be the one beating me up every week, so that night on Smackdown she clotheslined me thanks to Mark and that's when I got taken into hospital to find out that my neck was broken. It was broken in 4 places with a lot of ruptured disks, I'm out of action for a year now and it's thanks to Mark.

It broke my heart to hear and see everybody turn against me; it was not something I planned on happening. But at least now you all know the truth and can hopefully believe me and not these two bimbos" then she picked up her notes and put them back in her pocket and left the arena silent. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet and Summer felt quite worried, in case everybody started shouting and saying she was a liar.

"Well Summer" Steve said breaking the deadly silence that had spread around the arena, "Thank you for that, now I just want to say… is one Miss Stacy Keibler in the arena with us?" Steve looked around and then spotted her looking petrified.

"Stacy could you come up here please" Steve said watching her get up from her seat looking scared as she walked towards the ring. She slid under the ropes and stared at Steve who said "Stacy, were you involved in all this? Did you really destroy Summer's belongings?" Stacy was hesitant at first, but nodded her head for yes.

"Well I'm afraid darlin' you're gonna be punished too, sit your butt down with the others" Stacy then quickly walked over to where all the others were sitting and didn't say a word. Summer looked at Steve who smiled a little and said "Nobody is getting away with anything Summer" Summer nodded and then walked over to the corner of the ring so Mark could stand at the podium.

"Alright Mark, step up… make your little speech and then prepare for some questioning" Mark nodded and then set his notes down, "Now… Mark I want you to read everything you've written because I know there's a lot of it" Steve said looking at all the notes Mark had written. He had no idea what Mark was going to say, but he hoped for everybody's sake that it was the truth. Summer had just spoken everything that had happened to her and if Mark denied it, the case would go on for hours… a thing that Steve didn't want.

Mark cleared his throat and then began reading from his notes, "Summer came into this business 3 months ago with the help of her brothers Matt and Jeff. Everybody knows that it's tradition to meet and greet every single member of the roster and crew on your first day. Summer did exactly that but did not greet me; I felt quite upset about this as well as angry. I thought that she was disrespectful and just another diva who thought she was better than everybody else. I admit I took it badly and got angry, then I got even angrier when Dawn approached me in my locker room to talk to me about Summer"

"And what exactly was said?"

"Dawn told me that Summer had been saying things about me, saying she didn't respect me and called me old and washed up. Again I admit that I took it badly and wanted to lash out. I told Dawn to keep an eye on her as I believed the things she was saying. It was my idea at the time, to use Dawn to spy on Summer. I did not know that she was playing her own game with me to get Summer into trouble"

"So what happened after that?"

"As the weeks went by the rumours got worse, a lot of harsh things were said by me to Summer. I admit that I called her fat, and I admit I told her she couldn't wrestle"

"And why is that?"

"Summer was still working dark matches at the time so nobody backstage had watched her wrestle besides Vince, so I just thought she was another diva who only wanted pillow fight matches"

"You said I couldn't wrestle when I made it to live TV with Rey" Summer interjected staring daggers at Mark.

"Actually Summer I said it a lot behind your back as well, even after you went to live TV. I believed everything Dawn and Torrie were saying"

"Summer no more interruptions, only I can question him" Steve said making Summer look at him funny, "Alright…so Mark why is it that you believed both women?"

"They were exposing my fears and weaknesses and using them against me, plus I am stubborn when it comes to bullying so I thought I'd try and stop it before it got worse, I didn't realise that it was me doing all the bullying"

"So this started off as Dawn and Torrie spreading the rumours?"

"Yes"

"And you were just their little puppet who then broke free from the strings to take things into your own hands?"

"Yes" Steve just shook his head but then said "Continue"

"I did take things into my own hands, I interfered with match plans and was always a thorn in Summer's side, I was causing a lot of trouble"

"Do you admit to giving Summer a tombstone and then denying that you injured her?"

"Yes I admit to that, I slipped during the tombstone and she took my weight as well as her own, I was angry with everything and admit to being happy that I tombstoned her and laughed when she walked around injured"

Mark looked at Summer who was staring at him in utter disbelief, he actually liked tombstoning her?

He seriously wasn't right in the head…

"Mark that's sick" Hunter said making a lot of people murmur in agreement.

"I know it is Hunter and I feel awful about it"

"So you're taking responsibility for everything?" Steve asked him curiously.

"Yes I am"

"Summer's statement is true?"

"Yes"

"How did you find out Dawn and Torrie were lying?"

"They came to me the night Summer was taken to hospital, claiming that she'd beaten Torrie up. That's when it all started to click together that they were lying"

"So what did you do to test your theory?"

"I went into the bathroom to get a bowl full of water and threw it onto Torrie, and then her 'bruises' started melting away" Steve thought for a moment but said "Torrie and Dawn, please rise and make your way over to Mark" they both reluctantly got up and walked over to where Mark was standing.

"Is what Mark is saying true?" he asked both women who looked scared to answer, "I am not repeating myself, answer the question"

"No it isn't true"

"Eh-eh! Wrong answer"

"But…"

"Eh-eh!"

"But…"

"Eh-eh!" Dawn knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this, Steve was stubborn and knew the truth.

"Fine it is true!"

"What's true?"

"We made the whole thing up!"

"What do you mean we? Torrie said looking surprised, "I didn't make this whole group up… you did"

"But you went along with it"

"True but I didn't start this, you've been obsessed with Mark for years" Summer watched the bitching match in front of her and tried not to laugh, their tough act had imploded and the truth was finally coming out.

"You bitch" Dawn said to Torrie who looked shocked.

"You're the bitch" then she slapped Dawn in the face making Steve quite surprised, "Man I need a beer" Steve muttered to himself before trying to get some order.

"Hey! Calm down alright, order back in the court room!" eventually everybody settled down and Steve said, "Alright, now that everything is sorted and we've got the truth, we're gonna take a short break to discuss punishments"

"Punishments?" Dawn said confused.

"Yes Dawn, you did wrong and now you're gonna pay for it" Dawn looked stunned at that and then went back to her chair to sit down.

"You lot don't budge an inch" he said to the group sitting down and Shawn said "Don't worry we won't"

"Good, Summer come with me, Vince you get your little whiny ass down here too" Steve motioned for Vince to come from the stands towards the backstage area. Summer followed Steve out the ring and then Vince followed as well.

Nobody moved from their seats but there was some small talk, especially from Ashley. She'd had tears in her eyes when she heard about all the shit Summer had been through and it broke her heart to hear how upset she'd made her. She didn't mean to say she hated her, but she knew that Summer wouldn't forgive her straight away. But after all of this, she'd go and apologise and hopefully start to make things right.

Summer walked backstage with Vince and was instantly pulled into a hug by Steve "I'm sorry I was so harsh out there" he said softly which made Summer smile.

"It's alright Steve, you're the judge you have to be" Steve leaned her back and felt the urge to kiss her again, but then he remembered Vince being present.

"So Vince, you've heard it all, what do you think?" Vince thought for a moment and then looked at Summer, she'd been through a lot, right under his nose and he didn't even realise.

"I'm sorry Summer" then he pulled her into a gentle hug. Summer smiled a little when he leaned her back, "I can't believe this was happening and I couldn't see it"

"It's alright Vince don't worry about it"

"Summer it's not alright, you've got a broken neck because of our lack of responsibility"

"Well instead of dwelling on it Vince, we need to discuss punishment"

Steve said making Vince look at him, "What do you suggest?"

"Dawn's contract terminated"

"I agree"

"Torrie suspended"

"Again I agree"

"Stacy… hmmm" Steve didn't know what to do with Stacy.

"She didn't play a big part in this" Summer said to Steve, "Maybe she could pay for travel expenses for a while or something?"

Steve smiled and said, "Like your thinking, what you think Vince?"

"I agree"

"What about Shawn and Hunter?" Summer was quite worried about them, as they were her best friends and she didn't want to see them punished.

"Summer I know they're close friends but they did wrong" Steve said softly making her look up at him with sad eyes, Steve just stared at her stunned, she looked beautiful.

"How about I turn Hunter heel for 6 months and Shawn has to lose every match for 6 months?" Vince suggested making Summer turn to look at him, "I like it"

"Thought you might"

"So that leaves Mark"

"Fired" Vince said automatically making Summer wide eyed.

"Vince that's kinda harsh"

"So?"

"Well I personally couldn't agree on that"

"Why?"

"Yes I admit he put me through hell and back and broke my neck, but he apologised and I accepted but didn't forgive him. He's seen the error of his ways and is trying to fix things, plus firing him would disappoint thousands of fans around the world and I couldn't let that happen, you'd lose business and fans would stop watching"

Vince listened to her and then sighed "Fine he's not fired, but what are we gonna do with him?"

"I suppose he can be a mix of things, suspended for a couple months to start thinking straight, then come back… pay for travel expenses for a while and get a lot of shit in the ring"

Steve suggested making Vince smile, "I like it"

"So we're all agreed?"

"Yes Steve we are" Vince replied and looked at Summer.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Yes"

"Happy to agree to this?"

"Yep"

"Well then let's head back out there and tell everybody" Summer nodded and then looked at Steve and instantly felt the butterflies again, damn he knew how to affect her with her guard down.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asked softly and then smiled. Summer nodded and then followed him out onto the stage again where everybody fell quiet. Nobody had moved which pleased Steve as he got back into the ring and took his microphone again. "Alright now that we've got that sorted I wanna say thank you to everybody for sitting here listening to this case and now I can say that we've all agreed on punishments. Dawn step forward"

Dawn got up from her chair and walked forward to where Steve had motioned to stand, "We've come to an agreement and I'm afraid that you're contract is permanently terminated" Dawn's eyes widened and she screamed a high pitch scream making everybody scrunch there face up.

"You can't do that!" she screamed at Steve.

"I definitely need a beer now" Steve muttered before speaking to Dawn, "Sorry doll but we've agreed, we can't afford to have bullying backstage, we're a family back there and we don't need a bad apple making the rest of us start rotting to the core like you. It's agreed, pack your shit and get out" Dawn stamped her feet and screamed again before exiting the ring to go backstage.

"Well now that she's gone, Torrie step forward" Torrie stepped forward looking frightened.

"We've agreed that you missy, are suspended for a month"

"But"

"2 months"

"But"

"3 months"

"But"

"4 months"

"But"

"Keep going with this and you'll be fired too" Torrie stopped speaking and then hung her head.

"Alright 5 months it is, again pack your crap and we'll see you soon" Torrie then exited the ring without a backwards glance.

"The two clowns step forward" Steve said and Shawn and Hunter stood up making Steve smile slightly, "You two have got off lightly thanks to Summer. Shawn you're gonna lose every match you have for 6 months and Hunter you're turning heel for 6 months"

"That's understandable Steve" Shawn said and then turned to face Summer, "I know it was hard for you to do this sweetie but we needed to be punished" Summer nodded and then smiled when Shawn hugged her and then let her go.

"Yeah you did what you had to do" Hunter said and then hugged Summer making her smile again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered making Hunter smile

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about us, it's what we deserve" then he stepped away so that Stacy could accept her punishment,

"Stacy, you got off easy… you'll be paying for everybody's travel expenses for 2 months" Steve said and Stacy nodded and then looked at Summer and instantly felt awful. Stacy was never a bad person, but Dawn had her evil ways of twisting people. "It's okay Steve I accept that" she said and then fell silent again.

Then it was Mark's turn for his punishment, "Mark, please step forward" Mark rose from his seat to stand in front of Steve who said "Mark we thought about it and we agreed that you need some time off, lets say about 2 months maybe 3 if you argue, then when you come back, you're a heel for a year and you have to pay for travel expenses when Stacy's trial runs out"

Mark nodded and then said "I agree that's a suitable punishment but if you don't mind, I'd like to say something whilst you're all here"

Steve nodded and then said "Go ahead, the judge grants you this time"

Mark nodded and then took a deep breath before saying, "I just wanted to say to everybody that I apologise, it's not often that I do it and now you've all heard it. Take it any way you want, but an apology is an apology. I also wanted to say something else, you see I made a promise to Summer last month when she was in hospital to tell her all about my past and being true to my word I'm going to right now, in front of everyone"

Summer looked at Mark quite surprised, he was actually gonna do this? Well… best of luck to him.

"You see, a few years ago I got married as most of you know and it made me happy, I was fun and always joking around. Whistling down the corridors and helping people left, right and centre. And then when Sara told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic, she was carrying the child that I've always wanted. As the months past though something wasn't right, she wasn't showing or having any symptoms of pregnancy, so I made her go to the hospital to have a scan to make sure everything was alright. But when the doctor started the scan, she said she couldn't see anything, not a single sign of a baby.

So I asked Sara about this and she admitted she had it aborted after she told me, and I was crushed. She stomped all over my heart and destroyed my dreams of being a daddy. Then she turned around and told me she wanted a divorce as she was seeing somebody else behind my back. So after the divorce was finalized I hid away and lashed out at anybody who comforted me. I thought all women were scum and did for years. Now I'm changing for the better and again I apologise for my actions. Well… now you all know the truth, do what you like with it" then he stepped away from the microphone and left everybody quite speechless. He'd just admitted the truth to everybody, quite personal issues which would normally be kept private.

"Well thank you Mark… that was certainly something. Now if everybody is finished, this court session is now over" then everybody started moving around to head backstage but some stayed behind.

Steve went over to Summer and said "You alright?"

"Yeah… just surprised he did that"

"He's a man of his word I'll give him that" Summer smiled at him but then turned her attention elsewhere when someone called her name,

"Summer?" she turned around to see Ashley who had been crying as her make-up was streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry" then she pulled Summer into a hug who smiled a little and said "It's alright Ash just calm down"

"But I was… I mean I was so… oh I love you!"

"I love you too" Summer said and then hugged Ashley again making some people laugh, including Steve. He had a grin spreading ear to ear, as he was happy to see Summer smiling with her best friend again.

"I promise I'll be a better friend this time, no more mistakes, just us" Ashley said smiling as she wiped the tears away, "I know Ash it's alright"

"I think me and you have got a lot to catch up on"

"We certainly have" they both smiled and hugged again. "I'll catch you in the back, right now I probably look awful so I'm gonna get cleaned up" Summer laughed and bid Ashley goodbye as she headed backstage.

"Where's Mark gone?" Summer asked Steve, noticing he'd gone without anybody knowing.

"He went backstage, why sweetie?"

"I just wanna say something to him"

"Well go catch him then before he leaves" Summer nodded and then quickly exited the ring to go and find Mark.

She walked up the ramp and backstage, down through the tunnel to look around for him. He wasn't too hard to find as his huge frame stood out from everybody, so she set off to catch him up. "Mark wait up" she called after him making him stop and turn around.

"What's up Summer?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you, for telling the truth, I know it must have been hard for you"

"No problem kiddo"

"And thank you for telling me about your past, now that I know I understand… slightly… why you did those things"

"Well you know, it was a tough marriage and divorce"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about me kiddo, just focus on healing and coming back and kicking ass again" Summer smiled at that, happy that Mark was speaking normally for once.

"Anyway I gotta shoot off kiddo, pack my bags and head on home"

"Oh yeah, the suspension"

"It was well deserved don't you worry, you did the right thing. I'm just glad everybody's come round and realised how much of a jackass I am" Summer couldn't really reply to that, as she knew it was the truth and Mark knew she couldn't reply.

"I'll see you soon kiddo"

"Bye Mark" then he walked off down the corridor again leaving Summer with mixed emotions.

"Hey… you okay?" Summer turned around to see Steve standing there, Summer just smiled a little and said "Yeah"

"How'd it go?"

"Okay I guess, i just said thank you for telling me the truth and left it at that"

"At least it's a start sweetheart, you two will work it out"

"I'm not sure if I want to, it'll be awkward around him. He'll always be known as the guy that broke my neck"

Steve just pulled a face and said "It'll be alright"

Summer smiled and said "Thank you for everything Steve, I don't know how I would have got through all this if it wasn't for you" then she stepped forward and was about to kiss his cheek, but he turned his face and they ended up kissing on the lips instead.

Summer pulled away blushing but Steve gently moved her chin back with his finger and gently kissed her again. Then he pulled away and murmured "Not a problem sweetheart" Summer just stared at him completely amazed.

She'd just had her first real kiss and it was… amazing.

"Lets get back to the hotel sweetheart, I think a celebratory drink is in order" Summer could only nod as Steve pulled her along by the hand. They'd just kissed and were both quite confused about it,

Summer didn't know what she was feeling for Steve… but she definitely knew she needed a cold shower when she got back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews so far, please keep em' coming! You know i love you all :) xx_

* * *

Throughout the afternoon everybody from the smackdown roster were sitting in the hotel restaurant having a celebratory drink. They were celebrating the success of the wrestlers court and apologising to Summer for their misjudgements. Nobody could drink alcohol though, just soft drinks as they had a house show tonight and showing up drunk wasn't a good idea. So people were talking the afternoon away smiling and laughing.

Steve had been watching Summer the whole afternoon, their kiss still fresh in his mind. He knew it was an accident but it still sent a fire through his veins. "Steve you keep grinning like that, people will think you've been using botox or something," Hunter said sitting down next to Steve who couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. "I can't stop smiling"

"Why? What's happened?" Steve just looked at Summer and smiled again.

"Ohhh is that who you're smiling at?" Hunter asked with a smirk as he noticed Steve staring at Summer who was laughing and talking with Ashley.

"I'm just happy for her that's all" Steve said looking away from her and back at Hunter.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"What you getting at man?"

"I saw the little kiss you shared"

"What?"

"The kiss, she hugged you and you turned your head at the wrong time and ended up in a lip lock"

"You saw that?"

"Yup"

"Who else did?"

"Nobody except me I think, Matt and Jeff were facing the other way so they couldn't see" Steve looked down at the table and tried to fight another smile as he remembered the feel of her soft lips on his.

"You liked it didn't you?" Hunter asked as he noticed Steve lost in a world of thought.

"Yes" is all he answered making Hunter grin.

"Which means?"

"Which means what?"

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do you like Summer?"

"Course I do, she's a wonderful friend"

"No I mean more than a friend"

"What you getting at?"

"I've noticed it a lot lately, you're always together smiling and laughing, you can talk about everything and anything, you've been there for her when she's needed someone, you help her, she adores you, what's stopping you?"

Steve just stared at Hunter for a while before saying "I don't know"

"So… you do like her then?" again Steve was quiet for a little while thinking that over. Did he like Summer? Could they have a relationship? His past track record of women was a complete disaster, 2 divorces and an annulment with 3 kids in the middle of it all. It was messy and he honestly couldn't put Summer through something as disastrous as that.

But then he thought about all the fun times he'd had with her, she made him laugh everyday and always had a smile on her face. Even though she was recovering from a serious injury, she'd managed to overcome being depressed and still find time to smile.

"Steve? You gonna answer me?"

Steve looked up and said, "Yes"

"Yes to what?"

"I like Summer"

Hunter grinned and said, "You do?"

"Yes"

"You want a relationship with her?"

"Yes"

"My boy is all grown up," Hunter said emotionally making Steve smile, "Cut it out"

"I said the same thing to Summer too"

"You spoke to her about this?"

"Nah I spoke to her yesterday, she's in the same situation you are, Scared of being honest about her feelings towards you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't take my word for it though. You need to hear the truth from her, but just go easy on her okay"

"Why?"

"She's never had a relationship before"

"You mean she's…?"

"Yes, she hasn't done anything from what she's told me"

"So that was her first real kiss from me?"

"Yup" Steve smiled a little at that, happy that he could be her first real relationship… that's if she wanted him.

"So just go easy on her big man"

"Who you calling big man?"

"I've seen you in the shower Steve" Steve just looked down at the table trying to fight a smile. He'd never hurt Summer; he wouldn't dare, as he'd have a lot of people on his back if she got hurt.

"How should I tell her about all this?" Steve asked curiously, as he had no idea how he'd speak to Summer about this. He felt himself getting embarrassed at the thought of it.

"Just speak to her alone and just ask her, you shouldn't be afraid. She's just as confused as you, you've been playing games with each other for a while now and I think it's time you both realised what you wanted"

Steve nodded and said "I guess I better go talk to her then"

"Good luck, you'll be fine" Steve smiled at Hunter before leaving the booth to go and speak to Summer.

* * *

"Summer, you do realise that Steve has been staring at you for the past 10 minutes" Ashley said to her friend, noticing the look Steve was giving her and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" is all Summer replied as she chewed on the straw in her coke.

"Yeah he's always smiling when he sees you, what's been going on with you two?"

"He was the one that took care of me in the hospital after the surgery, helped me through some tough times and even offered to take me to his place in Texas"

"Really?"

"Yeah he asked me yesterday and I accepted, so we're moving in together tomorrow"

"Oh wow that's awesome, are you actually in a relationship with him then?"

"Nah we're just friends"

"Then why are you grinning like a horny school girl?"

Summer laughed and said, "I don't know"

"Yes you do, something has happened" Summer remained quietly with a guilty look all over her face making Ashley laugh, "Something did happen! Come on girl spill it"

"Alright, Alright… we were at the arena and I thanked him for everything and then went to hug him, but he moved his face at the wrong time and we ended up, kissing"

"Oh wow! Summer that's awesome"

"It was shocking really, I pulled away quickly but he gently took my chin and moved me back and kissed me again"

"Oh man that's sent chills up my spine, Sums he's totally into you"

"It was amazing, his lips were just… wow"

Ashley laughed at Summer's giddiness and said "He's really diggin' you Sums"

"Nah we're just friends"

"Nope… more like lovers"

Summer just smiled and said "Come off it"

"I'm being serious, you accidentally kissed him but then he kissed you back properly"

"I suppose it was the heat of the moment thing"

"Nope, that's not how I see it"

"How do you see it then?"

"You're both always staring at each other, even when we weren't speaking I sometimes saw you with him and you were happy, he always hugs you, always touches you, whether it's your hand or your waist etc. He treats you with respect, smiles when you do something stupid, everything you do he adores"

Summer thought about that and realised that Ashley was right, "You're right"

"You think" Ashley said sarcastically making Summer smile, "Problem is… do you like him?"

"I think I do yeah, but his past record of women worries me though"

"Why?"

"2 divorces and 1 annulment"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"That shouldn't scare you though, he's a changed man by the looks of it and he wants to be with you. So what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, I just thought all this time we were friends. But then when we were in the pool together it was different"

"Ooo what happened?"

"We were just hanging by the pool and he said he'd help me swim to ease my neck a bit, but he let me go in the deep end so I panicked and held onto him. Not realising that I was mere inches away from his face and my body completely pressed up against his"

"Wow that sounds hot"

"It was, I was trying to control the urge to kiss him and thankfully I managed too. And then again today he got me out of bed and tickled me to the ground, but I shifted my body weight awkwardly and he rolled right on top of me. I felt… everything"

"You mean, his…"

"Yeah"

"How big is he?"

Summer laughed at Ashley's curiosity and said "Jeez Ash calm down"

"Sorry just curious, so how big is he?"

"I'm not sure, he was just pressed against my thigh so he could be any size"

"I bet he's big"

Summer laughed and said "He'd hurt though"

"I'm sure he's gentle"

Summer smiled and then shuddered making Ashley laugh, "Stop making me think about it, I won't be able to look him in the eye now"

Ashley laughed and said "Seriously though, do you want a relationship with him?"

"Yes"

"You want everything with him?"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Kissing, hugging, sex, love etc."

"Oh, yeah I do"

"Then go talk to him"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me, he does. You might be surprised" Summer looked hesitant but then Ashley gently shoved her in the back to get her to move, "Go up to your room and then he might follow, then take it from there"

Summer nodded and then said "Okay"

"Good luck, you'll be fine" Summer smiled, then walked through the hotel restaurant weaving in and out of people before finally making it into the foyer.

But she felt butterflies in her tummy when she heard that familiar voice, "You heading back to the room too darlin'?" Summer turned around to see Steve standing in front of her. His black shirt and blue jeans making him looking truly irresistible to her.

"Yeah I was, I was looking for you actually"

"Why? You lost your room key or something?"

"Nope, just wanted to talk to you"

"Okay shoot darlin' we got all night"

"Not here"

"Okay lets head upstairs" then they walked towards the elevators to take them to their floor. The ride up there was pretty awkward as both were trying to control their emotions. Summer hated awkward silences and was pleased when the doors opened to let them out to their room.

"Your key or mine?" Steve asked

"You're closer, your key" Steve smirked then deliberately stopped so Summer walked ahead.

"Now you're closer, your key"

"You're a jackass,"

Steve laughed as she opened the door to let them into their room. It was filled with the colours of the sunset, which was now a slight red colour as the sun was setting behind the clouds. Summer smiled at that as she loved watching the sunset, it always relaxed her and made her feel calm.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she said to Steve who said, "Okay, I'm gonna be out on the balcony if you need me" then he grabbed some beer from the mini bar and headed out onto the balcony to leave Summer in peace to shower. She made sure he was completely out of view before quickly stripping of her shirt and heading over to her bag to get a change of underwear. But then she decided on throwing on her pyjamas, they weren't going out anywhere for the night, the others had the house show but Steve and Summer were free.

"Hey listen darlin' I was thinkin-" Summer looked up to see Steve standing in the middle of the doorframe looking slightly stunned.

"What?" is all Summer said to Steve who still looked tongue-tied. Then she realised what he was so stunned about, she was only wearing her jeans and her pink bra was giving him an eyeful of her body. But for some reason, she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed; it felt natural for him to see her like this.

Surely that wasn't right?

"Steve talk to me" Summer said with a small smile, as she found it funny that he was blushing.

"I was err just gonna suggest, we have a night in watching some films" is all he managed to say as he tried his best not to let his eyes wander any lower down her body.

"That sounds like fun"

"Glad you agree, we can order room service and everything"

"I like that idea"

"Good, now you go shower and I'll get it sorted"

Summer smiled and said "Okay" then headed into the bathroom with her towel and closed the door. Steve followed her every movement, sucking in a breath as he watched her. She was incredible, had curves in all the right places and the perfect sized breasts for him to kiss and caress.

"Down boy" is all he murmured to himself as he walked back out onto the balcony to try and control himself. Summer wouldn't like to see him right now trying to control the tent pole in his jeans, but she was so damn infectious that he couldn't get her out of his mind. And now he just suggested watching movies with her all night, she would be sat right next to him and wouldn't like to meet his rattlesnake right at this moment in time.

"I gotta get this sorted," he said to himself as he tried to walk around trying to calm himself down before Summer finished in the shower. But thinking about that made him worse; he was stuck in a hole and the only way out was to come clean with Summer and admit how he was feeling, he could do that right?

* * *

Summer was standing under the hot water smiling as it hit all the tense spots in her body, especially her neck. She didn't want to wear the brace for much longer, but the doctor had prescribed a hard collar after this brace. Which meant that it would be even more uncomfortable to wear and make her feel miserable again.

But the thought of Steve made her smile again, the way he was so speechless out there just made her heart flutter. Maybe Ashley was right; he did like her but was too afraid to admit it.

"Well I guess we're in the same boat then" she said to herself quietly as she washed her hair from all the shampoo suds.

Having feelings for somebody was confusing as hell, there were so many questions that you wanted to ask and have answered, but were too afraid of the answers. Summer wanted to sit and talk to Steve for hours about his past relationships and why they went wrong, but she was afraid that he'd be over sensitive and start shouting. She didn't want that, as she'd be crushed if he fell out with her.

"I'm losing my mind," she said quietly as she stopped running the water and quickly grabbed her warm fluffy towel to dry off with. She snuggled closer into it as she'd started to feel cold because the draught from the other room was seeping in. "Typical bloke leaving all the doors open" she muttered to herself as she dried off and started to put her underwear back on, but then realised she'd forgotten her sleepwear.

"Ahh crap" she said as she wrapped her hair up in a towel and was about to venture out of the bathroom but stopped when she saw Steve at the door. "Jeez Steve, scare a girl much?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I was just gonna tell you that the movies have arrived and the room service should be up shortly"

"How'd you know what I wanted?"

"Burger and chips, your favourite junk food"

"And…"

"Cookie dough ice cream for dessert" Summer smiled widely at that, he knew her favourite foods already… weird.

"Okay this has got to stop happening" Summer said as she again just realised she was standing in just her underwear with Steve only wearing sweat shorts. He was completely shirtless and looked damn good.

"Yeah this may be a little awkward" Steve said laughing nervously, "Easy for you to say" Summer murmured back making Steve smile.

"Turn around" she instructed and Steve did exactly that, so then Summer quickly headed out the bathroom to grab her grey sweat shorts and white tank top for bed.

She put them on and then said, "Okay you can turn around now"

"You dressed quickly"

"I lived with guys when I was younger, you learn these things"

"You lived with guys?"

"Yeah, when I was 19 I wanted to move out from home as dad was driving me crazy being over protective, so I moved around for a while following the WWF and then met a group of friends and we brought a house together down in Atlanta Georgia, lived there for a couple years. Then met up with Matt and Jeff again and that's when training started to be here with you guys"

Steve smiled and said, "I bet you've got a lot of stories to tell"

"Right back at ya"

Steve smiled again at her and said "Movies are here, thought I'd let you pick first" Summer smiled as she filtered through all the movies that Steve had asked for and grinned when she saw Matilda and Aladdin.

"Why have you got these?"

"They're your favourites"

"How'd you know?"

"Jeff thought it was funny you liked Disney films and decided to make fun of it one day"

"That's another grudge held then"

"I thought you never held grudges?"

"When it comes to my brother I will hold one"

"What about Glen and the whole pie thing?"

"When it comes to me and my pie, grudges will be held so be warned" Steve laughed at that, loving her sense of humour.

"And if Jeff is starting to spill secrets I'll let you in on one and say that he cries at chick flicks" Steve spat his beer out and started laughing at that making Summer laugh too.

"Oh man you've certainly got some dirt on each other"

"Yup, so if I were him I wouldn't get saying anything else as I can just do the exact same to him"

Steve smiled and then said "I'll keep that in mind, anyway pick your film darlin'"

"You'd sit through Aladdin and Matilda?"

"Yes"

"I don't think you're the type to like these films"

"When it comes to sitting with a beautiful girl like you, I'll watch anything" Summer blushed and looked down at the floor. That was the second time he'd called her beautiful today and it still sent her crazy inside.

"Pull up a seat sweetheart and lets watch this thing" Summer pressed play on the DVD and then wondered back over to the couch where Steve was sat. He smiled and patted the seat next to him and Summer smiled and made herself comfortable next to him. But she shivered a little and Steve noticed, "You cold sweetheart?"

"Just a little"

"Here" then Steve moved and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you"

"You're welcome" Summer smiled as she felt herself warming up being closer to Steve as his body was warmer than normal. But at least it was keeping her warm; the damn fool had left the door open to the balcony.

"So what's this about then?"

"It's about a little girl who was born into a family that doesn't appreciate her, she grew up on her own and discovered one day she had magic powers and uses them to her advantage. And then finds happiness with her teacher who then becomes her mom"

"Sounds good darlin'" Steve had already seen this movie before, but he just wanted to hear her talk again. But he groaned in frustration, as there was a knock at the door, "Probably the food"

"If its Hunter and Shawn don't let them in, I don't really want the two clowns to start performing circus tricks tonight" Steve smiled at her words as he went to the door to see who it was. It was room service after all and not the clowns which made him a little relieved, he'd hate it if somebody disturbed their night alone together.

"Here we are darlin'" Steve said, setting the food down on the small table next to where they were sitting. He'd noticed Summer had moved off the couch and shut the balcony door.

"Sorry" she said "I was just a little chilly, I'll open it again if you're hot"

"No I'm fine sweetheart, here you can wear this" then he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out one of his hoodies, and threw it to her. She caught it and then pulled it over her head and smiled when she saw it was just past her thighs, "Looks good on you" is all he said as she rolled up the sleeves to free her hands. Then she walked back over to the couch and plopped down onto the floor to sit next to the table and eat.

"Come sit up here" Steve said noticing she was sitting on the floor.

"Nah I'm comfortable down here whilst eating, I'll come back up in a little while though"

"Make sure you do darlin' it's cold without you" Summer smiled as she dug into her fries as she watched the film. She hated eating in front of other guys as sometimes she forgot her table manners and just ate how she wanted too. She tried not to eat her burger too fast but she was really hungry, and hoping that Steve wouldn't judge her for eating like a little pig.

"You eat weird" she heard him say and she laughed, "Sorry, just a little hungry"

"Well I'd let that go down before eating the ice cream" Summer spat her tongue out at him and then decided to lie down on the floor to stretch. She was watching the TV upside down, a thing she'd done since she was younger making Steve smile.

"I thought you were gonna come up here with me after you'd finished?"

"Well I don't wanna sit next to you"

"Why?"

"You said I couldn't have ice cream," Steve laughed as she folded her arms and pouted.

"I said let your food go down first, then you can have some" Summer just spat her tongue out at him again and then giggled,

"Keep that up darlin' and I'm gonna have to come down there"

"I'd like to see you try"

Steve raised his eyebrows and said, "Don't challenge me"

"Don't act like my dad then"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Summer smiled and was about to spit her tongue out again but Steve moved the plate off of his lap and slid down the couch onto the floor. "Uh-oh" is all Summer said as she tried to wriggle away but Steve caught her making her laugh as his fingers found her ribs to tickle.

"You gonna say sorry?"

"No!" she squealed making Steve laugh with her.

"Say sorry or it'll get worse"

"Never!"

"Okay you asked for it" then he moved from her ribs down to her legs and feet.

"No I hate people tickling my feet!" she managed to get out through laughter.

"Shouldn't have told me that darlin'" Steve replied with a smile as he tickled her bare feet.

"I sooo hate you right now!" Summer squealed as she tried to wriggle away but he was too strong. Steve laughed but was taken by surprise when Summer eventually wriggled free and locked her legs around his back pulling him down onto her, his face inches from hers again. Steve stared into her eyes and smiled when he saw her grinning.

"Told you, you wouldn't win this time" she murmured and then giggled. She hadn't got a clue what she'd just done and how much Steve was trying to control himself. They were both half naked and Steve was completely pressed up against her and no matter how hard he tried, he was still hard as a rock.

Summer looked up at Steve with realisation all over her face and a confused expression. "What's that?" is all she asked, as she could feel something pressed against her womanhood and it felt… good.

Steve tried to fight a smile… she really was inexperienced.

"You've got me excited" is all he murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. But groaned when Summer wriggled underneath him, pressing herself against his crotch again.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly when she heard him groan.

"No darlin' you haven't hurt me"

"Why'd you groan then?"

"It felt good"

"What did?"

"When you pressed yourself against me"

"What like this?" then she did it again and Steve groaned again and laughed, "Yes that"

"Why does it feel good?"

Steve made a noise and said "Summer sweetie you've got a lot to learn"

"Then teach me" Steve looked down at her and could see she was confused but eager to learn, should he tell her the truth?

"You see Summer… when somebody likes someone else they sort of… get excited and want each other"

"In what way?"

"As in to have sex or make love"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So… what does that mean for us then?"

Steve was quiet for a while before finally giving into his fears, "Because Summer… I'm crazy about you; I have been ever since I first met you. And being put as your babysitter made my feelings grow stronger being around you everyday, sharing rooms with you, hearing your voice everyday, hearing your sweet laugh, staring into your gorgeous eyes. I can't help myself, you're beautiful and I can't hide my feelings any longer, and when you kissed me earlier today it started a fire in me that i haven't felt in years, I want you Summer, and want you badly"

Summer just stared up at Steve in disbelief, he liked her? He actually liked her and wanted to have sex with her… right now? Was she ready for that?

"I know you're speechless right now darlin' which is why this isn't a good idea" then he slowly rolled off of her and sighed, "Don't answer me right now sweetie, just give your heart time to think about what it wants and I'll wait for your answer, whatever it is"

Summer remained on the floor frozen to the spot, Steve was giving her time to think about her answer which she was grateful of, as she hadn't got a clue how to answer him right now. Her mind was a blur, she was focused and looking forward to moving in together with Steve tomorrow, they were flying out to Cameron North Carolina tomorrow to pack all of her stuff and have it delivered to San Antonio Texas to have it ready for the next couple of days. Then they'd fly to San Antonio, unpack her stuff and just hang out for a while… now it felt different.

"Summer I'm heading down to the bar for a while, get some rest as we've got a long day tomorrow. I promise I'll be back here later to get you up tomorrow and we'll take it from there" then he smiled at her a little as he got up, grabbed a t-shirt and some shoes before heading out the door to head down to the bar to think.

Summer was still on the floor remembering the feel of Steve pressed up against her. She felt everything and she actually liked it, it was a good job he didn't put his hand down there, as she was soaked.

"I think a change in panties is in order," she said to herself as she slowly sat up and rubbed her neck. It was a little stiff tonight as she'd been a bit too rough whilst wrestling with Steve on the floor. She still smelt his cologne on her body and smiled, as it smelt good. He was a wonderful man and she couldn't quite believe he admitted he was crazy about her. But she'd had a complete mental breakdown and couldn't find the words to answer him and tell him she felt the same way too. She was crazy about him and wanted to spend every hour of everyday with him, so why couldn't she tell him that?

"Relationships suck," she said to herself as she got up off the floor and over to her bag to pull out some clean underwear to change into. She put the others in a bag and put them away before heading out onto the balcony to watch the sunset to relax for a while.

Steve had told her to listen to her heart to see what it wanted… now how did she do that?

* * *

Steve sat at the bar nursing a beer for a while, he'd only had 2 so he was still pretty mellow. As he was sitting there though, he was thinking about Summer. He wanted to go back to the room and make love to her all night long, but he had to control himself.

Hunter was right… she hadn't got a clue about relationships and what they were all about. Hell she didn't even know why he was groaning when she pressed herself up against him. She was still innocent and pure and he wasn't sure whether he could handle it.

He'd been around the block a few times, been married 2 times, had a lot of sex with them and had plenty of one night stands when travelling the lonely road. They were completely different and he was surprised at himself for giving up the chance to have sex again.

He sighed as he nursed his beer around but got interrupted by the barman, "Err Mr Austin?"

Steve looked up and said, "Call me Steve"

"Okay, Steve… this drink is from the woman over there, she said it's on her" the barman nodded his head in the direction of the woman and Steve looked and saw the woman and he frowned slightly. He could admit it and say she was gorgeous and could suit him just fine, but he didn't want her at all.

There was only one girl for him in this whole world and he was keeping it that way.

"No thanks man, tell her to drink it herself"

The barman nodded and said "If you don't mind me asking, are you okay? I saw you with a woman earlier, you two fight or something?"

Steve sighed and said, "Nah we haven't fought or anything, I'm crazy about her"

"She's a beautiful woman"

"That she is"

"What's the problem then? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I told her how I felt, but I'm not sure how she feels"

"Oh, that sounds rough"

"Yep it is"

"She must be the one for you if you're turning down drinks from a woman like that" the barman said, referring to the woman who had just brought Steve a drink.

"I've seen that type before, she'll only want your wallet"

"Wow, sounds like you've been around the block a few times"

"You catch on quite quick son I'm impressed"

"You ain't the only one with experience under your belt buddy"

Steve smirked at the man, liking him already. "You can have a drink on the house from me, trust me I'm not after your wallet by crawling under the covers with ya"

"You're pushing your luck sweetheart" Steve replied making the barman laugh.

"I'm Scott by the way"

"Steve Austin"

"I know, I've watched you wrestle for years, huge fan"

"Thank you, I appreciate that"

"You still with the company?"

"Yeah but not so much wrestling anymore, more behind the scenes stuff these days"

"How come?"

"Too many neck surgeries, so it's a sensitive area now, one more injury and I could be paralysed"

"Yikes that sounds awful"

"It's not too bad, but I'm glad Summer didn't suffer the same fate though"

"Is Summer the girl you're crazy about?"

"She certainly is"

"Man I love her on TV as well, she was amazing to watch during a match. She's the only diva who wrestles nowadays"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that comment, she's been a bit down not being able to wrestler"

"How long she out for?"

"12 months"

"Ouch, she only just started in the company like 3 or 4 months ago"

"I know and it's crushed her"

"I bet, anyway looks like you've got company coming so I'll leave you to it"

"Okay thanks man"

"It was nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too" then the barman walked off as Shawn was approaching Steve.

"Hey man" Steve turned to see Shawn resting on the bar.

"Hey buddy"

"What you doing down here? Last I saw, you and Summer were heading upstairs to talk"

"Yeah we were"

"Something happened?"

"You could say that"

"That means yes then, what happened?"

"I told her how I felt"

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"We were just hanging out eating food and watching some films, then we were laughing and I tickled her, but then she rolled underneath me and wrapped her legs around my waist"

"And?"

"And it woke junior up and he was pressed right up against her"

"Yeah…"

"And I wanted to make love to her there and then"

"But…"

"But I managed to restrain myself as the look on her face made it real to me that she's completely inexperienced, she panicked because I groaned when she pressed herself up against me"

"Wow, she is inexperienced then"

"Yeah, so I had to hold back in case she wasn't ready, I couldn't rush anything because I'd hurt her"

"So how does all this link to you telling her how you feel?"

"I had to explain why there was a tent pole in my shorts and why it was making me groan, then she asked why and that's when I told her I was crazy about her"

"Did she say it back?"

"No she looked frightened more than anything, so I gave her some space and told her to think about what her heart wants and then I'll wait for her answer"

"You're really being strong about this"

"It took me a while to restrain myself, I want her badly Shawn"

"I know buddy but just hang in there"

"It's so hard, she's so beautiful and innocent and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms every night"

"Wow you're serious, I never heard you saying this about Debra"

"She was different, all about making herself look good and causing trouble, I never wanted to cuddle up to her at night. But I watch Summer sleep some nights and she's beautiful, I just want her"

"Just be patient, like you said, you can't rush this thing or you'll scare her"

"What if she doesn't like me back? I couldn't live with myself, let alone live with her, we're moving in together tomorrow"

"Steve stop worrying it'll all be okay, give her time and she'll figure it all out. It's her first crush on somebody, of course it'll be hard to think straight and figure out her feelings. She doesn't even know what it feels like to like someone let alone love them, so be patient, patience is a virtue my friend"

Steve just stared at his friend, he'd changed over the last couple of years, from being a loud mouth punk to a follower of god who loved and cherished every moment in life.

"You've certainly changed over the years son"

"Right back at ya Steve, you've changed in more ways than you know"

"Just grew up I guess"

"It's a good thing, if you want a relationship with Summer you'll have to set the gears in motion and do everything as she hasn't got a clue. She'll catch on in time but you'll be in the drivers seat most of the time"

Steve nodded and said, "I'll do my best"

"Good, now lets have a few beers to wind down"

"Why aren't you at the house show?"

"I wasn't scheduled for some reason, but I'm not complaining, the knees are giving me a few niggles so I'm planning on resting for a while" Steve smiled and then ordered a couple more beers whilst thinking of Summer, he hoped she was okay.

* * *

It reached 11pm before Steve made his way back up to his room; he wasn't drunk though, he'd learnt to handle his beer years ago. Which is a good job because Vince always let him drink during promos in the ring on Smackdown; it wouldn't go down well if he strolled down to the ring completely off his face. He smiled at the thought of it though as it seemed quite funny.

But he shook his head as he opened the door to the room and threw his keys down on the side. Then he closed the door and looked around, it was quiet, too quiet and where was Summer?

"Summer?" he called out softly as he noticed her bed hadn't been slept in. he searched the rooms for a while but couldn't find her. Maybe she'd gone to see Hunter for a while and talk to him about everything? "Obviously she can't do that dummy he's at the house show" he said to himself as he walked back into the main room trying to think straight.

But then he heard the wind rippling the curtains, which were hiding the doorway to the balcony. He walked over to them and gently pushed them aside and stepped out onto the balcony and smiled when he saw Summer. She was curled up asleep in one of the chairs wrapped in a blanket smiling slightly. Steve just grinned as he watched her sleep, she was peaceful but he knew she couldn't sleep out here, it was getting cold.

"Come on sweetheart" he said softly as he gently picked her up out of the chair. She was still wrapped in the blanket and sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest. Steve smiled as he carried her over to her bed and gently lay her down and pulled the blanket over her properly.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he murmured as he kissed her forehead and then went over to his bed to get ready to sleep himself. They had a busy day tomorrow and he needed some sleep to recharge his batteries. So he stripped his clothes and got into bed, then he got comfortable and shut out all the lights and lay in the dark for a while.

He was thinking about Summer, a thing he did often these days. And he hoped that she'd tell him how she felt soon, but as much as he wanted her to tell him, he was terrified of the result. What if she didn't like him? That thought made him scared, as he'd realised in these few short hours that he couldn't live without Summer, she was a huge part of his life that he couldn't afford to lose.

"No matter what you're answer is darlin' I'll still wait for you, even if it kills me" he said quietly as he looked over to Summer's sleeping form.

With that said, he then closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to take him away from reality for a couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:** Hey ya'll! Here is the newest chapter to the story, Thanks for the views and reviews :) I know a lot of people weren't happy with Summer being so inexperienced... so hopefully this chapter will make up for that as i've changed a few things lol._

_She's one lucky fictional character, i'd do anything for Steve to be in between my legs... lmao!_ ;)

_Also in real life Steve has moved around a lot lately in Texas and then to California so I just decided on San Antonio Texas in this story, it's close to where Shawn lives! lol_

_Along the road to writing this chapter though i got distracted by reading Steve's autobiography, watching his movies again, and then watching a whole load of videos of him on youtube, back in the day :) I HIGHLY recommend that you go onto Youtube and watch **The Redneck Triathlon: Pie eating contest,** you will surely get a laugh out of it! I cried laughing at it. If you watch it then leave a comment if you agree with how funny it is! :)_

_Anyway back to the story... There's no smut yet... but with the way i'm heading, there's gonna be some in the next chapter! yay! :)_

_Please read and review and as always, i love you all! :) xx_

* * *

The next morning Summer was awake before Steve, it was only 6:00am and too early for him. Their flight to Carolina wasn't until 11:00am but Summer couldn't sleep any longer. She'd fell to sleep around 9pm and her batteries were fully charged. She couldn't actually remember how she fell asleep last night; all she remembered was sitting out on the balcony and then waking up in bed. Then she looked over at Steve and smiled, as he was breathing slowly and calmly which meant he was still in a deep sleep. So moving around the room shouldn't wake him, whenever she went to the bathroom in the middle of the night she never woke him so this shouldn't be any different.

Summer knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again, so she'd decided to get up and go for a run. The streets were always pretty quiet around this time except for people opening up their businesses. Summer loved it when the streets were quiet during the morning and late night hours. She felt like she was the only person awake and the world was her secret hiding place.

Summer felt that her neck was stronger now, so she decided to try and go for a little jog around the block. Even though she wasn't competing in the ring, she still kept fit and healthy to be prepared for when the doctor told her it was safe to train again. So she threw on her shorts and a vest, wrote Steve a small note telling him where she was, and then went over to the door, grabbed her sneakers and room key, took one more look at Steve who was still sound asleep, and then exited the room.

She walked down the stairs this time, instead of using the elevator and walked through the foyer, which was deserted apart from a few night staff. Then she walked out of the hotel and onto the main street, which was quiet and peaceful, the way Summer liked it. "Lets do this thing," she said to herself quietly as she put in her headphones and started to jog down the road. The music soothed her as she ran and she felt relaxed, it helped keep her mind off of the events that had taken place last night.

She did cringe at the memory of it, when Steve was lying on top of her she felt everything but her mind completely froze. Of course she knew what an erection was, she'd had all the sex lessons at school and heard everything whilst growing up around men all her life. But she had a complete mental breakdown last night and felt completely dumb. She wasn't as innocent as people thought she was; she was actually pretty smart when it came to sex. But Steve made her mind go completely blank and now she looked dumb, he'd probably think she was stupid.

_"What's that?" _What a stupid thing to say when a man has his erection pressed in between your legs!

She shook her head as she ran along slowly, still thinking about everything. Steve had admitted he liked her and was waiting for her answer, she'd thought about it all night whilst he was down in the bar and she'd come to the conclusion that yes, she did like him. She was crazy about him and wanted to tell him that today, she felt ready to tell him and it felt right.

Summer was about to turn a corner to continue running but jumped in fright when somebody put their hands on her shoulders. She spun round to get ready to attack but was relieved when she saw who it was. "Paul what are you doing out here so early?" she asked as she pulled out her earphones and stopped her iPod.

"I could ask the same thing about you, and you shouldn't be running with an injured neck"

"You shouldn't have scared the crap out of me like that, putting your hands on my shoulders"

"You shouldn't be out here running"

"You didn't answer my question"

"You should get back inside"

"You can shut up" Hunter knew this wasn't going anywhere and smiled at how quick witted she was, even in the early morning sunrise.

"Yeah we could go all morning with this" Summer said and then smiled, "So what _are_ you doing out here?"

"I love running, helps to keep me relaxed, especially in the morning"

"That's exactly how I feel, nobody around to bother you"

"Well you're bothering me"

"Screw you, you came and bothered me first!"

Hunter laughed at that and said "True, but I was just surprised to see you out here"

"I just needed to run, helps me relax and I need it after last night"

"Ooo is somebody hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"You sure?"

"Seeming as you haven't asked me any questions about it I'm not telling yet"

"You're mean"

"I'm not mean, you haven't steered the conversation towards asking me about what happened, you just assumed I was hiding something"

"Alright smart ass, you've been hanging around with Steve too much"

"Or you're just getting dumber as you're getting older"

"Watch it"

"Sorry am I running too fast for you? I better slow down" then she slowed her pace down a bit but laughed when Hunter gently shoved her in the back.

"So what happened last night then? Especially to make you get up early without Steve waking you up"

"We just got into a weird situation that's all"

"Uh-oh I smell trouble, what happened?"

"I don't know whether you saw yesterday but me and Steve were heading up to our room at the same time"

"Yeah I saw that, it was me who suggested Steve go up there to wait for you"

"Ashley was doing the same thing… weird"

"Go on"

"Anyway we both went into the room and I wanted to take a shower so he left he alone, but as I was undressing he came back into the room and blushed bright red" Hunter laughed at that, he'd never seen or heard about Steve blushing in front of a woman before.

"Carry on"

"Then he asked me if I wanted to just spend the night watching films with him, I accepted and then he picked out all my favourite movies and favourite junk food whilst I was showering. Then when I finished I came out of the room and he was standing next to the bathroom door about to knock but he saw me standing in just my underwear"

"Jeez talk about awkward"

"Yeah it was just a little bit, but then I got dressed and we started watching the movie together, then the food arrived and I was sprawled out on the floor eating"

"What lovely table manners you have"

"Shut up" Hunter laughed again and then Summer continued, "When I was finished with my food I was watching the film again and then me and Steve were joking around. Then he came off the couch and started tickling me after I said something to upset him, but then when I moved him from tickling my feet I wrapped my legs around his waist and then pulled him down onto me"

"Whoa"

"Yeah I didn't realise at first what I'd done but then it hit me when I could feel him pressed against me"

"You mean his…"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"I honestly didn't realise until I looked up and his face was inches away from mine again"

"Then what happened?"

"I cringe every time it repeats in my head"

"Well its best to get it out in the open and tell me, whatever it is that happened"

"When he was pressed against me I was pretty stunned so I actually questioned him about it"

"How'd you mean?"

"I do believe my exact words were 'What's that?'" Hunter laughed at that, so much that he stopped jogging, Summer stopped too trying to still be serious.

"It's not funny Paul"

"Oh man it totally is. Why'd you say that?"

"I don't know my mind went completely blank. He felt so good pressed against me but I panicked and now he probably thinks I'm dumb"

"You did have sex ed during high school didn't you?" he asked still laughing.

"Yes I did and I'm not stupid, I know how everything works and how to have sex and stuff. So I definitely know what an erection is, just haven't felt one before"

"Summer you really are quite the fool. And you call me a clown"

"Please don't make fun of me with this to all the guys, I'll never hear the end of it"

"Don't worry, it's safe with me I won't say a word"

"Good"

"So what happened after you said that?" Hunter asked cracking in mid sentence making Summer smile.

"He told me about it and I felt stupid, he said that he gets excited when he likes somebody and wants to have sex with them"

Again Hunter stopped jogging and put his hands on his legs laughing hard, "Oh man, Steve teaching somebody about sex is funnier than the time Jeff came into work with bright pink hair and pink finger nails to match"

Summer smiled and said "Thank yours truly for that"

Hunter laughed again and said "So what happened after a Steve Austin Sex Education lesson?"

"I queried him about what he'd said and then he told me the truth"

"Meaning?"

"He told me he's crazy about me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's awesome Summer I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

"Did you say it back?"

"That's where the other problem is"

"Oh, go on"

"Well after he told me, he said that he wanted me and wanted me badly. But he knew I wasn't ready for sex just then as I was still frozen to the ground and my mind was still blank. So he rolled off me and said that he was gonna give me time to think about what my heart wanted and then he went down to the bar to leave me to think"

"Steve actually turned down sex?"

"Looks like it"

"Wow kudos to him… that must have taken some effort"

"Why?" Hunter knew he'd just dropped himself in it, Steve had a reputation of sleeping around in the past but he didn't wanna tell Summer about it all as it might scare her. "Paul" is all Summer said waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure it's wise to tell you"

"Just tell me"

"I don't want too in case you change your mind about Steve"

"Well you're worrying me now so just spill it" Hunter sighed and knew he didn't have a choice now, "Just remember that I warned you"

"Okay"

"You heard about Steve being married 3 times right?"

"Yeah, 2 divorces and 1 annulment"

"Well during that time of being married, Steve liked sex… a lot"

"Oh"

"Yeah, he wasn't a freak or anything, just enjoyed the intimacy I suppose. But then when he got divorced he kinda went on a rampage of sleeping with every woman he saw"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the road does that to some people. The loneliness kinda gets to ya so you just go crazy and try to sleep with anything that moves" Summer smiled at that but was still a little stunned at what Hunter had told her. "Don't judge him though Summer, he's a changed man"

"Why? What did he do to change?"

"I'm not sure really, he took some time off to heal from his neck surgery and then came back a different man. Seemed happier and didn't want to hump anything within range of him" Summer smiled again, as she loved it whenever Paul explained things to her.

"I didn't really wanna tell you about it as I knew you were moving in soon"

"It's alright Paul don't worry, we're moving in today"

"Are you?"

"Yeah we're flying out to Carolina at 11:00am, packing up all of my stuff and then we're gonna hang out for a while, then fly back to Texas"

"Sounds like a busy day"

"It is yeah"

"Why you up so early then? You should be resting"

"I went to bed at 9:00pm last night so I'm fully charged and raring to go"

"I can see that, is Steve happy you're moving in with him?"

"Yeah, well he was. I'm not sure now because of the situation we're in"

"Well there is a simple way to solve it"

"How?"

"Do you like Steve?"

"Yes you know I do"

"Then be honest and tell him that then"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"It's 6:30am in the morning Paul, I'm not gonna jump onto his bed and wake him up. He'll kill me"

"He does it to you all the time"

"That's different, he's a man… a man who is stubborn about his sleep"

"You two sound like an old married couple, you almost know everything about each other"

"That's because dumb and dumber put him as my babysitter"

"Again with those nicknames!" Summer turned around to see Matt and Jeff walking towards them.

"Okay does everybody wake up at this strange hour?" Summer asked confused as to why everybody was showing up to have a morning jog.

"We were thinking the same thing" Matt said half smiling, "So you gonna give your brothers a hug? We've barely seen you since wrestlers court yesterday"

"I know, sorry guys" then she hugged both of them tightly, happy that she had wonderful brothers like them, Jeff noticed that she was hugging them tighter than normal and said, "Wow that was a tight hug, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is, normally when you hold onto us like that, there's something wrong"

"How'd you know?"

"It's a brother thing" Summer just stared at her brothers, not sure whether or not to tell them what happened with Steve. But she didn't really feel comfortable talking about sexual encounters with her brothers, they were close… but that was just plain weird.

"Hunter will explain it to ya, I'm gonna head back. Later"

"Later" is all Jeff said watching her jog back towards the hotel. Then they both rounded on Hunter who was twiddling his thumbs innocently, "Spill it" is all Matt said making Hunter sigh and begin explaining the whole situation.

* * *

Steve woke up around 8:00am and groaned, the usual thing he did after sitting up and instantly feeling the aches and pains in his body. He rubbed his eyes to focus properly and then looked around. Summer was nowhere to be seen but her bags were still there which made him sigh in relief. He couldn't bare it if she had run off, not right before they were about to live together.

"But where's she run off too if she's not here?" he asked himself as he got out of bed and stretched his legs. Then he rearranged his boxers before walking around the room for a while. But as he crossed the mirror he noticed a note attached to it addressed to him. So he took it off the mirror and unfolded it and read what it said:

_Good morning gorgeous,_

_I've just gone for a run, I won't be long and I'll be back soon _

_Summer :) xx_

Steve smiled as he held the note in his hand, even when she wrote little notes she sounded cute. But then he wondered what time she must have wrote that; she wasn't normally an early bird, unless something was bothering her. Then he remembered last night and sighed, she was probably still figuring out her feelings and needed to be away from him. Although he was relieved that they hadn't done anything last night, both were not emotionally ready for sex, it would have just been lust and over before they both knew it.

What he wanted with Summer was meaningful, slow, passionate sex, the kind that lasted, not just a quick fuck in the shower. But he knew there was a long road to travel down before that happened, both still needed to grasp onto their feelings before letting anything happen.

"Best not to dwell, breakfast is on my mind right now" he said to himself as he strolled over to his suitcase to pull out some jeans and a sky blue t-shirt, he didn't feel like wearing black as he was in a pretty good mood this morning.

Once he was dressed, he put some cologne on; the one he knew Summer couldn't resist and then grabbed his room key. Then he put his sneakers on and quickly headed down the corridor towards the elevator to go down to breakfast. He knew nobody else would be down there except Summer maybe, but she could run for miles so she'd be out for hours.

Steve smiled at that, lucky that had the chance to be around someone as special as Summer. She came from a good family and had become the most beautiful girl in the world, both looks and personality. Steve wondered how he'd ever come to befriend a woman like Summer. He grinned as the elevator doors sprung open and he stepped out into the foyer, which was deserted. Then he headed into breakfast and went up to the bar and saw Scott and smiled, "Hey man"

"Morning, a bit early to be drinking isn't it?"

"Nah I ain't drinkin' today, got too much to do"

"Good for you, at least some of us have got a lot to do"

"You not been busy then?"

"Not really, it has it's moments. I think the busiest it's ever been is when all of your lot came in yesterday for drinks"

"Yeah we're a big crowd"

"Do you mind me asking what you were celebrating?"

"We have this little thing called wrestlers court, and if you screw up and misbehave we have a court case and try to settle differences"

"Sounds rough"

"It was touch and go for a while, but we got it sorted so we were celebrating it's success"

"Who was it for?"

"Summer"

"Ohh that little lady"

"You spoke to her?"

"She was in here earlier after her jog"

"What time was she down here?"

"Around 6:00am"

"Jesus"

"Yeah it was pretty early for you lot"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Sure, she went into the gym like 10 minutes ago"

"The gym?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"I hope she's not working out"

"Why?"

"Doc hasn't given he permission to start training properly yet, she lifts anymore than 5 pound weights she could hurt herself again"

"Wow pretty serious"

"Yep which is why I'm going to find her, I'll speak to you later"

"Yeah later man" Scott watched him walk away and smile.

Even he could see he cared for that young woman and wished him all the best.

* * *

Summer had finished running, ate her breakfast in peace and was now wondering around in the gym that the hotel supplied. It had top range equipment and Summer was screaming inside, as she wanted to use it so badly. But the doctor hadn't given her the go ahead yet to start training again. That day was a long way away so she was starting to feel down again.

"Eugh Mark you asshole," she mumbled to herself as she gave up walking around and lay down on the soft squishy mat on the floor.

If Mark hadn't of been so stupid none of this would have happened to her. She'd still be kicking ass every week and making history as she went. Now all she could do was sit around wearing a stupid neck brace wallowing in misery. "Tall, dark, miserable lanky asshole" Summer grumbled to herself as she held up her hands in the air looking at her nail-chewed fingers.

"Who's a lanky asshole?" she heard somebody say and she looked up and saw Steve standing in front of her.

"Nobody" is all she replied and then stared back up at the ceiling looking miserable.

Steve knew what was wrong; she was going through the depression stage again, wondering 'what ifs' all the time.

"It's must be somebody sweetheart" Steve replied slowly sitting down on the soft mat and then stretched his legs out, groaning slightly.

"Mark" is all she grumbled making Steve look at her.

"Why?"

"He did this to me Steve"

"I know"

"And if the bastard had stuck to the script I wouldn't be in this situation" Steve sighed and put his hand on Summer leg making her twitch slightly from the contact.

"I know this is hard darlin' but we'll get through this together, I'll be with you and I'll do my best to make sure you smile everyday"

"Why are you so good to me Steve?"

"You're my lucky Summer flower, and you're a wonderful young woman who I'm privileged to be friends with" Summer looked at him and knew that he wasn't mentioning last night,

"Look Steve about last night…"

"Not now darlin' we got a lot to do today, I'd rather we discuss it when we're both stress free and relaxed"

"Okay" Summer sounded a bit surprised at his seriousness on the topic.

"I'm not putting it off darlin' we do need to discuss everything, just later okay" Summer smiled and then reached out and put her hand in his "Okay" Steve smiled but was a little shocked at the contact, her hands fit perfectly with his and he grinned again.

"Can we go to breakfast now?"

"I already ate"

"Well I haven't so shift your ass into the restaurant with me"

"Yes sir" Summer said sitting up slowly.

"Here let me help you" Steve said offering his hands, which she gently took and pulled herself up but lost her balance and almost fell into Steve's arms, "Whoa, you alright little one?" Summer looked up at Steve, loving how he had his arms locked around her waist.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Lost my balance" Steve smiled as he gently released her and said "Come on, I'm getting really hungry now" Summer smiled as they walked through the gym gently pushing and shoving each other as they headed towards the restaurant to eat.

* * *

The flight from Kansas to North Carolina was only 2 hours and soon everybody was leaving to get off the plane. Both Steve and Summer had attracted a small crowd but they tried to remain professional and leave the airport as quick as possible. Steve had warned Summer to put her neck brace on in case anything happened whilst walking through big crowds at the airports.

"Hold onto me darlin' this could get crazy" Steve said softly as they stepped off the plane into the warm summer air. Summer looked around and noticed there were quite a few people taking photos but she tried to ignore it. They both walked towards the baggage claim keeping a low profile but because Summer was holding Steve's hand, it was driving the press crazy.

"I thought you were single!" one of them shouted trying to get comments out of them. But they both remained quiet and were grateful when their bags arrived quickly so they get could out of there.

Steve had arranged everything in the last few days, from rental cars to the moving van to take Summer's stuff all the way to Texas. He'd planned everything perfectly and thanked the reception lady when she handed him the keys to the rental care he'd hired.

"What is it with you and pick up trucks?" Summer asked as they walked into the car park towards the truck.

"I'm a cowboy darlin' that's how I roll" Summer just shook her head making Steve laugh as he loaded their luggage in the truck before getting in himself. Summer hopped in as well and unfastened the Velcro on her brace to take it off. "Man that feels better," she said quietly as she took her hair out of her ponytail and it cascaded round her face.

Steve smiled and said "Ready darlin'?"

"Yup"

"Lead the way, I have no idea where we're going"

"Okay" then Summer started leading Steve down the long winding roads towards her home. It wasn't much really, she didn't need a huge home like Matt and Jeff had. A simple little cottage suited her perfectly and it fit all of her stuff in. But then she was having doubts showing Steve where she lived; he was used to living on big ranches and would probably laugh if he saw the size of her home.

"Why you lookin' so down sweetheart?" Steve asked, noticing that Summer had drifted of slightly, "Can't have you fading out on me I'll get lost"

"That's why she's there" Summer replied pointing to the satellite navigator on the dashboard.

"Yeah but she's not fun to talk to"

Summer smiled at that and then sighed, "I'm just worried is all"

"Why?"

"Because you'll probably think my home is small and silly"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because… you live on huge ranches and have got lots of money"

"Summer I started out just like you, renting a small apartment and starting out slow. Then your money picks up and you can take yourself wherever you wanna go. I won't judge anybody, I never have"

Summer looked at him and then smiled, "Really?"

"Yes really" Summer smiled again and then continued to look out the windows to see where they were. She recognised the streets now and knew they were only a few streets away from her home.

"Nice town" Steve said looking around.

"It's alright I guess"

"You having some trouble?"

"Not recently, but a few times there's been trouble"

"Care to share?"

"It was just problems involving neighbours, I have 2 good neighbours who watch my house whilst I'm on the road, but the others have always tried to get me evicted"

"Why?"

"I sometimes play my music 'too loud' apparently"

"And is that true?"

"No course not, I respect the people I live by as it's a quiet area, they know me for who I am and I try not to attract any attention"

"Is it gonna be trouble bringing me here?"

"No they should be fine" Summer smiled as the navigator pointed them down her street and she said, "Home sweet home"

"Which one?"

"Just this one here" she pointed to a small little cottage in the middle of two bigger houses.

"I thought you said it was small" Steve said smiling at the little cottage… it suited her well.

"It's small to me, be even smaller to you" Steve smiled as they got out the truck and looked around. The street was pretty much deserted apart from a few kids and some old folks twitching the curtains in their houses to see the new people. But before Summer could open her front door, her next-door neighbour came out the house.

"Hey there girl!" Summer turned around and saw her old friend Hailey walking towards her.

"Hey Hails!" Summer said and hugged her friend tightly.

"How've you been?"

"I'm alright yeah"

"I saw everything on Smackdown"

"You watch that?"

"Yes of course, how else will I see you"

Summer smiled a little and said "Take it you saw the tombstone?"

"Yes I did, that asshole! I thought he was good"

"I know me too but it's over and done with now" Summer heard Steve clear his throat and laughed along with Hailey, "Yeah this big idiot here is Steve. Steve this is Hailey"

Steve smiled and held out his hand to Hailey "Pleased to meet ya"

"Right back at ya, I'm a huge fan"

"Thanks little lady"

Hailey smiled but then said to Summer, "Oh yeah before I forget, you've got a helluva lot of fan mail in my back porch"

"You've what?"

"The postman has been coming round regularly dropping sacks of mail for ya, we couldn't leave it in your house so I took it in"

"How much is there?"

"A lot"

"How'd they know my address?"

"I'm not sure, but you're well known"

"Wow"

"I know, it's only been a couple months"

"Is it just letters?"

"Nope, packages and everything"

"Really?"

"Yup, now lets stop all this talk and start moving it to your house"

"Well I can't really unwrap it all just yet"

"And why ever not?" Summer was hesitant about telling Hailey she was moving in with Steve. She'd known Hailey a long time, they were best friends and always looked out for each other.

"The moving van will be here in an hour and I've gotta pack"

"You're moving?" Hailey asked quite surprised making Summer pull a sad face, "Don't be upset over me sweetie pie, I'm happy for you"

"You are?"

"Yes if this is what you want, I take it you two are together?" she motioned to Summer and Steve who both didn't know what to say.

"Actually we're just friends right now" Steve said and then smiled.

Hailey eyed them both suspiciously; she had been around a long time and knew they were hiding something. "I see" is all she said making Summer smile.

"Not up to your suspicions again are you?"

"Who me? Never" is all Hailey said and then headed back to her house smiling.

"I guess that means we should follow" Summer said to Steve who smiled and then followed Summer who was heading to Hailey's house.

They walked inside and then could instantly see the bags of fan mail piling out of the back porch area. "Wow" is all Summer said looking at the bags.

"Yep, it's been coming in for days now, you'll have to warn the post office before you leave that you're changing your address"

"I don't think that would be wise" Summer replied worriedly.

"Why darlin'?" Steve asked confused.

"Because it's your house and I don't think you'd appreciate fan mail coming to the door every week"

"I wouldn't mind"

"But it would invade your privacy on the ranch"

Steve just smiled at her consideration, "Honestly I don't mind" Summer beamed at him and Hailey noticed.

"Well why don't you two take all this over to your house and start packing? Don't let me slow you down" Summer smiled and then hugged Hailey,

"I'll come see you before we leave"

"Make sure you do missy, and say hello to a few people in town too"

"I will I promise" Hailey smiled and then proceeded to help Steve move all the bags into Summer's house.

Summer was about to help but Steve said, "I wouldn't try and lift one darlin' they're pretty heavy"

"Calling me weak are ya?"

"Nope, just being cautious of your neck" Summer smiled and then watched him lift a few more bags up with ease and take them across to Summer's house.

"Well that's the last" Hailey said dropping the last bag off. "Call me if you need any help"

"I will and thank you" Summer replied and waved at Hailey who headed back into her own house.

"Wow we got a lot of work to do" She heard Steve say and turned around and smiled when she saw him admiring all of her records and CDs.

"Looks like we do indeed"

"It's a nice place"

"Thanks"

"You got any boxes for this stuff?"

"Nope"

Steve laughed and said, "Didn't think this part through did I?"

"Looks like you didn't"

"Don't get smart with me" Summer spat her tongue out at him and then smiled, "There's a walmart down the street from here, maybe we could pick up a few boxes, tissue paper and bubble wrap"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Lets go then"

"Why don't I just head out? That way you can start packing and I'll join you later"

"Okay then, you sure you know where you're going?"

"I'll be fine, walmarts are easy to spot"

Summer smiled and said "Okay, there's money in that jar if you need it" she said pointing to the little jar on the fireplace.

Steve frowned at that, "Summer it's alright"

"Well at least I offered"

"That you did"

"Go on then, get going"

"Yes mom" Steve replied and laughed when Summer threw something at him. "I'll be back in a minute" then he headed out the door to head out whilst Summer sighed and looked down at all the stuff she had to pack.

"I hate moving, why can't I just pick my house up and move it instead," she grumbled to herself as she headed into the other room to start getting all of her clothes ready. She smiled at all the clothes she possessed, each one holding a different meaning. All the memories came flooding back to her and she couldn't help but smile as she gathered everything up.

"I need some music," she said to herself as she danced out of her room to head towards her laptop in the living room. She loaded up iTunes and then put on her favourite country radio station. Summer always grew up around the punk rock scene and she was pretty much a skater girl, but the way to win her heart was through country music.

"That's better," she said to herself as Sugarland were playing

_"Ain't no rhyme or reason,  
No complicated meaning" _

Summer was singing to herself as she danced around each room gathering everything together. She was extremely happy and couldn't wait for Steve to come back.

* * *

Steve walked through the door of Summer's house 20 minutes later, his arms filled with cardboard boxes and bubble wrap. He placed it all down on the couch nearest to him and smiled when he heard country music playing from her laptop.

**_George Strait- River Of Love_** was currently playing, and he could hear Summer singing it in the other room. "The girl likes country music and she can sing? What more can this woman do?" he asked himself quietly as he headed down the hallway to find Summer. He saw her in her bedroom and leaned in the doorframe smiling as she danced around piling up clothes on the ever-growing mountain.

_"We'll go rolling on the river of love" _

Summer was singing making Steve eventually laugh. "Nice choice in music sweetheart" he said to Summer who turned around with a big smile on her face, not being ashamed of getting caught dancing like a fool.

"Why thank you" Steve smiled as she skipped around and then started to dance with him.

She took his hands and then started to guide him around, "I can't dance honey"

"You're doing a pretty good job so far" Steve smiled again as he began to twirl her round the room making her laugh.

But the song soon ended and went to commercial so Summer let Steve go and he smiled, "Good choice of songs"

"You like George Strait then?"

"Like him? I love the man"

"Really?"

"Yeah he's my favourite singer"

"You met him before?"

"Nah not yet, but I'm not giving up on it"

"You want his autograph or summat?"

"Not really, just meeting the man in person would be amazing enough, the autograph would just be an extra" Summer just smiled at him, he was so considerate and an amazing man. And all she wanted to do was hug him, so she did. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly; Steve was surprised a little but soon hugged back.

"What's that for?"

"Just thought you might want one"

"Well thank you darlin'"

Summer smiled but then said "Back to packing we go"

Steve smiled but then heard **_Brad Paisley- American Saturday Night_** playing and said "One more dance couldn't hurt" then he took Summer by the hands and started to dance with her again, all thoughts of packing going out the window.

* * *

2 hours later everything in Summer's cottage was packed up and being carted into the moving truck. Luckily it had been delayed in traffic so it gave Summer and Steve more time to pack, as they'd been dancing around and talking about anything and everything trying to delay packing everything away as both hated packing.

Steve was really starting to get to know Summer properly and learnt about all of her past memories. She'd had quite an exciting life and Steve felt himself falling deeper and deeper for her. He wished she'd give him her answer about how she felt, but then he remembered she tried to talk to him about it in the hotel in Kansas but he'd silenced her.

What if he hadn't done that? Would she have told him her true feelings towards him? Would it have led to heartbreak and misery?

Steve had a real problem trusting women, he'd let Summer in pretty easily but she could be just like every other woman and break his heart. After 3 failed marriages he swore he'd never love again and find true happiness with anybody. He had two kids he hadn't seen in years and they'd moved to England. Whenever they spoke on the phone they didn't sound like the daughters he raised, they'd developed British accents and sounded different. He knew their mother raised them and treated them well but he still felt that pang of sadness whenever they spoke to him on the phone.

"I think that's everything" he heard a small voice beside him say and he turned to see Summer looking around the now empty room.

"You sure?" is all Steve replied trying to clear his throat from not speaking for a while.

"Yep" is all she replied walking into another room and looking around, she felt like a knife was cutting into her chest. She'd had this apartment for a couple years now and she'd had some good memories here. From letting small town bands crash here, throwing the occasional house party and having slumber parties with her brothers and their friends. It seemed to be all slipping away and she couldn't help the few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You don't have to move you know" she heard Steve say behind her.

She turned around and wiped her face "Don't be stupid of course I wanna move in with you"

"You just seem upset"

"I am but it'll pass, anyway lets go" Summer tried to act tough but Steve could see right through her, she was crying a river inside and needed to let it out. So he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, then felt her crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said pulling back slightly, "I know you hate crying women"

Steve smiled and said "You can cry in front of me anytime honey and I'll be there to cheer you up" Summer smiled and then hugged him once more, breathing in his wonderful cologne.

"Bye house" she said on his shoulder making him laugh slightly.

"You sure you got everything?" he asked one more time, knowing she was likely to forget at least something.

"Yes I'm sure, just need to give the keys to the landlord" Steve nodded and then took Summer by the hand leading her out of the house. She closed the door and locked it before sighing and walking over to Hailey's house whilst Steve spoke to the guys in the moving truck. It would take at least 24 hours maybe more, to get all her stuff to his ranch in San Antonio. But Steve had paid them well and they promised they'd be as quick as they could. Summer had already packed some suitcases full of clothes etc. to take with her back to Texas, as she'd be screwed if she didn't. So Steve had reminded her and she'd packed everything in two suitcases.

"He's worse than a woman" Summer mumbled to herself as she walked up the wooden steps to Hailey's front porch. Then she knocked on the screen door and heard Hailey's dog Scratch start to bark and run to the door. Summer loved him as he was a Labrador, he was still a young puppy but always loved to play around and wrestle with Summer.

"Hey there you finally are" Hailey said pushing the screen door open letting Scratch jump on Summer, "Hey little fella" Summer said stroking the puppies ears as he tried to lick at her face.

"Down Scratch come on" Hailey said to the young puppy who listened and sat patiently staring up at Summer.

"Good boy" Hailey said making the puppy bark happily. "You off now?" Hailey asked her good friend who sighed.

"Yep, off to my new life in Texas"

"You don't sound happy"

"Oh I am don't get me wrong, but it's just… I hate change"

"I know girl, I've known that about you since I first met ya"

"You think I'll be alright?"

"Of course sweetie pie you'll be just fine, he's a good man. He'll take care of you"

"We're not together remember"

"Hmm that may be the case now but I can see the way he looks at ya"

Summer smiled at that and said "Well I better go"

"Looks like your man's coming over though" Summer shot Hailey a playful glare making her laugh. But they watched as Scratch got up and ran off the porch and down to Steve, he barked at first but Steve crouched down and started to pet him and he soon quietened down.

"Hey little buddy" Steve said smiling at the crazy little puppy who tried to lick his face.

"Hey I thought only you licked my face! Scratch you traitor!" Summer shouted and laughed when Scratch barked happily and followed Steve around as he climbed up the porch steps.

"Beautiful little dog you got there" he said as he went over to stand next to Summer who couldn't help but grin, making Hailey smirk at her.

"Thank you Steve, you've surely won him over" Steve smiled and looked down at the puppy who was sitting in front of his shoes staring up at him with big eyes.

"He's a gorgeous little thing"

"You got any dogs?"

"Two Labradors myself actually, but they're a bit older than this crazy thing"

Hailey smiled and said "I thought you looked like a dog person"

"Proper little country boy me ma'am" Steve said with his thick Texan accent making Summer's mouth drop open.

Hailey laughed at that and said "Boy you two sure are gonna have a crazy ride, I'll let you go now, inside Scratch" Scratch whimpered at that and Steve crouched down and stroked the puppy again.

"You gotta do what your momma says Scratch" Scratch licked his face before barking and running off happily back into the house.

"I spose I better give this back" Summer said holding out the keys to her cottage, "And thank you for letting me lease it"

"Not a problem sweetie, it was wonderful having you as a neighbour, not many people like you, you know" Summer smiled at that, still feeling quite sad.

"Well thank you for everything Hails, I'll definitely come and visit you"

"Make sure you do missy" Hailey replied giving Summer a big hug. Hailey was a lot older than Summer and treated her like a daughter. Summer felt happy knowing she could turn to Hailey for advice; it was almost like having a Mother again.

"You best get off before I get all emotional" Hailey said leaning Summer back and then looking at Steve.

"It was lovely meeting you Steve"

"Yeah you to ma'am"

"You take care of my girl"

"I certainly will" Hailey smiled and then pulled Steve into a hug making him smile.

"I'll see you soon then Hails" Summer said trying to fight the tears as Steve led her down the porch steps.

"Take care sweetie pie I love you"

"Love you too, take care" With that said Summer waved one more time before turning around and heading for the truck.

"You alright?" Steve asked once they were seated in the truck getting ready to head to the airport to fly to San Antonio.

"Yeah I'm alright" Summer replied quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know she was your landlord"

"Yeah, Hailey saw me looking at the cottage one day with my brothers, she instantly fell in love with me and let me rent the place cheap"

"That was nice of her"

"It was yeah, sometimes I struggled to make rent and she always helped me out. But once the money started building as I was wrestling it changed and I paid her back double. And because of that she let me rent it for a year free"

Steve smiled at that and said "Lovely lady"

"She certainly is, almost like a mother figure to me. Took me under her wing, gave me tips and advice on everything" Steve smiled but laughed when Summer said "Do you think customs would let us past if we put her in my suitcase?"

"I don't think they would honey. But you can come and visit her anytime and I'll come with you"

Summer smiled and said "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"And by the way… what was with the whole thick Texan accent?"

"What, my baby not like the Texan charm?" Steve asked jokingly in his thick accent making Summer laugh but then shudder with nerves, if he kept talking like that she'd jump his bones right there in the driver seat.

She heard Steve laugh as she said "Just drive the car asshole" she laughed along with him as he started the truck and revved it to life.

"Ready for the Texas lifestyle I lead?" he asked with a smile, "The Pick up trucks, beer drinking, burping contests, shooting ranges, hunting, fishing, redneck, country music life style?"

Summer smiled at that and said "Steve I was born ready"

"That's my girl" she smiled again as he proceeded forward, heading towards their new life together in Texas.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

_Songs are: _  
_Sugarland- it Happens_  
_George Strait- River of love_  
_Brad Paisley- American Saturday night _

_I may be from England but I L-O-V-E country music! I listen to it all the time on iTunes radio stations :) And i found out that Steve's favourite singer is George Strait so... Yayyy! lol :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note**: Heyyy everybody :) I finally managed to add a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, England has had some surprisingly warm days so I wanted to enjoy them before it returned to torrential rain again :)_

_Please please please keep reviewing, they mean a lot to me!_

**_Just to notify that this chapter does indeed contain Sexual Content... yay! lol :)_**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Steve asked as they stood outside his ranch in San Antonio. It was only a short flight from Carolina so they were there in no time. "It's…" is all Summer could get out as she admired the beautiful house in front of her. It was amazing and Summer could certainly see why he picked it, it was on the outskirts of San Antonio surrounded by fields. And also to protect his safety from the fans, no other houses were by him, so he lived alone.

"Is it that bad?" Steve asked Summer and smirked when she was still speechless.

"I'm just… I mean it's just… a beautiful home Steve"

"Why thank you darlin', you'll have fun here"

"How big is it?"

"Quite big, it's got everything I want and more, plus with 100 acres of lands you can walk for miles"

"100 acres?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Dirt bike racing, ATVs and shooting ranges, all that kinda stuff" Summer just smiled widely… finally somewhere she could have fun. "I can see by the smile on your face that we're gonna have some fun this evening" Steve said smiling when he saw Summer's face glow and her smile shone brightly.

"I'm hungry though" Summer said rubbing her stomach slightly, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and that was a long time ago. "Okay honey we'll eat first and then I'll show you round" Steve replied and then guided Summer up the front steps towards the main entrance.

Summer was quite excited to look around his ranch; it seemed to suit him well with the big glass panel doors and windows. He opened the door and let her inside and she was amazed with what she saw, everything matched being cream and brown colours and the floor was laminated with a dark brown to match as well.

"So what do you think?" Steve asked and laughed at Summer's reaction again, "It's amazing, suits you well"

Steve smiled and said "Just drop your bags by the door, we'll deal with them later, I'll show you to the kitchen"

Summer dropped her shoulder bag while Steve wheeled the suitcases in and shut the door. Then he guided Summer into the kitchen and again she was amazed, everything seemed perfect and he had just about every kitchen appliance known to man. "You seem to be a man who likes his gadgets" Summer said looking around at all the different gadgets to cook food.

"I'm a man who loves to cook whenever I have the time"

"You cook often then?"

"I never used too in my early wrestling career because I didn't have the money, space and equipment so I just used to eat tuna and potatoes"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, brought cans and cans of tuna, ate that and then ate raw potatoes"

"Raw?"

"Yep they can't harm you, my dad gave me a pocket knife when I was younger and I used it to cut the potatoes up"

"You only ate potatoes?"

"It's all I could afford back then, I lost so much weight it was untrue"

"Wow that sounds quite brutal"

"It was, but those were the days"

"You sound like an old man when you talk like that" Summer said giggling making Steve just look at her, "Not giving me attitude are ya darlin'?"

"Nope" is all Summer said innocently and then smiling at Steve's raised eyebrows, which of course weren't really there. He was completely bald up top, which made Summer grin even more.

Steve couldn't help it and smiled too, "Living with you will sure be interesting"

"You never lived with a woman then?"

"I have but it just never really worked"

"Why?"

Steve just looked at Summer and decided it was best to be up front and honest with her, "I'm not being mean or anything darlin' but I'm a man who likes my space, I do my own thing and you do yours. But it's different with us because we travel together in the business. But that doesn't mean we can't spend time together, it's just sometimes I need my space to workout, shoot some guns, go hunting etc."

Summer just stared at Steve, respecting the fact that he was honest with her. It was a thing he did best and Summer wasn't angry with him, she knew he was a man who needed space, she figured that out when she first met him in the business.

"I understand that Steve"

"You do?"

"Yeah of course, everybody likes their own space once in a while. Trust me I'm not clingy and I won't get in your way. You'll probably find me doing something different everyday but this is your ranch and I don't know the rules or what I can do"

"Summer you can do whatever the hell you want I don't mind, I've got 100 acres out there and for all I care you can have it all"

"You really don't mind?"

"Course not honey, you like fishing and shooting don't ya?"

"I've never tried it before"

"Well you're about to have some fun then" Summer smiled at his grin but then he said, "What would you like to eat then?"

"What you got?"

"Well since I haven't been here for a while and before I left I stocked up, I've pretty much got everything"

Summer smiled and thought for a while, then smiled and said "Got any steaks?"

Steve grinned and said, "Yep, I'm always stocked up with that" Summer smiled as he went over to his freezer and dug out some steaks and fries. Then he started preparing to put it all in the oven but Summer said, "Here let me do that"

"Eh-eh darlin' you're my guest I'll do it"

"But…"

"Sit your butt back down on that stool" Summer laughed as she sat back down on her stool and propped her elbows on counter watching Steve get everything ready. He was standing next to the counters preparing the food by washing some potatoes making Summer laugh. "Still love potatoes then?"

Steve smiled as he washed them and said "Yup, if you wanna help you can peel them for me if you like?"

"Yeah sure" Summer replied as she hopped off her stool to stand next to Steve who gave her his pocket knife to cut them up with.

"You still have this?"

"Yeah, I'd never give it away or trash it, it's one of the things I hold as a family treasure" Summer smiled as she started to peel the potatoes with ease making Steve quite amazed. "You cut like a pro"

"Bit of experience from when I was younger"

"You get in to trouble or somethin'?"

"No nothing like that, me, Jeff and Matt used to go camping a lot. It was just a way of getting away from dad for a while, we used to hunt for food and cut wood up and stuff"

"Me and you sound more and more alike everyday" Summer smiled and nudged Steve who smiled and nudged her back whilst saying, "Don't nudge me"

"You started it

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Grow up"

"You grow up"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

Summer smiled but then squealed when Steve flicked water from the tap at her, she was only wearing a vest and it trickled down her chest. "Dammit Steve that's cold!"

"Well it is cold water darlin'"

"No shit"

Steve looked at Summer and smiled when she was wiping away the water from her chest. He had a hard time looking at her face because those water droplets looked so damn tempting… he just wanted to start licking them all off of her.

"Steve… you gonna talk to me?" he heard Summer say next to him, he shook his head and then said "Sorry sweetheart, got caught up there"

"Well maybe this will help you think" then she flicked water at him and he jumped back a bit, as it was really cold.

"Told ya didn't I?" Summer said through laughter as Steve just stared at her.

"Tell me you just didn't go there" Steve said making Summer laugh.

"Oh yeah baby I went all the way down there" then she laughed even more at Steve trying to suppress a grin, "You're dying to smile I can see it" Summer teased at him and laughed when he finally grinned, "Haha I knew it!" Summer said making Steve reach out to try and tickle her but she jumped back and said "Not gonna catch me"

"Just watch me" Steve replied then he chased Summer around the kitchen before Summer opened the back doors and ran out onto the balcony to head out into the open fields.

They both laughed and chased each other round the garden, all thoughts of dinner going out the window.

* * *

It had reached 10:00pm in the evening and Summer and Steve were doing their own separate things, Steve was downstairs in the basement working out whilst Summer was in her room sorting everything out. After they'd come back into the house from chasing each other round, Steve made some food and then showed Summer around the ranch.

It was incredible with 5 bedrooms, 2 had connected on suite bathrooms, the main bathroom, a games room, library, offices and a whole room he'd dedicated to his wrestling career with pictures, titles, action figures, videos, DVDs, magazine covers and everything else that went along with it.

Steve had everything you could dream of, including a hot tub, outdoor and indoor swimming pool and the whole basement was his gym with a full wrestling ring and the latest gym equipment. Steve lived in luxury but he didn't see it like that, he was just a regular guy making money and Summer admired him for being so down to earth.

After the grand tour, Steve had given Summer her own room and said she could decorate it in anyway she wanted too. It was a beautiful room with light blue coloured walls and cream coloured furniture to match. But the thing Summer loved most was the bed as it was huge! Bigger than any bed she'd ever slept in before so she was looking forward to bedtime.

But right now she was sorting out all of her clothes, she'd taken quite a few with her whilst some were in the moving truck along with two other boxes of shoes and boots. Steve had made her laugh whilst they were packing up her shoes, saying how he couldn't understand why a woman needed so many shoes.

Summer had enjoyed packing all her things up with Steve, knowing she was going to a good home with a wonderful man to look after her. Summer smiled as she unpacked her clothes but got distracted by her phone ringing on her bedside table.

So she rushed over to it and saw it was Jeff, "Hey Jeffro"

"Hey Sums how's it going?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"I'm good as always little one, haven't heard from you in a while"

"I know yeah, sorry Jeff"

"You took off without saying goodbye earlier"

"Sorry"

"That hurt"

"Sorry Jeff"

"Matt was screwing"

"Again I'm sorry"

"And Hunter told us about you and Steve"

"What about me and Steve?"

"About what's been happening between you two"

"Nothing's been happening"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying"

"So him lying on top of you, kissing you at the arena and playing with you in the pool is nothing is it?"

"Oh"

"Yup, don't lie to your big brother"

"It's not exactly the kinda topic I'd like to discuss with you"

"Well if it involves my sister having a relationship with one of my closest friends I'd like to be informed"

"Jeff it's not a relationship, I don't know what it is"

"Well you both like each other don't you?"

"I think so yeah"

"He's already told you how he feels"

"Yeah"

"So go and tell him the truth"

"For all you know I could have already told him"

"And have you?"

"No…"

"Want me to ring him up and tell him?"

"Do that and I'll cut off every finger on your hands"

"Okay so maybe I won't tell him"

"Damn straight"

"You can't keep him hanging though sis, from what Hunter told me, he's given you some time to think about it"

"I know he has"

"And pretty soon he'd like an answer, you can't keep a man waiting"

"But he's fine"

"Yeah outside he may be, but inside he's probably dying, knowing that you're keeping him waiting"

Summer sighed and knew Jeff was right, whenever she and Steve were close and laughing, she could see the pain in his eyes knowing that she was keeping him waiting. "Oh man, now I feel awful"

"All the more reason to go and tell him then sis, don't worry me and Matt are fine about it"

"You are?"

"Course, well Matt is being the over protective one as usual but other than that, you have our blessing"

Summer laughed at that and said "Thank you"

"Not a problem, anyways I better go and leave you to it. Just remember what I said"

"I know and don't worry I'll tell him"

"When?"

"Tonight"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You feel ready for it? Not just because I've mentioned it"

"Yes Jeff I feel ready, ready for what the future holds"

"Sums? Can I ask you something?"

"That's the thing you do best, what's up?"

"Do you feel he's the one for you?"

"How'd you mean?"

"As in… the guy you wanna spend the rest of your life with?"

"Oh"

"Yeah… can you see kids with him and all that?"

"That's more than one question"

"Sums I'm serious, is he the guy for you?"

Summer thought about that for a while, was he the one for her? Could she see children with him? Would he take care of her forever? The answer to those questions was… yes.

"Yes" is Summer said quietly in reply to his question.

"Summer, you're saying yes?"

"Yes I am Jeff, he's the one"

Summer heard Jeff laugh and say happily "My little sister growing up"

"I fee more mature than you, you should be the baby not me" Summer replied cheerfully and laughed when Jeff said, "If I was there now"

"What would you do? Give me a wedgie or pull my pigtails? We're a bit too old for that now"

Jeff laughed and said "I'm just happy for you sis and Matt will be when I tell him"

"Well I'm glad"

"Anyways I better shoot, I'll speak to or see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah course"

"You gonna tell me how it goes?"

"You know I will"

"Every detail?"

"Not every single detail"

"Just be careful sis"

"As always"

"You know what I mean, I don't think we're ready for little miniature versions of you and Steve yet"

Summer laughed and said "Jeffery do you not know me at all?"

"Yes I do, but there is a thing called 'heat of the moment' and it just happens"

"Okay this is getting too uncomfortable now so I'm hanging up"

"But no… wait"

"Later Jeff" before Jeff could respond she ended the call and threw her phone back on the bed smiling to herself. Jeff was very protective she knew that, but when it came to talking about sex she always avoided it like the plague. It was just too uncomfortable.

"Crazy brothers of mine" she mumbled to herself as she folded a pair of jeans up and put them in the closet, Steve had given her a room with a walk-in closet and she loved it. She was like a kid in a candy store and Steve laughed when she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hmmm thinking of Steve, I need to go and find him" Summer said to herself as she closed the closet doors and walked over to the mirror to sort her hair out. She'd always been adventurous when it came to her hair, so it was a dark red colour with pink and blue highlights. Jeff had introduced her to hair dye and ever since then, she changed her hair colours regularly.

Summer smiled to herself as she brushed her thick hair from the tangles, then threw the brush back down and fluffed it up a little before heading towards the door. She knew Steve was in the gym but she didn't really know whether he'd be angry for interfering with his workout. He'd pointed out earlier on he needed his space, so she worried whether he'd be angry.

"Oh well, we have to try these things" Summer mumbled to herself as she walked down the spiral staircase and headed towards the basement door. She reached out and turned the handle and it opened gently, then she stepped inside and looked around. All the lights were on and she could hear faint music in the background. So she quietly walked down the wooden steps and stood and looked around for a while. Steve had shown her where everything was and how it worked and she was completely amazed how much he actually invested in his gym.

"Everything okay honey?" Summer jumped when she heard that and turned to see Steve standing a short distance away wiping himself over with a towel. He was shirtless and sweating pretty badly, the droplets running down his chest making Summer want to drool.

"So-sorry what?" Summer managed to get out, trying to keep eye contact with him.

"I said are you alright?"

"Err yeah I'm alright"

"Good, you need anything?"

"No I erm… just came to speak to you"

"Okay shoot darlin' I just finished my workout so I'm free"

"Okay" Summer said and then tried to figure out how she'd put everything into words. She wanted to explain everything to him, tell him that she wasn't dumb when it came to sex, and apologise for sounding like an idiot in the hotel yesterday, and then try to add in that she was crazy about him and wanted to jump his bones… maybe she would skip that part.

"You're looking tongue tied darlin'" Steve said smirking when she was fidgeting with the sleeves of her oversized cardigan, she always fidgeted and pulled at the sleeves when she was nervous, it was a thing he'd learnt ages ago.

"Wanna hop in the ring?" he asked receiving a confused look off Summer, "I find it easier to express my opinion when I'm in a wrestling ring, I don't know why it's just a thing I've been doing for years. Maybe it'll help you" Summer nodded and then headed towards the wrestling ring and walked up the steps, then stepped under the ropes and walked around the ring. She smiled when she felt much happier, being back where she belonged.

"Feel better?" Steve asked when he got in the ring himself and leaned back against the term buckles watching Summer walk around in circles.

"I just wanted to talk to you, about what happened last night" Summer eventually said when she slowly sank down and sat on the mat.

"Okay" Steve said sinking down as well so he was at her level.

"I just wanted to say that… I'm not as inexperienced as you think, I know what everything is and how it works"

"But…"

"But last night I had a complete mental breakdown, I'd never done anything like that before and I just panicked and I don't know why I said that. Of course I knew what it was"

Steve smirked as she shook her head out of pure embarrassment and then said, "I understand you were nervous honey and to tell you the truth, I am a little relieved. I don't think I could handle giving out sex education lessons"

Summer laughed at that making Steve laugh with her, "I must have sounded so stupid saying that, Eugh I cringe every time"

Steve laughed again as she shook her head and tried to hide her rosy cheeks, "Don't hide them honey you look so beautiful right now" Summer smiled and then looked at Steve and then it suddenly hit her… she had to tell him. The pain was right there in his eyes, shining brightly and she knew it was killing him inside.

So she cleared her throat and hoped for the best, "There is one other thing I wanna talk about"

"And what's that honey?"

"What you said to me last night, you admitted your feelings and then gave me some time alone to think about my own"

"And…"

"And I thought about it all night and I know what I want"

"And what do you want?"

"You… you and no one else"

Steve looked a little taken back by her words and then smiled, "You do?"

"Yes, I thought about it for days and yes I do want you. I want you more than my wrestling career"

"Wow, erm… that's pretty serious then"

Summer smiled a little but said "But we take it a day at a time then yeah?"

"Of course honey I wouldn't push you into anything you're not comfortable with" Summer smiled but listened when Steve continued, "So you wanna give us a try?"

Summer smiled and said "Yes I think I do"

Steve smiled widely at that and said "Me too"

It was a little awkward after that but Steve broke the silence, "Right I need to shower and it's getting late" then he stood up and held out his hands to help Summer up, she took them and smiled at Steve who held onto her hands and gently pulled her closer to him. Summer felt the butterflies in her tummy suddenly get worse as Steve lightly leant his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"You have no idea how happy I am honey," Steve murmured making Summer shiver slightly making Steve laugh, "And that just told me you're happy too" Summer laughed quietly as she looked into Steve's gorgeous blue eyes and felt her knees going weak. This time Summer felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him, so she did. She had no idea how to take the lead, but she leant forward and lightly pressed her lips against his.

She felt Steve jerk slightly at the soft touch, but he took the lead and kissed her again with more passion, guiding her through. He was gently biting at her lips for her to open them and she soon gave in, letting Steve guide his tongue in slowly. He tasted her and she tasted like heaven, he sighed happily as he wrapped his arms tighter around her slim waist and lifted her off her feet.

Summer laughed as she broke the kiss and then smiled against Steve's lips. Steve smiled too and then said "Lets head back upstairs, I need a shower and it's getting late" Summer nodded and then smiled one more time as he kissed her lips and then helped her out of the ring. Steve then guided her up the stairs and back into the living room, both feeling happy about the events that had just taken place.

* * *

Summer had been tossing and turning in her bed for the past hour but she couldn't get comfortable enough to settle down to sleep. She was tired, she knew she was but something or someone was keeping her awake and she knew exactly who it was. Steve had been on her mind for the past couple of hours and he was keeping her awake.

Their kiss still in her mind, it was amazing and filled with such passion. She was fighting the urge to go downstairs and kiss him again and again. He hadn't gone to bed yet as he said there was a game on he wanted to watch on the TV. So he was lost in a world of sport so Summer went to bed. But she couldn't sleep and she knew why; she wanted to be in Steve's bed with him on top of her making sweet love to her. That thought made her shiver with excitement, she felt ready for that. They'd known each other for months and Summer had to keep fighting urges every time she saw him. But now they were in a relationship she wanted to go downstairs and kiss him and tell him she was ready.

"I want you… so I'm gonna go get you" Summer said quietly as she rolled out of bed and sorted her pyjamas out. She was wearing her aqua blue vest with matching blue shorts. She'd put her hair up in a bun, as she always got hot when she slept, but she decided to take it down to look half decent.

Then she slowly crept over to the door and opened it quietly, the hallway was dark but she could still see the light coming from downstairs. She had to blink to get used to the light as she travelled slowly down the stairs to head towards the living room. She rubbed her eyes again as she slowly stood in the doorway of the living room. Steve was laying back in his recliner chair engrossed in the game, but heard shuffling and turned to see Summer.

"Honey you alright?" Summer just looked at Steve and couldn't think of anything but pulling his shorts off. He had finished up in the shower and remained shirtless, to the pleasure of Summer.

"Honey? You gonna answer me?" Steve said leaning forward in his chair and resting his empty glass back on the table. Summer slowly approached him feeling her legs turning to jelly as she stood directly in front of him. Then she slowly reached out and took Steve's hands and tugged gently to get him to stand up.

Steve did as she commanded before switching the TV off and then stood directly in front of her waiting for whatever she was doing. Summer slowly reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling at the soft touch. Then she leant forward and kissed his lips softly, slowly getting the hang of it. Steve kissed back and slowly wrapped his arms around her again, feeling her soft skin as her vest had risen up exposing her flat tummy. Steve groaned softly in the back of his throat as Summer slowly slid her hands up his back and then rested them around his neck.

Steve had no idea what she was thinking but he couldn't control himself for much longer, her kisses were driving him wild and soon he'd lose it. "Summer" he murmured against her lips, "Tell me what you want" Summer continued to kiss him passionately whilst pressing herself up against is already full erection.

"Tell me" he murmured again driving Summer wild, "Is this what you want Summer?" he asked softly still not receiving a verbal reply. He was losing it and couldn't hold back any longer. So he gently picked her up and then carried her towards his master bedroom. Steve ran the steps two at a time before kicking open his bedroom door and heading towards the bed. He lay Summer down gently before kicking off his sneakers and crawling onto the bed towards Summer who was shaking with nerves. But she relaxed a little when Steve started kissing her again on the lips and then travelled to her neck.

"Is this what you want Summer?" he asked again, getting a small moan in response. "I'm losing control Summer soon I wont be able to stop" he murmured against her neck, "Just tell me to stop now and I'll stop" he murmured again as he slowly slid his hand across her tummy tugging at her vest to remove it.

"Tell me what you want Summer" Summer just moaned again as she ran her nails gently up and down Steve's back. "I can't stop now" he murmured as he slowly pulled up her vest to remove it. Summer help him take it off and smiled a little when Steve rolled onto her and began to stroke her face. "Just tell me to stop and I will," he murmured softly before kissing her already swollen lips. "I want you Summer but you need to tell me to stop now before I do something we'll regret"

"I want" is all Summer managed to say quietly as she Steve began to torture her neck again with soft kisses. "Tell me" Steve murmured softly as he then proceeded to kiss and suck each breast. "I need" is all she breathed out as she loved Steve's soft touch. Steve knew she didn't want him to stop but he needed to double check, "Summer I can't stop, tell me this is what you want"

"I want you" Summer eventually moaned out making Steve get harder, if it was possible. "That's all I needed to hear" Steve murmured and then proceeded to kiss her lips again, a little harder this time. Passion was taking over but he needed to calm down, as he knew Summer was a virgin and this would hurt…a lot.

"Show me what you want," he murmured against her lips, drawing another moan from her throat, "What do you mean?" she whispered back making him smile.

"Show me what you want me to do" Summer just kissed him again as she shakily reached out and took one of his hands, and then guided it down her tummy and into her shorts. She gasped at his soft touch as he stroked her gently, before placing a finger inside of her. She gasped again against his lips as the pleasure she felt was incredible.

"This what you want Summer?" he murmured against her lips, as she arched herself forward and then kissed him again, "My baby like that?"

"Yesss" Summer moaned out and then gasped again when she felt Steve place another finger inside of her and gently moved them around. Steve could feel her barrier and knew she was nervous about it, but he could also feel she was soaked and ready as hell.

"Want another one?" he murmured and smiled when he got a moan in response, so he slipped a third finger in making her gasp again "Oh goddd" she said against his lips and looking into his eyes. Steve could see she was experiencing new pleasure and he could feel she was Cumming but she looked scared to let it happen.

"Just let it go honey just let is go" he murmured as he increased his speed with his fingers, feeling her tense up and whimper with pleasure. "Oh goddd Steve" she moaned as she was feeling a huge wave of pleasure, "Let go honey come on" she heard him say before she moaned onto his shoulder, feeling herself letting go and waves of pleasure take over.

"Oh goddd" she moaned again as she felt herself tighten around Steve's fingers making him groan. "That feel good?" he asked as she felt him remove his fingers, which were soaked in her sweet juices.

"Yess" Summer whispered out making Steve smile.

"We're just getting started" Steve murmured as he kissed her again on the lips passionately feeling her move her hands down his back towards his shorts. She was tugging at them slowly hinting she was ready and wanted him, "You sure you're ready honey?" Steve asked as he kissed her again.

"Yes" Summer replied quietly and shivered when Steve gently rolled off of her to slide her shorts off leaving her completely naked. He admired her body for a while, admiring every curve and every freckle on her body. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slowly slid back over to her once he'd removed his shorts and threw them on the floor and then applied the condom. Summer's eyes widened when she saw how big he was; now how was he supposed to fit inside her?

"This may hurt I'll admit" Steve murmured as he slowly lay on top of her again kissing her lips and then her neck. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again, getting worried in case she freaked out and ran away. But the smile on her face told him that she was ready and wanted him. Steve kissed her again as he gently nudged her legs apart so he could settle himself between them. He felt Summer shudder as she ran her hands up his back again and settled them on his shoulders,

"You ready?" he asked softly as she nodded and then kissed his lips again. Steve kissed back with more passion, hoping to take her mind off it as he gently began to push himself into her.

"Ohhh goddd owww" Summer cried breaking the kiss but then Steve captured her lips again and kissed her again to swallow her cries in pain. He felt the barrier and then kissed Summer deeply the same time he pushed and broke the barrier.

"Ohhhh owww!" Summer cried out trying to stop the tears falling, Steve kissed them away and said "Shhh honey it'll be alright soon, the pain will fade" Steve waited a while as she adjusted to his size before slowing sliding out again, Summer moaned into his mouth as he then drove himself back in.

"It hurts" Summer whimpered as more tears slid down her cheeks, Steve kissed them away again and then kissed every part of her face soothingly, "I know baby but it'll pass, you'll feel the pleasure soon" Summer kissed him again deeply as he drove himself into her again trying to be slow and gentle. But with Summer being so tight it was hard to keep control.

"Ohhhh" he heard Summer moan as she broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes. "You feeling it now?" Steve murmured and then smiled when she moaned in return. Steve stopped for a minute whilst moving her legs to wrap them around his waist so he could go deeper.

"Oh myy" Summer moaned as she felt Steve sink deeper into her.

"Feel good honey?" Steve whispered in her ear before kissing and biting at it making her moan.

"Oh yesss Steve" Summer moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders causing him to groan. Steve looked down at Summer and said; "Open your beautiful eyes honey, I want to look into those gorgeous eyes" Summer opened her eyes and then pulled Steve down into a passionate kiss.

Then he broke it to groan loudly "So tight" he murmured as he slowly lowered himself to rest his forehead against Summer's, using his hips in a rhythm motion to keep up the pace whilst not using his arms as support.

This only seemed to drive Summer crazier "Oh yesss Steve right there"

"You like it like that?"

"Oh goddd yesss"

"My baby gonna come for me?"

"Not yet, fasterrr" Steve laughed against her lips as she kissed him again, trying to get him to go faster, "What my baby wants, my baby gets" Steve said and then propped himself up again on his hands and started to get faster much to Summer's delight.

"Oh goddd don't stop!" Summer nearly screamed in pleasure as Steve was speeding up the pace of his hips. His hips smacked against hers as they moved together getting closer and closer to release. "Steveeee" Summer moaned as she pulled him back down for another passionate kiss. Steve laughed as he kissed her but felt himself getting closer and closer to release. He looked into Summer's eyes and saw that same fear and confusion she had the last time she was cumming.

"Let go Summer," he murmured as he again quickened the pace making Summer bite back from screaming. "Oh goddd Steve" she moaned again making Steve moan as her walls were tightening around him.

"Oh man Summer I think I'm cumming" Steve murmured and then groaned against her shoulder as he heard Summer cumming hard as well. She shuddered against him as she rode out the wave of pleasure before smiling when Steve collapsed on top of her. She still had her legs wrapped around him, feeling him still deep inside of her, and then she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Honey that was…" Steve said into her shoulder making her laugh as he lifted his head up to look into her eyes and smiled, "That was incredible" Summer could only smile as he kissed every part of her face making her eventually giggle.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said and then quickly slid out the bed and into the bathroom.

Summer moved herself to get comfortable but winced when she felt the pain between her legs. She gently put her hand down there and then pulled it back up and looked at all the blood. "Oh" is all Summer said quietly as she just stared at the blood, "Gross" she said and then slowly scooted over towards the edge of the bed and saw that in the light, there was a lot of blood.

"Okay tell me that's normal," she said to herself as she was quite worried.

"Yes its normal" she heard Steve say as he came back into the bedroom with a bowl and a towel.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna clean you up, I saw all the blood on the condom and knew you needed cleaning up" Summer felt slightly self conscious as Steve gently knelt down in front of her legs and reached out but Summer tensed.

"Don't worry honey I won't hurt"

"It's not that"

"Well what is it then?"

"Just a little self conscious"

"Don't be honey you're beautiful"

"Well down there isn't, it looks a state" Steve smiled and eventually managed to pry her legs open to slowly wash it down with a cloth. Summer winced a little as he hit a certain spot but he was as gentle as could be.

Soon he was finished and took the bowl and blood stained cloth back into the bathroom. Summer shifted carefully back into the centre of the bed and pulled the blankets up and yawned. She looked at his clock and it read 12:34am and Summer just sighed happily.

Everything about this night was perfect and Summer grinned when she felt Steve get into bed and pulled her into his arms. "No escaping me now honey" Summer giggled at his words and then snuggled down to get comfortable.

Steve kissed her head and then whispered "Sleep now honey" Summer smiled as she felt sleep overtaking and soon she was sleeping soundly, Steve not too far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks since Summer had moved in with Steve and she was having the time of her life. They went out everyday doing all kinds of different activities like fishing and hunting. Steve had been patient with Summer as she learnt all these new things and soon felt himself getting closer and closer to her. They connected and shared a special bond, and ever since they started having sex, both were finding it more comfortable to spend time together.

They hadn't made their relationship public yet at work, as they hadn't been there for a while because they were both were having too much fun at home. Summer was having fun riding around on ATVs and having water fights with Steve and it made her feel so much happier. Of course she missed wrestling, missed it like crazy but Steve was right when he'd told her to step away from the company for a while and focus on herself. And since doing that, Summer had finally learnt there was more to life than just wrestling.

Steve was becoming a huge part of her life and she couldn't imagine being with anybody else. He took care of her, protected her from the public eye and gave her everything she wanted. He was a sweet charming redneck who was trying to give Summer the world and wouldn't quit until he had.

"Summer baby you home?" She heard Steve call to her and she smiled and replied, "In the living room" she listened for his footsteps which came shuffling into the room where she was sitting. She was currently sowing some of her jeans up, as she'd slipped on the pavement whilst running and had ripped them to shreds. Her sowing skills weren't perfect but she was giving it a try.

"Hey baby" Steve said as he came into the room and sat down on one of the recliner chairs and watched Summer. She had a serious look of concentration on her face, and her tongue was slowing starting to stick out making Steve smile. "What are you doing?" he asked still smiling at her serious concentration.

"I'm attempting to sow my jeans back up from when I fell over a couple days ago"

"Hell why don't you just throw em' out"

"They're my favourite pair so I'm fixing them"

"You look really funny with that serious look on your face"

"Keep talking and I'll sow your mouth shut" Steve laughed as he got up from his chair and went over to kiss Summer on the head, "You want something to eat?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. Summer always hated when he did that because he couldn't hear her answer, he had a serious hearing problem and couldn't hear from far distances. So Summer sighed as she put her jeans on the table and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Steve looked up from the fridge and said, "I could have brought you something"

"Yes I know, but that would lead to another grand game of 'What?' and then I _definitely_ would sow your mouth shut and then fix your damn ears"

Steve laughed as he closed the fridge after getting everything out to start making some food. "What time we heading out?" Summer asked looking at her watch, seeing it was just hitting midday.

"The guys don't reach the arena until 3pm so we've got a little time before we head out" Summer smiled at the hint of mischief in his eyes and sat down on one of the stools. The guys from Smackdown were heading into San Antonio so Steve thought it would be nice for them to go and hang out in one of the sky boxes to watch the show, then hang backstage with the guys. Summer agreed to it and thought it would definitely be nice to see everybody again. She spoke to Matt, Jeff, Hunter and Shawn on the phone nearly everyday, but it wasn't the same as talking in person. Steve hadn't got a problem with her talking to them everyday, as he knew he could trust Summer 100%.

"After dinner, wanna head out back and shoot some guns? Or do Archery again? You were pretty good last time"

"Only pretty good?" Summer said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Not as good as the master" Steve replied making Summer cough and say "Big ego" then she coughed again and smiled innocently.

Steve raised his eyebrows this time and said "Attitude missy"

"Attitude missy" Summer imitated him and laughed when Steve put down the knife he was using to cut the chicken up. Summer again smiled innocently at him making Steve smirk, "You want me to tan your hide?"

"As always" Summer replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. Steve just smiled and shook his head; since they were having sex it was bringing out her confidence and most of the time she took control. Steve of course didn't mind as she was gaining more experience in what pleased them both.

"Cheeky little monkey" Steve said shaking his head as he began to prepare the rice to go with the chicken. Summer however just giggled and said "If I'm so naughty, why don't you do something about it then?" Steve looked at her again as he saw that mischievous smile and knew what she was getting at.

"Alright then I will"

"I was joking!" Summer said hopping off her stool to run around the other side of the counters so Steve couldn't catch her. "We're not running around in circles darlin', I can easily catch you" Steve said waiting for her next move as she looked lost and didn't know where to go next.

"Times up" Steve said then retreated round to where she was standing, but Summer laughed and tried to quickly climb onto the counter to escape over to the other side. But Steve quickly caught her legs and stopped her making her squeal and then laugh as he managed to sit her down on the counter so she was sitting at the same height as him. Summer just looked at him still smiling and then sorted her hair out and tucked it behind her ears.

Steve just smiled and ran his hand down her cheek but was surprised when she leant forward and kissed him passionately. Of course Steve kissed back but was surprised at her actions, she was really starting to get the hang of us. "Shall we move up to the bedroom?" Steve asked between her kisses making Summer shake her head, "Right here, right now" she murmured into his ear making him laugh slightly.

"Can't argue with that," He said then proceeded to kiss Summer passionately again and groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing herself closer. "I see someone is awake" Summer breathed against Steve's lips making him laugh against hers. "He sure is honey" Steve replied smiling when he felt Summer unfastening his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers.

Steve was also doing the same, removing Summer's shorts whilst kissing her a little rougher this time. But he pulled away just to pull them down and throw them onto the floor, and then he closed the gap between them again by pulling Summer up against him. The head of his penis just slipping into her entrance making her gasp. But then Summer smirked and then decided she'd tease Steve until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Guide him in darlin'" Steve breathed against her neck as he began to tease and taste it making Summer moan onto his shoulders, "What like this?" Summer said and smiling when Steve moaned as she took hold of him and slowly pushed him inside slowly, "Yes like that" Steve replied groaning in the back of his throat, "Keep going darlin'"

"Nope nice and slowwww"

"No hard and rough" Summer laughed at that and then began to tease him again by kissing his neck and biting gently causing Steve to groan again. This time he lifted his head off Summer's shoulder and captured her lips as he drove himself further into her causing Summer to gasp, as she had forgotten how big he was.

"I don't like being teased darlin'" Steve murmured against her lips making her smile as she panted and dug her nails into Steve's shoulders. Steve groaned as she did that but then picked her up off the counter and walked over towards the closed door and leaned Summer against it. She locked her legs around him moaning as he sank deeper into her,

"Oh yess" she moaned as Steve began to move in and out quickly causing her back to hit the door making load banging noises. It was at this point, she was grateful Steve didn't have any neighbours or housemates.

"You like that darlin'?" Steve groaned out

"Oh yes Steve fuck me harder"

Steve smiled at that and began to move in and out much quicker causing Summer to scream out as her orgasm came thick and fast. Steve followed behind, spilling himself deep inside of her but continued to move in and out slowly letting Summer's orgasm ride out further. "Oh my god" Summer breathed out and then laughed against Steve's lips causing him to laugh as well.

"I like this new side to you" Steve said as he slowly let Summer down but she sank to the floor losing her balance. "You alright?" Steve asked as he helped her stand up but she had to hold onto him whilst laughing.

"Yeah just a little weak at the knees" Steve laughed at that as he helped her back to the counter where she picked up her underwear and shorts and put them back on. Steve did the same and then walked back over to Summer and wrapped his arms around her tummy making her smile.

"Ready for some lunch now?"

Summer laughed and said "Yeah I do believe I've worked up an appetite now"

Steve smiled and then kissed her on the head before going back over to the counter to finish making their lunch.

* * *

"Seriously stop fidgeting" Steve said to Summer as they were strolling down the corridors of the arena. They had arrived a bit earlier than planned and if Steve knew the business like he thought he did, everybody should be down at catering eating dinner.

"Sorry can't help it" Summer said as she adjusted her neck brace again, she despised wearing it but around public places with big crowds, she had too.

"You worried?"

"About what Steve?"

"Exposing us, as a couple?"

"Why would I be worried about that?"

"Not sure, you just don't seem-"

"Hey, look at me" Summer stopped walking and Steve stopped as well, then Summer put both her hands on Steve's face and said "I'm not worried about anything, I'm crazy about you and I want everybody to know we're together. I don't care what they say, judge us, hate us I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you"

Steve smiled at her words and kissed her on the lips. "I don't care either darlin' just as long as we're happy"

Summer smiled and then said "Come on" then she walked towards catering to see all the guys again. She had missed them all, she loved the feeling she got when she walked through the arena doors, it felt like home.

"Slow down darlin'" Steve said jogging to catch up with Summer who had raced ahead whilst Steve was speaking to some people.

"Sorry old man am I going to fast?" Summer teased and then laughed when she felt Steve nudge her.

"Attitude" he said making Summer mimic him as usual and laughed when she received another nudge.

"If I remember correctly, the canteen is this way" Steve said pointing down one corridor making Summer smirk, "Awww is old age affecting your memory?"

Steve slowly turned his head to glare at her, but couldn't hold it for long, as Summer's grin was too infectious. "Go on get" Steve said smacking Summer on the ass as they walked down the corridor to finally make it to catering. Steve was right as usual; it looked like the entire roster was eating in the canteen. Summer felt herself going a bit shy and uncomfortable because most people had looked up from their food to look at them. But she smiled when everyone greeted them with smiles and small talk.

Summer was looking around for Matt and Jeff and spotted them instantly when she noticed Jeff's crazy coloured hair. "So that's where you get your inspiration from?" Steve asked as he also noticed Jeff's obscure coloured hair.

"Yep, he was always pretty much my idol when I was younger, followed in his shoes I guess" Summer replied smiling as they both walked over to the table. Jeff looked up and saw who it was and choked on the mouthful of coke he was about to swallow.

"Jeez am I that bad bro?" Summer asked as she watched him cough and splutter for a while before he managed to control it. "Thanks for the help" Jeff squeaked out as he held his throat and coughed once more.

"I can't help anybody remember? It'll put strain on my neck" Summer said innocently making Jeff grumble something and look back down at his plate trying not to smile.

"Ooo he's gonna be Mr grumpy now" Summer said trying to get Jeff to smile and crack.

"No I'm not" is all he replied before looking away from Summer who smirked as she could see he was trying not to smile.

"I think dear old Jeffy is trying not to smile and give the game away" Hunter said butting in the conversation making Summer laugh,

"Yes Jeffy, aren't you pleased to see your baby sister?"

"I know what'll get you to laugh" Hunter said getting up from his chair making Jeff say "You come anywhere near me"

"Remember what happened last time Jeffy"

Hunter said smiling as he was preparing to put Jeff in another headlock, he did it last time and got Jeff to say he loved him. It may not be funny to Jeff but it sure does entertain everyone else.

"Don't you dare!" Jeff said getting up from his seat to back away from Hunter; he hid behind Summer who said "Oh sure hide behind the injured one"

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent angel now would you?" Jeff said to Hunter slowly pushing Summer forward to protect himself from Hunter who was trying to grab him still.

"Oh yeah play _that_ card on me" Hunter said rolling his eyes but then was watching Summer's eyes. She was glancing at the ice cream and cherry pie Jeff had been eating and the mischievous smile was spreading on her face. This was going to be a shining moment for Summer returning to the arena. So she slowly reached out whilst Jeff was bickering with Hunter still and then she picked up the pie making sure it was covered in ice cream.

Then she said "Oh Jeffy I have something for you"

"And what's-" Jeff was replying but Summer just smacked him face first with the pie in her hand. It exploded over his face and hair making him groan and then stare daggers at Summer who was smiling sweetly.

"Oh sorry did I get ya?" she said innocently and then laughed when Jeff was about to pounce on her, she could run around freely in the canteen without her neck brace now. She could pretty much do anything apart from take a bump or put too much pressure on it. Other than that she could run for miles… and Summer knew that would be happening soon because Jeff was about to pounce.

"You wouldn't hurt me now would you Jeffy?" Summer asked innocently whilst everybody else was howling with laugher at the table.

"Come here I got summat to show you" Jeff said stepping forward making Summer laugh and start backing away,

"I think I'm fine here"

"No really I've got summat you'd like"

"If this involves your hands giving me a wedgie I ain't buying it"

"Come on"

"No Jeff I'm serious I can't run remember" she said pointing towards her neck brace making Jeff stop.

"I'm sorry I forgot sis" Summer just smirked, unfastened the Velcro on her neck brace and pulled it off and put it on one of the chairs.

"Now I can" then she started running away from Jeff who looked shocked, "Dammit Summer come back here!" he shouted as they weaved in and out of the tables filled with other members of the smackdown roster who were laughing at Jeff covered in pie.

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is" Summer replied still running but didn't realise she was running towards a closed door, "Oh crap... door!" she shouted as she stopped and crouched out the way just in time to watch Jeff struggle to stop and run face first into the door with a loud thump.

He reeled back holding his head but saw Summer rolling on the floor laughing, "I told you there was a door!" she said through laughter as she held her sides.

"Dammit come here!" Jeff shouted going towards Summer who was still laughing as she said, "Ewww you've got crusty pie hair"

"Gee I wonder why?" Jeff said and then laughed as he chased Summer out the door leaving the canteen.

********

"Well you can certainly tell she's returned" Matt said turning back to sit at the table as both the silly twins had left the canteen.

"How do you put up with em'?" Steve asked still laughing at the craziness he just witnessed.

"I just tend to block it out" Matt replied making Steve smile again.

"He closer to Summer's age then?"

"Yeah, Summer was 15 when we left to learn about wrestling, Jeff being 18 and me being 20, then 5 years later Summer turned 20 and then another 5 years of her now being 25, me being 30 and Jeff being 28"

Steve smiled but then said "I hate to ask, but how did Summer cope without your mom?"

"She coped alright, at first she didn't understand why mama died because of cancer but then when we grew older she was asking questions as to where mama had gone. We told her and then she understood and we grew closer, Summer taking care of us and being the female role"

Steve smiled again but Matt said "You seem to be interested in our family more now, something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah Steve, you finally do the dirty deed?" Hunter asked but then received a kick under the table off Shawn.

"Owww dammit!" Hunter said whining and holding his leg where Shawn kicked him.

"Sorry my foot slipped, and it'll accidentally slip again if you talk like that again"

"Jeez sorry mom" Hunter grumbled and then folded his arms and pouted.

"Aww does baby want a rattle?" Steve asked in a baby voice,

"Screw off Steve, oh right you're already doing that" Hunter laughed at Steve's face but then whined when Shawn kicked him again.

"Owwww stop it!"

"Again, if you learn to talk appropriately it won't happen"

"Okay fine I'm sorry"

Shawn smiled slightly but then turned to see Matt looking quite disturbed by the conversation but said quietly, "So Steve, are you with Summer?"

Steve cleared his throat and then said, "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you but yes we are in a slow and steady relationship" Steve was quite worried with the silence but then felt Hunter slap him on the back, "Congrats mate I'm happy for ya"

"Yeah but I don't think somebody is happy" Steve replied nodding towards Matt who still looked uneasy.

"Matt I'm taking good care of her" Steve said trying to get Matt to at least acknowledge him,

"How long have you been together?" Matt asked curiously

"For a couple weeks now"

"Is it a sexual relationship?" Steve nearly choked on his water when Matt asked that.

"Is that really necessary?"

"When it comes to my sister-"

"What you'll rule her life? She's 25 Matt and has been running her life on her own, no offence but I don't think she'd like you interrogating me like this" Matt sighed and realised Steve was right, he was being too protective and needed to back down.

"I'm sorry Steve, it's just that Summer's still like a baby to me, and I love her and am just too afraid to let her go"

"I understand that Matt, but we're happy and having fun and I really do care about that girl"

"Do you love her?"

"I think we're getting a little too carried away with this, it's only been a couple weeks that we've been together"

"Yes but you've known each other for months and hang out everyday, surely it sparked something"

"Not really, yes she was a wonderful friend but I didn't look at her like that but then when she broke her neck and came to me for advice things just changed"

"Well… if both of you are happy then I'm happy to give you my blessing"

"Mine too"

"Mine too" Shawn and Hunter said making Steve grin.

"You really care bout' that girl don't ya?"

"We surely do," they both said together making Steve laugh again, "You crazy sumbitches"

Hunter smiled and said, "So you're really happy about it?"

"Yeah course I am, that lil girl has gotten under my skin in so many ways"

"More than Debra?"

"Yes"

"More than Jeannie?"

"Yes"

"More than Kathryn?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothin' it's just you've really changed"

"Why does everybody keep tellin' me that Hunter?"

"Because it's true"

"How so?"

"Look over there at that table of divas"

"Yeah"

"The old Steve would want to jump their bones, with their big fake boobs and bleach blonde hair"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to jump any of them now?"

"No of course not I'm in a loving trusting relationship which I'm not screwing up" Steve said automatically and then realised what Hunter was talking about, he'd certainly changed when it came to women. He was stronger now and didn't want anybody else but Summer.

"See it now?" Shawn asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I can, I'm just sorry it took me so damn long to figure out"

"I think it's because you've been blinded by loveee" Hunter said in a puppy dog voice making Steve smirk,

"Want me to bust your ass in the ring?"

"You think you could do that?"

"Yes"

"You wanna take on The Game?"

"Yeah let's dance sweetheart" Hunter smirked and then both men laughed about it.

"Oh man it's awesome having you back around, why don't you go and speak to Vince? Get somethin' planned out"

"Now that you mention it, I do miss being in the ring but I can't wrestle"

"Don't wrestle then, be the general manager of Smackdown or Raw, these guest hosts are getting a little boring now"

"Sounds good"

"So you'll do it?"

"What about Summer? I can't leave her back in Texas"

"She can travel around with us too, maybe you could both be general managers and cause havoc" Steve thought about that with a smile on his face, he could see them both having fun in the ring causing havoc and making crazy matches.

"I like that"

"So go talk to Vince about it" Shawn replied smiling again, "The fans would love to see you two again, everybody misses Summer"

"She that popular?"

"Yeah she sky rocketed past every other diva, she's on the lines of Chyna and Sunny"

"Wow"

"Yeah she's really got it, the whole ring gear, wrestling style, positive attitude"

"So she'd never go heel?"

"Nahh Vince would love her as a babyface again"

"Long way before she can return to the ring though"

"How long?"

"Well it's been about 2 to 3 months so I reckon after Christmas"

"But that's ages away"

"Yep" Steve replied as he sipped his water. "And speaking of Summer, where did they run too?"

"No idea, I haven't heard her screaming so maybe Jeff gagged her and got his revenge by pelting her with pie" Hunter replied and then said "Don't worry they'll be alright" Steve smiled and then continued to discuss plans to return to the ring.

* * *

"Okay Summer stop you win!" Jeff shouted to his sister who laughed and eventually stopped running.

"Man even with a surgically repaired neck you can still out run me"

"I could always out run you Jeffy" Summer said dancing around like a fairy making Jeff laugh.

"You're awfully happy, what's up?" Jeff asked noticing his sister certainly looked and acted different, "Well I just hit you in the face with pie and ice cream and I get to see all the people I love again, result is being happy" Summer replied with a wide grin making Jeff smile,

"And what about Steve?"

"What about him?"

"Have you progressed in the whole telling him how you feel thing?"

"Maybe"

"That means yes then"

"Dammit you know me too well"

"You're my sister"

"Yes thank you captain duhh" Summer replied with a silly facial expression making Jeff scowl playfully.

"Anyway yes something has happened with me and Steve"

"Which is?"

"We're in a slow and steady relationship" Summer couldn't help but grin at that, everything about the man made her smile. And something about Jeff's smile made her see that he was happy for her.

"That's awesome sis, I would hug you but _someone _covered me in pie"

"Yeah you should go and find the person who did that and tell them off" Summer said casually looking around making Jeff smile again.

"I love you sis, and as long as he makes you happy then I'm happy too"

"Thanks Jeffro"

"No worries"

"You know what? Screw the pie I'm still gonna hug you" then Summer walked forward and hugged her brother tightly, but regretted it when Jeff used his hand to rub pie all over her too.

"Eww dammit Jeff!" she squealed whilst laughing making Jeff grin triumphantly

"Now we're even"

"Ass munch"

"Freak"

"Loser"

"Okay I'm bored of this game" Summer smiled at that and was about to reply but she heard somebody clear their throat, "Oh hey Ash"

"Hi" Ashley replied sounding a little frustrated and Summer noticed,

"Sorry about the pie… long story"

"Yeah, I saw it all in the canteen"

"Oh"

"Yeah very funny"

"Ash you alright?"

"Fine why?"

"Nothin' you just seem touchy that's all"

"Trust me I'm fine, great, fantastic"

"Okayyyyy, that's good to know"

"So… so you and Steve huh?"

"Err yeah"

"You're… together?"

"Yep, going strong so far" Ashley tried to hide the twinge of rage in her smile as she noticed how happy Summer was. She'd seen her with Steve and it made her go crazy with anger. Ashley had been crushing on Steve for quite a while now, since childhood he was her idol and seeing him with Summer made her quite jealous.

"Ash you alright?" Summer asked noticing that Ashley didn't look at all happy.

"Course I'm fine! I'm happy for you both, you and… him" Then Ashley laughed nervously and pulled Summer into a hug squeezing a bit too hard making Summer flinch slightly.

"We'll have to catch up soon, I wanna hear everything… everything, you hear me" Ashley said laughing again making Summer slightly scared,

"Yeah sounds like a plan"

"Good, okay well I'll be seeing you both later then"

"Yeah… later Ash" Jeff said looking slightly confused.

When Ashley walked off down the corridor Jeff turned to face Summer, "What the hell was that about?"

"No idea Jeff, this business is a crazy place"

"More like a zoo"

"Yeah with you being a baboon" Jeff nudged Summer for that comment but she said "Anyway baboon boy I gotta go wash this pie off me, it's starting to crust"

Summer's eyes travelled up to Jeff's hair and she smirked, "You better go have a wash too, you're crusting up nicely"

Jeff laughed and said "Yeah guess I better get washed up, got a show to do. Later sis"

"Later bro" then they went their separate ways to head towards the toilets to wash up.

Summer was heading down one of the corridors and smiled when she saw Steve just leaving the canteen and seeing the state of her.

"He got you too?" is all he asked when he saw her covered in pie.

"Yep and I'm beginning to crust up so I'm gonna go get cleaned up"

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Course you can" Steve smiled as he took her hand, not being afraid to show their relationship to everybody.

"You're smiling widely, what's up?" Summer asked noticing Steve grinning widely,

"Nothin' darlin' I'm just happy that's all, Hunter gave me some good ideas"

"Ooo care to share?"

"Not right now darlin' maybe a little later down the road when things have started moving along"

"Okayyyy whatever you say" Steve smiled as they travelled down the corridor, Summer swinging their hands high as they strolled along as public and happy couple.

* * *

Ashley walked into the hotel restaurant with a face looking like thunder, she was not happy and it was because of Summer. She had got Steve and it wasn't fair, yes Summer was a wonderful and loving best friend, but now Ashley was fighting major jealously.

As she slumped into one of the chairs after ordering some food Ashley sighed deeply, but jumped when someone said "Jeez what's got your panties in a twist?"

Ashley turned to see Dawn and Torrie in another booth sipping cocktails. "What are you two doing here?" Ashley asked slightly angry, she was still angry with how they had treated Summer and the lies that they told.

"Oh please you really think we'd listen to Steve and his wrestlers court punishments? We still follow the WWF around" Dawn replied sipping on her drink smiling slightly at Ashley.

"Oh"

"Yes, so sweetie what's bothering you?"

"I don't think I should be talking to you"

"Why? We're not that bad"

"Dawn you pretty much destroyed friendships and got major superstars wrapped around your little finger to do your dirty work"

"Well let's not brag about it"

"Who's bragging? Dawn that was not cool"

"Oh Ashley lighten up will ya? Not everything about this business is glamorous, you have to fight for what you want"

"And what exactly did you want?"

"For Summer to be out of this business, and as a result I got Mark to break her neck… result"

"Yes and that 'result' got you fired by Steve and Summer's returning to action soon anyway so there isn't any real 'result'"

Dawn put her drink down and said "You listen to me sweetie, you can either talk to us about your problem or keep walking okay?" Ashley sighed and didn't know what to do, could she tell Dawn about her problem with Steve and Summer? What damage could it cause?

"It's about Summer isn't it? You can try and deny it but it's written all over that pretty face sweetie" Dawn said leaning back in her seat after flicking her hair back, "So, what's eating at ya?" Ashley sighed again as she slid into their booth and rested her elbows on the table.

"It's about Summer and Steve"

"We're listening"

"They're… a couple"

"Eugh I knew it! That little bitch sleeping with him so he'd fire us"

"It's not like that, Summer's a good person"

"Then why are you sitting with us then? You know our dislike of her"

"Because she's got…" Ashley restrained herself from saying anymore but Dawn grinned and had already caught on.

"She's got Steve and you don't like it"

"Yes"

"Oh yes sweetie I know what you're going through, been there, done that, got the t-shirt"

"It's just I idolised Steve when I was younger, he was kick ass and major cute"

"Okay Ashley are you 15 or 24? Because the way you're talking makes me think you're an immature school girl, you want our advice you speak normally and use grown up words"

Ashley just looked at them with rage wanting to kick the crap out of Dawn but then she thought about Summer and Steve and then sighed, "Fine, Its just not fair that's all"

"So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Spose there isn't anything I can do, they're together and they're happy"

"Honey you're with the wrong people then, you see… we meddle in people's lives to get what we want. You want Steve right?"

"Yeah"

"Then we need to do some meddling then"

"I couldn't… I can't…"

"There is no such thing as can't… you're a woman and can do anything you put your mind too. You want Steve so we're gonna do some meddling to get you what you want, regardless of who gets hurt" Ashley thought about that for a while… and then smiled. With a little meddling, Steve could be stripped of Summer and then wrapped in her arms instead.

"So… young, naïve, foolish little Ashley… are you with us?" Dawn said with a sadistic smile, with Ashley's help they could take Summer down once and for all.

"Okay… I'm in…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **Please Please Review :)_

* * *

"Steve… what a pleasant surprise" Vince said as he watched Steve come into his make shift office for the night. "How you doin' man?" Steve asked with a smile as he extended his hand to Vince who smiled and shook it.

"I'm good Steve how are you?"

"Couldn't be any happier"

"Mind if I ask why?" Steve smiled again as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Vince's desk.

"My life is just gettin' back on track, good friends, wonderful house, amazing girl"

"Girl?" Vince asked quite surprised making Steve smile.

"Yes a girl, what you thought it was a man?"

"No, no"

Steve just laughed and said "I'm just messin' with ya"

Vince smiled and said "Well this girl must be having some affect on you"

"She certainly has"

"Well if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you"

"Aren't you just that little bit curious as to who she is?"

"Well I am but that is your business Steve not mine"

"I'm willin' to tell ya"

"You are?"

"Course I am, you're one of my closest friends, besides being a jackass sometimes and making some dumb mistakes, I could and can tell you everythin'"

"So… who's the lucky lady then?"

Steve couldn't help but grin again, everything about Summer made him smile. "Summer" is all he said making Vince choke on his water, "Seriously?" he managed to get out making Steve smirk.

"Yup"

"Congratulations Steve I'm happy for you"

"You seem surprised"

"I'm not surprised as such, I knew it was bound to happen soon"

"How?"

"From what I've seen and from what I've heard, you two are always together"

"It just started as me helping her out after her neck surgery"

"How is she by the way?"

"You not got in touch with her yet?"

"Yes I've spoken to her on numerous occasions since the surgery but she's been distant lately, said she was busy moving or something"

"Yeah I can take responsibility for that"

"You can?"

"Yes because she moved in with me" Vince looked surprised for a moment but then smirked and laughed, "You dirty dog"

Steve laughed and said "It's not like that"

"Sure" Steve felt himself blushing at that, a thing he didn't do often but Vince always made him blush when it came to sexual things.

"Seriously it's not, I just offered to take care of her until her neck healed and she could start training again, then she'd move back in with Matt and Jeff"

"And are you sticking to that plan?"

"I don't think I can, I'm crazy about her. We're always having fun, the house isn't quiet anymore and I love going back there knowing she's home waiting for me with a big smile. I couldn't imagine living without her now"

"Man… you've really fallen"

"Nahh it's not that, we've only been dating for a few weeks now"

"It's more than dating Steve, you two have hung out with each other for months, you're always there for her, you talk all the time, surely it's got intimate…" Vince smirked, as he loved winding Steve up, it always made him blush and start fidgeting. And on cue, Steve started fidgeting in his chair and clearing his throat making Vince laugh.

"Dammit Vince that isn't funny" Steve said and then laughed along with Vince who said "Sorry, it's just funny to see a grown man blushing"

"I'll give you somethin' to blush about" Steve mumbled making Vince laugh again,

"I'm happy for you Steve, you're a different and happy man and that makes me happy, maybe she's your next future wife"

"Haha very funny" Steve said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "I don't think I want to marry again"

"You sure on that?"

"Yes, with the way things went with the last 3, I couldn't put Summer through that if we ever did get married"

"I understand that, but don't rule it out all together, I think Summer is special, she won't hurt you"

Steve smiled at that, he knew he could trust Summer more than any other woman he knew both in the business and out. She was kind and caring and took care of him and was incredibly faithful, maybe marriage could work for them.

"Anyway changing the subject, what can I do you for Steve?" Vince asked, changing the subject. He hated being a pain, but Smackdown started soon and he needed to get some paperwork done.

"I know I'm taking your time up, you've got that look on your face" Steve said smirking at Vince who couldn't hide his emotions properly, "I just came to you with an idea"

"And what would that be?"

"Well I've been thinking about it and I do miss this business a helluva lot, I miss wrestling and being near the fans. So I've come here to say that I've come up with an idea that would keep me in the ring every week"

"How so?"

"By being the general manager of Smackdown" Vince just looked at Steve for a while, he was surprised by his idea… but he liked the sound of it.

"So what do you think?" Steve asked noticing Vince had turned into a mute for a while.

"It's err…"

"Horrible?"

"No"

"Then it's…"

"Brilliant"

"Beg pardon?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, the guest hosts have been atrocious so far, they forget what they're supposed to say and screw things up"

"They shouldn't have lines written for them, since when has the WWF become all scripted and we have lines?"

"Since the board of directors are breathing down my neck"

"How'd you mean?"

"They don't like the violence"

"It's called attitude era for a reason, ass kicking, proper wrestling action. Our rating is 15 isn't it?"

"The age restriction was 18 because of all the blood and chair shots but they lowered it to 15, but now they're trying to lower it to PG"

"PG? Vince you do realise that if we go PG the WWF is completely screwed?"

"I know, which is why I'm glad you mentioned this general manager thing. With you being around the board won't change the rating of the show"

"Why?"

"Because you flip everybody off, you drink beer, raise hell, drive different vehicles into the arena, cause more trouble and just generally have a good time"

"Yeah"

"So with that happening, the board can't change their mind because so many people will love it"

"I suppose, so we're agreeing on this?"

"Well I agree with it completely but you need to go and speak to the creative writing and production team so that they can expand on it and bring it to life"

"Sounds like a plan"

"But can I ask you something?"

"Sure Vince"

"What are you doing about Summer?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well with you building up to be the general manager is she staying at home or what?"

"I was thinking maybe she could also be a general manager or somethin', or do commentary"

"I like you're thinking"

"You do?"

"Yeah she could be on commentary with JR and King or with Michael Cole and Tazz"

"So either Raw or Smackdown?"

"Yes"

"I was hoping maybe she could stay closer to me but I suppose it's her decision"

"So you're suggesting you both be General managers?"

"Yeah maybe we could have some fun with it"

"Well I think the creative team were going to suggest Eric Bischoff but maybe we could turn it around and make it a competition sort of thing"

"Doing what?"

"Loads of things, just to see if there's a winner and that winner can be the general manager of Smackdown"

"That seems to be suitable for me and Eric as two former rivals, but it wouldn't suit Summer"

"Well maybe she can be on the creative team or on commentary like you said, either way I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be back in the business whilst she's still healing"

"That's true, I guess I better go find her and tell her the ideas"

"She'll be thrilled with the ideas, how come she's not with you now by the way?"

"Oh err" Steve said laughing slightly, "Her and Jeff kinda got into a pie fight in the canteen so they needed to clean up"

"A pie fight?" Vince said sounding amused making Steve smirk and stroke his beard, "Yeah Summer thought it would be a good idea to throw pie in Jeff's face and it just turned into a big mess involving both of them covered in pie"

Vince laughed and said "I sometimes think I run a zoo not a wrestling company"

"It sure was funny"

"I assume it was, they're both crazy and could pass as twins"

Steve smiled at that but said "Right I'll be getting out of your hair now to go and find Summer"

"Try and speak to Michael from creative, so maybe you can arrange a meeting with the teams to discuss ideas"

"Yeah I'll have a look around for him"

"Make sure you do, I can see good things coming out of this"

"Okay, right then I'll see ya later then"

"Goodbye Steve" Steve smiled and then exited the room still smiling, happy that his ideas were appreciated and could possibly come to life.

* * *

"Okay so who is it going to be exactly?" Ashley asked Dawn as they walked down the corridor of the arena. Even though Dawn wasn't part of the Smackdown brand anymore, she still had enough contacts to get her into the arenas without being kicked out.

"Someone who is gullible enough to believe us" Dawn said as she scoured the hustle and bustle of the crowd getting ready for Smackdown, she was looking for a victim but so far coming up short.

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"Ashley did you not listen to the plan in the hotel?"

"Yes but I just need a recap"

"Alright fine, we're going to get somebody preferably one of the smackdown superstars to befriend Summer, which will make Steve get really jealous and mad"

"How'd you know?"

"Me and Debra were best friends, she told me how Steve had difficulty trusting women"

"Ohh" Ashley sounded a little doubtful, she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to do this anymore, Summer had been nothing but loyal to her.

"You're not backing out now are you sweetie? The fun's just about to begin" Dawn said smirking with her hands on her hips, she loved doing stuff like this, meddling with people's lives was what she did best.

"No… I'm not backing out"

"Good, because I think we've just found our boy toy" Dawn said looking over to a group of men, picking out Randy Orton. He was new and a little shy, but he seemed like the perfect type to befriend Summer. Hopefully they'd get close enough to make Steve believe they were more than friends.

"Randy Orton?" Ashley asked, noticing where Dawn was looking.

"Yes"

"But he's so sweet"

"Which means he's perfect to befriend Summer"

"Then what will you do?"

"Well I do have a plan, but I'd like to see how this plays out without our help"

"So how is this going to start?"

"Well let's go introduce ourselves properly to him" Then Dawn took Ashley by the hand to head over to Randy.

He was talking to a group of other wrestlers, but Dawn cleared her throat and everybody looked at her, some made comments and others just walked away.

"Hey Randy" Dawn said cheerfully, ignoring all the others.

"Hi" Randy said shyly looking at both women.

"Don't be scared of us honey we don't bite, I'm Dawn and this is Ashley"

"I'm Randy, and I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier in the week, like the tradition goes"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure we'll be good friends"

"Yeah lets hope so"

"Anyway we just wanted to talk to you about the low down on the divas"

"The low down?"

"Yeah you know, who's available, who isn't etc."

"Oh yeah right I get ya"

"So, seen anybody you like?"

"Not yet, I haven't really had time to speak to anybody yet, it's pretty hectic right now"

"Yeah it normally is before the show starts, but don't worry it'll calm down soon and everybody will be available"

"Well that's good to know, but now that you mention it, there is somebody I'd like to speak to"

"Ooo really? Mind if we be cheeky and ask who?"

"No course not, I don't know her name but I saw her earlier"

"What does she look like?"

"Flaming red hair with pink highlights and that's all I saw really, her back was turned" Dawn nudged Ashley and both women smirked as Randy glanced away to greet somebody who approached him. But they wiped them away when he turned to face them again and said, "So can you help me out?"

"Err yeah of course" Ashley said, "She's known as Summer"

"Summer… that's a cute name" Randy said with a small smile, "That her ring name?"

"Her ring and personal name"

"Oh"

"Yeah but don't worry she won't bite, I actually spoke to her earlier" Dawn said smiling as her plan was about to begin, "She told me that she'd noticed a new guy around and wanted to talk to him"

"Really?" Randy said quite surprised but felt happy.

"Yeah" Dawn said trying not to smirk, "She seemed quite happy about it"

"Well I reckon I should go and say hi then"

"Go for it"

"You know where I can find her?"

"Ermm I think I saw her down at ringside but if she's not, its either the canteen or with Matt and Jeff"

"Matt and Jeff?"

"Yeah, they're her brothers"

"Oh" Randy's face dropped then so Dawn had to kick it up a notch to keep the plan going, "Don't worry they're alright, they wouldn't hurt you"

"But they'll be protective"

"Randy she's got her own life, they don't control her"

Randy nodded and said "Right, well I'll go and look for her then"

"You do that"

"Thanks Dawn, it was nice meeting you both" Randy said with a smile,

"You're welcome sweetie, it was lovely meeting you. Get back to us on how it went though won't ya?"

"Course"

"Good"

"Well see ya later"

"Later" Dawn said watching the young man walk away down the corridor. "Yes" Dawn said smiling triumphantly at Ashley who smiled back.

"That was awesome"

"If all goes to plan, we may not have to do much more meddling, because Steve won't stand for Summer having another male best friend"

"You're so evil" Ashley said with a small smile making Dawn smirk, "And proud of it babe" then Dawn sauntered off down the corridor, Ashley following on after her.

* * *

"Man it feels soooo good to be out here wrestling" Hunter said loudly trying to get Summer's attention whilst she was having a conversation with somebody. Of course she could hear Hunter but what he didn't know, is that she was going to kick his ass shortly.

"It just feels soo good being in this lovely ring, moving around and wrestling" Hunter said getting louder and smirking when he could see Summer twitching in anger.

"I wouldn't carry on man" Steve said stretching his arms,

"Why?" Hunter asked smiling, "You gonna beat me up?"

"No, but Summer will" Hunter's face dropped and Steve laughed, but soon Hunter smirked and said, "Nah she couldn't hurt me, she can't wrestle for another 9 months" Hunter said loudly directing it words Summer. Steve glanced over to Summer and smiled when he saw her flexing her fingers trying to calm her anger down. But the smile on her face made him see that she wasn't really angry, just planning some revenge.

"Jordan?" Summer asked the young man standing next to her, "Yes Summer?" he asked politely and smiled when she did.

"Could you do me a favour tonight when you're in the production truck?"

"Yes Summer of course" Summer grinned at that, she was a close friend with Jordan and he'd do anything for her, and what she had planned for Hunter tonight would make him think twice about taunting her about not being able to wrestle.

"Man she's planning something," Shawn said as he watched Summer talking to Jordan from the sound team.

Hunter looked over and smiled, "Nah she couldn't do anything"

"Don't under estimate her" Hunter heard Jeff say and he smirked, "Why Jeffy?"

"She can do a lot of stuff"

"Like?"

"Surely you remember the pink fingernails"

"Oh and the time when she wrote 'Dork' in permanent marker on your forehead" Matt added in making Hunter laugh, "You had a photo shoot the next day and couldn't get it off!" Matt laughed making Shawn laugh with him.

"That wasn't funny!" Jeff said hotly making Hunter laugh again,

"Aww little dorky Jeffy getting angry" Jeff just stood there getting red in the face making Hunter laugh even more, "Aww does baby need his bottle, or a nap? He's getting cwanky" Hunter said in a baby voice but got taken by surprise when Jeff jumped on him and started rolling around the ring.

Hunter continued to laugh whilst Jeff was struggling with the game of strength "Give it up Jeffy"

"Not until you take it back!"

"Take what back? It's a little too late to be asking to be a virgin again, those days are over" Jeff growled and went for Hunter again but Steve stepped it and said

"Children calm down, the show goes on air soon and the crowd needs to be let in, so if I were you I'd get moving"

"Jeez way to kill the party dad" Hunter said folding his arms and pouting making Steve smirk,

"Get moving"

"Since when have you been the boss?"

"Since you decided to act like a child" Hunter just looked at Steve, then blew raspberries at him and said, "Sorry deputy dog, I'll have to get you a little badge and toy hat… maybe a plastic little gun too"

"Do that and I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Bring it on sheriff baldy" Hunter laughed as he exited the ring with the rest of the guys so that they could head backstage and wait for the show to go on air.

Steve headed over to Summer, who was still talking and laughing with Jordan, but she saw Steve and smiled, "Hey gorgeous"

"Hey beautiful"

"This is Jordan if you remember him"

"Nice to meet ya kid" Steve said extending his hand and Jordan smiled and shook it,

"It's nice to finally speak to you, with it being so busy I never had the chance"

"I know how awkward it can be, but you can catch me any time"

Jordan smiled and then said "Right well I better shoot off, the production truck is calling so I'm gonna head off"

"Okay Jordan, just remember what I asked you to do" Summer said smirking making Jordan smile,

"Don't worry I won't forget, I'll catch you later"

"Later man" Jordan smiled and then headed off backstage leaving Summer alone with Steve.

"What have you got planned?" Steve murmured into Summer's ear when he hugged her.

"You'll see" Summer replied as she leaned back to look into his eyes.

"I sense some mischief"

"Trust me you'll laugh" Summer laughed just thinking about it, this was going to be a very funny show tonight, especially for Hunter.

"Hmm I'm quite suspicious of you now, but anyway we better get movin' honey as the crowds are being let in"

"Okay then, we watching the show backstage?"

"Nahh remember we've got the skybox up in the crowd"

"Oh yeah I forgot, Vince really allowed us to use it?"

"Yeah he said he might come up and sit with us too"

"Sitting with the boss… sounds fun" Steve smiled and then pulled Summer into another hug smiling, Summer smiled too as she wrapped her arms around him. "Steve we better go" Summer said trying to get some air as Steve was hugging her too tightly, "Right, sorry honey" Steve replied letting go so they could walk backstage to watch Smackdown.

They both got backstage and were walking through the hustle and bustle to head towards the stairs towards their skybox for the night. But so many people wanted to talk to them it was getting difficult.

"You go on ahead honey I'll follow you shortly," Steve said smiling at Summer who smiled and said "Okay I'll see you up there" then she walked off so Steve could speak to some of the newer wrestlers who had asked him kindly for tips and advice.

***

Summer was heading down the corridor in her own world and didn't notice the tall muscular frame standing in front of her. So being her clumsy self, she managed to walk into him and reel backwards. Summer grabbed onto one of the crates to get some balance and then adjusted her neck brace as the jolt made her feel awkward.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she heard a soft male voice say, "Are you okay?" Summer looked up to see a tall handsome man standing before her, he was very attractive but had eyes full of concern.

Summer cleared her throat and said "Err yeah I'm alright, sorry about that. Just wasn't looking where I was going" the man smiled and then extended his hand, "I'm Randy Orton, I'm new here"

"Hi I'm Summer Hardy, it's nice to meet you"

"Is your neck okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, this silly thing works wonders when it comes to bumps, I'm so clumsy" Summer said and then laughed slightly making Randy smile,

"Has anybody ever told you, you've got a gorgeous smile?"

Summer blushed and said "Err no not recently"

Randy smiled and said, "So what's a pretty thing like you doing wondering around on your own?"

"I was just heading to grab some food before watching the show"

"Cool, mind if I join you?"

"Well I was kinda waiting for someone…"

"Don't worry It won't take long, I'm eager to watch the show" Summer smiled, liking Randy already. He was friendly and actually into wrestling, not just the fame.

"Well okay then, but remember we can't be too long, I need to head somewhere"

"Of course, pinky promise?"

Summer laughed and said, "That's just sad"

"Fine don't do it then"

"Fine" then she walked off down the corridor smiling as Randy smiled too and followed her towards the canteen.

* * *

"Oh man I think it's working" Ashley said as she watched Randy and Summer interacting, smiling with one another.

"Oh man this is just perfect" Dawn said smiling at what she was witnessing.

"Just a quick question" Ashley said making Dawn sigh, "What now?"

"How are we going to get Steve involved?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well to make him jealous and break up with Summer, he needs to catch or see Summer with Randy in an awkward situation"

"Hmmm good point, well we'll work on that later, right now we need to go and cause some trouble" then Dawn walked off once Summer and Randy were out of sight.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked confused,

"I'm going to go and find Steve"

"Why?"

"To wind him up"

"Erm earth to dummy, he fired you remember! He wouldn't wanna speak to you or believe a word you say"

"Oh crap I forgot, so this means it's your shining moment"

"Me?"

"Yes dummy"

"Why?"

"Like you said, Steve won't talk to me and you're supposedly Summer's best friend, so chop chop"

"But I-"

"There are no buts, just do it"

"I can't I'm too nervous because he's so gor-"

"Spare the details sister we got work to do" Ashley sighed as she didn't have a choice, if she wanted this to work she'd have to be confident and convincing.

"Fine"

"Good girl, now go before he leaves!" then Dawn shoved Ashley forward which made her make a disgruntled noise, then she sorted her skirt out before heading towards Steve. She cleared her throat and tried to control her nerves before she screwed everything up. But she had no time to think now as she stood next to the group of guys Steve was talking to,

"The key is to remain focused on what the crowd wants, you do that and you're bound to become a crowd favourite easily because they'll know you love and support them just as much as they love you- Ashley" Steve stopped speaking when he saw Ashley looking slightly worried,

"Everything okay sweetie?" he asked making Ashley's tummy fill with butterflies.

"Err yes Steve I'm fine, just wondering if you knew where Summer was"

"Last I saw she was heading towards the skybox for the show"

"Oh"

"Why? Problem?"

"No it's just I err… saw her walking with Randy"

"Randy?"

"Yeah the new kid Randy Orton"

Steve frowned a little at that but said, "Where were they heading?"

"Towards the canteen"

"You sure it was her?"

"Is anybody else walking around with a neck brace?"

"No"

"Then yes it's her" Steve just stared at Ashley for a while trying to remain calm and happy, but something about what Ashley had just told him made him a little uncomfortable.

"I don't think it was anything serious but I just thought I'd tell you in case you were looking for her" Ashley said getting a bit worried about Steve's calm expression, he looked too calm. Maybe this was a bad idea?

"Nah it's alright Ashley, I'm sure it means nothing and she'll be alright, I'm not worried"

"You're not?"

"Nah I trust her, but thank you for telling me"

"Oh… well you're welcome"

"Have a nice evening"

"You too" then Ashley walked off feeling a little angry because this wasn't working at all, Steve trusted Summer a lot more than she thought.

"So how'd it go?" Ashley turned to see Dawn peeping around one of the corners, staying clear of Steve's view.

"He doesn't seem bothered" Ashley replied looking a little miserable.

"Don't give up yet sweetie we'll get him," Dawn said smiling, "It's time to kick this up a notch"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Just letting Ya'll know that Stone Cold has a Twitter account, yes it's really him and he tells such funny stories! :)**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

"It was nice to spend some time with you" Randy said as he and Summer left the canteen.

"Yeah you too, it was nice" Summer replied with a small smile.

"We'll have to catch up again, maybe after the show"

"I don't think I can, Steve is probably worried about me"

"Steve as in Steve Austin?" Randy asked a little surprised.

"Yes"

"Stone Cold Steve Austin?"

"Yeah"

"Oh man I'm such a huge fan of his"

"You'll have to catch him sometime, he loves meeting new wrestlers, he'll give you a lot of advice if you need it"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Well I better go as he'll be worried"

"You with him or something?"

"Yeah we're dating" Summer replied with a big smile, she wasn't ashamed to say she was with Steve, if she had her way she'd shout it from the rooftops.

"Oh" is all Randy said, Dawn hadn't said anything about that.

"Don't worry about it, we can still hang out. Steve's awesome and so friendly" Summer said reassuringly making Randy smile.

"Okay then, well I'll let you go, maybe I'll catch ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah we might be around"

"Might?"

"Yeah I don't travel much with the WWF anymore, due to my neck injury"

"Oh right, I watched that match. Was that planned?"

"Nope"

"Oh"

"It wasn't planned, Taker just decided to take it into his own hands"

"I noticed that the atmosphere in that match was tense"

"Yeah me and Taker didn't really get along, but we've sorted it out"

"How long you out for?"

"A year, but nearly 3 months have gone by, so another 9 and hopefully I can start training"

"So what you doing now then?"

"Just bits and pieces, Steve is taking care of me and we're just hanging out at home"

"Oh you live with him?"

"Yeah here in San Antonio, so we decided to drive up for today to see everybody"

"Well that's nice, anyway I better go"

"You debuting tonight?"

"Yeah a little later on"

"Well good luck, you best get going to prepare" Summer replied with a smile making Randy smile too.

"I'll see you then"

"Later Randy" Then Summer smiled once more before heading down one of the corridors to head towards the skybox to meet Steve.

Steve was relaxing in one of the recliners chairs in the skybox watching the show on the flat screen TV. He was relaxed with a beer in his hand and smiling when the crowds were chanting funny slogans. He had the windows open at first, and he greeted all of the fans, but then he wanted some privacy so he slid them shut.

He was in a good mood but he was slightly worried about Summer, she was supposed to meet him up here but since Ashley had told him she was with Randy he didn't feel right. Steve had seen Randy hanging around earlier and he looked like a womaniser and that wasn't a good thing. Summer was a beautiful girl and always got attention from other men, Steve didn't mind it but because they were together he felt protective.

Steve had been brought up to protect the people he was close too, they weren't his property but he still held a tight reign over people he cared about. And Summer was definitely one of them, he didn't want her to think he was the possessive and jealous kind, but he would feel unhappy if Summer went off with other men.

Steve sighed as he rested his head back on the chair, but jumped when he heard Summer's soft voice, "Hey sweetie"

"Hey beautiful"

"Did I scare ya?"

"Yeah just a little jumpy" Summer smiled as she stood next to his chair and said, "I'm sorry I was a little late, got caught up talking to Randy"

"Randy?"

"Yeah Randy Orton, he's a new kid here and he was just being really nice"

"Well that's nice sweetie"

"You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know"

"Surely you do"

"It's just…"

"Go on"

"I heard a lot of stories from your past relationships about you being the possessive kind, not in a bad way or anything. But Steve I'm the type of girl who needs some freedom, I talk to other guys because that's who I've been raised with, I get on with them better but that doesn't mean I like them. You're the only guy for me, you've just gotta trust me"

Steve looked at Summer and knew she meant every word she had said, "I know and I do trust you, whatever stories you've heard about me aren't something I'm proud of as most of them are true, things with me and Debra were complicated and with Jeanie and the kids it was even more complicated"

"What exactly happened?" Summer asked cautiously as she got comfortable in one of the chairs next to Steve.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Steve could see Summer was quite worried and that worried him as well. Summer was very emotional and sensitive, so if his past was exposed it might scare her off and he'd hate himself if that happened.

"Steve you don't have to tell me right now, if you're worried" Summer said noticing how Steve went too quiet and lost in thought. Was his past that bad? She dreaded to think about it.

"Maybe another time honey, let's just enjoy the show"

"Yeah okay"

"Don't look so down, remember you said you had a funny surprise" Summer smiled at that, she'd forgotten about the thing with Jordan, "When is Hunter's match?"

Steve checked the match card and then said "After this battle between the Dudley boys and the APA" Summer smiled at that, Hunter was in for a shock.

"You've really planned something haven't you?" Steve said smiling at Summer's grin,

"It's not _that_ huge, but it'll be enough to get revenge for taunting me"

"Well it looks as if this match is over" Steve said getting up from his chair to walk over to the windows, some of the fans had seen him and started cheering and chanting.

"Oh wow do these windows open?" Summer asked as she stood next to Steve who nodded and said, "Yep, just need to slide them and they'll open"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?"

"Because we're here as audience members not superstars, I don't want the crowd distracted for the matches"

Steve smiled at her consideration but then said "I'm gonna open them"

"Steve no-" Summer started but Steve had already slid the windows apart and the fans started screaming when they saw him. And then they screamed even louder when they saw Summer. "When's the match gonna begin?" Summer had to shout over to Steve due to the crowd going crazy,

"Now I think" Steve said back and Summer nodded, but smiled when Steve put his arm around her waist holding her tight against him. Summer smiled even wider when Kane's music hit because then Hunter would be coming out. The crowd eventually turned away from Steve and Summer to cheer loudly for Kane,

"I didn't know they'd be that loud" Steve said to Summer who smiled.

"Well you are the most popular wrestler in the history of this business"

"And you're popular too"

"Not as much as you, nobody can compare to you" Steve smiled and then kissed Summer on the head which made the crowd cheer and some took photos. But Summer braced herself when Kane's music died down and then Hunter's was due to hit.

"I take it the funs about to begin" Steve said noticing Summer tensing and the smile spreading, "Yep" is all she said as she had to control her laughter when Hunter's music hit loudly.

But when _"Time to play the game"_ echoed through the arena, the crowd began laughing, as it was really high pitched; it was like chipmunks were singing his song instead of Motorhead.

_"It's all about the game, and how you play it" _

Summer was laughing so hard she had to rest her hands on her knees, "Oh man that's awesome!" She said through laugher as his music was still blaring out the speakers.

"He doesn't look too amused though," Steve said through laugher as he watched Hunter get up onto the apron to spit his water out. "He's so gonna kill you when he gets backstage"

"He won't know it's me, maybe the truck is having technical difficulties"

"Yeah right" Summer continued to laugh as she saw Hunter looking angry as he paced around the ring. But eventually his music stopped and the match went underway.

"Randy, Randy wait up!" Dawn called to Randy as he was walking down the corridor to head towards the stage to wait for his match.

"What's up Dawn?" Randy said as he watched her approach.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you"

"Okay shoot"

"How'd it go with Summer?"

"It went alright"

"Only alright?"

"We had a late bite to eat together and just chatted"

"You don't sound happy"

"You didn't mention she's going out with the most popular superstar in this business"

"That doesn't mean you can't be friends with her"

"It's be awkward"

"Why?"

"Because… she's just so… and Steve will go-"

"Steve won't go mad, Summer's friends with a lot of male superstars, surely if she has another one it won't matter"

Randy nodded and said "You're right"

"Exactly, plus when I did speak to Summer earlier, she had a strange look in her eyes when you were mentioned and she kept smiling"

"Really?"

"Yeah but don't call me on that"

"But she's with somebody"

"I was just stating facts Randy, that's what happened"

"So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see"

"Well she said she might not be around as much so I don't know when I'll next see her"

Dawn was getting a little frustrated now, her plan wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. "I'm sure she'll be around tomorrow, we're here for another day and Summer lives here so you'll catch her"

"I hope so, there's just something about her" Dawn rolled her eyes but Randy didn't see.

"I'm sure you'll see her"

"Let's hope, anyway I better go and get ready for my match"

"Okay later Randy" Then Dawn walked off down the corridor having to rethink some of her plans.

"Oh man now the match is over you better find a hiding place," Steve said to Summer with a small smile as he slid the windows shut to get some privacy. They'd both been talking to the fans, but now Steve wanted some privacy to talk to Summer about his new plans.

"He'll be alright" Summer replied as she sat down on one of the chairs and started eating the bowl of sweets in front of her.

"Summer can I talk to you about somethin'?" Steve asked as he sat down in one of the other chairs,

"Yeah shoot"

"I was speaking to Vince earlier and we were coming up with some new ideas"

"Okayyy"

"And we discussed possible things that we could do"

"We as in you and me?"

"Yes"

"Doing what?"

"Well we discussed me coming back as general manager and you coming back as a commentator, or you could work with the ring crew, or with the production truck" Summer sat there in thought for a while, she liked the idea of commentating as she loved interacting with King and JR.

"So do you like the ideas?"

"Yes I think they're really good, it'd be nice to see you as the general manager causing havoc again"

Steve smiled and then said "But what about you?"

"I like the idea of commentary, but I don't think it'd work with both Me, JR and King together"

"Why? They'd love to have you"

"Really?"

"Yeah but that means you'd be on Raw"

"I thought the commentators had switched and now them two were on Smackdown"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Steve shook his head and then smile, Vince decided to change the commentators around for a while, So JR and King hosted Smackdown whilst Michael Cole and Tazz hosted Raw. Then after a couple of months they'd review it and then switch back if need be.

"So you're up for it?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yeah let's do it" Summer replied making Steve smile wider,

"That's great news, once the show has finished we'll go and find Michael to arrange a meeting with the creative team for ideas"

"Are you becoming the general manager straight away then?"

"No I don't think so, Vince said Eric Bischoff wants to be it as well so…"

"It's gonna be like a competition then?"

"Yeah sort of"

Summer smiled at that, "Well I hope you win as I know your dislike of Eric"

"Yeah, that bastard said I wouldn't become anything"

"Well you proved him wrong didn't you"

"I sure did"

Summer smiled and then said "You know what? Forget the show I wanna go and speak to Michael"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah lets go and arrange all this"

Steve smiled and then said "Okay then lets go" then they both got up to leave the skybox to find Michael from creative.

"She got you good man!" Jeff said as Hunter came through the tunnel to stand backstage where he got given a towel to wipe himself down.

"What the hell happened out there?" Hunter asked with a small smile, "Chipmunks invade the truck or summat?"

"Nah man I think that was a certain Summer" Jeff said and then laughed as he remembered it, "That was the funniest shit man" Hunter smiled but the twinge of embarrassment still lingered,

"I told ya she was planning revenge" Shawn said also trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but I didn't know she'd plan that"

"Well you _did_ hit a sore spot when it comes to talking about wrestling, you know it kills her"

"I know Shawn but it's still funny to wind her up, but now she's coming back with revenge" Jeff was still laughing as he sat on one of the crates which made Hunter smirk and then fling his towel at him which was soaked with sweat,

"What the hell man! Gross!" Jeff said throwing the towel on the floor,

"Does Jeffy not like my sweat?" Hunter said and then smirked,

"Gross"

"It's only sweat Jeffy"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Will you ever stop being a jackass?" Jeff frowned and then folded his arms, "Jeez you look like Summer when you do that, little drama queen Jeffy" Hunter said and then laughed when Jeff just glared at him.

"Hate to break up this fun moment but I gotta get showered" then Hunter headed off after bidding everybody goodbye. But whilst he was walking he saw the one and only trickster Summer trying to hide from his view,

"Nuh-uh can't hide from me little one!" Hunter shouted and smiled when Summer laughed and tried to hide behind Steve. "I can still see you"

Summer slowly poked her head out from behind Steve and smiled innocently, "Hey Hunter"

"Care to explain your actions?"

"What hiding behind Steve? I thought it'd be a new way to greet people"

Hunter smiled but then said "The little incident with my entrance music"

"Yeah I heard that, you should go and speak to them about it… find out what happened" Summer said as casually as she could, but the smile was creeping onto her face.

"Uh-huh yeah sure, I'm looking at the little culprit right here"

"What Steve? He'd never do a thing like that"

"Don't drag me into this" Steve said smiling as Summer glared at him and then spat her tongue out at him.

"Maybe the production truck got invaded by chipmunks?"

"Yeah sure it did"

"It might have!"

"Right"

"Shut up Hunter"

"You shut up, you started this"

"I didn't, you started it"

"When?"

"When we were down at ringside"

Hunter smiled slightly and said "Fine you're right, I deserved it"

"It was funny you gotta admit, your face was priceless" Summer said and then laughed as she did impressions of his shocked expression when he came out from the curtain.

"Come give me a hug" Hunter said stepping forward but Summer backed away smiling,

"I don't trust you"

"I just want a hug"

"No I don't believe you"

"Seriously"

"Nuh-uh"

"Don't make me come get you"

"Looks like you're gonna have too" Hunter smirked and then started chasing Summer round and round in circles around Steve who was standing there with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes. "Kids these days," he said over the laughter of Summer. "Hey stop that's enough!" Steve said loudly and sternly but had to fight laughter when Summer and Hunter managed to bash heads,

"Ouch!" Summer said rubbing her forehead, "Watch where your putting that thing"

Hunter laughed and said "It wasn't that kind of head" Summer looked up and glared at him which just made him laugh even more.

"Brick head," Summer mumbled but Hunter heard

"I'm sorry what were you expecting, a soft cushion head?"

"Well yeah, your head is mostly filled with air anyway, a lot more room for your big ego" Hunter stepped forward again but Summer jumped back laughing.

"Children when we're finished here" Steve said getting both their attention back, "You need to shower man, your pits stink!" Summer laughed at Hunter's face drop when Steve said that,

"Alright fine, gang up on me"

"We're not ganging up on you, jeez we're not that immature" Summer said making Hunter look at her and imitate her voice,

_"Jeez we're not that _immature"

"Jeez we're not that immature" Summer said back as they went nose to nose with each other, then both stopped and laughed. But Hunter reached forward quickly and pulled Summer into a hug, but he'd pushed her into his armpit, which did smell pretty bad.

So she sucked in a breath and tried to pull back and Hunter laughed, "Haha got you back!" then he let her go and walked off towards the lockers to shower and change. Summer quickly breathed out trying to get fresh air which made Steve laugh,

"Man I'm glad he's gone" Summer said still breathing in fresh air.

"Yeah that did look nasty"

"Thanks for the help and such"

"You looked like you had it under control" Summer shot Steve a glare, which made him laugh. "You ready to go and find Michael?"

"Yeah bring it on, even though I'm gonna smell like sweaty men now" Steve laughed again as he took Summer's hand and guided her down the corridors to find Michael to tell him about their new ideas.

Ashley was sitting in the women's locker room cooling down after her match, it went pretty well she thought, but the fans were pretty distant. Ever since they'd spotted Summer and Steve sitting in the skybox all the attention was turning towards them. It wasn't fair, they weren't even wrestling and they still got the attention! That's all Summer had gotten since she'd come back to the business; everybody sympathized with her and she got all the attention. She had especially got Steve's attention and that was crossing the line, the green-eyed monster was certainly creeping to the surface in Ashley and she couldn't control it any longer.

"Steve's mine" Ashley said to herself as she stared blankly at the floor. She had to do something to split them up… but what? Steve had too much trust in Summer and didn't believe a word Ashley said to him. Randy needed to keep being around Summer in order for Steve to fall for the plan, that way he'd split up with Summer so Ashley could have him all to herself. But with Summer being so far away from the company now it was beginning to get difficult to make plans.

Ashley sighed in frustration and got up to pack but turned her attention to the door when it flung open, "Ashley" Dawn said breathlessly.

"What have you been doing? Running a marathon?" Ashley asked quite amused with how tired and frustrated Dawn looked.

"I've been looking for you actually" Dawn said irritably as she closed the door and sat on one of the benches.

"Oh joys I'm so excited" Ashley said sarcastically as she stuffed her clothes into her bag.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Dawn asked noticing Ashley looking angry.

"I'm just sick of all this! Summer waltzing back in here stealing all the attention! The crowd was going crazy knowing she was in the skybox with Steve so the matches in the ring didn't get any response! She gets all the sympathy yet I was in the mix of all the crap you put her through! You came along and ruined everything, yet I don't get any sympathy"

Ashley was really having a temper tantrum but Dawn just stood there with her arms folded, "You done?" is all she said making Ashley look at her, then flop down on one of the benches.

"Good, now that you're done making your little scene, I've got some news for ya"

"And what news is this?"

"I heard rumour that Steve and Summer are returning"

"And I'm supposed to be happy about that?"

"Yes you damn fool!"

"Why?"

"Because they'll be around a lot more"

"Which means…"

"It means that we'll be able to get under their skin and split them up!"

"Ohhh I see"

"Randy is already smitten with her and they've only just met, imagine how it's going to be with him working so close to her"

"What is she doing exactly?"

"I don't know that yet I'll have to get more details, but I think Steve is gonna be the general manager of Smackdown"

"He's what?!"

"Being the general manager"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means he'll be busy with meetings and such, leaving Summer alone most of the time"

"So…"

"So Randy can charm his way into her life and then we'll take it from there"

Ashley just looked at Dawn, and then started laughing "Oh man that's brilliant" Dawn just smiled evilly, this new plan was going to tear Summer and Steve apart for good.


	10. Chapter 10

"Summer? Summer come on girl get over here" Steve called after Summer who was with the make-up ladies putting last touches on her make-up.

"Sorry Steve I'll be with you shortly" Summer replied in a singsong voice making Steve smirk, "Why'd you need to be caked in that stuff anyway? You're beautiful without it"

"Remember when I told you I'd sow your mouth shut?"

"Yeah"

"That wasn't a statement, that was a true promise"

Steve laughed and said "Can't take a compliment now?"

"It's only a little bit of make-up"

"So"

"And remember dummy I'm sitting in front of a camera for the rest of the night with King"

"So"

"So I wanna look at least half decent" Steve just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth near the tunnel to head towards the gorilla position.

Throughout the past 3 weeks, Steve had returned to Smackdown to start the storyline with being the general manager. As always the fans had taken to it because they loved Steve and cheered loudly for him when he came out. As planned though, Eric made his return as well stating that Linda McMahon said he was the general manager. They'd fought for a couple weeks both on Raw and Smackdown, until Linda came out and said they were both co-general managers of Smackdown and had to work together.

So tonight Eric was planning to outsmart Steve by 'firing' JR from commentary, but then Steve would come out and outsmart Eric by hiring Summer to be the new commentator. Then Summer would take over JR's commentating position until JR could return from taking care of his wife, as she'd fallen ill.

So tonight was the night Summer was returning to the WWF universe and she couldn't shake off the nerves. Although she was excited about it, she was worried about the fan reaction as she'd been out for a while now.

"Stop stressing out honey you'll be fine" Summer jumped when she heard Steve's voice and she turned around and smiled, "I'm just nervous"

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, but trust me you'll be fine"

"What if they hate me?"

"Now we both know that's not true, they'll love you" Summer smiled as Steve pulled her into a hug, "Thank you"

"No problem honey"

"Err guys, I'm sorry to disturb you but you're up next" one of the producers said making Steve let go of Summer and smile at her.

"Show time"

Summer nodded and said, "It's all or nothing"

"And we know it's going to be all" Summer smiled again but turned her attention to Eric who had joined them, "Good luck tonight Summer"

"Thank you Eric"

"It's lovely to see you back"

"Yeah you too" Steve cleared his throat loudly and Summer rolled her eyes and Eric just stared at Steve, "Ahh yes Steve"

"Eric" is all Steve replied. He wasn't fond of Eric ever since he told him he wasn't ever gonna be successful, and the fact that he fired him over the phone and not face to face. "Well I must dash, I'm out first" Eric said after sensing the tension between him and Steve.

"Good luck" is all Summer said and smiled when Eric smiled before walking towards the gorilla, where shortly afterwards, his music boomed around the arena along with boos from the crowd.

"Wise ass" Steve mumbled.

"He was just being friendly"

"I still don't like him"

"What about water under the bridge and all that crap"

"You sure you wanna go down that road?" Steve said irritably making Summer just stare at him, "Jeez what's suddenly got you cranky?"

Steve sighed and said, "I'm sorry honey, it's just that man bugs me"

"Fair enough, anyway it's nearly time to head out" Summer then steered towards the monitor to listen to Eric ranting and raving to the crowd.

"_I've come out here tonight to address all you people about one person and that person is, Stone Cold Steve Austin" the fans went crazy at the sound of his name making Eric frown. "Stone Cold is nothing more than a beer drinking thug and I hate having him as my co-worker to run Smackdown" the fans booed loudly making Eric smile this time, "Oh you like all the things he's been doing to me recently?" everybody agreed by cheering loudly, _

_"Well I'm out here tonight to say that two can play at that game! Steve you wanna cause havoc and make me go through hell? Well that's fine because I'm gonna do something now that will really get your attention" Eric then turned around in the ring to stare at JR and the King who were merrily chatting away and watching their monitors. _

_"I've got one man in mind and that man is JR" Eric said making the fans cheer for JR who looked confused. "JR could you please step into the ring" Eric said making JR get up from his chair and head towards the ring leaving a worried King behind still commentating to the fans. _

_JR stepped into the ring and just looked at Eric completely confused, "Now JR I know you've been loyal to this company for years and have called a lot of exciting action" JR nodded in agreement making Eric smile evilly, "And I also know you're close friends with my rival at the moment Stone Cold" JR nodded again and the fans were cheering loudly. _

_"I don't like it!" Eric suddenly went face to face with JR and the fans booed. "I don't like it at all, you're in it together aren't you! Plotting things behind my back and causing havoc together" JR shook his head but Eric continued, "So just to prove a point to all you people and to Stone cold, I know your back there!" he pointed towards the stage, "I'm proving to everybody that I am not a pushover and I won't take anymore crap! So JR" he turned around to JR again, "I'm gonna take great pride in saying this… You're Fired!" the crowd booed loudly at that and JR just looked stunned. _

_"That's right you heard me, take yourself backstage and never come back again! Get outta my ring you're fired!" Eric then laughed as JR still looked stunned as he exited the ring and walked up the ramp slowly, he turned around and waved to the fans one more time before going backstage. _

"_So Steve, I hope that's sent you a strong powerful message to not mess with me again!" He laughed as the fans booed louder, "Not even going to respond Steve? Hell I might as well fire King too!" Eric was about to point to King but got interrupted when the glass shattered and Steve's music filled the arena. _

_He looked pissed off and stormed to the ring to confront Eric who was still smiling smugly. Steve's music died down as he grabbed a mic and started to pace the ring, "What's wrong Steve? You look tense" Eric teased making Steve stop pacing and glare at Eric. _

_"You know you may be a complete jackass and may not remember, that I am also a general manager and have power too"_

"_So?"_

"_So I say I can hire JR back" _

_The fans cheered but Eric said "Nuh-uh Steve not possible" _

"_Why?"_

"_You see you call me a jackass but I am pretty smart when it comes to making connections" the crowd began shouting 'what' with every sentence he spoke. _

_"I spoke to Vince"_

_Crowd shouts "What!" _

"_And we came to an agreement"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_That JR can never return"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_So whatever plans you have Steve you can save them"_

_Crowd shouts "What!" Steve smiled at the 'what' chants but began to pace the ring again. _

_"So what you're saying is, JR can never come back?"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_He's gone"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_He's history"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Set in stone"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Kaput"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying" Eric said and then smiled at the crowd booing. _

_"So you kissed Vince's ass"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Sucked up to the boss"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Did him a favour"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Under the desk"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_And then he gave you a favour" _

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Alright then" Steve said, "What if I have a replacement"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Somebody to take his place"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Somebody who can sit with King every week" _

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_I'm sure the coach would be happy to take his place" Eric said making the crowd boo again. _

_"I'm not talkin' about the coach you jackass" Steve replied, "I had somebody else in mind"_

"_Who Steve? Who? Who could possibly want to team with you and follow your crazy rules?" Eric asked with a big smile on his face, but it was wiped off shortly afterwards when Summer's new entrance music blared through the speakers. The crowd went completely crazy as she came out on stage and saluted the fans who happily saluted her back and took photos. _

_Steve was grinning widely as she walked down the ramp still bopping to her music, then she walked up the steps and came into the ring. She saluted the crowds again and smiled as more photos were taken. _

_The lights returned to normal and her music died down and Eric could be heard cursing, "No! No Steve that's not fair!"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_What's not fair?" Steve asked receiving another 'what' chant making him smile. _

_"Bringing her back"_

"_Her has a name" Summer interrupted taking a microphone herself making the crowd cheer as she spoke. _

_"Is too fair" Steve said._

"_Is not"_

"_Is too"_

"_Is not"_

"_Is too" The crowd were cheering loudly at this scene being played out in front of them and Summer also had a hide her smile behind her hands. _

_"You do things behind my back and I do it too"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_No Steve that's not how it works" _

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_We're supposed to work together"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Agree on things that we both like and want"_

_Crowd shouts "What!" _

_Steve walked around the ring again and then said, "If you want Stone Cold to continue breakin' the rules and making all the decisions give me a hell yeah!"_

_Crowd shouts "Hell Yeah!" loudly in response and then cheers as Steve grins widely making Eric frown. _

_"That's not how we do things Steve! I say Summer can't come back"_

"_Well I say she can" _

"_She's fired"_

"_She's re-hired"_

"_Fired!"_

"_Hired" _

"_Fired!"_

"_Hired!" _

_Summer was watching the argument in front of her and smiled, she'd been hired and fired about 4 times now. _

_"Summer is the new Smackdown commentator and that's the bottom line cause' Stone Cold said so!" Steve said down the mic getting everybody to say it with him. Then his music hit as he walked around the ring signalling for some beer to be thrown into the ring. He caught two and opened them and drank them before throwing them away and signalled for more. But stopped when he realised Eric hadn't left the ring yet and was staring down Steve, who picked up his mic again and waited for his music to die down. _

_"What are you still doing here?"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_You deaf"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Not understand English"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_You stupid"_

_Crowd shouts "What!"_

"_Or just a plain jackass who doesn't understand the rules" _

_Crowd shouts "What!" _

_Eric still refused to move but then said "Whether it takes all night or 3 weeks, we're gonna work together" Steve looked around the crowd but then said, "If you want me to stun this sumbitch give me a hell yeah!"_

_Crowd shouts "Hell Yeah!" and then cheers when Steve kicked Eric in the gut and stunned him. the glass shattered and Steve's music played again as the camera panned to Eric passed out on the floor and then to Summer who was standing there looking at Steve smiling. _

_Steve had signalled for 4 beers to be thrown and he caught them all, then he opened two and gestured towards Summer making the crowd cheer. Summer took them and waited for Steve to open his before they crashed them together making beer spill everywhere. Summer drank her beers down letting it run down her shirt making the crowd go crazy. Then she laughed as Steve continued to throw a mini beer bash in the ring until Smackdown went into commercial._

"Oh man that was awesome!" Summer said excitedly as they both backstage to a small round of applause from the nearby technicians controlling the soundboards.

"You did good honey" Steve replied and smiled at her happiness, "I especially loved the beer drinking part" Summer giggled as she looked at her t-shirt which was soaked in beer.

"It just came to me" she replied and giggled again making Steve smile, "You can surely chug a beer or two"

"Yeah I'll take you on one day"

"I'm looking forward to it"

Summer laughed but said, "What happens now then?"

"Well you need to change and head out to commentary with King"

Summer nodded and then said "Okay then lets go" Steve then followed Summer towards their locker room so they could both change their t-shirts from the beer bath in the ring.

"That didn't go too badly did it?" Summer asked when she and King got backstage from the arena after Smackdown had gone off the air and the crowd had filed out.

"No you did good, you're a natural" King replied with a smile making Summer smile too,

"I never realised how everything isn't scripted in commentary"

"Yeah we pretty much have to study hard and improvise"

"So you have to learn all the names of the moves we do?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"I know but it's pretty simple, I enjoy it very much, especially now that you're there"

"Aww that's sweet, but I suppose I can't stay too long"

"How come?"

"Well I've still got 8 months until I can officially practise and train in the ring again, so between that period I'll have to be fired so I can surprise people when I come back to wrestle again"

"Hmm that's true, but just enjoy it now"

"Believe me I'm going to"

"And congratulations with your relationship with Steve, you two look so happy"

"Thanks King, yeah we're really happy, lets hope it stays that way"

"I'm sure it will, anyway I better dash so I'll see you tomorrow or summat"

"Yeah I'm sure you will"

"Later Summer"

"Later Jerry"

Back at the hotel it was reaching midnight but everybody was still awake and down in the restaurant. It was just a small get together to celebrate Summer's gracious return to Smackdown, of course she'd disagreed to it but Hunter and Shawn insisted she had some fun. So she gritted her teeth and went with it, actually having a good time drinking and laughing with everybody.

She was currently talking to Randy; they'd become close in the past few weeks and could talk about everything and anything. Summer knew that Steve denied it bothered him, but she could still see the occasional look he gave her whenever she looked his way.

"You sure he's alright?" Randy asked noticing another small glare coming from Steve making Summer sigh.

"Yeah he'll be fine, it's just past relationships have made him uneasy trusting women"

"Ahh I get it"

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to put up with as he knows I'm faithful and have pretty much committed to him"

Randy could tell the dreamy look on her face and smiled, "Is somebody in love?"

"I don't know Randy, probably... who knows? I don't even know what that feels like"

"You've never been in love before?"

"Nope"

"So Steve has been your only one?"

"Uh-huh" Randy smiled slightly, happy that Summer was happy. He had hoped at first that he could snatch Summer up for himself, but being around her throughout the past few weeks he'd come to realise she was head over heels for Steve and wasn't thinking about leaving him anytime soon. So instead Randy opted to be her best guy friend and so far they'd had a lot of fun and grew close.

"I reckon you are falling for him" Randy said noticing the dreamy smile on her face again, "You get this dreamy look and act all giddy"

Summer laughed and said "Maybe it is love, but it's too soon"

"How long you been with him?"

"Nearly 3 months, but we've spent more time than that as friends and grew close before the relationship started"

"So it is a good time to say you love him, he obviously feels it to by the way he keeps glancing at you and smiling like a lovesick puppy" Summer laughed and then looked at Steve and instantly felt the butterflies when he caught her stare and smiled widely… oh yeah… she'd fallen.

She'd fallen hard and now realised she loved him… oh man she loved him! It was all clear now, "Oh wow I love him" Summer said slightly shocked making Randy smile and said "Well I'm happy for ya Sumsies"

"Eugh stop calling me that Randies"

"Well I'll stop if _you_ stop calling me _that_"

"I will not"

"Well I wont either"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"I didn't realise this was nursery" Came a deep southern voice behind Summer who jumped slightly, but slowly turned around to see the one and only Mark standing there.

"Mark" Summer said quite surprised,

"Summer" Mark replied smiling slightly, "You're looking well"

"Thanks, so are you"

"You been alright these past few months?"

"Yeah I've managed"

"No problems then?"

"Nope, doctor said I'm healing just fine, but can't consider training for another 8 months"

"Well I'm glad to hear things are good"

"They certainly are, so how are things with you? You look well rested since your time off" Summer fell quiet at the last part of the sentence, remembering why he had time off in the first place.

"Now, now kiddo remember I deserved it" Mark replied looking down at the young woman, either he grew taller or she'd shrunk. "I've just been resting, feel a lot more refreshed now and happier"

"Well I'm glad to hear that Mark, another happy face back in the company"

"I watched your return tonight"

"Were you at the arena tonight?"

"No I got in about 3 hours ago, I'm meeting with Vince here tomorrow to discuss my comeback"

"Lucky we're in Connecticut then" Summer said with a small smile making Mark smile, but he looked at Randy and didn't recognise his face.

"You new here kid?" he asked Randy who had suddenly fell shy, "Yes sir I'm Randy Orton" he extended his hand and Mark shook it,

"Orton? Cowboy Bob Orton's son?"

"That's correct sir"

"Nice to meet ya kid" Randy smiled but then proceeded back to hiding behind Summer casually glancing around the room. Summer looked up at Mark not sure of what to say.

What do you exactly say to the guy who broke your neck? Bastard didn't even call once to check on her throughout the 3 months he was off. 

_"Hell if I broke somebody's neck I'd be ringing them every damn day!" _Summer thought as she stared up at Mark, who was confused as to why Summer had drifted off into thought.

"Kiddo you still with me?"

"Yes sorry Mark, just thinking there"

"Well I best move and circulate, you know? Greet the guys again"

"Sure of course"

"See ya round then kiddo"

"Yeah see you later Mark" Mark then walked off through the crowds to greet everybody.

Summer watched him go, then swivelled round to Randy who still looked frightened, "What's the matter with you?" Summer asked confused.

"Did you see the size of him?"

"Yes I'm quite familiar with that, seeming as he was just standing in front of me, what was with you being a coward?"

"I got a lot of respect for the guy but come on he's huge and doesn't play nice with newcomers"

"Well I can certainly agree on that, anyway I gotta go pee I'll be back shortly"

"Okay" Randy watched as Summer left, then he proceeded towards another group to talk to them.

Summer eventually found the toilets and headed inside and smiled when they were empty, but then she heard somebody talking inside one of the cubicles and the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm telling you Dawn this plan isn't working" Summer slowly crept forward trying to make no noise at all. "What do you mean lets keep trying? It's been weeks and nothing has happened, Randy isn't falling for it anymore, the two are becoming best friends!" there was a moments pause and Summer frowned deeply when she recognised that Voice as Ashley's.

She had been planning something with Randy? And suddenly becoming best friends with Summer's rival and enemy Dawn? "It's just not working, they're not breaking up! Steve will never be mine"

Summer put her hand to her mouth in shock, that's what Ashley wanted? She wanted Steve so she was using Randy as a decoy to sweep Summer off her feet? This wasn't right at all and made Summer angry "We'll just have to persuade Randy somehow, it was working last time, so maybe he'll still fall for it" there was another moments pause whilst Ashley listened to Dawn, "I don't know I'll see what I can do. Anyway I'm gonna go so I'll talk to you later" Ashley hung up the phone and then got off the toilet and opened the cubicle door to see an irate Summer.

"Oh… Summer… Hi"

"Don't you dare"

"Don't what?"

"Act all innocent"

"About what?"

"I heard everything"

"Oh… that, I was talking about another Summer I know"

"Whatever"

"It's true"

"No it's not, I'm the only Summer you know you told me that when we first met"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so FYI I am not leaving Steve for Randy"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure, there isn't a damn thing you can do to keep me away from Steve"

"You're getting awfully pally with Randy"

"So"

"I've seen the way Steve looks at you whenever you're around him. He's got trust issues written all over him"

"Steve trusts me 100% and I'm not leaving him ever" Ashley just looked at Summer, still a bit scared she actually overheard the plan. "So you better sit tight Ashley and realise that you're messing with the wrong woman. Steve's mine and you're not taking him away from me" then Summer shoved Ashley out the way and stormed out of the toilets.

"We'll see about that," Ashley said as she placed her hands on her hips, it was definitely play time now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey… Summer? Summer you alright?" Randy asked as he watched Summer exit the toilets to join the party. But she looked pissed off and wouldn't even look Randy in the eye.

"Summer? Talk to me" Randy took Summer's arm but she yanked free, "Don't you dare talk to me" Summer replied in a low growl. She was pissed off with everything, she thought Randy was a friend but it turned out he was just Ashley's little decoy.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked puzzled with Summer's sudden anger,

"You that's what's wrong!"

"What have I done?"

"You're in this together with Ashley aren't you?"

"In what?"

"Stop acting all innocent!"

"Summer what's gotten into you!"

"You and Ashley plotting against me all this time!"

"Sum-"

"Don't okay… just don't! I've had all this before Randy and it almost killed me. Whatever plan you've got forming with Ashley just drop it okay! I'm not leaving Steve for you!" Summer choked back the tears as she turned around and headed deeper into the crowd of people. She couldn't let Steve see her crying, as he'd go on a rampage to find the asshole that caused her tears. So she breathed in and out deeply and eventually calmed herself down before she reached Steve and the gang.

"Summer, honey you alright?" Steve asked as he noticed Summer heading towards the group. She walked over to him and smiled as he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm okay Steve" Summer replied a little shaky and then cursed to herself.

"Doesn't sound like it, somebody hurt you?"

"No, honestly sweetie I'm fine" Summer smiled up at him, receiving a soft kiss in return.

Steve smiled down at her and said, "Enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes I love it, thank you for putting it together"

"It's no problem honey" Summer smiled but then heard Hunter clear his throat.

"Something stuck in your throat Hunter?" she asked with a smirk making Hunter smirk too, "No actually, I was just gonna let you know that Steve wasn't the only one who arranged this little get together"

Summer smiled and then walked over to Hunter and hugged him. "Thank you" Hunter was surprised by her kindness but then hugged her back,

"What's got into you tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"No punches? No sarcastic comments? You hug me? That's not right"

"Yeah Sums what gives?" Shawn asked quizzically at Summer who looked slightly shaken by something.

"Nothing I'm fine honestly, I love the party and I love that everybody is together"

"Oh… well fair enough. Have you spoken to Mark yet?"

"Yes Shawn I have, he approached me and we chatted for a while and then he said he needed to circulate to greet everybody again"

"Well that's good, he seemed a lot brighter when we spoke to him"

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Not much, just said he'd spent some quality time at home resting and then said he couldn't wait to get back in the ring again" Summer smiled at that and was about to reply, but then heard a voice which she despised.

"Hi guys!" it was Ashley, who had tried to deliberately stand in-between Hunter and Steve, making Summer frown.

"Can we help you?" Summer almost growled out making everybody stare at her.

"What? Can I speak to my friends?" Ashley asked with a small nervous laugh making the small group of men look at both women in confusion.

"Sure" Summer said in a small voice making Steve nudge her and whisper, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Summer whispered back still staring daggers at Ashley.

"Right well I'm getting another beer, anybody want one?" Steve said to the group getting some small murmurs of response from the people who wanted another drink. "Honey you coming?" Steve asked Summer squeezing her hand softly, she was about to reply but heard Randy's voice behind her.

"Summer can I talk to you a minute please?"

Steve looked at Randy and then at Summer, "It's alright you go speak to Randy I'll manage the drinks"

"I'll help you!" Ashley piped up with a big grin making Summer almost snarl in disgust. Just great… what perfect timing for Randy to come over! Surely they planned that.

"What?" Summer growled out as Randy led her away from the group.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Randy asked with worry as he noticed Summer was reaching boiling point.

"Oh yeah like that wasn't planned"

"What was planned?"

"The minute Steve asks me to help with the drinks is the same moment you come over so Ashley can slither into the scene"

"Summer for heaven's sake nothing was planned!"

"Just get lost Randy! I don't want to speak to yo- oh hell no!" Summer almost shouted as she saw Ashley at the bar with Steve, she was twirling her hair round her finger and edging closer to Steve who was smiling and chatting away.

"Summer calm down" Randy said cautiously as he watched her getting angrier and angrier, "Don't do something that could jeopardize your career and your neck" Summer just completely ignored him and then made her way through the crowds towards the bar where Ashley and Steve were.

"May we help you?" Ashley asked when she saw Summer approaching looking pissed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Steve asked with great concern, as Summer wasn't looking too happy.

"How many times do I have to make this clear to you" Summer said to Ashley completely ignoring Steve.

"Make what clear?"

"That Steve isn't yours!"

"Summer wha-" Steve tried to ask but he was cut off by both women arguing.

"You just don't like it that Steve _is _going to be mine"

"He's my boyfriend and you're not taking him away!"

"Oh that's great Summer cause a scene, throw a tantrum to show everybody what a baby you really are" Summer went for Ashley who screamed and cowered away, but just as she was about to throw a punch, Steve managed to step in between both women.

"Alright that's enough!" he shouted causing the whole room to fall silent and stare at the scene.

"Summer come with me" Steve said threateningly towards Summer who glared at him and then marched off towards the doors to head upstairs. Steve followed behind her feeling both angry and confused, what was all that about?

* * *

"Okay what the hell was that back there?" Steve asked as they walked into their hotel room. Summer just ignored him and carried on taking her boots off, "Showing yourself up in front of everybody, embarrassing me, snapping at your best friend"

"She is not my best friend!" Summer shouted as she walked over to the mini bar to get another drink.

"Oh no nuh-uh you've had enough" Steve said snatching the bottle out of her hand. She was only allowed to drink small amounts of alcohol, just to prevent any accidents whilst healing her neck.

"Says who?"

"Says me and the doctors who warned you"

"Jeez sorry dad"

"Summer what's wrong with you?"

"Stop acting like my dad!"

"I'm your boyfriend Summer I care about you a lot" Steve knew deep inside that he loved her, but now wasn't the time to say that. "I've been with you every step of the way during your neck injury and I'm doing my best to take care of you"

"It's only a drink"

"Summer we're getting off the subject, explain to me why you're acting like such a brat this evening!"

"I am not a brat!"

"Answer me properly about the situation in the bar!"

"I don't like it when Ashley talks to you"

"Why? What's so wrong with that?"

"I just don't like it"

"Why?"

"Because she wants to have you"

"Have me?"

"Yes as in steal you away from me"

"Honey that's nonsense"

"It's true!"

"How is it true?"

"I saw the way she was in the bar with you, twirling her hair round her finger and getting close to you! I don't like it"

"This coming from the person who speaks to Randy…" Steve replied coldly as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I knew you weren't okay with that"

"How can I be!"

"Because you're supposed to trust me!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you! You're always talking together!"

"I talk to Shawn and Paul all the time! Does that mean they like me too?"

"That's not the point!"

"Well what is the point!"

"I don't want you talking to Randy anymore!"

"You can't control me!"

"You can't control me either!"

"And I'm not speaking to Randy anymore anyway! Happy now!"

"Why aren't you speaking to him?"

"I overheard Ashley talking to Dawn on the phone, don't look at me like that, yes it was Dawn! They were plotting ways to break us up and use Randy as their decoy"

"See I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"That Randy wanted you"

"Did you not hear anything I've just said?"

"Yeah that Randy wants you!"

"And what about Ashley and Dawn!"

"What about them!"

"Ashley is after you!"

"That's ridiculous"

"No it's not ridiculous! They're trying to split us up and the first step is getting us to argue!"

"They're not plotting anything"

"Steve do you not trust me at all? I want you… not Randy… You. You need to trust me" Steve just turned his back on Summer and stared out the window. Hunter had warned her about Steve's mood swings, especially when it came to trusting people. But Summer just shrugged it off and thought that he wouldn't be like that with her, but now everything seemed different.

"Hunter was right" Summer said slowly as she went back over to her boots and put them back on. She couldn't be around him right now; she needed some space to think. "I was told about your mood swings but I never believed a word they said because you were always so sweet to me"

"I thought I could trust you"

"And you can, I don't want Randy, he's nothing compared to you. You're my everything and I thought you knew that" Steve just continued to stare out the window making Summer sigh. She never thought it'd come to this, but if Steve was gonna behave like a child, she couldn't be with him anymore.

"I can't do this" Summer said to herself quietly as she grabbed her keys and headed out of the room to get some air.

* * *

Summer was sitting in the hotel restaurant nursing her orange juice, she was stressed out but couldn't sleep. It was reaching 3am but she couldn't go back upstairs, as she couldn't face Steve. He had been completely ridiculous tonight, saying he couldn't trust her. That had hurt Summer deeply, she loved this man and wanted to spend her life with him but if he didn't trust her she just had to move on. She never ever thought she'd leave Steve, but this was the only option she could think of.

Steve did have a hard time trusting women, but Summer would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Randy was just somebody she could talk to like a brother, but now hearing Ashley's plan; she was hurt and hurt deeply. Randy knew some personal things about Summer and she hoped that he'd keep them secret. Summer ran a hand through her hair and carried on pushing her orange juice carton around the table, but jumped when she heard a voice, "Summer?" she looked up and was surprised to see Mark.

"Hey Mark"

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better, you?"

"I'm okay, just surprised to see you down here at 3am"

"I could say the same for you"

"I can never sleep really"

"Oh right"

"So what are you doing down here?"

"Me and Steve had a fight"

"Oh I see" Mark shifted and then motioned towards the empty seat in the booth, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No go ahead"

Mark squeezed himself into the booth and then said "Mind telling me what happened? Maybe I can help"

"How?"

"I've been around Steve for years, all the way through the 'Stone Cold Era' so I know how his mind works"

Summer sighed and then rested her head on her hand as she spoke, "It's a long story"

"I don't mind kiddo, we've got another couple hours until daybreak and then we can sleep on the plane, so we can talk for hours"

"Remember that kid Randy Orton?"

"Yeah"

"Well he was new here a couple weeks back and we became instant friends, we just clicked right from the start"

"Let me guess… Steve doesn't like it?"

"That's partly it yeah, but then Ashley and Dawn are coming back into the picture again"

"Oh boy"

"I overheard Ashley in the toilets on the phone to Dawn, they've been plotting all this time about how to break me and Steve up. Randy was just their little decoy to use on me so he'd make me fall for him, then he'd whisk me away from Steve"

"So that's what that little scene was about in the bar"

"Which one?"

"Both really, I saw you storm out the toilets and snap at Randy, then I saw the little scene with Ashley"

"Steve just can't see it, he doesn't believe me that Ashley's trying to flirt with him. Yet he went completely ice cold and mentioned he hated me being around Randy"

"Steve's always had trust issues when it comes to women"

"But why though?"

"Well 3 divorces might be the cause of that, every woman he's been with has hurt him, plus having his children in another country is also the problem why he's so grumpy"

"I just never really listened to Jeff when we said that Steve did get over protective"

"Steve cares deeply about you"

"I know that, and I feel the same way too"

"Do you love him?"

"Mark that's getting a little personal"

"Summer we've been speaking about personal issues from the start, you opened up to me, you could have easily said no"

"I didn't want too"

"Why? You said we weren't friends remember"

"Mark if you're gonna behave like this then piss off okay? I don't need this"

"Okay I'm sorry, but you did say that"

"I know I did, hell Mark you broke my neck"

"You don't have to remind me kiddo, it plays on my mind everyday"

"It does?"

"When you nearly paralyse somebody, yeah it stays with ya"

"But you were so cruel"

"I know but I've said I'm sorry, and we seem to be building a bridge here so that's a good sign"

"I gotta admit it does feel comfortable talking to you"

"Same here, anyway kiddo we're off the topic now, what are you gonna do about Steve?"

"I'm not sure really, I can't be with him if he's being like this. I'm new to relationships and I don't know what to do in these situations"

"You want to stay with him?"

"Of course I do"

"So are you gonna answer my previous question?"

"About what?"

"You love him?"

"Yes"

"Then fight for him kiddo, this Ashley girl is a no good blonde bimbo who only wants him because she's jealous of you"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I hate to bring it up, but when this whole mess thing started they were always bitching about your looks, I could see it was pure jealously. You hang around with the guys, you're easy going and fun and they didn't like it"

"Oh"

"So Ashley may want Steve, but she wouldn't stay with him. If you give up and let her have him, she'll just use him out of spite to gloat because she won and you gave up. She won't love him like you do kiddo, I can see it in your eyes that you're crazy about him"

"I am crazy about him"

"You wanna stay with him forever?"

"Yes"

"You want kids and everything?"

"If the time is right and if my wrestling career falls to pieces then yeah"

Mark smiled a little and said "Well if you know what you want, go and see him to straighten this all out"

Summer smiled at him and said "Thanks Mark"

"No problem kiddo"

"Is that my new nickname?" Summer asked with a grin getting Mark to smile again,

"I guess it is yeah"

"You're not a bad person after all"

"That rarely ever gets said to me, thanks kiddo"

"Well maybe you haven't shown people this side before"

"And ruin my reputation of being a badass?"

"That's only your ring character, my guess is that you have a hard time separating who Mark is, and who the Undertaker is"

"That's exactly what I find difficult"

"Well you're showing me Mark now right?"

"Yeah"

"So be friendly to everybody the way you're friendly with me, people will love you then for being Mark as well as respect you as being the Undertaker"

"I'll have to try that soon kiddo thanks" Summer smiled and then started to shift herself out of the booth with Mark still staring at her.

"You not wearing a neck brace anymore then?"

"I have to wear it from time to time, like going out to public places but I don't need it anymore. I can't really feel anything now, it's like there's nothing wrong with me. But there's still months left of recovery"

"It'll go quickly now that you're a commentator, it seems to suit ya" Summer smiled brightly making Mark smile back.

"Anyway kiddo you should go and see Steve, he may not show it but he'll be worried about you" Summer nodded then and watched as Mark slid out of the booth and stood to his full height, making Summer have to look up to him.

"Wow you're tall"

Mark chuckled and said "You catch on quick I'm impressed"

Summer smiled and then nudged him playfully, "That didn't come out the way it was supposed to, now it looks like I'm dumb"

Mark laughed again but then said "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Nah I'll be okay, unless you're heading back to your room, I saw you earlier so I know we're on the same floor"

"I probably should get some rest"

"Good, you're already cranky enough and a deadman without sleep is not something I want to see" Mark laughed again making Summer smile, he was so handsome when he laughed, it showed his younger and playful side.

"Thank you for the advice and everything Mark, it means a lot"

"Not a problem kiddo, I've been around the block a few times so any questions you just come and ask" Summer smiled and then leant forward to give him a hug. It surprised Mark at first, but he soon wrapped one arm around her and smiled. But they were interrupted when somebody cleared their throat.

"Steve" Summer said quite surprised as she pushed away from Mark.

"We have a small fight and you end up in his arms?" Steve asked coldly as he glared at Mark.

"It's nothing like that okay, I was just giving him a hug that's all" Steve just continued to glare so Summer walked over to him and tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Steve what's gotten into you lately? Do you even trust me?" Summer asked as she looked deeply into his eyes and sighed when all she could see was anger.

"I can't do this anymore" Summer said making Steve look at her suddenly, "I just can't" then she walked off towards the elevators to go back upstairs, leaving Steve alone with Mark.

"Nice one jackass" Mark said as he frowned at Steve,

"All she did was hug me just to say thank you"

"Thank you for what?"

"I gave her some tips and advice on how to handle your sorry ass when you're moody like this"

"I'm not moody"

"You can't fool me Steve, I've known you for years, going all the way back to when you were Stunning Steve. I know you've got a problem trustin' women but that little lady loves ya and wouldn't do anythin' to hurt ya" Steve just looked at Mark in surprise, Summer actually loved him?

"She loves me?"

"Well I suppose it's not the way she wanted you to find out but yeah she loves ya, and she said she doesn't know what to do because you're givin' her grief about talkin' to this Randy kid"

"He just gets so close to her and it bothers me"

"Why? Summer loves you enough to want to stay with you forever; she's got a lot of guy friends from what I've seen. Yet it's you who she fell for"

Steve sighed and then sat himself down on one of the chairs, "I've really screwed this up haven't I?"

"Looks that way"

"What should I do?"

"Well you have two choices son, you can go and fight for her, or give her some space to clear her mind. And by the looks of it, you need to clear your head too, otherwise you'll never be able to trust her when she's around Randy and then she'll regret ever bein' with ya" Steve sighed and ran a hand over his head, he'd certainly screwed this up for sure, all because of his stupid trust issues.

"Why do I always do this?"

"Because you've been hurt in the past, granted I was hurt too by Sara and Jodi but I learnt from that and just moved forward"

"But don't you ever get a small feeling in the back of your mind that the next girl you're with might hurt you too?"

"Nope not one, if I'm with a girl it just comes natural to me. I don't dwell on my past relationship problems and neither should you, times runnin' out son. Surely you don't want to end up alone?"

"No"

"Then sort yourself out boy" Steve sighed and realised Mark was right, he couldn't keep dwelling on the past as it was messing up his future. Summer hadn't hurt Steve once in the time that they'd been together, she'd been nothing but loyal to him. And now he'd just screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him all because of his past.

"Oh man" is all Steve said letting Mark know he'd come to his senses. "There ya go" is all he said as he watched Steve look helpless.

"So what do I do now?"

"Its up to you, if it were me I'd give her some space to think for a while. But go easy on her okay? She's got 2 brothers and 2 very loving best friends who would kick your ass if she got hurt"

"How much time do you think she needs to think?"

"As long as necessary I suppose, you need to open your eyes and focus on this Ashley girl"

"What about her?"

"Are you blind or somethin' boy? I saw her at the bar with ya earlier"

"That's how this whole mess started"

"Exactly! Which is what she wanted from the start"

"What?"

"Didn't Summer explain this to ya?"

"She mentioned somethin' about hearing Ashley on the phone to Dawn"

"And getting Randy in on their plan, so that he'd take her away so Ashley could come and get you"

"They planned this the whole time?"

"Looks that way, but Randy seems different"

"How'd you mean?"

"He's not after Summer I don't think, they're just friends"

Steve sighed and then said "I just don't know what came over me to be so jealous and possessive"

"Well you just gotta learn to control it, Summer hangs out with a lot of guys"

"I know and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her see I'm gonna change, even if it means giving her some space"

"Good man, now why don't you head upstairs to bed and sleep on it. You might feel better in the morning"

"I guess so, thanks Mark"

"No problem" Steve got up from his chair and walked over to the elevators with Mark to go upstairs and grab a few hours sleep. Hopefully things would be a little bit better in the morning.

* * *

When Summer got back to the room she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't know whether she was still with Steve or whether they were broken up. But what hurt the most was that she loved him and never wanted them to argue.

Ashley was supposed to be her best friend; Summer had told her all about her relationship with Steve and how happy she was. But she never thought that Ashley would be jealous and try to split them up.

"I should have known I can't trust anybody in this business" she said to herself as she stuffed her clothes into her bag. She couldn't stay in the same room as Steve, so she decided to stay with her brothers for a while. They'd love her and support her decision.

Once she'd packed her bag she headed over to the door to go and find which room her brothers were staying in. "Eugh where are they?" she said to herself as she strolled down the corridors slowly, her suitcase wheeling behind her. She felt like shit and she needed a hug.

"Finally" she sighed in happiness when she found the room her brothers were staying in. She knocked on the door and sighed knowing that they probably wouldn't answer as it was heading up to 4am. Summer knocked the door a little bit harder this time, feeling bad about the cursing on the other side of the door coming from what sounded like Matt. He opened the door and blinked to get used to the light.

"Sums?" is all he said as he rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Summer just sighed and tried to stop the tears from forming and soon Matt was fully alert.

"Summer what's happened?" Summer just cried and dropped her bags, making Matt pull her into a hug. He just stroked her hair as she cried into his chest; "Summer let's go inside" Matt slowly pulled Summer inside and then picked up her bags and dropped them next to the wall.

Then he flicked the lights on causing some cursing from Jeff "What the hell man! I'm sleeping here!"

"Shut up Jeff"

"What's your problem man? It's 4am!"

"We've got a problem"

"What problem?" Matt gently pulled Summer forward and then Jeff instantly sat up, "Summer what's happened?"

"Yeah Summer what's wrong?"

Summer sniffed and then wiped her eyes, "Me and Steve had a fight"

"What happened?"

"We were arguing about the whole bar scene with Ashley and I don't think he trusts me"

"So what did you do?"

"I think we've broken up" then Summer started crying again making Matt and Jeff go over to her and hug her.

"Summer baby it'll be alright" Jeff said stroking her hair.

"No it won't Jeff"

"Why?"

"I love him" Jeff sighed but then glared at Matt when he said "Are you pregnant?"

"What! Matt how could you think that!"

"Sorry my bad"

"Matt do you even care?"

"Of course I do Summer"

"I love him so much, I can't stand that we're fighting over this"

"Who started all this?"

"Ashley"

"Ashley?"

"Yes Matt"

"Why?"

"I overheard her on the phone with Dawn making plans to split me and Steve up"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I went a little crazy in the bar as you saw"

"I knew there was something up"

"I tried to hide it but she's getting under my skin, and Steve can't even see it!"

"Is that why you broke up?"

"I'm not sure if we have, I just told him I couldn't do it anymore and walked away"

"Why?"

"I met Mark down in the restaurant and he gave me some advice and then Steve jumped to the wrong conclusions when he caught us hugging"

"He jumped to the wrong conclusions?"

"Why doesn't he trust me? I've never done anything to hurt him"

"I don't know Summer the man just needs to learn what a jackass he's been"

"So what do I do now?"

"It's up to you, you could go and speak to him"

"Or?"

"Or you can give him some space to think about his mistakes, then he'll slap himself in the face and come running back to you"

Summer sighed and then said "I suppose I'll give him some space"

"That's a strong decision"

"Will you guys help me?"

"Of course we will Summer we're your brothers" Jeff said pulling his baby sister into a tight embrace. He sighed when he heard her crying once more, "Summer you need some sleep"

"I can't sleep"

"We're up in another couple hours to catch our flight for this house show in LA, so you need some sleep"

"I'm too worried"

"Why?"

"What am I gonna do about all my stuff? It's at Steve's Ranch back in Texas"

"Oh crap I forgot about that"

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'm not sure Summer I'm too tired to think straight"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in on you at this stupid time, I'll go find another room"

"Summer that's ridiculous it's late, so just get some sleep"

"You got any spare blankets?"

"Yeah there's one on the couch"

"Okay I'll take that"

"Nuh-uh I'll have the couch"

"Jeff no I'll have it"

"I'm not arguing about this"

"Fine"

"Good now get some rest" Summer sighed and then went over to Jeff's bed, feeling really bad that she had to make him sleep on the couch. She couldn't be bothered to change into her sleep clothes, it was late and she was suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Night guys" Matt said as he flicked the light switch off making the room fall into complete darkness. "Night" both Summer and Jeff mumbled as they all drifted off to sleep.

Tonight had certainly been eventful and Summer hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


	12. Chapter 12

"Summer seriously I can't take much more of this" Jeff said as he paced the room, "It's been two weeks, you need to get outside and see the world again, and get out from that blanket!" he watched Summer as she snuggled deeper under the blanket making Jeff groan in frustration. He knew she was still upset about Steve but she seriously needed to start the moving on process.

It had been 2 weeks since they broke up and neither had tried to speak to each other to try and work it out. Summer had been encouraged by all of her friends but she just couldn't face him. He'd hurt her by thinking he couldn't trust her around other men. Steve had shown a cold side she'd never seen before and she didn't like it at all.

Summer just sighed as she snuggled deeper into the blanket so nobody could see her. She'd been living with Matt and Jeff for the past couple weeks, they'd taken care of her but now she was just being lazy. She let go of her diet and gained unnecessary weight, she couldn't be bothered to go outside and she'd lost touch with all of her friends. She was becoming a right state but it was because she missed Steve, it was driving her insane not speaking to him. But her pride and stubbornness prevented her from picking up the phone and sorting the big mess out.

"Summer I'm being serious now, I will use force if you don't come out from the blanket"

"Go away" Summer mumbled from under the blanket to Jeff's comment making him frown.

"Okay we'll do it the hard way" then he walked over to the couch and started pulling at the blanket Summer was wrapped in. He heard her growling under it but he didn't care, she needed to be straightened out.

Jeff eventually pulled the blanket with such force; Summer came tumbling to the floor with a big thump, still tangled up in the blanket.

"Jackass" she mumbled as she sorted her hair out which had gone static "Eugh Jeff you gave me static hair" this caused Summer to start crying again, she'd been whinging about the smallest things as her hormones were going crazy, damn time of the month!

"Oh man Summer please stop crying" Jeff sighed as he saw her crying and slumped down on the couch, it had been a long 2 weeks.

"Sorry" Summer mumbled as she wiped her eyes, "It's just I miss Steve so much"

"I know sis, but there is a simple way to solve this"

"How?"

"Pick the damn phone up!"

"Jeff I'm not calling him!"

"Then you'll be stuck in this situation for a long time then" Summer just pouted and then tried to sort out her hair, which was going crazy right now.

"Look Summer you know me and Matt are here for you, but you've gotta snap out of this! It's been 2 weeks and you've just glued your ass to the couch, let your diet go and have become so unsociable it's unreal"

"I still show up to work though"

"It's not the same though Sums, you're miserable and have trapped yourself in a big bubble"

"So?"

"Summer it's not healthy"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll see" Summer's eyes widened slightly at Jeff's smirk, he was planning something and she didn't like it.

"Ahhh right on time!" Jeff said getting up from the couch when he heard the front door open.

"What?" Summer mumbled puzzled as she watched Jeff run into the other room. She heard lots of muffled voices and then cursed to herself. Jeff had brought everybody along to give her a long lecture about 'how it's not healthy to stay in doors' blah blah blah blah!

Summer just sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs and didn't even look up when the door banged open.

"Well, well look who it is" Came Hunter's voice making Summer roll her eyes as he walked over to her and crouched down. "Hi I don't believe we've met, I'm Paul" Summer just stared at him; this was no time to be making jokes. Hunter however continued to smile at her, "In fact I think I have met you before"

"Alright Hunter"

"You were always the sociable one"

"Okay I get it"

"Laughed a lot"

"Yeah"

"Smiled"

"Okay…"

"Socialised with all of her friends"

"Hunter okay I get it!" Summer said angrily as she glared at Hunter who continued to smile sweetly.

"We're just worried about you sweetie" Came Shawn's voice as he walked over to the couch and sat down, "It's been weeks and we haven't heard from you"

"I'm just going through some stuff that's all"

"Even when you're travelling with us at work you don't speak"

"I told you, I'm going through some stuff"

"We're your friends Summer we want to help"

"But you can't help, you're all friends with Steve and whatever I say about him, you'll tell him"

"That's not true" Shawn said as he frowned slightly, "You've gotta trust us sweetheart. None of us have really spoken to Steve lately"

"You haven't?"

"Well we occasionally speak to him whenever he's around but he's been awfully quiet lately"

"Quiet? That's not like Steve"

"I must admit it is weird"

"Did he say why he's been so quiet?"

"Isn't it obvious Summer?"

"No Shawn you'll have to fill me in"

"It's because he misses you"

"Misses me?"

"Yes dummy"

"Why?"

"Duhhh you were in a relationship with him!" Hunter said before Shawn could respond, Summer just looked at Hunter who smiled smugly and then spat his tongue out. But Summer frowned and poked him in the eye, and smiled when Hunter groaned and fell back onto the floor.

"Serves you right" She said smugly as she watched Hunter curse and hold his eye.

"If you weren't so fragile right now I'd-"

"You'd what?" Summer cut in and Hunter just continued to grumble words under his breath.

"Well if I could interrupt and get the conversation back to where it was" Shawn said making Summer look at him whilst he spoke, "Yes I do think he misses you and misses you like crazy. He just hasn't been the same since you left"

"He hasn't thrown my stuff out has he?"

"Nope it's still all there"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I asked him, he said he'd never throw it away"

"Why?"

"Summer it's obvious he wants to make up with you"

"Then why hasn't he called me?"

"Because he knew you needed some space"

"But if he wanted me he'd fight for me and keep calling"

"Or he'd do the sensible guy thing and wait for you to call him"

Summer turned to face Hunter and said "Would you like me to poke the other eye out for that comment?"

"Oh yeah baby poke me" Hunter leaned forward and Summer just made a noise and then turned back to Shawn.

"He knows he hurt you Sums" Jeff said once he'd come back from the kitchen with drinks for everybody, "So he's giving you space to clear your mind and for him to straighten himself out"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning he needs to slap himself in the face for thinking he couldn't trust you around other men"

"It was only Randy he was bothered about"

"Speaking of which" Shawn said, "Have you spoken to him recently?"

"No and I don't plan too"

"Why? What exactly has been going on with you two?"

"When he was hired to the company we got chatting and we just clicked right from the start, I thought he was a good friend who I could trust. But then I heard Ashley on the phone to Dawn when I was in the toilets that night when this mess started"

"Ashley and Dawn?"

"Yeah they've been plotting something right from the very start"

"Why?"

"Ashley didn't like it that I had a relationship with Steve, so she'd been creating a plan with Dawn to split us up"

"How does Randy fit into this?"

"They used him as their little decoy"

"Oh"

"They'd obviously been saying stuff to him about me, trying to get him interested in me and it worked"

"But he hasn't tried anything… has he?"

"No that's the thing, he's been like a brother to me and I trusted him with a lot of personal secrets"

"So how does all of this link together then?"

"Well I think that Ashley had high hopes of me running off with Randy, leaving Steve alone and hurt so she could sweep in and make her move"

"And so far has that worked?"

"I don't know yet, she certainly broke us up but I don't know whether she's tried anything yet"

"Do you want her to?"

"Hell no!" Summer nearly shouted causing everybody to stare at her.

"Okay Summer easy" Hunter said making Summer sigh.

"Sorry guys, I'm just confused that's all"

"Call him," Shawn simply said holding out his cell phone but Summer shook her head.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because…" she trailed off and couldn't think of a reason not to call him, her heart screamed to make the call and make things right but again, her stubbornness got in the way.

"You're so damn stubborn you know that?" Shawn said making Summer smile smugly at him.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said untangling herself from the blanket and standing up,

"Where you off too?" Jeff asked curiously, "You've already eaten enough junk food"

Summer frowned and said "I'm just going to the bathroom, don't worry I haven't hidden a cake in there" then she walked out of the room leaving the guys alone.

"Man she's really messed up isn't she?" Hunter said as he watched Summer leave the room.

"Just a bit" Jeff replied as he was folding up the blanket making Hunter smirk,

"Aww you're like a little old lady house cleaner"

Jeff glared at Hunter and said "You're damn right, I've been cleaning up after her for 2 weeks now!"

"Just calm down Jeff and give her some credit"

"Give her some credit? Hunter she's done nothing but mope around the house for 2 weeks!"

"She's upset Jeff" Shawn said sternly as Jeff flopped back down on the couch, "How would you feel if you lost the one you love?"

"I'd be devastated"

"There you go then"

Jeff sighed and then said "I just wish there was something I could do for her"

"We all do buddy" Hunter said, "I didn't really wanna say in front of Summer but Steve is pretty much going crazy without her"

"He is?"

"Yeah I went to see him down at the ranch and he's touched none of her stuff, he can't bare to move it. That man is definitely torn up inside"

"So do you think he's learnt his lesson?"

"About trusting Summer around Randy?"

"Yeah"

"I think he has Jeff"

"So he should, Summer always hung out with other men. Even during high school she was always with Matt and me and other guys spoke to her all the time"

"Well like Steve said, he has a hard time trusting women," Shawn added in, "It can't be easy for him"

"Well yes I suppose we can bring that into the case but he's just gotta move forward with his life, not dwell on the past" Hunter replied.

"That's true, but how are we gonna get Steve and Summer to even speak to each other? I think Steve is still pissed about Randy"

"Why?"

"Because he's a young punk who thinks he owns the place, Steve doesn't like people like that, especially ones who sniff round his woman"

"But like Summer said, he was just part of Ashley's plan"

"Speaking of that, I thought we were clear and free from childish games, surely wrestlers court put a stop to this?"

"I agree, even Dawn's creeping back into things!" Jeff said irritably.

"It doesn't seem right does it?" Shawn replied.

"Well no, it doesn't"

"So what are we gonna do about all of this?"

"Lets focus on Summer and Steve first"

"What do you suggest we do?" all three of them were silent for a while, thinking of ideas to pitch for a way of getting Summer and Steve to speak.

"Ooo I got it!" Hunter said happily causing the other guys to jump as he broke the silence.

"What have you come up with?"

"Handcuffs!"

"Excuse me?" Jeff said completely puzzled at Hunter's suggestion.

"We somehow get them into the same room, say in a locker room, then we pounce on them trapping them together with handcuffs and we won't let them go until they've sorted their differences… result" Hunter said cheerfully but Shawn and Jeff looked unsure, "Oh come on! What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure Hunter, there are pros and cons to it" Shawn replied as he thought the idea through in his head, coming up with both negative and positive outcomes.

"Okay what are the pros?"

"They could sort out their differences and be together again"

"And what are the cons?"

"They could just start arguing and it could lead to more complications"

"Hmm good point" Hunter said sitting down rethinking his ideas but couldn't come up with a way to change it, "I still think we should try it"

"You think we should?" Jeff replied.

"Yeah"

"How are we gonna get them in the same room at the same time?"

"Easy really, Steve speaks to us in our locker room and we just have to ask Summer to come in as well, making it look like a coincidence and then we attack them and cuff them together"

"We attack them?"

"Not literally but we need to hold them down so we can put the cuffs on"

"I'm still unsure" Shawn said making Hunter frown.

"You always hate my ideas" Shawn smirked when Hunter pouted and folded his arms; "Damn I left your pacifier in the car" Hunter blew raspberries at him and then laughed as Shawn just shook his head.

"Summer's been gone an awful long time" Shawn said noticing Summer hadn't come back yet,

"Maybe there _was_ a cake in the bathroom" Hunter said with a smirk but looked up when he heard a voice say "I swear if you don't shut up I'll poke your eyes out this time" Summer returned to the living room with a drink in hand. She set the drink down on the table before plopping herself down on the floor and looking at the guys who had suddenly fell quiet.

"What?" she asked as they shifted around in their seats, "Something happen whilst I was away?"

"No nothing happened" Jeff said as innocently as he could making Summer raise her eyebrow,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Cause ya'll seem so awkward around each other and shifting your bums around in your seats"

"Summer that's gross" Shawn said making Summer laugh,

"Oh my god that's a sound I thought I'd never hear again!" Hunter said cheerfully, "You've returned!" then he squashed Summer up against him causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Okay Hunter let me go" she wiggled free of his grip and glared at him as he made her hair go static again.

"Dammit" she mumbled as she tried to contain it but Hunter had spotted it and laughed,

"Ooo look"

"Don't you even think about it" Summer threatened causing Hunter to smile sweetly,

"I wouldn't do anything"

"Yeah right" Summer was about to get up to go back into the kitchen to run some water through her hair to calm it down, but Hunter shouted "Geek sandwich!" and then everybody piled onto Summer rubbing her hair making it go crazy. She squealed and tried to wriggle away but they were too strong,

"You asses!" she squealed out as they tickled her ribs and still continued their assault on her hair.

"Are you gonna cheer up now?" Hunter asked as he smiled when Summer was wriggling around laughing, "And come out of the house and be sociable again?"

"Yes!" she squealed out as now Shawn started tickling her feet,

"I hate you all right now!" she said through laughter making the guys laugh along with her. As much as they got on her nerves sometimes, she loved them to pieces and would certainly be lost without them. Summer suddenly felt her world lighting up again and felt a lot happier.

* * *

"It's been two weeks and he's still not mine!" Ashley nearly shrieked causing Dawn to just stare at her.

"Keep it down, we are in a public restaurant"

"Sorry" Ashley mumbled back, slouching in her seat and folding her arms,

"No wonder you haven't got him, you're behaving like a little brat" Dawn replied noticing Ashley's negative body language.

"It's just annoying me"

"Have you even tried anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you even spoken to Steve since that bar incident"

"No" Ashley scowled as she remembered that, she was actually getting somewhere until Summer came along. "If I could have broke her neck again I would have" she snarled out causing Dawn to stare at her in surprise again.

"Seriously you won't get him with that attitude"

"Then how will I get him?"

"By talking to him dumbass"

"How?"

"Well you open your mouth and words come out"

"Don't be sarcastic with me"

"Stupid questions deserve sarcastic answers sweetie" Ashley just scowled again causing Dawn to sigh, "Just speak to him about casual things, comfort him about his loss of Summer and then make your move"

"Will it work?"

"He's single and vulnerable and in need of a rebound so yeah"

"I'm not being a rebound!"

"Well that's all it's gonna be right now, he'll still be upset about Summer and will need some comfort"

"What comfort?"

"Sex"

"Really?"

"Yes, it'll help relieve his stress and loss of Summer"

Ashley smiled at that and said "I'd want a piece of that"

"Go and get him then"

"Where is he?"

"Well last I heard he's flown back home to Texas for a while"

"What? Why?"

"Well he's only the GM of smackdown so he doesn't need to be around for wrestling practice and with Summer on commentary he's not needed so much" Ashley just made a noise and felt like having a temper tantrum.

"How long will he be away for?"

"Until Thursday I think so you've only got tonight to worry about and then tomorrow he'll be flying out to meet us in Florida for smackdown"

"I'll get him then"

"Go for it" Ashley just smiled and drank the last of her wine, whilst formulating a plan in her head.

* * *

Steve was sitting at home trying to watch a football game, but his mind was elsewhere. For the last 2 weeks he'd been constantly thinking about Summer and how he missed her like crazy. Things hadn't been the same since that night in the hotel where she decided to walk away. He'd been stupid and foolish and now he'd learnt his lesson.

Summer had always spoken to men throughout her entire life and just treated them like friends. She'd chosen Steve as the one she wanted to be with and now he'd screwed it up and he hadn't even told her how he'd been really feeling. Throughout all the fun and laughter, frustration and hard times, he'd fallen head over heels in love with her and couldn't see himself with anybody else in the future.

He could see her carrying his baby, walking down the isle in a beautiful wedding dress, and living together safe and happy. But now because of his past crawling back he'd screwed it up and felt awful.

2 weeks away from her felt like an eternity and he couldn't take much more, he'd seen her around whilst being at the arenas but he couldn't approach her. She looked so fragile and confused, she needed to figure things out and if he approached her it could just make it worse. It was a tough situation and he hated the people who caused all of this.

Randy being the main culprit, he'd totally screwed everything up between them and he hated him. if he saw him walking down the hallway at work he'd certainly give him a piece of his mind. But then he thought of Summer and how that would upset her, so it was back to square one again.

"This is all too much" Steve said to himself as he switched the TV off and sat up in his recliner chair. Thoughts of picking the phone up and calling Summer clouded his mind, but then he realised it was late into the night and she'd probably be sound asleep.

In the end he decided to head up to bed and try to catch some sleep, before seeing everybody again tomorrow for work. But he knew sleep would be impossible when all he ever dreamt about was Summer.

"Sweet dreams my angel" Steve mumbled to himself as he thought about Summer sleeping like the beautiful angel she was. Things were certainly getting difficult.

* * *

"Guys it's reaching 2am and we've gotta catch a flight early in the morning" Shawn said as he got out of the recliner chair to stretch his legs, they'd been watching movies all night and just having a good laugh with each other.

Matt came home during the mayhem of them all tickling Summer and he finally got some order in the house. So for the rest of the evening they just watched movies and filled Matt in on the plans they'd come up with whilst Summer had gone upstairs to bed.

"You think it's going to work?" Matt asked as he grabbed some more popcorn before Hunter stole the entire bowl.

"It's bound to" Shawn replied but hated agreeing to it.

"You didn't have to agree to it you know" Hunter replied as he watched Shawn look unsure of the plans they'd come up with.

"Problem is, will she fall for it?"

"Course she will Shawn, she's dumber than Jeff"

"Hey!"

"Love you Jeffy" Hunter replied to Jeff and smiled sweetly as Jeff mumbled something under his breath.

"How long do we have to keep it up for?"

"Just until she cracks and leaves the company"

"You reckon she will?"

"Of course, if you stick to the plan and make it look real she'll flip and run away"

Shawn sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The plan they'd come up with was something out of the extraordinary but they knew it was bound to work. Shawn had to pretend he'd divorced Rebecca and be a single guy chasing after Ashley, he'd start following her around and trying to chat her up.

With how dumb Ashley was, she'd probably fall for it and would then hopefully quit the company because of Shawn being so clingy and needy. If need be, Hunter would also pretend to be a single guy and chase after her as well, so then she'd definitely snap and then quit the company. They both found it uncomfortable but were willing to do anything for Summer to make her happy again.

They'd also agreed on the handcuffs idea and were going to try that tomorrow when Steve and Summer are both at the arena. All of them hoped it would work out for the better and they'd solve their differences.

"Well because it's for Summer I'll do it" Shawn said and then sighed again.

"Shawn honestly it's alright to say no, with you being a Christian an all" Jeff said as he noticed how uncomfortable Shawn really was.

"No I want to do it, Summer is my girl and I'll do anything to make a friend happy"

Hunter smiled and said, "I'm in this too you know"

"I know Hunter"

"So we've gotta come up with a good plan to drive her insane"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out"

"Anyway guys it's late and we've got early flights, you can crash here if you want" Matt said picking up the empty beer cans to take to the garbage.

"You sure you don't mind?" Shawn said stretching again.

"No course not, I'll bring the spare blankets down"

"Jeez it's not a sleepover Matt" Hunter said and then smirked at Matt's glare.

"Fine I won't get you one so you can freeze"

"Bu- I- You-" Hunter then folded his arms and blew raspberries at everybody again.

"Aww little temper tantrum baby Hunter" Jeff said in a baby voice but soon regretted it when Hunter pulled him into a headlock onto the floor.

"You're sleeping with me tonight" Hunter said and laughed when Jeff made a frustrated noise whilst trying to wiggle free.

"Nuh-uh Jeffy you're staying right here," Matt laughed as he came back into the living room with spare pillows and blankets. He handed them out to everybody and switched off the lights when everybody was settled.

But laughed hard when Hunter farted loudly and Jeff said "Gross! I felt the vibrations from that!" Hunter just laughed getting Shawn to laugh as well.

It was like an all boys slumber party but they were happy and having fun, and looking forward to putting their plans into action to hopefully make Summer happy again. They'd do whatever it takes and wouldn't stop until her and Steve were back together again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note:** Hey guys and gals! Sorry it took so long for an update, things have been crazy! With the weather being so nice, college, work and then my computer fucking up so it needed reformatting! I almost lost my word documents but no worries, as I rescued them all! Thank goodness for my external hard drive! =D _

_Anyway enjoy the chapter and thanks to everybody who have been reading and reviewing! Thanks for sticking with me, much love! :) xx_

* * *

The next morning Summer was the first to wake up thanks to her alarm blaring at her. It was only 5:45am but they had to be up early to catch their flight to Florida, then get to the autograph session and then get ready for Smackdown. It was going to be a long day but Summer felt ready to face the world again. Jeff's plan of inviting the guys down to talk to her made her feel much better and now she felt stronger.

Losing Steve was one of the most painful experiences she'd ever been through, but now she felt like she could take the first step of moving on. Yes she still loved him and would do anything to get him back, but Steve hadn't attempted to fight for her or fly out to see her, so why should she bother with him?

"Move onwards and upwards" Summer mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower but stubbed her toe on the chest of draws. She sucked in a breath and fought the urge to scream, as she knew she'd wake the guys up downstairs. "And try not to walk into anymore furniture" Summer mumbled quietly as she headed into the bathroom to quickly shower and get herself together.

All she could think about was Steve; the past 2 weeks without his big strong arms wrapped around her made her feel weak and helpless. Steve had been there since day one of her neck surgery and without him nothing felt right. Her whole world had been turned upside down and now she felt empty. Steve filled a big part of her life up, and without him being around laughing, smiling and whispering sweet little things in her ear at night, she felt lifeless.

"I miss you Steve" Summer whispered as the water trickled down her face resembling her teardrops. She sighed as she washed her hair quickly and stopped running the water once it was rinsed through from the suds, then grabbed a towel to dry off. Everything reminded her of Steve, the way he used to sneak into the shower with her and they'd fool around, they'd take long relaxing baths together, wind each other up and make each other laugh whilst brushing their teeth to see who could crack first and spit the toothpaste out. They always did everything together and being without him for 2 weeks felt like forever.

Summer just sighed to herself as she threw on some clothes and brushed her hair in the mirror. The lack of sleep and weight gaining beginning to show and Summer felt disgusted with herself, "What have you done to yourself Summer?" she asked herself as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, "Time to stop all of this" she smiled to herself then, the first real smile in weeks. Pure signs of finally being able to move on from Steve, the only difficult thing would be trying to avoid him tonight during smackdown.

She'd be doing commentary with King and she'd have to watch him cutting promos in the ring, her eyes would be glued to him all night and she'd have to commentate on what he was doing. And if he was at the autograph session later in the day she'd have a hard time controlling the urge to talk to him, "Remember if he wants you, he has to come to you" Summer reminded herself as she gathered up her washing and headed down the stairs quietly.

The rooms were still pitch black meaning she was the only one awake, the snores from the guys filling the quiet room. She walked down the stairs carefully, avoiding every squeaky floorboard until she reached the bottom. She peaked into the living room and saw through the dim light that they were all still sleeping like rocks. But she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Hunter with his legs wrapped around Jeff who was smiling in his sleep.

"Gay" Summer mumbled to herself as she headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She fumbled around for the light switch and then flicked it on to fill the room with light. She quickly threw her washing in the machine and then started making some breakfast. But then she reminded herself that she needed to cut down to lose weight so she chose some fruit to eat.

"Turn the light off!" Came Matt's grumbling voice making Summer smile.

"Morning grumpy"

"Summer please please turn the light off"

"Nope our flight to Florida is in 2 hours and we need to get a move on"

"Oh come on it's only 6am!"

"Well you chose to go to bed late, it took me ages to sleep once you'd quietened down!"

"Please Summer"

"Nope rise and shine"

"Damn you're stubborn" Came Shawn's voice as he sat up and groaned in pain. Summer just smiled as his hair looked messy.

"Love the look"

"Please don't start Summer" Shawn replied rubbing his forehead but Summer just smiled as she looked at Hunter and Jeff who hadn't moved.

"What happened here last night?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well those two seemed to be shacked up together" Shawn was confused for a while before Summer pointed towards Hunter and Shawn who were tangled up in each other.

"Ohh" is all Shawn said and then smiled, "It's a long story"

"I always thought at least one of my brothers would be gay, never thought it'd be Jeff"

"Thanks sis love you too" Came Matt's response as he stood up and stretched.

"You know I'm kidding Matty"

"You're awfully cheerful this morning"

"I know"

"What's changed?"

"Just being surrounded by the people I love and care about, you've given me help and advice and I'm grateful"

Matt smiled and then said "Well if you're happy sis then so am I"

"I do feel a lot happier, you guys have shown me that there's more to life than relationships and I just wanted to say thank you"

"So… you're ready to move on from Steve?"

"I'm not sure, it's been two weeks and he hasn't bothered to call or come see me so he obviously wasn't the one for me. So now it's time to move on and find my real prince" then Summer headed into the kitchen to continue cutting up her fruit. Leaving Matt looking worriedly at Shawn, what would happen now? Would their plan work today?

"Oh man" is all Matt said, "What if she doesn't want to be with Steve anymore? Our plan will go up in smoke"

"Just have patience Matt. Steve and Summer haven't seen each other in 2 weeks and everything could change once they look at each other"

Matt sighed and said "I guess you're right"

"What are you two mumbling about?" Came Summer's voice as she skipped out of the kitchen and sat down next to Shawn eating fruit from the bowl in her hand. "We were just erm… saying how good it will be to have you back on tour with us" Summer eyed Matt suspiciously but then smiled.

"Yeah I guess it'll be fun to return, but it's not like I never left, I've been showing up to work for the two weeks"

"Yeah but you were so miserable you wouldn't interact with anybody"

"Did any rumours spread round?"

"A couple"

"Were they bad?"

"No everybody was just confused, but then they put two and two together that you weren't with Steve anymore and left it alone"

"What about Ashley?" Summer scowled at the mention of her name, no good lying bitch!

"She's been around"

"And?"

"She hasn't tried anything with Steve, he hasn't seemed in the mood for interaction with anybody"

"He hasn't?"

"Nope not really, he hasn't been his usual self" Summer just looked down at her bowl, Steve hadn't been happy either? Maybe he felt the same, confused and hurt about all of this.

Matt heard Summer sigh deeply and said, "Like we said to you last night, he misses you Summer"

"And I miss him" Matt tried to hide his smile then, there plan would work after all!

"Things will get better soon honey" Shawn said reassuringly getting Summer to smile slightly,

"Everything just reminds me of him"

"Well maybe you should listen to your heart"

"How do you mean?"

"Sometimes your mind blocks out things the heart is trying to tell you to do"

"Oh"

"So what is your heart saying?"

"That I love Steve, I'm not over him and I want to speak to him" Shawn smiled widely as he noticed Summer looked surprised at her own honesty.

"See there you go, now you've just gotta follow your heart and actually do what you've just said"

"But I can't speak to him"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't know what to say"

"Just tell him the truth, that you miss him and want to try things out again" Summer sighed and knew Shawn was right, she wanted to be with Steve again… her future belonged with him.

"I love him" Is all Summer whispered and suddenly felt tears forming, the wall she'd built up was now crumbling down as the truth was coming out.

"It's alright honey we're here to support you through this, whatever you're decision is we won't push you"

"Yeah sis we're here for you" Summer smiled and wiped some of the tears away.

"Sorry, I know you hate emotional crying girls"

"No worries, you're my sister and I'm used to it" Summer smiled again but then looked over at Jeff and Hunter when both began to stir.

"Man this is a warm blanket" Came Hunter's voice making Shawn smirk,

"That's not a blanket Hunter" Hunter looked at Shawn and then looked over at what he thought was a blanket, soon realising it was Jeff.

"Argh!" Is all Hunter said and then shoved Jeff away from him, jerking Jeff out of his sleeping form.

"What the hell man I was having a good sleep!" Jeff groaned as he rubbed his eyes to see properly, "I was all warm and snug" Summer just laughed at that and said "Yeah you and Hunter seemed quite peaceful" Jeff looked at Summer and then at Hunter who looked disgusted,

"Oh god what happened last night?" Summer and Matt laughed again and Shawn said, "Nothing as far as I'm aware, but I was in a deep sleep so you could have got up to anything"

"Don't touch me!" Jeff said to Hunter as he shuffled away from him making Hunter smirk, "I mean it Hunter don't come near me"

Hunter again just smirked and said "You're acting as if something _did _happen"

"I'm not saying that" Hunter just laughed and shook his head and turned to Shawn, "What time is the flight?"

"Around 8ish so we better start getting ready" Hunter nodded and then started to get up out of his blanket, then smirked mischievously as he said "Jeff why are aren't I wearing any underwear? I had some on before I went to sleep"

"Shut up Hunter!" Hunter just laughed making the other guys laugh as well. Summer was smiling widely as she looked at all of her friends, for the first time in two weeks she felt happier and couldn't wait to get to work.

* * *

"Steve! Yo Steve wait up!" Mark shouted as he noticed Steve walking ahead of him.

Steve turned around and said "Hey Mark I didn't realise you were on the same flight"

"You've been in your own world throughout the whole mornin' so I just thought I'd leave ya to it"

"Sorry man I'm just all over the place"

"Anythin' I can help ya out with?"

"You could try"

"Well then tell me son"

"I'm still crazy about Summer, I can't get her out of my head. She's there night and day and I just can't bare to touch any of her things to move them"

"You still not spoke to her?"

"No I was giving her some space like you said"

"Well it's been two weeks now ain't it?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe it's time to start speaking to her now then"

"I'm not sure"

"You're not still angry are ya? Surely you'd have gotten over it by now and realised you were wrong"

"I have got over it, I was stupid and foolish to think that she'd leave me for Randy"

"And what about Ashley? Have you opened your eyes and realised she's sniffin' round?"

"Yes I've realised that too"

"You have?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I realised that she was just trying to split us up"

"So you don't like her?"

"Certainly not"

"And you love Summer?"

"Yes I adore her, I want to spend my life with her"

"You're certain about that?"

"Yes I am certain about it Mark, she's everything to me"

Mark smiled a half smile and said "Well I'm proud of ya son. You've finally slapped yourself in the head and realised what you want"

Steve smiled and said, "I want her"

"Well go and get her then"

"I'm just not sure how to approach her"

"Try and catch her on her own"

"That's impossible these days"

"Why?"

"I've been hearing small things off Hunter and Shawn for the past couple days"

"Saying what?"

"Saying that Summer's been dependant on them and her brothers a lot more than normal, she hasn't been her usual self"

"Ain't that tellin' you somethin'?

"No"

"Come on boy think about it, she hasn't been the same since you two broke up and she's obviously just as upset about it as you are"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning she's still in love with your sorry ass" Steve felt the slight tingle of butterflies in his tummy when Mark said those words, she still loved him? Even after everything that had happened?

"So I suggest that if ya love this little lady like you say you do, you should try and make some things right before it is too late" Steve thought about Mark's words and knew he was right, it had been two weeks and if he left it any longer then Summer would think he'd forgotten about her and started moving on. But that wasn't what he wanted at all, he wanted Summer and he wanted to spend his life with her. Without her being around for 2 weeks he felt lost, her laugh, her smile and everything else was still imprinted in his mind.

"I'll speak to her today" is all Steve said receiving a nod off Mark.

"Good man, now you've just gotta get through this autograph session"

"Oh man I forgot about that!"

"Don't worry it'll be alright"

"Is Summer gonna be there?"

"I think so, she was on the work schedule and her name was advertised in the posters and fliers that went out so yeah I reckon so" Steve looked puzzled so Mark continued, "It'll be alright Steve, maybe it'll be a good time to speak to her?"

"I don't think so, with thousands of fans around it'll be awkward to explain if it ends up in an argument"

"Why would ya argue?"

"Summer has got one helluva temper"

"She does?"

"Yup"

"She's always been so quiet and friendly whenever I've seen her"

"It does take a lot to piss her off, otherwise she'll just let things go. But when you push too many buttons and try and walk all over her then she'll fight back. Especially when it comes to waking her up in the morning and letting her use the bathroom first" Steve smiled at the old memories and wished he could have more of them, but would Summer take him back?

"Sounds like she's a handful" Mark said with a small smile as he noticed Steve reminiscing memories in his mind and smiling to himself.

"Nahh she was amazing, I loved it"

"Well if all goes well today, maybe she could come live with you again"

"Let's hope so Mark"

"You really are hung up on her ain't ya?"

"Yep"

"You wanna marry her?"

"Well I can't see myself with anybody else in the future so yes I do want to marry her"

Mark smiled a genuine smile then and said "I'm happy for ya"

"Thanks Mark"

"No worries"

"And thank you for being there for me, it's not been easy I'll tell ya"

"Again it's not a problem, I've been through similar issues myself so I can share your pain. Plus we're pals as we've been here in this business for years"

Steve smiled and then said "Let's hope there's many more years to come"

"Well all I'm sayin' is that if some young punk can out perform me in the ring I'm hangin' up the boots"

"Or if it gets to the point where you need to be wheeled down to the ring" Mark raised his eyebrows at Steve who laughed as they walked through the airport,

"You tryin' to be funny kid?"

"I'm not _trying_ to be funny, I already am funny"

"Wanna face the deadman in the ring?"

"See you've already admitted that you're dead, maybe a coffin not a wheelchair for your entrance?" Steve trailed off into thought and laughed when Mark shoved him and then punched his arm, "Watch it" is all he growled out causing Steve to laugh even more.

Both men continued to dig at each other throughout the airport until they reached the car park to head towards the hotel. Steve actually felt happy at this point, but he was still unsure about seeing Summer again, would she still be angry with him?

* * *

"Why did they have to put me next to you?" Hunter grumbled as he rubbed his leg making Summer smile,

"I didn't arrange the seating plan Hunter" she replied sweetly causing more cursing from Hunter. All throughout the autograph session Hunter and Summer had been playing a game of kick each other under the table.

At first it had been funny but then when Summer started winning, Hunter didn't want to play anymore. So he had bruises forming on his legs, which made Summer smile.

"You're just moody cause you lost" Summer teased causing Hunter to frown and curse more words under his breath.

"What is it with you two and childish games?" Came a voice behind Summer who turned around and smiled when she saw Mark,

"It just passes the time away" Summer replied.

"What game were you playing anyway?"

"Kick each other under the table"

"I take it you won this strange game?"

"I did" Summer said proudly and laughed when Hunter just groaned and pretended to be in severe pain in with his legs, "I'm gonna get you reported for bullying!"

"Oh no I'm so scared!" Summer replied with sarcasm causing Hunter to frown and then blow raspberries at her. "Ooo that sure showed me not to mess with you, I'll remember next time to stay clear in case you blow more raspberries at me"

Mark smiled at Summer's words and then said "How are things with you anyway kiddo? Haven't seen you for a while"

"Things are going okay I suppose, how about you?"

"I'm right as rain, just happy to be doing what I do best again"

"Well I'm happy that you're back"

"How are you feelin' about Steve? Still angry?"

"No… not anymore, it's just neutral"

"Are you sure? I saw you lookin' at him during the signing" Summer looked down at the floor and blushed, somebody had caught her looking at Steve and it just had to be Mark.

"I was just curious is all" Summer mumbled causing Mark to smirk,

"It's okay Summer you can look at him, he was also looking at you"

"He was?"

"Yeah loads of times, I should know as I was the one sitting next to him"

Summer smiled slightly and said "I just miss him"

"Then go talk to him"

"I can't" Mark just sighed at this, both of them had come out with the same answer. Damn they were two stubborn people!

"Well if you're not gonna strike up conversation with him I will" Then he started walking towards Steve causing Summer to panic and say "Mark please no! don't!" then she grabbed onto his arm to try and stop him, which was to no avail as he continued walking with ease whilst carrying Summer on his arm.

"Honestly Mark I'll do it I'll talk to him at some point today!" she said panicking as they had nearly reached the point where Steve was talking to Shawn and now Hunter who had walked off and left them alone to talk. Her sneakers squeaked along the floor where Mark was pulling her along with him but he finally slowed down and stopped.

"You promise you'll speak to him?" Mark said in a deep voice as he stared down at Summer who was still attached to his arm,

"Yes I will I promise, just don't try and force me into it right now with all these people around"

"Alright then, ya better keep that promise kiddo otherwise I will be gettin' involved again"

"I will keep it" Mark nodded and then Summer let go of his arm smiling sheepishly, "I don't know why I tried stopping you, it didn't slow you down at all!"

"Ya don't weigh anythin' that's why" Mark replied smugly causing Summer to raise her eyebrows.

"That's cause I'm a woman, I only weigh about 120 pounds and you're nearly 300 pounds last time I heard?" Mark just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I like to eat so what"

Summer smiled and then said "Well I better go find my brothers and head to the arena"

"You can carpool with me if ya like? I'm heading there now to use the gym and practise before show time"

"Yeah that'd be great" Mark smiled then and walked with Summer towards the exit after grabbing their bags to head off to the arena.

* * *

"So are we still okay about the plan?" Shawn asked as he sorted through his gym back for his workout clothes.

"Yeah if all goes well then we'll grab em' and then handcuff them together," Hunter replied as he pulled on his vest and then smoothed out his hair.

"What are you two on about?" Mark asked as he watched the two clowns talk to each other.

"Just a plan we've come up with" Hunter replied.

"Involvin' handcuffs?"

"Yes"

"Who's involved?"

"Summer"

"And?"

"Steve" Mark raised his eyebrows as both men looked down at their shoes, nobody ever kept things from him, he didn't know why though, people were always honest with him when he didn't even need to ask.

"What exactly are ya plannin' on doin'?"

"We were just gonna get them in the same room as each other, then pin them down and cuff them together and hopefully they'd work out their problems" Mark thought about that for a while wondering whether it'd work, but he was leaning more towards the positive outlook as it would give both Summer and Steve time to talk as both were too stubborn to approach one another.

"Well as crazy as that plan sounds, I might agree with ya on it"

"You do?" both Shawn and Hunter said making Mark smirk,

"Yeah it'd give them both time to work everythin' out"

"You're actually agreeing with us?" Shawn said puzzled, "The guys you normally call clowns, have actually come up with a good idea?"

"Surprisingly yes Shawn you have"

"Wow getting your approval is almost as good as getting a Emmy or something" Hunter said making Mark smile,

"When are ya plannin' on doin' this?"

"Well Summer is gonna meet us here with Matt and Jeff soon and Steve should be here any second so soon" just as Hunter said that, Steve knocked on the door and Shawn called "We're decent" making Steve open the door and step inside.

"Guys" he said nodding towards them all and then set his bag down on the bench. "Don't go silent cause of me"

"Nah we were just gonna start stretching to head towards the gym"

"Mind if I come with? I need to work off some stress"

"Of course, we just need to wait for the Hardy dummies and we're good to go"

"This a school trip or somethin'?" Mark asked with a smirk making Hunter smile,

"Yes it is Mark, and you need to pick a buddy so you can cross the road safely" Mark just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he continued sorting out his gym clothes. But then smirked when there was another knock at the door causing Shawn to say, "We're decent"

"Oh good, cause there's a lady present" Came Jeff's reply as the door opened to reveal Matt, Jeff and Summer all with their carry bags. Summer looked around the room at all the familiar faces but then froze in shock when she saw Steve. He had his back to her as he was putting his vest on making Summer admire his muscular frame.

But she shook her head from thoughts and just looked bewildered as Steve turned around. He caught sight of Summer and just like her, looked amazed as well as confused. They didn't say anything for a while making the room go quiet.

Hunter looked from Summer to Steve and realised they weren't saying anything and said "Jeff, guard the door"

"What the-" Summer was saying but got cut off when Matt took her bag off her shoulder and held her wrists together. Mark had suddenly grabbed Steve so he couldn't move either, then watched as Hunter got out a pair of handcuffs,

"You dare" Summer growled out as she tried to wriggle free from Matt's grip. But he was too strong so she couldn't get away.

"What are you playing at?" Steve said as he tried to get out of Mark's grip but he was too strong. Hunter quickly unfastened the cuffs and attached them to both Summer and Steve and locked them so they couldn't get out.

"Hunter undo these right now" Summer growled out but Hunter just smirked and said "Right you two, we're not unlocking these until you sort out your problems"

"What? That's ridiculous! I need to train before Smackdown tonight!" Steve said angrily as he fiddled with the cuffs making Summer frown as he was pulling at her wrist.

"Yeah and I've gotta go and meet King in an hour to discuss the commentary plans"

"Tough you'll just have to wait"

"Paul I'll get fired!" Summer growled out making Hunter just look at her surprised, she called him by his real name so he must have really pissed her off.

"It's for the best sweetie" Shawn replied, "You two know what you both want. Now it's time for the truth"

"We'll be back soon," Jeff said as they filed out the door, "And if it's gone silent we'll come back to see who's killed who" then all of the guys left and shut the door, leaving Summer cuffed to Steve.

They both looked at each other and then were both puzzled. "Just great" Summer mumbled as she sank down to the floor leaving Steve with no choice but to follow her. She sat down on the floor and Steve sat down as well so they were back to back. Summer felt Steve lean his weight on her back and sighed as she had missed his touch.

She tried to fold her arms but then remembered Steve was attached to her arm. "Will you stop doing that?" Summer said as she tried to move her arm but Steve kept yanking it back,

"Oh I'm sorry is _this_ annoying you?" Then Steve yanked her arm again making Summer pull it back with more force.

"Yes it is annoying me" Summer replied irritably as she again tried to fold her arms but couldn't "Eugh dammit why did they do this!"

"To try and get us to talk… duh"

"Don't you dare get sarcastic with me" Summer growled feeling her temper rising.

"Don't ask stupid questions then"

"I didn't direct that question to you"

"Then who were you talking to?"

"No one dummy"

"Will you quit trying to fold your arms, it hurts when you're yankin' my arm back"

"Well I'm not exactly used to being handcuffed to somebody so it's difficult"

"Well I ain't used to it either"

"I'm pretty sure there are others who you want to be handcuffed too" Summer said coldly as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"I could say the same for you too" Steve replied with just as much coldness.

"You're still angry about this whole Randy thing?"

"No I'm not angry about it, what's made me angry is being handcuffed to you"

"Oh gee thanks Steve that's made me feel much better"

Steve sighed and said "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that there are more mature and sensible ways to solve all of this" Summer just sighed and looked down at the floor not sure what to say. She didn't want to say anything about the past 2 weeks in case Steve said he'd moved on and was happy. So the room fell to an awkward silence as both tried to adjust and get comfortable without pulling on each other's arms.

But Steve cleared his throat and said "So…"

"So" is all Summer replied not sure what to say next.

But Steve soon filled the silence, "How have you been the past few weeks?"

"Living in hell, you?"

"Pretty much the same"

"Oh"

"You say that like I've been happy"

"Well I- just didn't-" Summer couldn't put a sentence together so fell silent and tried to get rid of the tears trying to form in her eyes. Steve sighed and knew it was best just to tell the truth.

"I haven't been happy Summer I haven't been happy at all. When you walked away from me that night in the hotel I should have chased after you and tried to make things right. But my pride and stubbornness got in the way"

"You forgot jealously"

"Yes I know that, and my jealously got in the way. I jumped to all the wrong conclusions instead of thinking logically about it all. I was stupid and foolish and I regret it completely. The past couple of weeks have been like hell for me without you being around. I didn't realise just how much I loved you until you walked out the door and left me. I need you Summer; you're my life, my soul and my best friend. Nothing feels right when you're not around, not seeing your smile, waking up alone not seeing your messy hair and you cursing and apologising for looking like a monster. Not seeing you laughing as you're brushing your teeth so you spit the toothpaste everywhere, watching you dance around the kitchen like a fool and watching you attempt to sow your clothes up. Nothing feels right and I need you Summer, my life has been empty these past two weeks. I love you honey, no matter how you feel I'll always love you" Steve finished and heard Summer sniffing quietly, and then he felt her move her hand to wipe her eyes.

"Please don't cry honey"

"Can't help it" Summer mumbled back through small sobs causing Steve to sigh and turn around without hurting her arm. He managed to twist round without tangling their arms up and looked at Summer. She hadn't changed a bit in the two weeks he hadn't seen her, she was still as beautiful as ever. But it pained him inside to see her crying,

"I'm sorry honey for making you cry but I just had to tell you the truth. I'm over the whole Randy thing; I mentally slapped myself in the head and sorted out my thoughts. I understand now that you two are just friends and I never meant to hurt or judge you. Mark explained everything to me and I realised that you don't want Randy, you decided to chase after my sorry ass instead"

Summer smiled slightly and said as she looked at the floor, "I love you Steve, no matter what you say or what you do I'll always love your dopey ass. You're my world Steve and I can't see myself with anybody else but you. I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways and realised that I only want you"

"I have realised that honey and I'm just sorry I didn't figure it out before"

"I've really missed you" Summer whispered as she felt more tears forming and then she cursed. She didn't bother wearing any waterproof mascara so she probably looked awful right now, "I probably look awful" Summer said quietly and then laughed lightly when Steve did. But he lifted her chin up and saw her smudged make-up and smiled, she still looked beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," Steve said causing Summer to again look down at the floor, "And I've missed you too"

"I've missed you more, it felt like a hole had been punched through my chest"

"Well there is a simple solution to this"

"What would that be?"

"Well we could give us another shot… that's if you want" Summer sat there with butterflies in her tummy; he still loved her and wanted to try things out again!

"And I promise I won't let anything come between us like this again, no secrets, no lies, no jealously, just me and you"

Summer smiled slightly and said "Just as long as you promise"

"I do honey, I hold my heart and my soul in my hands for you to take and never give back"

Summer smiled and said "I love you"

"I love you more" Steve replied and grinned when Summer moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, but laughed when the cuffs got in the way. But soon they repositioned them so they could hug properly, "I'm so sorry honey" Steve replied as he breathed in Summer's wonderful scent and smiled.

"I'm sorry too" Summer replied and then leaned back so she was face to face with Steve. She had the sudden urge to kiss him but wasn't sure so remained hesitant and blushed. Steve noticed her blushing and realised she wasn't sure what to do, so he leant forward and rested his forehead against hers, he heard Summer sigh and smiled, "I love you" he murmured and then captured her lips before she could reply to him. He kissed her softly and sweetly at first but then deepened it when he felt Summer wrap her arms around him.

But he broke the kiss when Summer laughed and said; "I hate these handcuffs"

Steve smiled and said, "We have weird friends"

"But they mean well"

"Well they got what they wanted" Summer smiled and then leant forward and kissed Steve again, filling her tummy with so many butterflies she felt giddy. But she didn't care, for she had her prince back and felt her world becoming brighter, filled with happiness and laughter.

Steve was her whole world and without him her life would remain colourless and dull, she hoped he was prepared, as he was stuck with her forever.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Next chapter up soon! :) _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update this thing! It's been a hectic couple of weeks with college and work etc. but don't worry i've broken up from college now so i'm available to write more chapters now! Yayy :)_

_Anyway enjoy the chapter! Another one should be up soon :D xx_

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Jeff asked worriedly as he listened through the door to try and hear Summer and Steve. He could hear Steve's deep rumbling voice but he couldn't hear Summer.

"Maybe he killed her" Hunter said thoughtfully but looked surprised when everybody glared at him. "Jeez tough crowd" Hunter mumbled when everybody looked at the door again. They'd been listening for the past 15 minutes and so far there hadn't been any screaming or shouting, so hopefully that was a good sign.

"You're like a bunch of kids" Mark said when he saw all 4 men with their ears pressed to the door trying to listen.

"Not kids… just… curious" Shawn replied with a small smile making Mark roll his eyes and fold his arms. But he smirked and almost laughed when the door opened and Matt, Jeff, Shawn and Hunter were frozen to the spot with wide eyes.

"What the?" Steve said when he saw all 4 men frozen to the spot near the door. "Err hey man" Hunter said casually as he stood up and pretended to stretch.

"What were you guys doing?" Summer asked as she eyed all 4 men suspiciously.

"Erm… stretching" Jeff replied causing Summer to raise her eyebrows at him,

"Near the door?"

"Yeah"

"Not using the gym today?"

"No"

"So you were stretching right beside the door?"

"Yes"

"Sure you weren't listening in?"

"Ermm…"

"Jeff" Summer said sternly causing Jeff to laugh nervously and say, "Of course we weren't"

"You guys are pathetic" Mark said with a chuckle.

"Oh great Mark blow our cover" Hunter replied.

"Aha so you were listening in!" Summer said with a smile causing Jeff to elbow Hunter in the ribs,

"Nice one dummy"

"Don't elbow me"

"I think I just did"

"And I think I just punched you"

"Wait you didn't-" Jeff said but then flinched and cried out in pain when Hunter punched him in the ribs.

"Woops my fist slipped" Hunter replied and then laughed when Jeff glared at him and said, "Let me guess… _'Love you Jeffy'_ is what you were gonna say"

"Damn how'd you guess?"

"Your material is getting old Hunter"

"Your face is getting old" Hunter replied laughing again at Jeff's grumbles of annoyance.

"Anyway" Steve said getting everybody to look at him, "Mind if you take these cuffs off us now?"

"Well that depends" Shawn replied.

"On what?"

"Whether you two have sorted out your differences"

"We have"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove that you've made up and I'll let you go" Steve looked at Shawn but then smirked and turned to face Summer who was looking confused. But then she smiled when Steve wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"Okay we get it" Hunter said holding his stomach pretending to feel ill, making Summer giggle.

She looked up at Steve and said, "I love you"

"I love you too honey"

"On second thought, do you want to keep the handcuffs for tonight?" Hunter said and laughed when Jeff said "Gross! That's our sister man!"

"You're just jealous"

"I am NOT jealous, it's my sister Hunter!"

"Jeez calm down Jeff don't get cranky on me, I left you bottle in the car" Jeff glared at Hunter who smiled innocently in return.

"You two are like an old married couple," Shawn said whilst he was unlocking the cuffs to free Summer and Steve. Once they were off, Summer hugged Steve tightly, which got him to smile and hug her in return.

"Speaking of married couples" Matt said, "You still okay with this plan?"

"Wha-what plan?" Summer asked curiously as she looked between all 5 men who looked too innocent, "Oh come on don't keep things from me!" Summer whined.

"Okay okay we'll tell you"

"Good"

"Just not here"

"But-" Summer was about to protest to Shawn's words but then followed Mark into the locker room when he opened the door and sat on one of the benches. "You guys have formulated another plan now? Who for this time?"

"We just came up with a plan to help sort the other mess out" Hunter replied sitting on the other bench facing Mark.

"What other mess?" Steve asked curiously as he sat on one of the chairs, pulling Summer down with him to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her causing Summer to smile goofily.

"We came up with a plan to sort out Ashley" Hunter said once everybody was seated and quiet.

"What about her?" Summer nearly growled out causing Mark to smirk.

"Well we know there's been some trouble with her, hence the reason why you two broke up"

"Yeah"

"So we were formulating a plan to get some revenge"

"How?" Steve asked.

"Well I decided to pretend I'd divorced Rebecca (Summer gasped in surprise) don't worry Summer it's all planned. Anyway yeah I'd pretend I'd divorced her and be all upset and hopefully Ashley would come sniffing round and then I'd be all needy and clingy hopefully driving her crazy to the point where she quits the company"

"Erm… seriously no offence to you Shawn, but… how are you gonna attract Ashley's attention in the first place?" Summer asked curiously.

"Ashley's always been a gold digger" Matt replied with a frown.

"Oh… How'd you know?"

"Don't you remember the time I dated her?"

"Well I tried to erase it from my memory but yes I do remember"

"All she wanted was money, jewellery and attention"

"Yeah…"

"And when she sees that Shawn is 'available' she'll come sweeping in and then try and use her charm, then Shawn will act all needy and clingy to drive her crazy"

"I suppose there is a negative side to this"

"And what would that be kiddo?" Mark asked Summer.

"She could really end up falling for this, it could backfire completely and then you'll have Ashley following you around"

"Well we thought about that," Hunter said.

"Wow you've really thought this through"

"Yep"

"So what is your plan then if this goes wrong?"

"I pretend I've broken up with Stephanie-"

"Is she okay with that?"

"Yeah she's fine with it"

"So it's all agreed?"

"Yeah she agreed with me 100% to try and get Ashley to quit"

"Oh… carry on anyway"

"Right… so if this plan backfires I'm gonna pretend I've got rid of Stephanie to be with Ashley instead, then I'd drive her insane and then she'd definitely quit" Summer was quiet for a while thinking about their plan. She certainly liked the idea of Ashley leaving the company but then again there'd be mayhem along the way, as it would take a LOT to get her to leave.

"Well… if you guys are okay with this, then I'm agreeing on it," Summer said breaking the silence.

"It'll work sweetie trust us, with our crazy plans we'd drive her crazy" Summer smiled at Shawn's words and said "When are you gonna start this plan?"

"We were thinking later this afternoon during lunch in the canteen" Hunter replied, "Everybody always turns up so she should be there"

"And how do we keep her away from me?" Steve asked.

"We've got it covered, as Shawn is gonna be everywhere Ashley is"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, that's how much we're gonna drive her insane" Steve smiled but then shook his head, "You guys are crazy"

"Well it's anything to help Summer" Shawn replied getting Summer to look at him, "You're doing all of this for me?"

"Yep"

"That's just- I can't believe-" Summer was quite shocked at that and then said, "Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie"

"You really didn't have to do that though, I was planning on kicking her ass in the ring when I returned"

"How many months away is that now?" Mark asked.

"About 6 or 7 months now, just need the doctors permission to say I can start training again, I can't wait to start!"

"Miss it that bad huh?"

"Hell yeah! I've really let myself go" Summer said feeling ashamed as she'd gained so much weight since she stopped training.

"Hey chin up kiddo, the doctor should give you some exercises to do when you next have a check up" Summer smiled at Mark's words and then said "You guys are too good to me"

"We love ya that's why" Steve replied squeezing Summer making her smile, "I'll never be able to repay you for this"

"I like cars" Hunter said quietly getting Summer to glare at him and then smile. Everything had been perfect so far today; she had Steve back in her life and amazing friends. But she had to wonder about the plan Shawn and Hunter had come up with, would it work? Would Ashley be dumb enough to fall for it? The plan was due to start later today so only time would tell them now.

* * *

"Are you really really sure you want to go ahead with this?" Summer asked Shawn as they stood outside the canteen.

"Yes Summer I'm sure"

"And you're sure she'll fall for it"

"That I can't be certain on, but lets hope and pray it does"

"Stop panicking honey" Steve said as he stood behind Summer and wrapped his arms around her, "The guys have got it under control" Summer smiled at Steve's reassurance and sighed happily. She'd missed his words of reassurance and his ability to calm her down if she was angry.

"I love you" Summer said quietly as she leant against Steve who smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, he kissed her head and said "I love you too honey"

"Aww that's really sweet" Hunter said causing both Summer and Steve to stare at him quizzically, "What?"

"I've just never heard you use words like that" Steve replied, "You're normally manly and normal"

Hunter just smiled and then said "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"What are you gonna do exactly?" Summer asked curiously.

"I'm gonna pretend to argue with Rebecca and then hang up the phone pretending to be upset and hopefully Ashley will ask me what's wrong"

"Well… good luck to you… but please don't continue with this if you're not happy"

"It'll be alright Summer, but thank you for caring" Shawn replied and then exhaled loudly, "Okay I'm ready" Hunter slapped his buddy on the back and said "We'll be sitting at the table across from you so we can see everything and come to the rescue if things get crazy" Shawn nodded and then got his cell phone out to pretend to talk to Rebecca. The rest of the guys walked into the canteen to get food and then sit at the empty table to watch what happened.

* * *

Ashley was in the canteen getting some food and minding her own business. She never spoke to any of the other divas or superstars as they weren't good enough to talk to, she was the better one out of all of them. As she was getting her food though she noticed Shawn approaching whilst talking on the phone. He looked angry at something and curiosity got the better of her, so she hung around and tried to listen to his argument.

"No that's really not fair! Why should you get all of the possessions? I brought the house and everything in it!" Shawn said hotly down the phone getting Ashley's full interest, he was arguing with somebody and that could only be Rebecca.

"Don't bring the kids into this, we can arrange something for that" Shawn said making Ashley smirk, so he was in the middle of a divorce? The one and only heartbreak kid was going through a divorce? So he was single now? Ka-ching!

"I don't care about your feelings right now Rebecca, we had a good life together and now you're bored with me? You were the one who encouraged me to get back on the road!" Ashley was in heaven now; one of the richest and most popular superstars was now freshly single? Oh man… screw Steve… it's Shawn now!

"Well fine see if I care!" Shawn shouted and then snapped his phone shut and sighed, he quickly chanced a glance around the room and saw Ashley was definitely interested in what had just happened.

"Damn women" Shawn muttered as he grabbed a tray and started to walk down the isle to pick up some food to eat. He was getting closer to where Ashley was and he could tell she was preparing herself to talk to him.

Once he got his food, he walked past Ashley and carried on towards an empty table and sat down. But he had to scrunch his face up when he heard that awful sickly sweet voice, "Hey Shawn"

"Ashley" Shawn replied as he set his tray down and got himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Ashley did the same and sat opposite of Shawn and just looked at him, he wasn't much but at least she'd get money if she played her cards right.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, "I couldn't help but overhear your phone conversation"

"Oh… that" Shawn tried to act angry but he rarely ever got angry so it was difficult to pull off. "Just a few problems at home is all"

"I'm so sorry" Ashley said sympathetically, "It must be hard"

"It is actually"

"Mind if I ask what's happening?"

"Rebecca wants a divorce"

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"She's bored of me"

"Bored of you?"

"I'm never around as I'm always on the road, so whenever I come home she doesn't know what to do with me and she gets bored"

"Oh right"

"So it's better we just split"

"But what about your children?"

"We'll arrange something"

"I'm sorry you're going through this" All Ashley could see was dollar signs, she could easily worm herself into Shawn's life and take his possessions. Feelings and emotions had nothing to do with this; it was just strictly money she wanted and money that she'd get.

"But I suppose I should be honest and say my other reason for leaving her"

"And what is that reason?"

"I started to like someone else"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Somebody in the company"

"It's not Summer is it?" Ashley asked whilst scowling.

"Nope it's not Summer"

"Good cause that little bitch seems to be getting it all lately" Shawn bit his tongue from saying anything and focused on the plan. He hoped the lord could forgive him for all of this!

"No it's not Summer, it's another young woman"

"Care to give me a clue?"

"Well she's got blonde hair"

"But there's tons of girls here with blonde hair! Be more specific" Ashley replied with a small irritating giggle getting Shawn to shiver in disgust.

"It's hard to explain Ashley, I get nervous talking about her"

"Well just try your best, you seem so nervous now as well"

"Yes I am nervous"

"Why? Is the girl you like in the room?"

"Yep"

"Ooo where is she sitting?" Shawn sucked in a breath and then decided to just come out with it. "She's sitting right in front of me"

Ashley was silent for a moment and then said "Me?"

"That would be correct"

"Seriously it's me?"

"It is Ashley, my wife couldn't compare to you (Shawn was hating himself inside now) as you're everything she's not"

"But I-"

"I want you Ashley, I need you"

"Shawn I- I've gotta go" Ashley then quickly got up from the table and headed out the canteen leaving Shawn with a grin on his face. The plan was working! "Man that was easy" Shawn said as he got up from the table and took his tray over to where Hunter and the gang were sitting.

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Summer asked as she watched Shawn and Ashley exchange words at the table further down from them.

"Pretty well by the looks of it" Mark said as he looked over towards the table, being tall had its advantages as he could look over people's heads and see everything.

"You reckon?" Summer replied.

"Yeah she seems pretty freaked about somethin'"

"Really?"

"Yeah he must be tellin' her somethin' as she looks about ready to run for the hills" Summer smirked and just like planned, Ashley got up and went rushing out the canteen leaving some people confused and surprised.

"Wow it worked" Hunter said with a grin as he watched Shawn head over to their table. "Hey man how'd it go?" he asked once Shawn had squeezed himself in between Hunter and Mark.

"Pretty well"

"Freak her out?"

"Looks that way"

"Way to go man!"

Shawn smiled and said "But how long will she stay like this? Maybe she could reconsider and screw the plan up"

"That's where I come in remember"

"I hope it works"

"Well it's not over yet is it"

"It isn't?"

"Nope remember you've got follow her to her locker room and remain clingy for as long as it takes"

"Oh yeah"

"Shawn really if you're not happy we can stop"

"We can't now as we've just started"

"Well I can help now if you like"

"How?"

"Well we can both chase after her and freak her out, pretend to argue over her and see if she cracks"

"I like that, but how would we play it?"

"Well I can go and look for her and ask her what's wrong, then if she tells me I can get angry and say that I like her too and freak her out even more"

"Guys are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Summer asked worriedly.

"Summer it'll be alright" Hunter replied.

"I can help out if you like"

"How?"

"I could just casually say to Ashley that you're looking for her, then when she's trapped in one of the rooms you can 'admit your feelings' and freak her out" Hunter was quiet for a moment and then smirked, "I like that"

"Glad you do"

"We could go and do that later if you like? Before her match?"

"Oh yeah that would screw her up so she'd fuck her match up!"

"You guys are cruel" Mark said with a chuckle, "And I like it"

Summer smiled and shook her head, "Glad you approve deadman"

"Maybe I could get in on this too if she doesn't fall for your sorry asses"

"Hey!" Both Shawn and Hunter said together getting Mark to roll his eyes, "Nobody would dare cross me and if I play my cards right I could really put the fear of god into her and frighten her off"

"Okay you're in" Summer said automatically and then laughed at Mark's devilish smirk. "Man this is turning out great" Hunter said happily but then noticed Jeff sipping on his coke and decided to slap him on the back for the fun of it. Jeff choked on his coke and started spluttering making the guys laugh,

"Oh man that came out my nose!" Jeff said fighting tears from his eyes as the pressure of the fizz from the cola was affecting his nose. "Sorry man but it just looked too tempting!" Hunter said through laughter as he watched Jeff wiping his nose and mouth,

"Dammit it's all over my food now!" Jeff grumbled as he pushed his plate of food away which was now covered in coke. Summer just shook her head as she watched the guys fighting with each other; it was like being back in high school! But she wouldn't trade these days for anything.

* * *

Later in the evening the arena was complete mayhem as usual, with everybody running around getting last minute things done before the show went live on air. Summer was waiting near the gorilla position as King was scheduled to meet her so they could sit at ringside to get ready for commentary. Even though she wasn't wrestling, Summer still got chills and nerves whenever she walked out from behind the curtain. The fans still went crazy for her and she couldn't wait to entertain them in the ring again.

"Summer honey" Came a voice that shook Summer from her thoughts,

"Hey Steve" Summer replied when Steve stood in front of her and smiled.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No I was just thinking about stuff"

"Still get nervous when you walk out from the curtain?"

"Damn how'd you guess?"

"I just know these things about you"

Summer smiled and said "Am I that obvious?"

"Sometimes, but other times I can't read your mind or tell what you're thinking" Summer then smiled smugly at that making Steve smile and say "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, it's been weird"

"Weird?"

"Weird, hard, heartbreaking… need I go on?"

"Oh I got ya"

"But I'm glad everything's okay again"

"Me too"

"No more problems?"

"No more problems" Steve replied as he pulled Summer into a hug making her smile widely.

"Can I come home now?" Summer asked when she leaned back and stared into Steve's gorgeous blue eyes, "Of course you can" Steve murmured back making Summer smile again. But she was surprised when Steve kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She kissed him back with more passion but then pulled away and said, "I've missed your kisses"

"Well you can have as many as you want when we get back to the hotel" Summer giggled as Steve kissed her nose lightly and said "Shouldn't you get ready for commentary?"

"Do I have too?" Summer asked with a pout getting Steve to smile.

"I'm afraid you do, but I'll be here when you get back" Summer smiled and then hugged Steve one more time before walking hand in hand with him towards the gorilla position.

"Aww you two made up?" Came King's voice from behind Summer who smiled and turned to face him,

"We sure did"

"I'm happy for you" King replied with a smile, "That's the first smile I've seen from you in weeks!"

"Yeah sorry about that King, I know I seemed pretty miserable these past couple weeks"

"It's alright sweetheart we all have our moments, I'm just glad you two are back together"

"You are?"

"Of course! You two are made for each other, don't ever let each other go. Remain strong through everything and don't let others get in your way, you don't need anybody ruining your road to happiness"

Summer smiled and said "Thanks King"

"It's my pleasure, anyway we better get moving"

"Right" Summer replied and then turned to face Steve, "I'll be back shortly"

"It's alright honey, I'm gonna be out there soon anyway"

"I can't wait" Steve smirked and then kissed Summer one more time before she headed over to King to wait for his entrance music to start. The roar from the crowd was amazing as they stepped through the curtain and onto the stage. Steve couldn't help but grin as he watched the love of his life getting love and support off the fans, she was incredible and he was so much happier now that she was back in his life.

This time he wasn't going to screw it up!

* * *

"Dawn I'm serious something weird happened today!" Ashley said down the phone to Dawn as she paced the empty locker room.

"What happened then?" Dawn replied.

"I was in the canteen and I overheard Shawn talking on his phone to his wife"

"And?"

"And they were arguing, they're going through a divorce!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Then what happened?"

"Well he hung up on her and then headed over to one of the tables so I followed him and sat down. Then I asked him what's wrong and he explained everything to me about the divorce and how he liked somebody else that's why he left his wife"

"He likes someone else?"

"Yes"

"Who is that then?"

"He said it was me!"

"What? You?"

"Yeah that's what he said"

"So what did you do?"

"I got freaked and ran away"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it completely freaked me out, he sounded so needy"

"So? Oh my god Ashley you should have jumped him when you had the chance!"

Ashley frowned and said "But it's weird"

"Why?"

"First Steve and now Shawn… that's not right"

"Okay sweetie lets get one thing straight… you never had Steve"

"But-"

"No buts! You didn't have Steve as you were too childish to do anything about it, and so if you want Shawn then you've gotta be mature"

"I don't want Shawn!"

"Then why the hell did you just ring me up telling me all of this?"

"Because it just doesn't make sense"

"I'm sure there's a reason for it, but maybe Shawn does like you"

"Eww he's too old for me"

"Steve's pretty much the same age as him"

"Oh"

"So yeah, don't be too picky"

"But Shawn's always been the loyal and romantic type and from the way he sounded in the canteen, he's too needy and clingy"

"Maybe that's a good thing"

"I don't know…"

"Okay I'm bored of you now, make up your damn mind!" then Dawn ended the call and Ashley just made a disgusted noise, "Damn bitch" she muttered as she put her phone back down on the bench. She then started lacing her boots up but sighed when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this" Shawn said as he walked down the corridor towards the women's locker room.

"Relax man it'll be fine" Hunter replied with a small smile, "Remember we've got Mark on our side if we need help"

"But this just doesn't feel right"

"Oh come on Shawn, all we're gonna do is freak her out again"

"I reckon she'll fall for it to be honest"

"Of course she will, she's just plain dumb so it's gonna work"

"Okay then"

"You knocking the door or am I?"

"I don't think it matters Hunter" Shawn replied with a frown making Hunter sigh and then knock the door gently. They waited for a while before the door suddenly flew open and revealed Ashley who looked flustered.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at both Hunter and Shawn wishing she'd never opened the door.

"Hi Ashleyyyy" Hunter said cheerfully making Shawn smirk but say "Hey gorgeous"

"What do you two want?" Ashley asked puzzled as she watched the two men behave oddly in front of her.

Are all old guys this creepy?

"We just came to hang out" Hunter replied with a smile,

"And why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Don't you remember what we spoke about earlier?" Shawn asked making Ashley's eyes widen,

"Yes I do remember"

"So I want to hang out with you Ashley" Shawn tried to say with as much seduction in his tone as he could, but he felt disgusted inside.

"But- I- you" Ashley stuttered out as she felt herself panicking again.

"Shawn told me everything he was feeling and he finally got me to admit my feelings as well" Hunter said taking a step forward towards Ashley who was freaking out now, "I need you too Ashley, I want you!"

"Get away from me!" Ashley nearly screamed and then slammed the door shut. Hunter tried to choke back laughter as he stood next to the door and said "We need you Ashley and we're gonna do everything to get you!"

"I can't sleep or eat knowing you don't feel the same way about me Ashley!" Shawn said getting Hunter to stifle his laughter with his fist.

"What the hell are you two ass clowns doin' now?" Came a deep voice from behind Hunter who waved his arms about to silence Mark,

"Ashley's in there" Hunter whispered getting Mark to smirk,

"How's it goin'?"

"Pretty well, I think we've succeeded in our mission today" Shawn replied quietly as he stepped away from the door,

"We're going now Ashley but remember what we've said!" Shawn called and nearly laughed when he heard Ashley reply, "Just leave me alone!"

"But we can't Ashley, you're our true love!" Hunter replied with some laughter as he started to walk away from the door.

"Yeah she does sound freaked" Mark replied with a chuckle but then said "You two are up next so get going"

"Oh crap we forgot about our match!" Shawn replied.

"Well best to get goin' now ain't it boy"

"Yes sir" Hunter replied with a small salute before racing down the corridors towards the gorilla position with Shawn jogging behind him. Mark just shook his head as he watched them running away; they were like two kids!

"Kids these days" Mark muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor towards his locker room to start warming up for his match. It was like working in a zoo sometimes not a wrestling business, but he had to smile as without all of the fun and laughter it would be a pretty boring place to work for!

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please Review :) And my apologises if some of it didn't make sense, i'm still trying to figure out ways for Shawn and Hunter to freak Ashley out and get her to quit... any ideas just inbox me! :) xx_


	15. Chapter 15

"See, told you I'd be here when you got back" Steve said when Summer walked through the curtains backstage once the show was off air. She smiled widely when she saw Steve and nearly jumped on him for a hug, "Whoa someone's missed me" Steve teased when he wrapped his arms Summer who was giggling on his shoulder.

"Watching you in the ring isn't good enough, I wanna be wrapped in your arms forever" Steve smiled at her response and said "Well I'm not going anywhere honey, we've got forever in front of us" Summer grinned on Steve's shoulder again and said "Don't ever leave me"

"I won't honey I promise"

"Can we go back to the hotel now?"

"We just need to grab our bags and we're good to go" Summer smiled and then Steve said "Honey you need to let go of me so we can walk to the dressing rooms"

"Nope" Summer replied getting Steve to laugh and say, "Okay, I think I can manage this" then Steve slowly started walking with Summer still clinging to him.

"As if you're actually doing this!" Summer said laughing as Steve carried her down the corridors. "Okay I'll get down now" then Summer let go of Steve and stood on the floor, then she took his hand and walked with him down the corridor towards the dressing rooms so they could grab their bags. Then they could head back to the hotel for some peace and quiet.

* * *

"Honey are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked noticing Summer looked a little uneasy as they walked into the hotel together. "I'm alright" Summer replied with a smile as she took Steve's hand again as they walked towards the elevator to head upstairs.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked once they'd stepped into the elevator, "I'm perfectly fine sweetie" Summer replied but Steve was still sceptical as she seemed too quiet.

"I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another" Steve said watching Summer smirk to herself,

"I don't think so"

"Don't tempt me" Steve replied getting Summer to laugh as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the floor. Steve walked ahead of Summer towards his room and opened the door quickly. They both stepped inside and Summer was amazed at how big the room was.

"Wow this room seems bigger than everybody else's" Summer said as she dumped her bags down on the floor and slipped her jacket off.

"I like fancy things sometimes" Steve replied as he threw the key down on the table and slipped his sneakers off. "You want the shower first?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and put his bag down.

"Yeah if you don't mind" Summer said, "I don't mind it if you want it first"

"Nope ladies first as always honey"

Summer smiled and said "I love you" making Steve turn to face her and smile,

"I love you more"

"That's not possible"

"Oh but it is honey" Summer smiled again and then headed over to Steve to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily when Steve wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You don't seem to be your normal self tonight"

"I'm not that's why"

"How come?"

"I'll tell you after my shower"

"Alright, but make sure you do"

"I will I promise" then Summer kissed his cheek before heading off into the bathroom to go and shower. Steve watched her walk into the bathroom and smiled happily to himself. His life seemed to be getting back on track now and he wanted to show Summer how much he'd missed her. So he decided to order some room service, which included champagne and strawberries. He also asked if they could bring some candles up as well so he could set them up around the room. With that done he hoped that they would bring everything up quickly so that he could set it up before Summer came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Summer sighed to herself as she washed her hair from the suds, feeling herself relaxing which made her smile. Today had been one of the best days she'd had in weeks and it was all thanks to the wonderful people she called friends and her two lovely brothers. They'd gone through a lot to get Steve back together with Summer and they'd certainly been successful. Everything was back to normal apart from the small situation with Ashley, but so far Hunter and Shawn had got that covered. She couldn't quite believe they'd come up with a plan to drive her out of the business but she did hope it worked.

"You guys are crazy" Summer said to herself as she ran her hands through her hair to put conditioner in it. Normally she was quick in the shower and finished up in 5 minutes but tonight she decided to slow down and do things differently. Plus it gave her more time to think about Steve, the past 2 weeks without him were awful. But now he was back in her life and hopefully wasn't planning on leaving again.

Summer had realised in the past few days that without Steve she couldn't function properly, she didn't eat properly, she couldn't sleep, and she didn't laugh as much or feel safe and secure. Steve was her world and she honestly couldn't live without him, she wanted him forever otherwise she couldn't be happy. Hopefully Steve would feel the same way about her, he'd been miserable the past 2 weeks and hopefully he would want to spend his life with her forever too.

Eventually Summer finished up in the shower and stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried herself down and then rubbed her hair until it was damp not dripping wet. Then she threw on her underwear and brushed her hair until it was untangled and knot free. She hadn't got any make-up on now and she felt happy and relaxed so she would sleep peacefully.

"I bet Steve's pissed I took that long" Summer mumbled to herself as she gathered up her dirty washing and opened the bathroom door. She stepped out and was amazed at the sight before her, the whole room was lit up with candles and she saw Steve lighting up the last one and setting it up on the windowsill. He turned around and smiled when he saw Summer standing there with her hand over her mouth.

"Hey honey" Summer murmured as he watched Summer walk further into the room and look around. "Steve I-" Summer said but couldn't finish her sentence as she was too choked up to speak. She quickly put her washing back in her bag and then turned around to face Steve who had just slipped his shirt off leaving him in just his shorts. Summer had to take a second glance as she admired Steve's body; he'd obviously been working out a lot more as he'd slowly developed a six-pack.

"You want a drink?" Steve asked with a smirk as he noticed Summer was speechless standing there in just her underwear. She was wearing a black lacy bra with a matching black g-string, which hung on her hips perfectly. Steve was finding it hard to contain himself but she was so damn delicious!

"Err… sure" Summer replied as she walked towards Steve who was pouring the champagne into two glasses. He gave one to Summer who smiled as Steve said "To our happy future" then they both sipped the champagne and smiled at each other. But then Summer slowly moved and sat on the bed to get more comfortable. Steve followed her and then set his glass down on the bedside cabinet.

"So…" Steve said as he turned to face Summer who was trailing her finger around the rim of her glass looking lost in thought. "You gonna tell me about everything then?"

"Yeah just let me get comfortable first"

"Okay" Summer then smiled and put her glass down before gently pushing on Steve's chest so that he would lay down on the bed. He did as commanded and was quite surprised when Summer then gently straddled him and put her hands on his bare chest. She smiled when she could feel Steve through his shorts but she wasn't ready to make love to him yet, she wanted to talk to him first and get everything off her chest.

"Feel better?" Steve asked as he placed his hands on her hips and gently stroked her bare skin, "Much better" Summer purred back as she gently rubbed her hands up and down Steve's chest. But then she gently took his hands and tugged on them to get him to sit up. So he sat up and then adjusted himself to make him and Summer more comfortable. "So" Steve said again as he placed a light kiss on Summer's lips, "Are you gonna tell me now?" Summer sighed happily and then kissed Steve once more before trying to find the words to say to him.

"The 2 weeks that we broke up I was devastated, I really thought that we were over for good and I was heartbroken. I spent everyday with Matt and Jeff just wasting time and throwing my life away. Jeff got fed up with me and tried everything to make me happy but nothing was working. You showed me a cold side to you, which shocked me quite a lot (Summer felt Steve wrap his arms around her tighter), as I couldn't believe you couldn't trust me. Randy meant nothing to me as I realised that when we split up. I realised that you were everything I want and need to make my life happy and complete. I'm not asking for marriage Steve but I just can't see my life without anybody else, you're stuck with me forever and I am truly sorry for everything that's happened between us"

Summer finished and then rested her forehead against Steve's as he was taking in her words. She'd spoken the truth and admitted that she wanted to spend her life with him, even if it didn't end in marriage she'd still be there with him forever. "I love you" Summer whispered as she tried to fight some tears away, it was pretty emotional for Summer to admit her feelings. She'd never been in love before but she knew that Steve was her only true love and the one she wanted forever.

"You're so amazing" Steve said back as he gazed into her eyes, "You're beautiful, kind, caring and everything I've been searching for. I never ever went for your type and when I went out with Debra I knew things had to change, she was just too fake and too into her looks. So I stayed single for a few years and then I met you. And since then, my life has been perfect and everything about it is perfect. You've changed me completely and made me a better man and I'm so sorry I doubted you and thought I couldn't trust you. You mean the world to me and I love you so much, I do trust you and I feel stupid for thinking I couldn't. I trust you with my life Summer and you can do whatever you want with it, it's yours to have forever and I hope you never let it go. I'm certainly not leaving you, you've got me forever too" Summer smiled a little as the tears rolled down her cheeks, Steve had said some beautiful words and she knew he meant every word of it.

"Please don't cry honey," Steve whispered as he looked at her and wiped her tears away. "I love you so much, I didn't wanna make you cry" Summer laughed a little and said "You've just made me so happy that's all" Steve smiled and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you" Summer said through kisses making Steve smile and rest his forehead against hers.

But then he said, "Want a strawberry?"

"And where exactly are you gonna get those from?" Steve smiled and then twisted so he could reach to the table to grab the bowl of strawberries. "Ohh I see" Summer replied with a smile as Steve set the bowl down on the bed. But Summer suddenly thought of an idea so she decided to push Steve back down so he was lying flat on the bed.

"Summer what-"

"Shhh" Summer whispered as she took one of the strawberries from the bowl and held it over Steve's chest. The droplets of water dripped onto Steve's chest making him flinch slightly at how cold it was. But then Summer smirked and then bent down and slowly licked the droplets off his chest. She smiled when she heard Steve suck in a breath and tense slightly at her sudden soft touch. Summer then trailed the strawberry up Steve's chest and round his nipples causing him to groan in the back of this throat. Then Summer trailed her tongue along where the strawberry had been and then up to Steve's mouth. Steve kissed Summer passionately but she pulled away and then straddled him again causing Steve to let out a frustrated sigh.

"You teasin' me honey?"

"Maybe" Summer purred back as she ran her fingertips up and down Steve's chest, trailing his six-pack causing him to moan softly again. She could feel how excited he was through his shorts and decided to tease him some more. So she gently shifted herself so she was sitting on him causing Steve to groan again and put his hands on her hips.

"Now you're definitely teasin' me"

"Would I do such a thing?" Summer replied with a smirk when she saw Steve glare at her playfully. "Teasing you would mean doing this" then Summer reached behind her back to unfasten her bra, she let it slide down her arms and then she threw it on the floor. Then she smiled widely when she felt Steve harden even more underneath her.

"Nuh-uh can't touch yet," Summer whispered when Steve tried to caress her chest but she took his hands and lay them back on the bed. Then she took the bowl of strawberries, picked one out and then slowly started to rub it over her breasts driving Steve crazy. He groaned loudly as he watched her but he couldn't do anything as Summer had said he couldn't touch.

"Dammit Summer stop teasin'" Steve nearly growled out making Summer giggle as she moved the Strawberry down her chest, past her tummy and down to the rim of her g-string. "Please don't" Steve pleaded as his eyes were glued to Summer's hands where the strawberry was. She was trailing the strawberry across the rim of her underwear but then stopped and moved it up Steve's body towards his mouth. Summer smiled when he ate it slowly and then said, "You dirty tease"

"But you love me" Summer replied as she slowly started rocking on Steve's crotch causing him to groan and say, "Don't do that"

"What… this?" Summer asked as she put more pressure on him causing Steve to moan again and say, "Yes that"

"But it feels good"

"I'd rather feel good being inside you" Summer felt shivers run up her spine when Steve said that. It had been a long time since she had sex with Steve and she wanted it badly, but teasing him was much more fun right now.

Steve could see the smirk on her face so he decided to do something about it, so he quickly sat up and then pulled Summer down onto the bed. She looked a little surprised at first but then giggled When Steve rolled on top of her to stop her from moving. "Trapped now darlin'" Steve murmured against her lips causing Summer to moan in satisfaction. She pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth when Steve pressed himself up against her g-string.

"He's missed you" Steve murmured as he kissed and bit her neck causing Summer to moan and grab the bed sheets. But she surprised Steve by using her feet to pull at his shorts hinting she wanted him to take them off. So he did as commanded and slowly slid them off causing Summer to smirk as she watched him slowly move his hands up towards her g-string to pull it off. "I've missed you" Steve murmured as he slid his hands up her legs towards her inner thighs causing Summer to shudder in excitement.

"I've missed you too" Summer whispered back getting Steve to smile as he crawled back up her body and gently settled himself between her legs. He kissed Summer passionately whilst caressing her breasts causing Summer to moan into his mouth again, "You like that?" Steve murmured against her neck and smiling when she moaned in return. But he got her to moan louder when he started rubbing himself up and down her already soaked entrance. "Please" Summer whispered as she arched her back when Steve started to kiss and caress her breasts again.

"Patience little one" Steve murmured as he snaked his hand down towards her womanhood and rubbed it slowly. "Oh god" Summer suddenly gasped out as Steve slid his finger inside of her and started to slide it in and out slowly. "Two can play at the teasin' game darlin," Steve said with a smile as he watched Summer writing around underneath him. She looked gorgeous and he wanted to make love to her there and then, but he wanted to make it last and last until she screamed his name out.

"Please… stop teasingggg" Summer said and then gasped and gripped the bed sheets again when Steve slipped a third finger inside of her. He felt so good and was moving his fingers in all the right places bringing her closer and closer to release. "Steve please stop teasing" Summer moaned out as she arched her back making Steve smirk and kiss her chest again.

"Not nice is it?" Steve murmured and laughed quietly when Summer let out a frustrated sigh. "I've gotta be on toppp" Summer moaned out against Steve's lips making him groan and stop moving his fingers. He slid them out and then smiled when Summer rolled over so she was now straddling him again. She took hold of his shaft and gasped as she'd forgotten how big he was,

"I won't hurt you honey" Steve murmured as he rubbed his hands up and down Summer's hips and then he caressed her breasts. But groaned loudly when Summer increased her pace on him, "What have I told you about teasin'?" Steve groaned out as he stared into Summer's mischievous blue eyes. She giggled to herself making Steve smile and say, "Has anybody ever told you that you have a mischievous little laugh?" Summer only giggled again making Steve grin, but then he bit his lip when Summer started to rub his shaft against her entrance.

"Oh my godddd" Summer moaned to herself as she slowly sank down on Steve who gripped her hips and groaned. "You gonna ride me?" Steve murmured making Summer smile and start rocking back and forth on him. She gasped at the sudden pleasure, as she'd never tried this position before, normally Steve was always in control as she felt too shy to try any new positions. But this one felt damn good as Steve had gone deeper than normal, "That's it honey keep goin'" Steve groaned out as helped Summer rock back and forth on him.

"So… good" Summer nearly squeaked out making Steve smile but he bit his lip again as it felt amazing with Summer on top. But he had to be on top again as he knew exactly how to drive Summer crazy with pleasure. So he gently rolled over and smiled when Summer giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much honey," Steve murmured making Summer smile,

"I've missed you too"

"You're the only woman I want, I'm never gonna leave you"

"I love you"

"I love you too honey, forever and always" Summer smiled again but kissed Steve on the lips and moaned when he slid back into her. He slowly started to move in and out again causing Summer to moan and grip his shoulders harder. But she smiled and looked at Steve who smiled back down at her, "You're my everything Summer" Steve murmured as he rested his forehead against hers and used his hips to slowly start thrusting in and out. Summer started to pant slowly and could feel her cheeks burning from the pleasure, making Steve smile and kiss both of her cheeks,

"Beautiful" he murmured against her cheek and then kissed her neck again. He increased his pace slowly getting Summer to moan louder and grip his forearms tightly. Steve knew she was getting closer to release and knew she was going crazy inside with pleasure. "You're driving me crazyyyy" Summer moaned out as she arched herself against Steve, raising herself off the bed and moaning when he slid deeper inside of her. Steve gripped her hips and lifted himself up so he was on his knees thrusting faster and faster.

"Oh fuck… yesss," Summer nearly squealed out as she gripped the bed sheets even harder this time. Her head was swimming and there were so many colours swirling in her mind she could barely think straight. Steve smiled as he gripped Summer's legs to thrust deeper inside of her, but he could feel himself cumming so he leant forward with Summer's legs draped over his shoulders. Then he thrust faster and quicker causing Summer to squeal and say "Fuck Steve I'm gonna cum!" then she moaned loudly and started to squirm and writhe around on the bed.

"Summer I'm cumming" Steve groaned out as he felt himself cumming deep inside Summer. He gradually slowed his pace down and watched Summer squirm and shake underneath him as she rode out her wave of pleasure. "Summer are you alright?" Steve asked with a smile as Summer nodded and replied "Fine-" she eventually stopped shaking and then looked up at Steve and laughed. Steve laughed too as he let go of her legs and settled himself on top of her again. Summer wrapped her arms around him still trying to catch her breath,

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Steve said and Summer laughed as it sounded muffled against the pillow.

"No you didn't hurt me" Summer replied with a laugh as she rested her forehead against Steve's.

"You know what I've just realised?"

"What?"

"We didn't use any protection"

"Don't worry, I started taking the pill when we started having sex" Summer replied with a smile as she caressed Steve's cheek. The beads of sweat were still trickling down his face so she wiped some of them away. "That was amazing" Steve breathed out as he slowly rolled off Summer in case he was hurting her. But she just sighed happily and rolled onto her side so she could talk to Steve.

"I love you, I know I keep saying it but I do love you so much" Summer murmured making Steve smile and kiss the palm of her hand, "I love you too honey, like I said earlier, my heart, my soul and everything else is in your hands now. And it's entirely up to you what you do with it" Summer smiled and then moved closer to Steve so she could rest her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and it made her smile,

"I'm never gonna leave you, I won't ever hurt you, I'm gonna love you forever and do whatever it takes to make you happy Steve"

"You've already made me happy Summer and you didn't even have to try, whenever I'm around you or whenever I think about you I'm happy. You're always on my mind and that's enough to make me happy, everything else that comes along is just extra" Summer smiled to herself as she listened to Steve's words. He was enough to make her happy, even if he just said hello it would make her day and she'd be happy.

Then she thought about what it would be like to start a family with Steve, he'd be there every step of way with her and be standing next to her during the birth. Steve was the faithful and dedicated kind and Summer thanked her lucky stars that she'd managed to find somebody so amazing.

"Honey you gonna speak to me?" Steve asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back causing her to shiver slightly. So he decided to pull the blanket over them to keep them both warm. "Sorry Steve, just got lost in thought" Summer replied as she snuggled closer to Steve causing him to smile and kiss her head. It was starting to get late and both of them needed to get up early to catch an early flight out so they could head to the house show.

Summer didn't really need to attend them but she never wanted to leave Steve's side and be stuck at home bored all day. Some wrestlers loved their 3 days off but Summer always loved to travel and didn't care if she never got any days off. Steve was the only thing that mattered to her, besides her brothers and close friends and that's all that mattered.

"Sleep now honey" Steve murmured as he reached over to switch the lamp off,

"What about the candles?"

"They're almost out" Steve replied as he looked around the room seeing the candles were nearly out, leaving the room pitch black. "I love you Summer, sweet dreams" Summer just sighed happily making Steve smile and kiss her head. Then he rested his head on his arm and stared up at the ceiling losing himself in thoughts. He wanted to spend his life with Summer but the thought of marriage did scare him a little and he knew Summer respected that. He'd already been through it 3 times and if he lost Summer through a divorce he wouldn't ever forgive himself. They were awful things to go through and he hoped that if he did ask Summer to marry him, this one would stick and last forever.

"I'm scared of marriage honey," Steve whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Summer's back, "Just give me time and I'll figure things out. You're my girl and I wanna make sure the whole world knows it, but if we got married and it ended in divorce I'd hate myself forever. I'm so scared of losing you again; I know it was only 2 weeks but that felt like forever to me. Nothing will ever come between us again honey, I'm too scared to think about losing you. My life would never be the same" With that said, Steve kissed Summer's head one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Summer woke up next morning feeling uncomfortable as it felt like a huge weight was on her arm. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Steve sleeping peacefully beside her. But he was sleeping on her arm and it was getting very uncomfortable as the pins and needles had set in.

"I can't move you, it's like trying to shift a brick wall" Summer mumbled to herself as she tried to free her arm. She smiled when she slowly started to free it but stopped when Steve suddenly shifted in his sleep, she'd be dead if she woke him up. He hated being woken up in the morning unless it was by his alarm. So she had to be quiet and extremely careful not to wake him, otherwise he'd be a grouch for the whole day.

"Finally" Summer said happily to herself as she freed her arm and rubbed it gently. It was tingling all over and it felt horrible, she could barely feel it moving!

"Damn how heavy are you?" Summer mumbled as she tried to nurse her hand back to life. But she froze when Steve shifted again and slowly opened his eyes,

"What are you doing?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to see properly.

"Trying to nurse my hand back to life"

"Why?"

"You were sleeping on it"

Steve smiled a little and said "Sorry honey"

"No worries… well at least for now. If I can't feel it soon Imma kill you" Steve laughed then making Summer smile and watch as he slowly sat up in bed but groaned in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just the usual aches and pains"

"Want me to get you anything?"

"I'm used to it now honey"

"Why?"

"Spending years and years wrestling does this to ya, it wears your body down"

"Oh"

"Surely you've heard Jeff complaining about aches and pains?"

"Come to think of it, yeah I have"

"I'm not surprised with how many dare devil moves he does in the ring, and from what I've seen you're gonna follow in his shoes too"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to watch your matches, even your dark matches"

"How? They weren't televised"

"I watched them in the skybox with Vince"

"Oh?"

"Yeah I'm probably not supposed to tell you this but he loved watching your matches, full of energy and great potential" Summer smiled at that but then frowned, she was so happy to be wrestling and doing what she loved, but then Mark came along and ruined everything.

"Hey… don't frown" Steve said as he caressed Summer's cheek causing her to smile, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing it's just I'm still a little upset about what Mark did to me"

"I know honey, it's not something you can forget but look how far you've come. You've only got a few more months left before the doctor gives you the all clear and then you can train again and get ready to come back"

"Do you think I'll be ready?"

"Yeah of course you will, I'll help train you if you like?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope I'd love to"

"But what about your neck? I thought the doctors said you couldn't wrestle ever again?"

"They didn't exactly say that, they advised me not to due to all of the impact and strain it could put on my neck. I made the choice not to wrestle anymore"

"You did?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Well… I was settling down with Debra at that time, I thought it was it for us but then it got complicated with Vince asking me to travel again, Debra didn't like it and then we called it quits" Summer just stared at Steve and then took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry darlin' it was the right thing to do, plus if I'd have stayed with her I wouldn't have met you and realised where my heart truly belongs" Summer smiled then and looked down at the bed sheets blushing, he always claimed he wasn't romantic with words or the romantic kind but Summer could see right through him. Yes he was the Texas rattlesnake but he was just as romantic and mushy as the next guy!

"I love you" Summer said with a giggle making Steve smile and kiss her hand,

"And I love you darlin'"

"Another long day ahead of us" Summer said with a sigh as she stretched her legs out in the bed.

"I'm used to it now"

"Are you participating in the house show tonight?"

"I think so, even though it's not televised we still have to keep up the shenanigans with me and Eric" Summer smiled at that as she remembered all of the things Steve had been doing to Eric, making changes to all of the matches, causing havoc in the ring, flippin' people off, giving out stunner's, driving crazy vehicles and drinking beer until he was completely soaked .

"You're so crazy"

"Well its all part of the job honey, I wouldn't change it for anything"

"You happy to come back then?"

"Truthfully I missed it like hell when I first left, but the doctors advised me to stay away so I did for a while, but then I started getting annoyed and bored at home. This is what I've been doing since I was 20 and it's my passion, the WWF is my home and without it it's a nightmare" Summer smiled at that, Steve was speaking from the heart and it made him feel so much more real to her.

"How long can you stay as general manager then?"

"For as long as I want to, Vince even said I could wrestle again if I wanted too"

Summer smiled widely at that and said "I think that would be amazing, providing you took care of yourself"

"I always do" Steve replied with a reassuring smile and taking Summer's hand again. "What time is it exactly?"

"About 6am but our flight is due at 8am"

"Better get moving then"

"Eugh do we have too?"

"Afraid so darlin'"

"I hate early mornings"

"Me too but you get used to it" Sorry just mumbled something as she stared down at the blanket making Steve smile. But he reached out and lifted her chin up with his finger making her look at him. She looked beautiful even though her hair was messy, every morning she woke up feeling like a monster but Steve always told her she was pretty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Summer asked with a small smile as she noticed Steve staring at her in a weird way. But her question was answered when Steve leant forward and kissed her on the lips, she kissed back and smiled between kisses when Steve scooted her forward. Then she straddled his waist again making Steve groan in satisfaction.

"Ready for round two?" he murmured against her lips making Summer giggle and say "Yeah" then she laughed as Steve rolled her over to begin round 2 of there love making session.

* * *

"Oh man I can't believe you did that" Hunter said laughing again as they walked down the corridor of the hotel.

"Well we've gotta make it convincing haven't we?" Shawn replied but Hunter just laughed hard again, "What's so funny?"

"Well our minds must think alike cause I thought of the same thing!"

"You didn't?" Shawn asked surprised but then laughed along with Hunter who was really cracking up this time.

"Oh man she's certainly in for a surprise"

"Seriously Hunter, a giant stuffed teddy bear?"

"Well what's with you and the hundreds of dollars worth of flowers and chocolates?"

"Like I said, to make it look convincing"

"If she eats all those chocolates do you know how fat she'll get?"

"That's what I'm hoping"

"Ouch that's harsh"

"But funny"

"True" Hunter replied with another giggle as they headed towards the elevator to head downstairs to the bar for some breakfast. They'd certainly had their fun this morning with ordering things for Ashley. Shawn had ordered hundreds of dollars worth of flowers whilst Hunter had gone for ordering giant stuffed teddy bears with big red hearts. It was all part of their master plan to drive Ashley crazy and hopefully that would work during breakfast.

"Looks like the lovebirds are here" Hunter said as he noticed Summer and Steve sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"Heyyy love birdies" Hunter said in a girly voice causing Summer to stare at him with raised eyebrows, "Morning female Hunter" Hunter just glared at Summer who smiled sweetly at him.

"Mind if we join you? Or would you prefer to be alone?" Shawn asked.

"Nahh it's alright" Steve replied as he watched Hunter and Shawn set their food down on the table. Then they sat down and Summer just rolled her eyes when Hunter scooted into the booth next to her.

"Heyyy" Hunter said as he put one arm around Summer who said "Who are you and what have you done with Hunter?"

"It's still me Summer, just thought I'd be nice to you for a change"

"Oh… well that's nice"

"It sure is"

"But I'd like to be mean to you, let me go first" then she stamped on Hunter's foot under the table with her boot. Hunter jolted forward and then cursed to himself, "Owwwww! Summer dammit that hurt!"

"Sorry… couldn't resist"

"You're mean"

"But you love me"

"No I don't, not after that" Hunter then folded his arms and turned away from Summer causing her to smile and then speak to Shawn.

"So how are you this morning Shawn?"

"I'm wonderful thank you Summer, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful too"

"I wonder why" Hunter mumbled to himself causing Summer to glare at him playfully, but then turn back to Shawn.

"Sleep alright?"

"Not really, I hate hotels and I miss Rebecca. How about you?"

"I didn't sleep much either"

"But I bet that bed came in handy last night" Hunter mumbled and laughed when he felt Summer punch him in the arm hard, "Ouch, man you've got a hard hit" Summer just smiled sweetly but tried to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Her and Steve had made love last night and again this morning, but if Hunter found that out she'd never hear the end of it.

"So…" Hunter said after a while, "You're gonna love us for our latest plans this morning"

"How'd you mean?" Summer asked slightly confused.

"Something to do with Ashley sweetie" Shawn replied with a smile making Summer smirk and say, "What did you do?"

"Just watch and learn, the plan should start about now" Hunter said with a wide smile as he watched some more people walk through the door, including Ashley. She was very red in the face and wouldn't look over to their table.

"What did you do to her?" Summer asked with a smirk.

"I sent hundreds of dollars worth of flowers and chocolates up to her room this morning"

"Hundreds of dollars worth?"

"Trust me sweetie they could have filled 3 hotel rooms" Summer laughed making Shawn laugh but then Hunter said, "You think that's funny, wait till you see my plans"

"I can't wait" Summer replied with a grin, but she turned to look at Steve who was also smiling widely.

"It looks like my plan is about to begin" Hunter said with a laugh as he watched Ashley sit down at an empty table, but she was about to get the surprise of her life as two delivery guys came through the door carrying two giant sized teddy bears. They walked over to Ashley and one of them said "Miss Massaro?"

"Yeah"

"These are for you"

"What?"

"These were sent to you, courtesy of one Triple H" Ashley quickly glanced round the room and spotted Hunter sitting at one of the tables grinning from ear to ear at her. Shawn was also grinning widely causing Ashley to suddenly get up from the table and shout at them,

"Leave me alone!"

"But we love you Ashley!" Shawn replied with pleading in his voice,

"Yes Ashley we want you forever!"

"Just go away and stop following me!" Ashley screamed out before running out of the canteen. Everybody in the canteen was laughing especially Summer who was holding her ribs.

"Giant teddy bears?" She squeaked out making Steve laugh too.

"Great isn't it!"

"Oh man her face was priceless" Summer just laughed again as she looked at the giant teddy bears sitting at the table where Ashley was sitting before she ran off.

"Can I keep one of those?" Summer asked with a laugh making Hunter laugh,

"Sure, I knew she wouldn't take them"

"Do we really have to keep them?" Steve asked with a small disgusted look on his face, he wasn't into teddy bears at all.

"No we don't really" Summer replied with a laugh taking Steve's hand and holding it tightly.

Shawn smiled at them both and said, "So are you two okay now?"

"Yep"

"Problems sorted and everything?"

"They sure are" Summer replied as she smiled at Steve who smiled back and kissed her hand again.

"So… have you got any other plans for Ashley today?"

"Well… she'll be on the same plane as us so I was gonna send her messages etc. telling her to meet me in the bathroom and so on" Summer laughed at Hunter's response which made him laugh too, "And then we were gonna torment her during her match at the house show and follow her around the locker rooms and hotel etc."

"Sounds interesting" Steve replied with a small smile.

"I think it will be yeah," Shawn said with a smile but then he saw Matt and Jeff enter the canteen. They spotted the gang and then headed over but Jeff froze when he saw the two giant teddy bears. "Why are these here?" he asked with sudden panic, making Summer laugh as she'd forgotten about his fear of teddy bears, especially giant ones.

"I sent them as a gift to Ashley, didn't you pass her in the corridor?"

"Oh is that why she was screaming and running away?" Matt asked but smirked when Jeff still hadn't moved past the bears. "Oh come on Jeff they won't hurt you"

"Shut up Matt, they're horrible!"

"Aww Jeffy they just want some love" Hunter replied with a grin as he scooted out of the booth to head towards the bears.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Jeff asked cautiously as he noticed Hunter admiring the bears.

"Nothing, just looking at the bears"

"Keep them away from me"

"But they just want some love Jeff"

"I don't care, keep them away from me"

"But they want some loveeee" Hunter replied in a girly voice as he picked up one of the bears and made his way over to Jeff who turned white as a sheet and backed away. "Keep it away from me"

"But it loves you too much, it wants to play chase with you"

"No Hunter keep away!" Jeff shouted but then broke out into a run as Hunter marched after him with the bear in his hands.

"But it needs love!" he shouted as he ran around chasing after Jeff. They exited the canteen leaving the rest of the gang laughing,

"That's my brother folks" Summer said through laughter.

"A fear of teddy bears?" Steve asked making Summer laugh again and wipe her eyes from the tears.

"Long story" she replied making Steve smile again.

"Hate to break the fun up, but we better head to the airport" Matt said as he checked his watch noticing it was getting later and their flight was due soon. "Ooo that means Ashley's gonna be there" Shawn said happily as he scooted out of the booth, "More time for torture" then he skipped merrily ahead making Summer laugh as she took Steve's hand to head back upstairs to get their luggage. Then they had to head to the airport to catch their flight to head to the house show.

This morning had certainly proved interesting and Summer couldn't wait to see what Hunter and Shawn had in store for Ashley later in the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:** I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter, I posted it last night and I was half asleep lol _

_And thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, they mean a lot to me! :)_

_But other than that... Please try and leave some feedback and enjoy! :) xx_

* * *

"Man that was an interesting flight," Hunter said whilst he stretched his legs out and then stood up.

"I wonder why" Summer said sarcastically making Hunter smile and say, "Well it was funny you gotta admit"

"I can't argue with that"

"Plus it was funnier knowing she didn't have an exit"

"Well she could have pulled the emergency hatch open and jumped?"

"That would have sucked all of us out too"

"Hmm…good point" Summer replied making Hunter smile at her in return.

"We better get movin'" Steve said as he saw everybody else slowly filing off the plane.

"Do you reckon Ashley was the first one off the plane?" Shawn asked making Summer giggle and say, "Probably"

"Well it is understandable seeming as you kept sending her messages throughout the whole flight" Steve replied.

"I thought it would be romantic" Hunter replied casually.

"I don't think 'Hey baby fancy a quickie?' is romantic Hunter"

"Jeez Steve you're such a buzz killer"

"I'm just being honest"

"Well it worked because she's ran off" Hunter replied with a grin as he walked behind Summer as they exited the plane. But he kept purposely trying to trip her up which made Summer turn around and shove him,

"Quit it"

"Quit what?"

"Stop trying to trip me up"

"Would I ever do that to you?" Summer shot Hunter a filthy look causing him to laugh and drape his arm around her, "You know I'm kiddin'" Summer smiled then but then looked around the airport once they'd got through the tunnel into the arrival zone, it was packed with fans as usual.

"Hold onto me sweetie" Steve said noticing how bewildered Summer looked as she gazed out at the sea of fans. They were holding up signs and chanting their favourite wrestler's names. "Wow this is so crazy!" Summer said to Steve over the noise of the crowd. Steve smiled in response and smiled even more when Summer started to wave to the fans as she walked past them. Security guards were holding them all back so that they couldn't get in the way or try to harm any of them as they passed through towards the exits.

"It gets crazier every time" Jeff said as he held his suitcase closer to him, "I swear my luggage will be stolen one day"

"Who would want your luggage Jeffy? It's probably filled with hair products and smelly clothes" Hunter replied causing Jeff to scowl at him and say, "I happen to love my hair products"

"Yeah we can tell" Steve replied.

"At least I have hair" Jeff mumbled causing Steve to smirk and say "Yeah… for now" Jeff shot Steve a worried glance making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around Summer.

"Man you seem quite spooked this mornin' kid"

"That's because _somebody_ chased me around with a giant-" Jeff cut himself off and then shuddered at the memory of Hunter chasing him around with a giant teddy bear.

"I told you it needed some love" Hunter replied whilst laughing at Jeff's terrified look.

"You didn't bring one with you did you?"

"Of course not you dope, do you know how weird I would have looked walking through customs with a giant teddy bear under my arm?"

"I'm just checking is all"

"Why do you have such a fear of teddy bears anyway?"

"They're just… funny looking"

"No… they're cute and cuddly" Hunter replied with a smirk but then Jeff said, "It's probably just as weird as Summer's fear of clowns"

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Summer replied making Hunter smirk,

"You have a fear of clowns?"

"Yeah"

"Oh man" Hunter replied with a laugh making Summer just glare at him.

"They're awful things!"

"They're supposed to be for children's entertainment"

"But they're creepy looking and just-" Summer stopped talking and then shuddered with disgust causing Hunter to laugh.

"You're a strange family"

"I'm gonna have to agree on that" Steve added in making Summer nudge him and then laugh.

"Well you better get used to it"

"I'm gettin' there honey" Steve replied as he kissed Summer on the head making her smile. But they both heard more fans screaming and shouting from outside as they headed into the car park where their rentals were waiting. There were tons of flashes from cameras, most of them focusing on Steve holding Summer's hand tightly as they headed towards his pick up truck.

"Okay this is definitely crazier than I imagined" Summer said as she dumped her bags in the backseat of the truck. Steve slammed his door shut and then locked both doors.

"It does get like this sometimes"

"Well they're only after you"

"That's not true honey, did you not hear the fans chanting your name?"

"Yeah but the fans have always been chasing you round, even on the streets you're recognised"

"Just the price you pay for being famous I suppose"

"True" Summer replied as she looked out the window noticing Hunter and Shawn driving around the parking lot in their car waiting for everybody else to hurry up.

"Those two are weird"

"I think they're lookin' for Ashley"

"She's probably ran away" Summer replied getting Steve to laugh as he started to drive out the car park following Matt and Jeff in the car in front. "So what's the plan for today then?" Summer asked as she looked at Steve and smiled, even when he was driving he looked so hot!

"Erm… I think there's a small autograph signing for some of the lower rank stars, everybody needs to be at the arena for the run through of the show and then we've got the evening free"

"You scheduled for the show tonight then?"

"I'm not sure honey, probably a few skits with Eric but nothin' serious"

"Okay then"

"You can stay at the hotel if you want, if you don't wanna hang round the arena"

"Nahh it's alright, I like being backstage waiting for you" Steve smiled brightly at that, he always loved heading backstage seeing Summer waiting for him, to hug him and kiss away his pain. She was incredible and he was happy to have her in his life.

"Wait till we get to the hotel" Steve said with a smirk making Summer giggle and go all giddy.

"Damn you made me blush" Summer said touching her cheeks feeling them burning up.

"I'm gonna make you do more than that" Steve replied making Summer laugh again as she felt the butterflies in her tummy. Steve had never been this spontaneous before and now she couldn't wait to get back to the hotel!

* * *

"Maybe if I lay low for a while, they won't spot me" Ashley muttered to herself as she headed down the corridor towards the stage. So far she'd managed to avoid both Shawn and Hunter since they were on the plane. They were acting so weird it was beginning to really freak her out, what did she do to deserve those two creeps coming after her?

They'd sent her chocolates, flowers, teddy bears and now asking her to meet them in the toilets?

This was getting all too much, they were old, washed up and creepy so why would she wanna be with them?

Ashley sighed to herself as she turned down one of the corridors, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hunter standing by talking to some of the producers. He was scheduled for a match straight after hers so now she had to walk past him to get to the stage. "Oh crap," she muttered as she hid behind the wall when Hunter suddenly looked down the corridor. She slowly peaked round the corner and saw he had turned around so she slowly crept out from the corner and exhaled loudly.

"I can do this," she said to herself as she sorted out her skirt and then started to walk down the corridor.

"Ashley!" somebody suddenly shouted and Ashley wanted to run away when she recognised that voice as Shawn's, "I can't believe you got away from me!"

"Oh my god Ashley there you are my love!" Hunter said when he saw Ashley looking panicked at Shawn who was walking towards her. Ashley was backing away from him but then nearly screamed when she backed into somebody or something,

"I knew you'd run into my arms!" Hunter said wrapped his arms around Ashley who jumped and tried to get away from him. She wiggled free from his grip and looked at both men who were smirking widely.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"You know what we want"

"But I don't"

"We made it clear to you Ashley" Hunter replied, "It's you who we want"

"Please stop doing this, I have a match to get to"

"But we need you Ashley" Shawn replied sounding pleading making Hunter smirk secretly. This was too funny and he knew it wouldn't be long before she cracked and quit the company.

"I've gotta go" Ashley said backing away from them towards the stage but Hunter and Shawn followed.

"Don't leave us," Hunter said with a pleading voice.

"I've got a match"

"But-"

"Leave me alone Hunter!"

"Don't do this to us Ashley" Shawn said sounding hurt making Ashley panic and say, "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't believe you didn't like the flowers I sent you"

"Of course I didn't like them! Just leave me alone I don't want you!"

"We're not giving up Ashley, you're our true love"

"I've gotta go now" Ashley said panicked as she headed towards the stage for her match.

"Oh man that was fun," Hunter said once Ashley walked through the tunnel towards the stage.

"You reckon we should go and watch her match?"

"Or we could hide in the crowd with microphones?"

"Good choice" Shawn replied and then laughed with Hunter as they headed towards the stands to hide in the crowds.

* * *

"What is all that noise out there?" Steve asked as he could hear strange noises and laughter coming from the stands and the crowd was laughing. "This suddenly turned into a comedy club?"

"Can you see Shawn or Hunter anywhere?" Summer replied with a smirk making Steve smile and say "Ohh I get it"

"Wonder why they're out there"

"I hate to interrupt your conversation" one of the producers said who was standing by, "But they're out there with Ashley and Torrie"

"Seriously?" Summer replied with a smirk.

"Yeah they just suddenly came through the crowds with microphones and started terrorizing her during her match, she's been so distracted it's turned out to be a horrible match" Summer laughed at that, they were really going all out on trying to get her fired.

"Are they allowed to get away with that?"

"I'm not sure, Mr McMahon isn't here tonight so it's only Steve and Eric watching the show"

"Ohh I see, well no wonder it's madness"

"It's actually entertaining the crowd, I reckon this could be turned into a storyline"

"That good is it?"

"Come and have a look" the producer said and then walked towards the tunnel to head towards the gorilla position, "I'll be back in a minute" Summer said to Steve who said "Don't worry honey take your time" Summer smiled and then walked through the small tunnel to stand by the curtain.

"They're somewhere in the audience" the producer said as he opened the curtain a small way so he and Summer could peak through. Summer glanced around and smiled when she heard Shawn and Hunter chanting and saying things down the microphone distracting Ashley in her match. It was obviously working as she kept screwing up the moves and fumbling around.

"Ashleyyyyyyyy" Shawn sang down the microphone getting the crowd to chant and sing with him. Summer had to laugh and step away from the curtain and say, "Man they're crazy"

"I don't think it's gonna go down well with Mr McMahon though" Karl said as he sat behind his soundboard, he was in charge of playing their entrance music etc.

"I'm sure he'll look over it, it's only a house show and it's entertaining the crowds" Karl just looked down at his desk and Summer rolled her eyes, he took everything way too seriously!

Summer then bid everybody goodbye and headed back down the tunnel grinning to herself. "I love those guys," she said as she headed back over to Steve who was warming up.

"More than me?" Steve replied with a smirk making Summer turn to face him and say, "Now that's not possible" Steve smiled and then pulled Summer into a hug. Summer hugged back and smiled when she smelt his cologne, he looked and smelt incredible tonight.

Wearing his tight jean shorts and his black t-shirt, he didn't have his knee braces on but he was still prepared in case anything changed in the match card.

"You smell incredible" Summer said making Steve smile and say, "Right back at ya"

"I'll miss you whilst you're out there"

"Well I'll be back soon honey, then we can head back to the hotel and pick up where we left off" Summer smiled at that and felt more butterflies in her tummy. As soon as they got to the hotel after leaving the airport, Steve had been incredibly romantic and made love to Summer throughout most of the afternoon.

But as they were midway through round 3 Hunter suddenly knocked on their door asking them to come out for some lunch and to hang out. He knew what they were doing and found it incredibly funny and throughout the whole afternoon he'd made jokes and sly comments.

Summer did find it embarrassing at first, as she couldn't look her brothers in the eye in case they said anything. But now she found it funny and always came prepared with sly comments of her own whenever Hunter said anything.

"Let's hope we don't get interrupted this time," Summer murmured making Steve smile and say "I still can't believe that happened, I'm never caught"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean you're never caught?" Steve smirked then and looked down at the floor making Summer laugh and say, "You've got some explaining to do mister"

"Alright then I'll explain everything to you tonight"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well we can make it a night of talkin', just stay in our room and talk"

"I like that" Summer replied with a small smile making Steve smile and say "It will be interestin'"

"I'm sure it will be"

"But-" Steve said sounding a little worried.

"But?" Summer asked confused.

"I'm just a little worried in case you judge me"

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm not saying the things I've done are good things and I'm certainly not proud of them, but I just want you to know everythin' about me"

"I won't judge you Steve, they're just stories about your past that's all, I'm just focusing on our happy future" Steve smiled and then hugged Summer again.

"I love you little lady"

"And I love you too cowboy" Summer then kissed Steve on the lips and rested her forehead against his and sighed happily.

"When do you have to go out there?"

"After Hunter's match which should start soon" Summer was about to reply but then she heard shuffling and shouts of disgust coming from the tunnel, then Ashley appeared supporting a beetroot coloured face.

"I HATE MEN!" She screamed and then stormed down the corridor towards the locker room. Summer and Steve just looked at each other confused, "Okay that was weird" Summer said but then looked at the tunnel when she saw Hunter and Shawn walking and laughing together.

"What did you guys do now?" she asked aloud and Hunter looked up and started laughing.

"Just our usual little tricks" Hunter replied with a smirk.

"Do you think it's wise to make this a public thing?"

"Summer it's only a house show"

"I know that and it was really funny but some of the producers didn't think it was too funny"

"Well screw them then, it doesn't matter to be honest. If we'd done that at a live show Vince would have torn us to shreds, but what we do at house shows is entirely up to us"

"It is?"

"Summer we've been here for years, trust me it'll be alright"

"I agree with Hunter sweetie," Shawn added in, "I know Vince well and all he really worries about is whether the fans are happy and satisfied. If we entertain them and they leave with a smile on their face then we've done our job. And everyone seemed to love it tonight so we've done our job"

"And completely humiliated Ashley"

"Yep"

"Can't argue with that then"

"Of course not" Shawn replied with a smile making Summer smile back at him. "Anyways I better get moving, my match is next," Hunter said as he readjusted his knee braces and took off his t-shirt.

"Good luck" Summer replied with a bright smile making Hunter smile back at her.

"See you later buddy" Shawn said shaking Hunter's hand and then they watched him walk back through the tunnel as his entrance music filled the arena.

"You say we humiliated Ashley?" Shawn said turning to face Summer who nodded and said "Yup, came storming through here shouting about how she hated men"

"Plus she was supportin' a new shade of red" Steve added in making Shawn smile slightly.

"Well I'm never normally the type to do these sorts of things but-"

"Shawn seriously if you're unhappy then we can just drop it" Summer said as she noticed how unsure Shawn looked.

"I'll be alright sweetie, I don't think it's gonna take much more for her to crack anyway, plus I don't see why Vince is keeping her around anyway, her wrestling skills are crap!"

Shawn just shook his head making Summer smile and say "Don't pay attention to it"

"I'm not but when we were sitting in the crowd she was just awful, can't take a bump or a fall properly. It was just ridiculous"

"Wow I hope I wasn't that bad when I first started" Summer replied with a nervous laugh making Shawn laugh lightly,

"Nah you were brilliant, of course you were you were trained by me!"

"Well hopefully when the doc gives you the all clear you can learn from me too" Steve said happily making Summer smile, "Maybe my bad attitude can rub off on you"

"Maybe yeah" Summer replied making Steve smile and wrap his arms around her.

"Anyway I'll leave you two lovebirds for now, gotta prepare for my match. I'll see you later maybe?"

"Yeah of course you will Shawn" Summer replied.

"Good, well I'll catch you later then"

"Later" both Steve and Summer said as they watched Shawn head down the corridor to get himself focused and prepared for his match later on in the evening. Summer just looked at Steve and smiled widely, but part of her was quite concerned and worried about what Steve had to say once they'd got back to the hotel.

* * *

"Man this weather is weird" Summer said as she stared out the window of her hotel room. The day started off as clear blue sky and sunshine, but now it had clouded over and started thundering. It was just grumbling when she and Steve left the arena but now it was lightning as well. Thankfully it wasn't raining yet so Summer could go outside and stand on the balcony to watch it properly. Thunderstorms had always fascinated her ever since she was younger, her and Jeff had played outside during a thunderstorm once and watching the lightning up above was amazing.

"Summer honey what you doin' out here for?" Came Steve's voice from the doorway as he noticed Summer looking up at the sky. "Looking for UFO's?" Steve teased and laughed when Summer glared at him. But she jumped slightly when another flash of lightning struck and more grumbles echoed round the hills nearby.

"Ohhh is that why you're out here?" Steve asked as he walked closer to Summer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've always loved thunderstorms" Summer replied as she rubbed her hands up and down Steve's arms.

"Well you seem to be jumpin' a lot whenever lightning strikes"

"It just took me off guard is all"

"Sure" Steve replied and laughed when Summer nudged him slightly. They both stared up at the sky in silence for a while just taking in their surroundings, but Steve was surprised at the ferociousness of the lightning.

"Shouldn't we be inside?"

"It can't get us"

"Summer we're standing on a balcony with metal railings"

"Good point" Steve then directed Summer back inside the room and flinched slightly at the loud grumbles. "Something you're not telling me?" Summer asked with a smirk as she watched Steve looking uncomfortable as more lightning struck.

"I'm just not a huge fan of em' is all"

"But you've lived in Texas all your life, surely you're used to them?"

"I'm just not into them like you are"

Summer smiled but then said "Well how about we sit by the window on two chairs, and just talk like you suggested"

"Okay then" Steve replied making Summer smile and then head over to the bed, "What are you doin'?"

"Getting the blanket" Summer replied as she got one of the blankets off the bed to snuggle into whilst she sat on one of the chairs.

"Can we pretty please leave the door open?" Summer asked making Steve smile and say, "Yeah if you want to, but when that sumbitch storm starts rainin' we're closin' it"

"That's fine" Summer replied as she sat in one of the recliner chairs near the door and watched as Steve moved around the room taking his jeans and shirt off. "I'll be with ya in a minute, just need to change into somethin' comfortable"

"No worries" Summer replied as she watched Steve slip on some shorts and a vest, then he headed back over to Summer and sat in the other recliner chair. He sighed in happiness and stretched his legs out, but flinched again when more lightning struck. Summer was starting to get engrossed in the storm but Steve threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" she said through laughter as she sorted her hair out, if he'd turned it static he was dead.

"Sorry honey, just thought I'd try and steal your attention away from the storm" Steve replied with a small smile making Summer smile and throw the pillow back over to him.

"So" is all she said quietly as she looked at Steve, "You starting first or am I?"

"Well how bout we make it so that you ask a question, then I ask a question"

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay then, want me to go first?"

"It's up to you" Steve smiled and thought for a moment, he hated being put on the spot but he had so many questions to ask her. Now it was just about getting it out in the open. "Is it that hard to think of a question?" Summer asked with a smirk as she noticed Steve looking lost for words.

"I'm gettin' there" Steve replied making Summer laugh as she wrapped the blanket around her tighter and quickly glanced out the window. It hadn't started raining yet but the lightning was getting much worse.

"When did you decide to leave home then?" Steve asked suddenly startling Summer slightly but she smiled and said "I was about 18 when I thought about leaving home, and then I finally put the gears in motion when I turned 19. I started training with Matt, Jeff, Rey and Shawn when I was 18 and then I pretty much followed them round the different states. Matt and Jeff were only working in Indy federations back then so I did get to compete a couple of times. That's when I started meeting new friends and I lived in a house down in Atlanta for a few years"

"I remember you tellin' me that"

"It was a lot of fun"

"Somethin' must have gone wrong to make you move out though"

"They were just being lazy, not cleaning up after themselves or keeping the house tidy and keeping up to date with the rent money. I couldn't handle it so I moved around again and that's when I lived with Matt and Jeff and started my journey to get a career with the WWF"

Steve smiled at that and said "Now you ask me a question"

"Can it be anything?"

"Yup, it's an all honesty night tonight" Summer smiled but was still unsure about how to ask him about his 3 previous wives. She didn't wanna make it uncomfortable and awkward but part of her was curious to figure out why Steve had so many issues trusting women.

"So-so what… happened with your wives then to make you get divorced 3 times?" Summer felt awful asking him and Steve could see that when he looked at her.

"Don't be afraid to ask me sweetie, it's about time I told you anyway" Steve then took a deep breath and said "Marriage number 1 ended after 10 years, it was a bizarre relationship really, she cheated on me and told me, then I cheated on her but thought it could keep it secret, but then Kathy found out and then divorced me, she was very upset and she hasn't kept in touch with me"

"Oh"

"Marriage number 2 was to Jeannie, I worked with her in the ring and we started dating each other when I was with Kathy still, that's why marriage number 1 ended, we were sleeping in the same hotel room getting close and Kathy found out"

"I see"

"And as you probably know, me and Jeannie had 2 daughters together, Stephanie and Cassidy but when we divorced they moved to England and I haven't seen them for years"

"She not let you see them?"

"Well when we toured England I was excited to get a chance to see them but Jeannie said no which broke my heart" Summer pulled a face and felt really bad for making him bring all of this up.

"And then divorce number 3 was Debra" Steve said pulling a strange face, "At first I thought she was perfect, she was the one I wanted forever. We got married and everything seemed perfectly fine"

"But…"

"But then I finally realised that it was a mistake, she was everywhere I was, at the mall, grocery shopping, the gym and everywhere else. I'm a guy who likes my space but Debra didn't understand that, so we argued and then-" Steve cut himself off and rubbed a hand over his head and sighed.

"You can tell me Steve, I won't judge you"

"But I'm scared to tell you, in case I lose you again"

"Steve you know that's not true"

Steve exhaled loudly and said "We were at the house and things got rough, back when the WWF was proper hardcore a lot of the guys did drugs, steroids etc. and I was one of them. I was so jacked up on steroids and energy drinks, the sugar and everything else combined made me restless and aggressive. So one night an incident occurred at the house, the cops were called but I took off quickly. They eventually arrested me and then things died down a little" Steve looked at Summer who looked lost in a world of thoughts, "But honey you've gotta understand I've changed a lot since then, no more drugs or steroids. I'm a different man and I'm happier, and since I've met you it's like I've been living in paradise, you're everything I want and need and I can certainly tell that you're the one for me. No more messin' round, no more sumbitches gettin' in our way, just me and you"

Summer smiled at his words but was still a little surprised at his honesty. He'd certainly had a wild and crazy past, a thing he wasn't proud of but at least he was honest about it. "I haven't upset you have I?" Steve asked as he was worried that Summer hadn't said anything in quite a while. Another flash of lightning startled Summer out of her trance and she looked at Steve, "You haven't upset me, I'm happy you admitted your past to me"

Steve smiled and said, "So you've never ever had a relationship before?"

"Nope, not one"

"But you're so incredible, how is that possible?"

"Well there were plenty of opportunities for me to get in with the popular crowd but I just had too much pride and stubbornness. I wasn't about to lose my virginity to some lowlife jock who was just lookin' for a piece of ass. I got into so many fights in high school about that sorta stuff"

"You did?"

"Yeah it was crazy, I was just so stubborn and whenever somebody tried something it would result in me socking them straight in the jaw or nose. It did gain me a lot of respect but I wasn't proud of it. But being raised by an all guy family it was difficult, I needed to prove us Hardy girls still had pride"

Steve smiled proudly at that, "Feisty little attitude you have"

"Damn straight"

Steve laughed at that and said "Want a drink?"

"Does that count as one of your questions?" Steve laughed again as he got up from his chair and headed over to the mini bar to pick up a few bottles of water. Then he came back over to Summer but jumped when lightning struck again followed by a huge crack of thunder, it rumbled loudly and made Steve look at Summer who looked shocked.

"Wow it's getting pretty bad" she said quietly, "You can shut the door now if you want"

"Gettin' scared?" Steve teased.

"Nope, but I know you're gonna shit yourself soon" Steve laughed as he handed Summer a bottle of water and then slid the door shut quietly. It left the room too quiet, which made Summer feel awkward, so she untangled herself from her blanket and travelled over to the radio in their room and put on one of the radio stations. It was playing love songs, which made Summer smile as she travelled back over to Steve and settled herself back down in her blanket.

"Sorry, silence always drives me crazy" Summer said noticing Steve's quizzical look.

"Your turn for a question honey" Steve said as he stretched his legs out again and stared at Summer who was twiddling her thumbs smiling slightly.

"What's it like being a dad?"

Steve smiled and said "When Jeannie told me she was first pregnant I was scared but then when Stephanie was born all that fear went away, I changed diapers, late night feeds, through all the screaming, crying and everything else. It was a whole new experience and I loved it, and it's the same when Cassidy was born"

"Weren't you on the road when they were born?"

"I wasn't for Stephanie no, she was born a c-section so I was there throughout the whole thing, Jeannie was out of it so I took care of her and then Stephanie was put in the nursery behind glass so once everything was sorted, I called up a few buddies and shot some guns down at the shooting range. And when Cassidy was born I had to catch an early morning flight to the hospital, I only just made it and 20 minutes later Cassidy was born naturally without any complications. It was amazing holding her in my arms, I fed her, her first bottle, held her for an hour and then had to fly out again back on the road to compete in Raw"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I was in a heated feud and I had to fly out to compete otherwise Raw would have been a disaster without me" Summer smiled and Steve said, "Being a dad is the best thing ever, I'm proud of my girls and I love every minute I've spent with them"

Summer smiled again but was surprised when Steve said, "You ever think about having any children?"

she was quiet for a while before saying "Yes"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think it would be amazing to have a baby, a lot of hard work but it would be a new challenge and learning experience"

Steve smiled and said "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure"

"Do you ever think about having children with me?"

"Yeah of course I have"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the guy I wanna spend my life with Steve, and having a baby with you would prove that" Steve smiled but Summer said "I don't wanna upset you but I wouldn't want one right now, what with my career just kicking off and everything"

"I understand honey and I'm not pressurising you into anything. I'm just glad you're comfortable talking about the future with me"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I'm scared about marriage honey, I couldn't handle 4 divorces and I couldn't handle losin' you. You're my world and if a divorce tore us apart I'd be devastated"

"Hey" Summer said as she unwrapped herself from the blanket and walked over to Steve. She sat on his lap and said "I haven't mentioned marriage to you Steve, I wouldn't ever pressurise you into something you're not ready for. I love you and I'm happy with what we have now, love, trust, commitment and a whole lot of fun" Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Summer who snuggled into him and curled herself up. She was fairly small compared to Steve so they were perfect for each other really.

"I love you honey"

"I love you too" Summer said but then looked at Steve and said "You still haven't explained yourself about the whole getting caught thing"

Steve smiled and then said "I was just crazy back then"

"Need more details than that"

"It was just sort of a competition thing to see if you could have sex in the locker rooms without bein' caught"

"Oh right"

"Stupid I know, but it was fun at the time"

Summer just shook her head and said, "We're probably just as bad as each other"

"I still can't quite believe you've never had a relationship before, I'm really your first?"

"Yep, you stole my first kiss, you stole my heart and my soul"

Steve smiled and kissed her cheek "And I don't ever plan on giving them away, or hurtin' you ever again. It was a stupid and foolish thing to do and I have no intentions of doin' it again"

"I know Steve and I trust you, we both need space and need to go our separate ways sometimes but just as long as we're not distant and hardly ever see each other"

"That won't ever happen darlin'"

"Good"

"I'll do everythin' in my power to make sure I'm not away from you for more than a day" Summer smiled and then rested her head on Steve's chest hearing his heartbeat. It was soothing and calmed her down, erasing any fear or doubt in her mind.

Steve kissed Summer's head and continued watching the storm raging outside, feeling Summer relaxing on him meaning she was falling to sleep. It was past 1am and they'd been talking for hours now, but Steve didn't have any complaints.

He'd shared his past with Summer and knew now for definite that she held his heart, his whole heart and wasn't ever planning on giving it back.

A smile spread across Steve's face as he watched his angel sleeping, he kissed her head once more before leaning his head back on the chair and falling to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Steve, have you got any time free?"

"For you JR I've got all the time in the world" Steve replied as he stood in front of his best friend good ole' JR. "Plus it's been months since I last saw ya" Steve said as he hugged JR who hugged back tightly. JR had stuck by Steve throughout everything and both were grateful of their wonderful friendship.

"Well Jan is on the mend and she knew I was going stir crazy at home so she sent me back on the road"

"Well I'm glad she's better"

"Me too, I was worried sick about her but she pulled through"

"I'm happy for you both"

"But I'm here for another reason too"

"Why's that?"

"I got a call from Michael in the writer's department saying he was holding a meeting for me, you and Summer"

"That's news to me"

"I only got the call yesterday Steve, honestly"

"Nah it's alright Jim I'm not mad, just curious"

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"When's the meeting?"

"Later this afternoon"

"At the arena?"

"Yeah Michael and a couple other writer's along with Vince are gonna be at the arena"

"It seems kinda urgent to me"

"Don't get worked up about it Steve, everything will be fine"

Steve smiled at JR's encouraging words, "I've missed hearing your calming words"

"Well I have missed the company, it's been 3 months" Steve smiled again, but was surprised that 3 months had passed so quickly. He'd spent all of his time with Summer and enjoyed every minute of it. Ever since their conversation in that hotel room 3 months ago, they'd become much stronger as a couple. Both were committed, happy and knew their trust could never be broken.

"Steve… you still with me?" JR asked noticing Steve had stopped speaking and was lost in thought.

"Sorry Jim just got lost in thought there"

"How are things with you anyway?"

"I'm marvellous right now"

"You and Summer still goin' strong?"

"Yep stronger than ever"

"That's good news"

"I love that girl with all my heart"

"Well maybe 4th time is the charm for you" JR replied with a little humour making Steve smile. JR had been at Steve's wedding to Debra and they seemed so happy and committed, but that soon fizzled out.

"Nahh I don't reckon I'll ever get married again"

"You sure Steve?"

"Yeah"

"I can see right through you Steve"

"I'm just scared about it JR, I couldn't risk putting Summer through a divorce, she's too precious and fragile to be put through that"

"I understand you're scared Steve, but don't let the past hold you back. Summer is a beautiful, kindhearted young woman and she wouldn't ever hurt you. She's the one Steve, I know it"

Steve smiled at JR's words and said "I think I love you right now" JR laughed at that making Steve laugh too.

"Where is Summer anyway?"

"She's already at the arena" Steve replied.

"How come?"

"The last thing she said to me was that she was speaking to the creative team, other than that I don't know"

"Oh right, probably discussing new merchandise"

"You reckon?"

"Well her comeback date is due soon isn't it?"

"Yep, 3 months left until the doctor gives her the all clear, then it's back to training"

"That's probably why she's speaking to creative then, coming up with merchandise etc."

Steve smiled and said "Well I'll suppose we'll have to get over there soon for this meeting"

"I'm still surprised they haven't told you"

"Me too" Steve replied but just as he said that, his phone started ringing in his pocket. So he pulled it out and answered the call,

"Steve here"

"Hi Steve it's Michael from writing"

"Hey Michael"

"I was just getting in touch with you to tell you that I need both you and Summer to come to a meeting at 2pm at the arena"

"Okay then, mind if I ask what it's about?"

"I can't discuss many details on the phone but it's about your storyline with Eric and Summer on commentary"

"Right I'll let Summer know"

"Okay thank you"

"Later man"

"Later" Steve put his phone back down and said to JR, "That was Michael"

"This meeting seems pretty serious"

"Yeah I was thinkin' that"

"Well we've just gotta take it with a pinch of salt and roll with it" Steve smiled again at Steve's words but he was feeling lost and lonely without Summer being around. They had pretty much been stuck together like glue and without her around it was weird. "You wanna head to the arena don't you?" JR asked with a smirk as he noticed Steve looking lost.

"I do yeah but I don't wanna bother Summer and seem clingy"

"Nonsense! I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you, if not then train with the guys in the ring"

Steve smiled and said, "Well I do need a good workout"

"See that's the spirit"

"Lets get goin' then"

* * *

"What about this one?" Summer looked up from the table and pulled a strange face,

"Sally that's really not me"

"Okay then we'll work on it some more" Sally replied clearing the screen and starting over again. She and Summer and a few others had been coming up with ideas for new merchandise for Summer, to wear both in the ring and to sell in the shops. It had been a pretty interesting morning but every time Summer mentioned an idea, nobody could understand what she was saying or what she wanted. So while Sally drew out more ideas, Summer also took it upon herself to draw some more outfits to be created by the fashion designers.

"Ohh is that what you're on about?" Sally asked as she looked over Summer's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Yeah, I wanted the fishnets down the one arm but I wanted it to cover my chest and stomach too so I can tuck it into my pants"

"Oh I see"

"And I wanted a few cropped t-shirts with my logo on"

"Where's your logo?"

"Callum is just adding the finishing touches" Summer replied turning to see Callum still drawing out different logos for Summer to choose from. "Get ready to be amazed Summer" Callum said making her laugh and shake her head.

"So do you want your logo in the centre of the t-shirt?" Sally asked taking some notes.

"Yep front and centre"

"How big?"

"Regular size really"

"What about necklaces?" Sam added in making Summer turn to look at him curiously,

"Necklaces?"

"Yeah with your logo on, necklaces are very popular on the website, the hardy boyz one flies off the shelf"

"Oh right, yeah that would be awesome"

"Great I'll get started on ideas"

"I also wanted a t-shirt that glowed when I come out on stage and walk through the flashing lights"

"Wow you've really thought this through" Sally replied with a laugh making Summer laugh too,

"It's only 3 months away that I get the all clear by my doctor, I am gonna be prepared for my comeback!" she replied excitedly making the guys laugh along with her.

"So what colours are you thinking for your t-shirts?"

"Hmmm… well I wanted one that was aqua blue, green maybe? Hell loads of colours!"

"What about 2 colours mixed in? Like the sleeves one colour and the t-shirt another colour?"

"Yeah I like that!" Summer said excitedly again.

"Great I'll make a note of that too"

"Ooo and also can I have one that's got 3 quarter length sleeves?"

"Like a baseball t-shirt?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah sure we can do that, we just need to take some measurements and colours schemes and we're good to go"

"I love you guys" Summer said making them all laugh again. But the knock at the door made them all look up. "Come in" Sally called hearing the door open but not looking at who it was.

"Is it alright to come in?" Summer looked up when she heard that voice and smiled widely. "Course you can sweetie" Steve smiled at her words and came into the room and shut the door quietly. Then he looked around and saw all of the pieces of paper, notepads and balled up paper on the floor.

"Havin' a good time?" he asked with a smirk when he noticed Summer drawing on a piece of paper. "Yeah it's been awesome, come up with loads of new things" Steve smiled at her happiness and sat on a chair admiring her for a while. She looked beautiful with her hair thrown up in a messy bun and what made Steve smile widely was noticing the pen she put through her hair and one behind her ear.

"Startin' a new trend?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Summer asked confused.

"What's with all the pens in your hair?" Summer smiled then but could feel herself blushing.

"I wondered where I'd put them"

Steve laughed at that and said, "You're weird"

"But you love me" Summer replied as she spat her tongue out at him causing him to smirk. But then he remembered the meeting they had to get to and she needed to be told about it, "Hate to bring your mood down darlin' but we've got a small problem"

"What problem?"

"Michael from the writing team called me up saying we've gotta head to a meeting at 2"

"Seriously?" Summer asked looking at her watch noticing it was 1:15pm and remembering she hadn't had any dinner yet. She'd been so busy discussing her ideas she'd completely lost track of time.

"Yeah honey he said he needed to speak to us about our current story lines and your commentary etc."

"Oh okay then, I guess we better get moving cause I haven't eaten yet"

"You haven't eaten all day?"

"I had some breakfast"

"Yeah at 7am, god knows what you were doing up at that hour"

"I just couldn't sleep, plus I don't remember hearing you complaining about it" Summer replied with a smirk making Steve smirk and look down at the floor.

"Anyway I better get moving then, thank you for everything guys" she said to everybody in the room, "I'm glad you listened to my crazy ideas and actually understood them"

"It's not a problem sweetie but we need you to come back soon to get your measurements, then we can get started on the t-shirts" Sally Replied

"Okay then I'll pop back after the meeting"

"Okay I'll see you then"

"Later guys" Summer called before heading out of the room with Steve following behind her. She had to head to a meeting with the writers? What did she do wrong now?

* * *

"I'm glad everybody could make it, if you'll please be seated then we can start" Vince said professionally to everybody in the room. Summer sat down next to Steve but was still surprised to see JR back. Of course she was happy but this made her even more curious to find out what this was about, especially with Eric here too!

"Stop lookin' so worried" Steve murmured to Summer noticing she looked worried sick. But she squeezed his hand in return and then smiled slightly, but she still looked worried.

"Right, I brought you here this afternoon to discuss your current positions in the business" Vince said to the room causing Summer to raise her eyebrows at him. "For the past couple of months I've been delighted with your commentary Summer, King has been happy to be teaming with you and ratings are high and feedback is positive"

"But?" Summer asked not liking where this was going.

"But… you've only got 3 months left until you can start training again, and to make your comeback much more special we need you to step away from commentary and leave the company for a while"

"You're firing me?"

"No of course not! But the fans need to believe you've left the company so they can be even more excited when you come back"

"So you want me to just get up and walk away from commentary?"

"Not just get up and walk, we were gonna work it into a storyline"

"But does this mean I have to be away from Steve?"

"I'm afraid so Summer, you've been spotted at the airports and people see you arriving at the arenas. We need to make it convincing that you've actually left the company for a while"

"Oh" is all Summer said quietly as she held onto Steve's hand for support, "So how are you gonna make it so that I leave?"

"Well this is where Steve and Eric come in" Michael said cutting in making everybody look at him now, "You two have been bitching back and forth for months now and we were gonna work it so that you two have a match at Judgement day… but… Summer is the special guest referee"

"What?" both Summer and Steve said together.

"And also… we were gonna make it so Eric 'injures' you again Summer so you have to leave the company"

"Injure as in how?" Summer asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well we were thinking of Steve winning the match by your pinfall, then Eric not being too happy with the decision and attacking you"

"You touch my neck and I'll kick your ass" Summer said threateningly to Eric who said "Summer honestly I'm just as surprised as you, but we could make it work and I promise I wont go near your neck"

"So how would this work then?" Michael asked as he scribbled notes down on his pad.

"How about a few chair shots?" Summer asked.

"Honey is that safe?" JR asked worriedly.

"Well if Eric is gentle then yeah"

"You can't be gentle with a chair shot"

"Trust me I can take it, just as long as it's not around my neck area, maybe the knee or something"

"If you're sure Summer, we'll make it official" Michael said.

"Am I gonna be carted off on a stretcher?"

"Steve could carry you backstage?"

"Or Matt and Jeff, that would be more convincing" Steve interjected making Michael nod and write some more notes down.

"So how are we gonna build this up then?" Summer asked, "And when exactly is this gonna happen?"

"The match is about 2 weeks from now, meaning it's gonna have to be promoted on Raw and Smackdown to get good results and an interesting build up" Michael replied.

"So what have you come up with?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well we were thinking Eric could start to harass Summer knowing it would get to you Steve as you were the one who hired her for commentary"

"Harass as in how?"

"Summer could be in the ring one week on Smackdown telling the fans that she's almost set to return, but then Eric comes to the ring and starts to make comments etc."

"Then what?"

"Then on Raw he could still bitch about it, then Summer can come out and voice her opinion but Eric could try and get people to attack her and Steve can make the save. Then it continues from there with you Steve making the match at judgement day but then Eric adds the stipulation of Summer being the referee"

"Does this start tonight on Smackdown then?" Summer asked.

"Yep"

"What's happening then?"

"Eric is gonna come to the ring claiming he overheard you talking saying that you preferred Steve as general manager, which starts this whole thing off"

"Ohh I see what you're driving at"

"So… are we all agreed?" Vince asked with a smile, as he was pleased with the discussion they were having.

"Yeah I think we're agreed" Steve said with a smile.

"Excellent, and I'm delighted to have you back JR. is your wife alright now?"

"She's perfectly fine now Vince thank you" JR replied with a smile. Vince was pleased with the outcome of the meeting and he was looking forward to seeing it unravel tonight between Eric and Summer.

* * *

Later on in the evening Smackdown was underway and the crowd was on fire as always, cheering and chanting throughout every match and everybody had a smile on their face. Summer was on commentary with King and they were talking and laughing about things having a good time. But the feeling of dread was in the bottom of her stomach, as her segment in the ring was up next and she needed to calm herself down before she made a fool of herself.

"You'll be alright" King said to Summer once they'd cut to commercial and their headphones went off air.

"I'm just nervous" Summer replied, "It's the second time I've been in the ring since my injury"

"You'll be perfectly fine, Eric will stick to the plan" Summer nodded but then had no time to think as King had to stand up and address the crowd once the show came back on air. "Ladies and Gentleman it is with great pleasure to introduce to you, my wonderful partner in crime Summer Hardy!" the crowd went crazy as her music started and she got up from the desk and made her way towards the ring. She rolled into the ring and saluted the fans and was amazed with the response she got with pictures being taken. But soon her music died down and she waited until the crowd was quiet too before she started speaking,

"What's up guys!" she said making the crowd go crazy again. "It's been so amazing being back in the WWF for the past 4 months, seeing all of you guys again it's been incredible" the fans started cheering again making Summer smile widely. "Thank you to everybody who has sent me a get well card, they mean the world to me knowing that you care. I love each and every one of you and your support has been amazing. I can't wait to be back in the ring wrestling again, you have no idea how frustrating it's been!" Summer grinned and the fans cheered again.

"Which brings me to my next point, it's only 3 months away before I go and see my-" she was cut off when Eric's music started playing making the fans boo loudly. He walked out on stage making Summer frown and put her hands on her hips as she watched him walk down the ramp and into the ring. He circled her for a while before walking over to the corner of the ring to pick up a microphone. Then he walked back over to Summer and smiled widely,

"Summer it's so good to see you again!"

Summer just narrowed her eyes and said, "Do you mind? I was kinda in the middle of something"

"Oh yes I know that but what I've got to say is more important than your silly little words" the crowd booed making Eric laugh and then grin at Summer, "So how have you been these past few months? Having King by your side at commentary, having Stone Cold on your side getting you this job in the first place" the crowd cheered loudly at Steve's name but Summer continued to glare at Eric.

"Which brings me to my point here and why I came out in the first place"

"Yeah and interrupting me"

"You see Summer, I happened to overhear you in the locker room one evening and you happened to mention both me and Steve"

"Yeah?"

"And what I heard made me angry, you said and I quote 'I think Austin is by far a much better general manager than Eric'" Eric stopped talking when the crowds started to cheer loudly at that, making Summer smirk at him. "Well all I've gotta say to that is… Summer… you little whore!" Summer's eyes widened at that and the fans gasped and started booing.

"Just what makes you think that you can walk around back there saying stuff like that? What just because Austin got you this commentary job you think he's better than me? What is it about him that makes him better than me?" Eric was walking towards Summer which made her walk backwards until she was cornered.

But then she lifted her microphone up and said "It's not because of Austin getting me this commentary job, yes I am grateful of everything he's done but that's not the reason why I said that, wanna no why I said it?"

"Yes I do wanna know why"

"It's because Stone Cold Steve Austin is the best general manager the WWF has **ever **had!" the fans went completely crazy when Summer said that making her smile but Eric frowned, "You see Eric, Austin treats us all with respect and gives us what we want, and if you actually did that, then maybe everybody backstage would treat you with respect too"

"You know what Summer, I don't give a damn about your opinions!" Eric shouted stepping forward so he was in Summer's face. She was quite surprised really as Eric said he'd be gentle tonight and go easy on her, but she knew that he'd obviously changed the plans.

"I hate seeing you out here on commentary Summer! Protected by Austin every week it annoys me! But this week is different" Eric said with a small smile, "You see Austin isn't around, he's too busy drinkin' beer backstage and causing havoc out in the parking lot. He can't hear us so I can do whatever I want" Summer just looked at Eric quite worried now, "So I'll tell you what, you wanna disrespect me and say bad things? Well there's gonna be a way for you to be punished for that, and that punishments starts… Now" Eric smirked then and gestured towards the stage and then started laughing when Big Show's music started playing. Summer knew this was coming but had to look terrified, which wasn't hard to do, as Big Show was massive compared to looking at him now walking down to the ring, he could squash her easily.

Big Show came into the ring and walked over to Summer who backed away and cowered into the corner, she was worried sick now as this was the first time she'd been in the ring being involved in a storyline. Plus she was worried about her neck; if she got injured again she'd beat Eric to a pulp.

Summer looked up at Big Show who was smirking now as he followed her around the ring before grabbing her by the throat. He was planning on chokeslamming her and his hand was squeezing her neck but thankfully it didn't hurt. But just as he was about to lift her up, the fans started cheering and screaming loudly meaning Steve was finally making the save. He ran to the ring as fast as he could, slid under the ropes and started to beat Big Show with big right hands. Shot after shot he hit Big Show before clotheslining him over the top rope to the floor. Then he went after Eric but he cowered out of the ring and backed up the ramp pointing and talking trash.

Steve stood glaring at both men before turning around to tend to Summer who was sitting glued to the floor holding her neck. It didn't hurt but the shock from Big Show suddenly grabbing it caused some discomfort. The crowd was still going crazy at this point and cheered louder when Steve extended his hand to Summer who took it and got up from the mat. She smiled at Steve who smiled back but she could tell he was worried sick about her. He pulled her into a hug and said in her ear "You alright honey?"

"I'm fine" she whispered back making Steve smile and raise her hand up to the crowd who cheered and took photos. Steve's music started and then he saluted the fans at every corner before heading up the ramp to head backstage. The big screen went off meaning the show had cut to commercial so Summer could exit the ring to sit back next to King. She was still shaken but she had to continue commentating the rest of the show.

"Are you alright?" King asked worriedly as Summer sat back down and put her headset back on.

Then she sipped her water and then said, "I'm alright"

"Are you sure? I was worried sick, I thought he was actually gonna chokeslam you!"

"I did at one point too"

"I'm glad Steve made the save, was that planned?"

"Yeah it was all planned but Eric went a bit overboard"

"That's Eric for you, but if he'd have gone too far I would have stepped in"

"Aww that's sweet of you"

"I think Matt and Jeff would have come down too"

"Well at least it's got fan attention now, it's gonna be a long two weeks travelling with both Raw and Smackdown to promote this thing ready for judgement day"

"So I've only got 1 commentary left with you after this one?"

"Afraid so" Summer replied sadly. She would miss doing commentary, it was fun being paired up with King, she always made him laugh and they could have good discussions. But nobody would ever replace JR and she was happy he was returning too.

"I'll miss you" King said pulling Summer into a gentle hug which made her smile. "I'll miss you too" Summer replied as she smiled at King, but the production manager in their headsets told them Smackdown was gonna be back on the air in 30 seconds so they had to get ready. Summer had to calm herself down and prepare to continue with the commentary with King, so she smiled widely and waited to go back on air.

* * *

"What the hell was that back there? You worried me and Jeff to death!" Matt said sternly to Summer who walked backstage after the show went off air.

She jumped slightly when she saw Matt in her face but then said "Relax Matt it was fine"

"It was fine? Summer he was about ready to chokeslam you!"

"Yes but he didn't did he? I made the save" Steve interjected as he walked over to Summer and put his arm around her.

"Are you alright though?" Matt asked

"I'm fine honestly"

"But you were holding your neck"

"I was holding my throat actually, he nearly choked me and cut off my voice box!"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Honestly Matt i'm alright"

"Was it planned?"

"Yes Matt it was planned"

"It was all planned?" Jeff asked looking worried still,

"Yes Jeff it was planned" Summer repeated again.

"Since when?"

"Me and Steve had a meeting with the writers to discuss new storylines"

"Why?"

"Because I've only got about 3 months left until I can start training, so I'm involved in a storyline and am pretending to get injured to leave the company and then make a surprise comeback. People have been spotting me at the airports and arenas so they're not convinced i've left as i'm always with Steve. So we came up with this"

"Oh I see" Jeff said as he thought it through, it did make sense so he didn't have a problem with it. "I don't see any problem with that then"

"I do!" Matt said hotly, "I don't want people chokeslamming you or hurting you right before your comeback! What if you get injured again?"

"Matt I know your worried but just calm down and let me make my own mistakes and choices okay?"

"Yeah relax bro," Jeff added in as he stared at his brother who sighed and said "Sorry guys, I was just so worried about you Summer! Suddenly seeing Big Show about to chokeslam you and not knowing about it, I was about to run out but then Steve was charging down the corridor"

"You were?" Summer asked Steve who smiled but looked embarrassed.

"Yeah he was running like the wind down this corridor" Jeff added in with a smirk causing Steve to glare at him.

"Steve to the rescue!" Came a voice behind Steve causing him to smirk and turn around to see Hunter and Shawn standing there smiling slightly.

"Nice segment" Shawn said to Summer, "Do you like giving us old folks heart attacks?"

"I should have told you about it shouldn't I?"

"You think?" All the guys said together making Summer smirk and say "Hey don't gang up on me!"

"Don't frighten the elderly then" Hunter said causing Summer to laugh hard as she watched Shawn punch him in the arm.

"I'll give you elderly"

"Well you said old folks"

"But I didn't say elderly!"

"Well… they're similar!" Both men started laughing and soon shook hands and then hugged.

"Can we get outta here now?" Jeff asked, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too… I know it's random but I'm so craving a big bowl of strawberries and ice cream" Hunter said with a smile but raised his eyebrows when Summer spat her mouth full of water out and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Summer squeaked out as she continued laughing remembering she managed to seduce Steve on more than one occasional with a bowl full of strawberries.

"There's must be something funny if you're laughing like an immature school girl"

"_If you're laughing like an immature school girl"_ Summer imitated Hunter causing him to raise his eyebrows again, this only made Summer give him a sweet innocent smile in return.

"In fact I don't think I wanna know" Hunter said after realising what Summer was giggling about as he noticed Steve blushing and looking uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't wanna know the details?" Summer teased as she chased Hunter down the corridor winding him up about her and Steve, leaving the rest of the guys trailing behind.

"Welcome to the family bro" Jeff said slapping Steve on the back making him smile widely, "You're gonna have fun" Matt added in with a smirk making Steve laugh and say "Well I appreciate that, now how about a hug for your future step brother" both Matt and Jeff laughed then and dodged Steve as he was trying to grab hold of them.

Steve hadn't felt this happy in years, he laughed, he smiled, he joked around and had so much fun, and this was all because of his beautiful Summer.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:** Soooooorrrrryyyyyyyyy it's taken me soooooooo long to update! Been a busy bee lately with work and college, plus I finally found happiness with a new relationship! =D so it's taken my time up BUT i havent forgotten about everybody on here, your reviews and support has been amazing and i love you all! :) _  
_I'll try and keep the updates coming.. this story is almost at an end before the brand spanking new sequel starts :) so dont give up on me yet! xxx_

* * *

"Here you are… I was worried sick about ya" Steve said when he saw Summer curled up in the blanket in their bedroom. She said she was going to the bathroom to freshen up, but then she never returned to the living room. "Sorry" Summer mumbled in response and then snuggled back into the blanket. Steve eyed her suspiciously for a while, noticing something was bothering her. Whenever she was upset she hid away in the blanket and it always took him ages to get it out of her whatever she was bottling up.

"What's wrong honey?" Steve asked sitting on the bed next to Summer. "Nothing" she mumbled back as she picked at the blanket.

"Somethin''s gotta be botherin' ya otherwise you'd still be downstairs bein' happy" Summer continued to look down at the blanket thinking things through. It had only just dawned on her that tomorrow would be her last day in the WWF for 3 months. She couldn't travel with Steve or her brothers anymore, she'd just be at home going crazy. Her life was the WWF and now she needed to find other things to do, but it was getting difficult.

"So… you gonna tell me?" Steve asked again as he rubbed his hand up and down Summer's leg.

"It's just…" Summer started to say but then looked back down at the blanket.

"Just?" Steve tried to encourage her to continue her sentence.

"Tomorrow"

"What about tomorrow sweetie?"

"It'll be my last day in the WWF for 3 months, and then I won't be able to travel with you anymore"

"Oh honey there's nothin' to be sad about, you've got a 3 month break from travelling!"

"But all of the people I love are on the road with me and it makes me happy"

"What about your dad, can't you go and stay with him?"

"I could but I'd still be bored" Summer just sighed making Steve stare lovingly at her; the WWF meant everything to her… he could see that now.

"You really love the WWF don't you?"

"Yes" Summer replied honestly making Steve smile slightly.

"I used to be like that darlin', it meant the world to me. But then when I busted my neck I took a few months off to clear my head and then I realised that there were others things I loved too"

"Like what?"

"Lots of things… I rediscovered my love for readin', spendin' time with the people I love, shootin' guns and just relaxin'"

"But-"

"And pretty soon you'll rediscover all of the things you used to love too. Plus it's only 3 months"

"But it's 3 months away from you" Summer replied with hurt in her eyes, 3 months away from Steve! She could barely go an hour without talking to him or seeing him… 3 months would feel like forever!

"I know sweetie… it's gonna be difficult, but we'll speak to each other everyday and remember I get 4 days off a week to fly back to Texas to see ya" Summer tried to smile but she couldn't quite get there, it was difficult to smile when the love of your life wouldn't be able to wake up next to you every morning.

She'd always tried hard to not be clingy with Steve, she knew he needed space but now she was finding it harder to be away from him. Plus she was afraid that leaving him could cause more trouble whilst he was on the road. Ashley had caused more problems than ever before, if that happened again Summer wouldn't be able to cope.

"Somethin' else is botherin' ya now ain't it?" Steve asked noticing Summer still didn't look happy. Once she'd spoken about her problems she was always happy and smiling again, but watching her pick at the blanket again, Steve knew she wasn't finished yet.

"Things have just been going to well lately, and I'm just afraid"

"Of what?"

"Afraid that something might happen between us again, Steve losing you was horrible and I just don't wanna go through that again"

"Summer nothin' is gonna happen, you know I love ya girl, I'm a man of my word and I'm gonna stay with you forever" Summer smiled slightly at his words but the word 'forever' made her feel sad. He always used it but never implied marriage or anything else. She knew deep inside that marriage scared him and she wouldn't ever pressure him into a proposal but she still felt sad.

"Feel a little better now?" Steve asked making Summer look at him and fake a small smile, "A little"

"Good… you comin' back downstairs to finish watchin' the film?"

"Yeah just let me freshen up"

"Okay" Steve leant over and kissed Summer's head before getting up off the bed and leaving the room. Summer sighed and snuggled herself up in the bed again feeling miserable. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong, she loved Steve more than anything and she knew he wasn't ever gonna leave her. So why was she still feeling a huge hole in her heart? Steve had a huge fear of marriage after 3 divorces, but he'd promised to stay with Summer forever so why couldn't he marry her? They'd be together forever living happily, nothing would change at all so why was he so afraid?

"Men are stupid" Summer mumbled as she kicked the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily again as she looked around the room. Everything was perfect so far… but marriage would be the icing on the cake. "What's wrong with me lately?" Summer mumbled as she got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

She was never ever like this; she hated needy clingy women who were all mushy with their boyfriends, but now she was starting to act like it. "Get a grip" Summer said as she dried her face off with the towel and then threw it onto the floor angrily. She hated heading up to time of the month, it always made her hormones go crazy so she was angry one minute and weepy the next. Summer sighed once more before heading out of the bathroom to go back downstairs to be with Steve.

* * *

"Have you been crying darlin'?" Steve asked when he saw Summer walk into the living room looking miserable. "Nope" is all she said as she fell back onto the couch and slouched down.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as he looked at Summer, she looked so sad and he really didn't know why.

"Steve you know how I get when I'm due for my period"

"Ohhh that's what it is"

"I think so"

"Well I'll back off a bit then, I know how crazy ya can get"

"I don't want you to back off though, when I'm like this I need you there to cheer me up" Steve sighed and then leant forward to scoop Summer out of the chair and onto his lap. He smiled when he smelt her perfume but was surprised when Summer snuggled down onto his chest.

"Better?"

"Yes… thank you" Summer replied and smiled when Steve kissed her head, it was a thing he'd always done and she loved it. But she shivered slightly when she felt Steve's breath on the back of her neck. It was her favourite spot to be kissed and Steve had no idea what he was doing to her deep inside.

"Ya cold honey?" Steve asked noticing Summer kept shivering

"No" Summer whispered making Steve just stare at her, "Then why do ya keep shiverin?"

"Because you're doing that" Summer replied and shivered again when she felt Steve's warm breath on her neck again. Steve still looked puzzled but when Summer reached back and rubbed her neck he understood what he was doing. It was her favourite spot to be teased, he'd figured that out a couple weeks ago and now he knew how to drive her crazy.

"Ohh you mean this" Steve said and then slowly started to kiss the back of her neck causing her to jump forward slightly.

"Yes that"

"You know ya love it really honey"

"Yess" Summer sighed out causing Steve to smirk and reach around to her chest, he then started to caress her breasts softly making Summer moan quietly. "Shall we take this upstairs darlin'?" Steve whispered causing Summer to nod in response, as she couldn't find any words to reply to him. But she smiled when she felt Steve get up from the couch with her still in his arms to take her to the bedroom to make love throughout the night.

* * *

"You really think she's okay?" Hunter asked the guys as they watched Summer run up and down the stairs in the arena. She'd put her iPod on and decided to shut the world out which did worry Shawn and Hunter. "She'll be alright, she gets like this sometimes" Jeff said as he adjusted his position in the ring. Everybody was hanging out by the ring getting ready to practise for the upcoming event later in the evening.

"Are you sure?" Shawn replied, "She just looks lost"

"She's upset that she's gotta leave the company that's all" Steve replied as he watched Summer running up and down the steps near the rear stalls of the arena. "This business means everythin' to her"

"It's only 3 months though"

"I know that Hunter that's what I said last night, but it didn't get through to her so she's got herself all worked up"

"I think she's nervous being in the ring again too" Shawn added in, "From what I've heard of the plans… Eric is hitting her with a chair?"

"A chair?" Matt said outraged, "She'll get injured again!"

"Matt relax bro it's gonna be alright" Jeff replied

"Yeah Matt I spoke to Eric and he said he'd hit Summer a couple times in the back to 'knock her out' then you've gotta come and get her" Hunter said making both brothers look at him, "Don't look at me like that, it makes sense… you are afterall her brothers"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Jeff replied

"Damn straight"

"Is she being carted off on a stretcher?"

"I'm not sure" Hunter replied

"It would be better if the EMT's come to the ring but we run down and quickly carry her backstage, then we could do a segment backstage about taking her to the hospital" Jeff suggested making everybody agree with him.

"Aww Jeffy has got a brain in there somewhere!" Hunter said pulling Jeff into a headlock and ruffling his hair up,

"Hey man get off! I just got it the way I wanted it!"

"Oops I'm sorry… here let me make it better" then Hunter messed it up even more so Jeff was left looking like he'd been electrocuted much to the amusement of everybody.

"I hate you soooo much!" Jeff grumbled as he was trying to tame his hair back down but was failing. "Here try some of this" Hunter said opening a bottle of water making Jeff jump up and try to run away but Hunter managed to catch him.

"I'm only trying to be helpful"

"Get that away from me!"

"Its water Jeff not a teddy bear"

"No teddy bears!" Jeff said hotly making Hunter start laughing,

"Now I know what to do every time you piss me off"

"Don't you dare bring teddy bears to work!"

"I think there's a gift shop at this arena…"

"Nooo don't!"

"Too late… teddy bears here I come!" then Hunter slid out of the ring and quickly walked up the ramp before breaking into a run when he heard Jeff running behind him. "Get back here!" Jeff wailed making the guys laugh as they went through the curtain backstage.

"I don't know who's worse" Steve said with a grin as he shook his head.

"You don't have to put up with him" Matt grumbled making Steve laugh,

"He's probably not as crazy as Summer, that girl sure is a weird one" Matt smiled at that as it was true, Summer was strange but it made her even more special. "But I love that girl with all my heart and soul"

"But you won't marry her"

Steve pulled a face at that and said "Matt you know I'm scared of marriage"

"I know I know but you two are always talking about forever and it just seems strange that's all"

"But if somethin'-"

"Nothing is gonna go wrong Steve… stop putting the doubts first and just go for it" Steve just looked at Matt and then sighed. He did love Summer more than anything and he knew he wouldn't ever leave her… so maybe marriage wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I'm not pressuring you though Steve it's your choice. But whatever you decide to do… you have my blessing"

"Thanks Matt… that means a lot" Steve replied with a smile and then shook Matt's hand.

"Just take good care of her"

"I already am Matt, sometimes it's tough but I'm sure as hell doin' my best fightin' off all them sumbitches who try to hit on her"

Matt smiled slightly and said "She's always got attention from guys but she could never see it"

"She must be blind then"

"Always fighting with the guys in high school though"

"Yeah she told me 'bout that"

"Well I suppose it was hard for her being raised by an all male family, without mama things were tough but we managed"

Steve smiled and said "I'll do my best to provide her with everythin' she wants"

"She just wants you Steve" Steve looked stunned at Matt's words and then he turned to look at Summer who was still jogging up and down the steps. "Now I suggest you think about my words and then decide what the future holds for you and Summer"

"Don't expect me to do anythin' soon though"

"I'm not Steve but don't wait too long" Steve sighed and then looked down at his hands, he had a lot to think about now… but would he be able to overcome his fear of marriage?

* * *

_I wanna put you in my car and drive,  
And turn you up loud,  
Roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I love this girl_

Summer ran up and down the stairs in the arena listening to her iPod, shutting the rest of the world out. She just felt like being alone for a couple of hours before the show tonight. She didn't really have a major part to play being the referee of the match but it still made her nervous. She'd be in the ring again watching two guys wrestle and if something went wrong or if she got knocked by one of them she'd be screwed. It was quite frustrating to think about and normally Summer could just put these fears behind her, but it was still dawning on her that she'd be gone for 3 months after tonight.

3 months of boredom and not being able to travel around, after tonight they'd all be at the airport heading off to their new destination but Summer would be on a plane to Texas. Of course there were positive things about it, it was only 3 months until she could get in the ring again but then it would still be another month before she could return to live TV. Summer was feeling like an emotional fray train and she hated it, not being able to stay happy and positive. She had a lot to be thankful and grateful of; most people would die for a career in the WWF and she had one and she always felt privileged.

But if it weren't for Mark none of this would have happened! If he had stuck to the damn script she wouldn't have had to spend months in the hospital and months mopping around at home! Even though she and Mark were on speaking terms again, she'd forever hold this against him. No matter how many times he apologised she wouldn't forgive him… ever.

Summer just sighed as she flicked through songs on her iPod; it was mostly filled with country songs now thanks to Steve. Living with him meant listening to country music constantly, she didn't mind of course, as she loved it. But she was still into punk rock music and Steve wouldn't be able to do anything about that at all. She was stubborn when it came to music and Steve was beginning to see that.

Eventually picking out a song Summer continued to jog up and down the steps trying to clear her head. But she kept getting the feeling like she was being watched, so she turned to look at the ring and could see some people staring up at her. She knew it was Steve, as he'd come down to the ring with her to run through the match with Eric. But why he was watching her constantly she'd never know.

Last night he'd been incredibly sweet to her and made her feel so special by making love to her all night long. They'd kissed and caressed each other throughout the night and spent the early hours just talking about everything and anything. But Steve had used the word 'forever' again, which made Summer feel frustrated with him. She knew it was stupid to do so but she couldn't help it, she loved him and wanted to marry him. But he was too scared and that made Summer feel like she couldn't ask him about it in case he got angry.

"Men" Summer mumbled as she pulled her earphones out and switched her iPod off. She was bored and frustrated now… not a good combination to have before running through scripts. There was no dialogue to be said but Eric and Steve had to run through their match and Summer needed some basic training on being a referee. So Summer got up from the seat she was sitting in to make her way towards Steve in the ring.

* * *

"Just breathe… and relax… breathe… and relax"

"Hunter if you say that one more time I swear-"

"Just BREATHE- Owww!" Hunter whined as Summer jumped on his foot with full force, "Told ya" Summer said smugly as she watched Hunter nurse his foot back to health. He was grumbling and cursing quietly but Summer could still hear him and it made her laugh.

"I was only trying to help you"

"Hunter its wrestling not yoga"

"But still… it could help"

"I'm only a referee"

"And with the bitchy mood you're in I'm gonna feel sorry for Steve and Eric… what's eating at ya today?" Summer sighed and looked down at the floor playing the fishnets on her arms. "See there is summat wrong cause you're fidgeting"

"Damn you know me too well"

"Duhh we're best friends" Summer glared at Hunter who continued to smile widely but then he said, "So what's up?"

"I'm just a little sad that tonight is my last night"

"Ohh I get ya… don't be so down about it, we'll still come and see you"

"You will?"

"Of course we will dummy we love you" Summer smiled then making Hunter smile back at her, "Don't ever think we hate you Summer, we always joke around but that doesn't mean I don't like you, I love you lots and lots"

Summer laughed and said "Love you too" then she smiled when Hunter pulled her into a hug.

"Quit worrying then, we'll keep in touch with you everyday and its not like you're never gonna see Steve, he'll be home all the time"

Summer smiled again on Hunter's shoulder and said "I don't mean to be moody and weepy"

"I know I know… Steph gets like this sometimes when she's due on… trust me I know these things"

Summer laughed at that and said "You know your stuff I'm impressed"

"See not just a pretty face" Summer raised her eyebrows making Hunter laugh and say "Oh come on you know I'm smart"

"Yeah… of course I do" Hunter scowled at Summer who did the same to him, but she laughed when he blew raspberries at her.

"You suck at this"

"Blowing raspberries at you means I win"

"It so doesn't!"

"It does" Summer rolled her eyes and then laughed when she heard a deep voice behind her, "You two are like children"

"But you love us Marky" Hunter replied in a baby voice making Mark look at him through his shades,

"I told ya not to call me that boy"

"Sorry Marky" Summer had to bite her tongue from laughing at the glare Mark was giving Hunter,

"Okay I'll stop" Hunter said looking down at the floor from Mark's hard glare.

"So what's up Mark?" Summer asked with a small smile making Mark stare down at the young woman,

"I heard it was ya last night here"

"Yep I'm out for 3 months after this"

"I just came to wish ya good luck and hope that ya come back soon to kick some ass round here again"

"Thank you Mark I appreciate that"

"An just be careful tonight round Eric, that man can play games"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked with raised eyebrows.

"He might not go easy with the chair shots"

"How do you know about them?"

"Summer girl I know a lot more than ya think"

"Ohh"

"So I'm just warnin' ya to take it with a pinch of salt… it ain't gonna be pretty"

"Thanks for the heads up Mark"

"No problem kiddo, where's Steve at?"

"He's warming up somewhere"

"Oh right"

"He likes to warm up alone"

"I know kiddo he's done it ever since I've known him"

"Then why'd you ask the question… dummy" Summer replied and then giggled when she saw Mark raise his eyebrows at her,

"Who ya callin' a dummy?"

"You stoopid" Summer replied and then laughed again at Mark's expression,

"On second thoughts… I won't miss ya"

"Fine see if I care" Mark looked surprised at her quick responses but soon smirked at Summer's weird facial expressions.

"I've gotta head off and do summat now kiddo so I'll see ya again soon"

"Okay then, I'll see you soon Mark"

"See ya kiddo" Mark smiled and then headed off down the corridor leaving Summer alone with Hunter again,

"Wow he actually smiled"

"Why is that so shocking?" Summer replied.

"Cause he's normally moody and miserable… he's dead" Summer rolled her eyes and smiled. But smiled even more when she felt Steve's arms wrap around her waist, "Hey darlin'"

"Hey gorgeous" Summer replied turning around to face him.

"You ready to go? Our match is up"

"I'm ready" Summer replied as she took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. For some reason Vince wanted Summer to come out after Steve and Eric so she had a little more time to relax otherwise she'd screw up.

"Calm down honey you'll be alright"

"I'm just a little worried"

"There's no need to be, you know how the match is gonna go"

"I know" Summer replied with a sigh as she adjusted her kneepads. She had to wear a referee shirt but she'd changed it completely thanks to a pair of scissors and fishnets, and along with the shirt were her blue denim shorts and her black boots. Her hair was down and curled slightly and Summer knew it was driving Steve crazy; he'd been staring at her all evening.

"Show time" Steve said making Summer snap back to reality.

"Good luck guys you'll be fine" Jeff said reassuringly making Shawn and Hunter agree, "Knock em' dead Summer!" Hunter shouted making Summer giggle as she walked through the tunnel towards the gorilla position. Eric had already gone out there wearing his kickboxing gear thinking he'd be able to beat Steve. But Steve just had his blue shorts on and his leather vest making him look irresistible to Summer.

"Good luck honey" Steve said before kissing Summer quickly and then heading through the curtain once the glass had shattered. The roar from the crowds was unbelievable making Summer's stomach do summersaults, what if they didn't like her anymore? She didn't want to be booed!

"No time to think now" Summer said as her music started after Steve's died down. She waited a while before walking through the curtain and out onto the stage, she saluted the fans and was amazed at the response she got. She knew that Steve was watching her and that made her smile widely as she walked down the ramp towards the ring. She slid under the ropes and saluted the fans once more before calming herself down. The adrenaline was building up now but she had to remind herself that she was only a referee and couldn't get involved. So she took a few deep breaths before staring at Eric who was staring right back,

"I hope you call this evenly" he spat making Summer narrow her eyes at him as planned. "I sure as hell will," she nearly snarled back as she stood in the middle of both men before signalling for the bell to ring to start the match. The build up to the match had been amazing as Eric had got some serious heat with Summer and the fans loved it. They were hooked and were eager to watch how this match would end up. And so far it was pretty good, Eric was talking trash to Steve trying to act tough. But this only made Steve smile and begin his beating; he threw Eric around like a rag doll much to the amusement of the fans.

But soon Eric crawled behind Summer as planned to try and get his breath back. Summer had to shove him off though and stomp on his fingers and tell him to get on with the match. She stomped on his fingers pretty hard and it kept making her smirk but she soon managed to shake off the giggles and focus. Steve chased Eric round the ring before Eric took the lead and began his beating on Steve making the fans boo loudly. Eric was purposely obstructing the rules causing Summer to get more and more involved and nearly counting Eric out for a disqualification.

She eventually got him off Steve and shoved him away so Steve could catch his breath from being choked. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Eric said getting in Summer's face, which caused her to glare at him and then slap him in the face hard. The fans went crazy as Eric reeled back holding his face looking stunned. "You little bitch!" Eric snarled as he went for Summer but he got speared by Steve and hurled to the mat. Steve continued his beating before pinning Eric and as Summer nearly counted to 3 Steve purposely rolled Eric's shoulder up.

Summer had to act puzzled as to why he did this causing Steve to smirk and say, "I ain't finished yet" Summer quickly got out of the way and stood in the corner as Steve continued throwing Eric around the ring to punish him for all of the shit he put Summer through during smackdown and Raw. But sadly it was time for Steve to pin Eric properly so he set him up for a 3rd Stunner before falling to the mat to get the 3 count. Summer signalled for the bell to ring and the fans went crazy as Steve's music blared loudly through the arena.

Raising Steve's hand in victory made Summer smile as she then watched him celebrate with the fans. He stood on all 4 corners signalling for a lot of beer to be thrown his way. Then he drank them all and rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp to celebrate up there but he was worried about what was happening next. He had to go backstage and pretend to not see Eric recovering to get ready to attack Summer. She was watching Steve's celebrations not paying attention to Eric, but she soon turned around and was face to face with him. "You little bitch, you said you'd call it evenly!"

"I did" Summer replied pretending to be scared as she was in 'harms way' as JR called it. "No you didn't, you're gonna pay for that!" Then Eric had to knock Summer down to the ground and then stomp all over her. Mark wasn't kidding when he said Eric sometimes went crazy in the ring, his kicks were hard! Thankfully he stopped and slid out of the ring to go and fetch the chair, Summer had curled up and was holding her stomach from his kicks. But soon got hauled up by Eric and she quickly had to get her balance back by leaning on the ropes.

It was now or never with the chairshot and Summer braced herself as Eric swung forward and smacked her hard with the chair. Thankfully he only clipped her head and stayed away from her neck, but it was still powerful enough to knock her to the ground. Then she felt him dig it into her back a couple of times before saluting the fans who were booing very loudly. He gloated for a while but soon scrambled out of the ring as Matt and Jeff were running to the ring. Even though Summer couldn't see she could hear the crowds screaming loudly for the Hardyz. She had to pretend to be knocked out as Matt rolled her over so she was lying on her back, which was very sore now.

"Summer you okay?" Matt whispered to Summer who had to squeeze his hand in response letting him know she wasn't seriously hurt. So Matt quickly rolled her out of the ring and carried her up the ramp to go backstage quickly with Jeff at his side.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Summer asked once she felt Matt brush through the curtains backstage.

"For the time being yes, but the segment is up after the commercials" Matt replied as he watched Summer open her eyes and look around.

"You alright Sums?" Jeff asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jeff don't worry"

"Remember you've gotta be taken into an ambulance for the scene"

"I'm not actually going to hospital am I?"

"No they're just gonna drive out of the arena and round the corner"

"Wont the fans see me?"

"Nope the area has been cleared"

"How?"

"Vince and his power with money"

"Ohh I see" Summer replied with a small smile but she knew it was back to pretending to be unconscious as the camera crew were heading there way. They had to make a big drama scene about it with Matt refusing to let anybody tend to her, but soon the EMT's forced their way through and got Summer strapped onto a board to be taken inside the ambulance. It didn't take long before the ambulance drove away out of the arena and round the corner where the cameras couldn't see.

"It's alright now Summer" Matt said, "We're done"

"Good… can somebody please unstrap me from this thing"

"Oh right sorry sis" Matt said and then helped to unstrap Summer from the board and off the bed.

"How are we getting back to the dressing room?"

"Very carefully" Matt said as he opened the backdoor of the ambulance and getting out with Summer by his side. Then they quickly ran through the abandoned car park back into the building, all the way through the backstage area until they reached their dressing room.

"Man that was close" Matt said as he closed the door.

"Nobody was around" Summer replied as she sorted her hair out.

"You never know who's lurking about nowadays, especially people with cameras"

"True but its over now, it's done" Summer said quite surprised as it had sunk in that she was now leaving the WWF for 3 months. "It was a good segment though… that slap to Eric was brilliant!" Summer smiled sheepishly at that making Matt laugh. But he looked panicked when there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Relax bro it's us" Matt sighed in relief as he opened the door to see Jeff, Hunter, Shawn and Steve standing there. "You make it back okay?" Shawn asked as he came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah I think so" Matt replied as he slumped back down onto the couch next to Jeff.

"You alright baby?" Steve asked Summer as he pulled her into a hug, "I watched what he did… pretty brutal stuff"

"I'm alright, my back is sore but I'll live"

"No problems around the neck?"

"Nope completely fine" Summer replied with a bright smile making Steve smile back and hugged her once more.

"So that's it then, no more travelling for 3 months"

"Afraid not little one" Shawn replied sympathetically as he knew how much Summer hated it. "You'll be fine sweetie" Steve said as he rubbed his hand up and down Summer's back softly, "We'll support you" Summer smiled slightly but couldn't quite shake off the sadness that was flooding through her. 3 months being away from her dream job and all of her friends and family.

It was going to be a long 3 months but she'd manage… right?

* * *

_**Author's note:** The song is Keith Urban- Put you in a song :) Awesome song! Go listen! :) xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:** Anddddddd i'm back! :D I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I've been away all this time! Please dont give up on me :D I've been a busy bee lately and lacking in motivation to get this thing finished... BUT i've been watching Wrestling again and got my motivation back.. yayyy :)  
This story is nearly over and then a sequel is in the works and i've got a LOT of ideas for it, i'm getting excited thinking about writing it! so i'm back and am determined to finish this story to start the sequel, so bare with me and i hope you forgive me soon for leaving you all hanging for this long :( _  
_It wont happen again I promise! :D xx_

* * *

"Yo… Summer come on" Hunter said throwing a pillow at Summer and knocking her in the head with it, he smiled when he heard faint growling coming from her as a response. "Oh no I hit your hair… woops"

"You will be if you've messed it up"

"Summer there's nothing wrong with it, not a hair is out of place… for now" Summer growled again making Hunter laugh even more. "Come on we're heading out now"

"Oh ok"

"Everybody is changed and ready, we're heading for the airport so we better get going"

"Yeah okay then"

"Summer you look so distant what's up?"

"You know what's wrong"

"Oh yeah… you already told me… I'm so forgetful"

"Ya think?" Summer replied with a smirk making Hunter glare at her playfully, "I do have a good memory"

"Of course you do, age isn't affecting it"

"Well ye- hey!" Summer laughed as she got up from the couch and got her suitcase and bag together and waited for Hunter to organise himself.

"How come you were in here by yourself? Steve was worried"

"I was just freshening up and getting myself ready"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You're lying"

"I'm not"

"Summer you can't hide it, I know it's upsetting you that you've gotta leave for a while but you'll find things to do and soon you'll be back in the ring. Focus on the positive things" Summer sighed as she listened to Hunter's words, as they were true.

She'd been weepy and moaning for too long and now it was time to cheer up!

"You're right Hunter, I should stay positive"

"See there ya go" Hunter replied draping his arm around Summer as they walked down the corridors to meet the guys.

"What have you two been up to?" Shawn asked once he noticed Hunter and Summer heading towards them smiling.

"Nothing you'd be interested in" Summer replied with a small smile and was about to walk away from Hunter, but he grabbed her by the waist and said "They might be interested actually Summer"

"Why would we?" Shawn asked confused.

"We've made plans to marry" Hunter said proudly making Summer start laughing at the shocked faces of their friends.

"How did this come about then?" Steve asked with a small smirk, as he knew this was Hunter's way of poking fun at him.

"Well Steve seeming as you won't marry her I thought I would"

"Oh really? And what about Steph?"

"She wouldn't mind it at all, Summer and Steph are best friends so it'll work"

"No threesomes" Summer interjected making Hunter grown and start whining.

"But… but that's not fair!"

"This was your plot all along wasn't it? Just use me for a threesome" Summer said pretending to be angry making Hunter smirk and say "Damn you caught me"

"Well… our wedding is off then"

"Fine! I don't need you… I've got Jeffy" then Hunter grabbed for Jeff who just sighed and said "How did I know I'd get dragged into this"

Summer just laughed and said "You're comparing me to Jeff?"

"Well…yeah… he's a hardy and that's all that counts" Summer just laughed again as she walked over to Steve who wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh I see… go crawling back to Steve"

"He's more of a man than you" Summer replied in a dramatic voice making Hunter start laughing and say "Okay I give up with this game you're too good at it" Summer just smiled making Hunter smile too and say "Man I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too Hunter" Summer replied with a small smile but smiled even more when Steve tightened his arms around her, as a reassuring sign she'd be okay. "Isn't it time we head off to the airport now?" Summer said breaking the silence that had spread through the gang.

"Yeah lets head out" Shawn replied making everybody grab their luggage and head towards the exit. "You'll be fine darlin'" Steve murmured as he took Summer's hand in his as they followed the rest of the gang.

"Will I?" Summer asked blankly in response making Steve turn to face her and watched as she strolled along looking blank. It had taken some time but Steve realised that Summer wouldn't be able to cope on her own for 3 months. Everybody who she loved was travelling with her and going home to an empty house was gonna be painful.

Steve sighed at that and stopped walking making Summer stop as well, "Steve what's wrong?" Summer asked in confusion as he'd nearly yanked her arm off by stopping suddenly. Steve however just stared at Summer and said, "I need to go and speak to Vince"

"Why?"

"Because I can't bare the thought of you being home on your own, so I'm gonna ask to have some time off"

"Steve no you can't do that"

"I can-"

"No you can't Steve, you're in the middle of a storyline and you can't just get up and leave. What about the fans?"

"What about you?"

"Steve I'll be fine, I couldn't do that to you it's selfish"

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is, I can't make you do this and I won't let you. You're getting on that plane with the rest of the guys and I'm getting on that plane to Texas alone" Steve looked at Summer and knew she was being serious about all of this and he couldn't help but smile, "Stubborn little missy" Summer smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears and then said "Steve don't give up everything for me, you love this job and the fans will go crazy if they notice you've disappeared again so just stay okay? Please"

"Okay sweetie I'll stay" Steve said as he put his arm around Summer and then kissed her forehead and sighed, "I'm just gonna worry about you all the time that's all"

"I know you will, you always worry about me. But remember you'll be home for 4 days out of the week and that's all we need"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"I love ya girl, you're so understanding"

"I love you too Steve, somebody's gotta put up with you" Summer replied and then giggled at Steve's face, "Cheeky sod"

"But you love it"

Steve just smiled and said "We better get going"

"I guess we should yeah" Summer replied and then started to walk towards the exit again hand in hand with Steve. The urge to cry was getting strong now but Summer managed to fight it off and smile but she knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

"Will you guys stop already?" Summer nearly choked out as she was losing a battle with breathing because Hunter, Shawn, Matt and Jeff were all hugging her at the same time.

"We're almost done" Hunter replied.

"Yeah and I'm almost done with breathing"

"Oh… sorry" Shawn said letting go and laughed as Summer started to breathe heavy breathing in much needed oxygen. "We're just gonna miss you sweetie"

"I know Shawn I know" Summer replied with a weak smile making Shawn see she was not handling this very well.

"We're only a phone call away remember, anytime you need us just call"

"Thank you" Summer replied and hugged Shawn tightly again. But then she let go and said, "You guys go honestly I'll be fine" just as Summer said that, the tannoy announcement called her flight meaning she had to board and get going.

"Well that's me, guess this is goodbye this time" Summer said picking up her bag and putting it on her back.

"We'll see you really soon Sums" Jeff said stepping forward to hug his sister, followed by Matt, "Call us whenever you need us"

"I will Matt don't worry" Summer replied feeling tears forming in her eyes as she let go of Matt and then stood in front of Hunter. "Hey don't get soppy on me" Hunter said with a laugh as he pulled Summer into a warm embrace "We'll come and see you soon and just think, you can train again soon, think positive!" Summer couldn't help but laugh at Hunter's enthusiasm, "And how many energy drinks have you had tonight?"

"Too many to count!"

"Well if you see somebody walking around with a big butterfly net they're probably looking for you"

"Ooo she's still got the attitude… that's one thing I'm not gonna miss" Summer laughed again and dabbed at her eyes as she said "I'm not gonna miss you're annoying face either" Hunter made a shocked noise and said "Well… that does it" then he stormed off making Summer laugh as he turned around and waved his arms in the air. "I'll miss you sweetheart" he called making Summer wave back at him. Then she turned to face Steve and instantly her eyes filled up with tears as he approached her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What did we say about crying" Steve said with a laugh making Summer laugh a little too whilst trying to stop the tears. "Sorry" is all she mumbled making Steve laugh again.

"Come on now, chin up like we said" Steve said as he leant Summer back and looked into her teary eyes. She looked beautiful and Steve was now trying to fight off the urge to cry as well. Summer was about to say something but the tannoy announced her flight again saying passengers needed to be boarded, "In a minute!" Summer said snappily making Steve laugh and say "You better go"

"I know" Summer replied miserable and looked down at the floor but Steve lifted her chin up and said "Call me as soon as you land"

"I will don't worry"

"Have a safe flight and I'll see you real soon"

"You too, I love you"

"I love you more" Summer smiled at that and kissed Steve softly on the lips and then smiled when Steve deepened it. But she pulled away and said, "I better go" Steve only nodded and watched as she turned around and headed towards the plane to finally board. Summer took a deep breath but laughed and turned around as a chorus of "We love you!" came from the guys. She waved one last time and then headed into the tunnel to board the plane.

The tears fell from her eyes like raindrops and Summer hated it, she promised she wouldn't cry but this was harder than she expected. The guys were gone and she was going back to an empty house so she was feeling pretty lonely. Shaking off sadness was something Summer was good at but tonight she couldn't quite get there, so the plane journey was going to be extremely difficult… god help anybody who pissed her off!

* * *

"Steve… Steve? You still with us?" Hunter said waving his hand in front of Steve's face, "Wh-what?" Steve replied as he shook his head from the trance he was in.

"I said are you okay? You've been in your own world throughout most of the flight"

"I'm alright Hunter"

"Pfft that's a lie"

"No it's not"

"Ermm yes it is"

"I'm not arguing with you Paul"

"Ooo Mr Sensitive" Hunter said in a baby voice eventually getting Steve to smile and say, "Okay you caught me"

"What's up man?"

"I'm just worried about Summer that's all"

"I know dude but she'll be alright, we're never far away and the minute she needs us we'll be there"

Steve smiled a little but said "I still worry though, her being all alone and that"

"She'll find things to keep herself entertained"

"I hope so, there's plenty of things to do around that place"

"Then stop worrying about it, she can take care of herself" Steve sighed and then stared blankly out of the window, it was the early hours of the morning so he couldn't see much of anything. But he knew Summer was probably doing the same thing and it made him smile. Being this far apart made Steve realise how much Summer meant to him, both as a friend and a girlfriend. She'd managed to get under his skin in so many ways it was impossible to forget her, she was fun, caring and completely crazy but that's what made her special. Nobody could compare to Summer and that's why Steve felt so proud to be a huge part of her life. Keeping those thoughts in mind, Steve decided to get some sleep so he got comfortable and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Summer's plane landed she felt a sudden panic deep inside, she was alone in San Antonio Texas and didn't really know where she was going. Of course she knew how to get to Steve's ranch but other than that, she hadn't got a clue. So what was she supposed to do for 3 months?

"Just great" Summer mumbled as she headed through the airport towards baggage claim. Even though it was the early hours of the morning the airport was still quite busy. "I hope I don't get recognised" Summer mumbled as she waited for her luggage to come through, she was tired, miserable and didn't feel like speaking to anybody right now. All she wanted was her bed but if the airport had screwed up her transport she'd be stranded.

Steve had organised for her to have a rental car to drive back to the ranch, then she could drive around in his pick up truck, just as long as she didn't damage it. Summer remembered the lecture Steve had given her very well, because all she did was laugh through it. He was so protective over his cars and Summer just couldn't help but laugh as she watched him stroke the pick up truck and talk to it. Of course Steve didn't find it funny, which made Summer laugh even more until she was crying. Which resulted in Steve chasing her around until she apologised, which never happened.

She was sure gonna miss that man, as annoying as he was sometimes she wouldn't ever leave him. Her life was perfect and she couldn't imagine spending her life with anybody else. Steve was definitely the one and through thick and thin, she'd always be with him.

But thinking about Steve was making the ache in her chest worse, it tightened whenever she thought about him and made her feel awful. He was hundreds of miles away and probably feeling just as sad, but at least he had friends to fall back on!

"I've gotta stop this" Summer mumbled as she picked up her luggage and made her way towards the information desk to see if she had transport. The young woman behind the desk looked up and smiled widely when she saw Summer, the light in her eyes made Summer realise she recognised her and was about to go crazy with questions.

"Hi" Summer said as casually as she could and with a small smile, "My name is-"

"Golly I know who you are!" the young woman said cheerfully... too cheerfully for this time of night, "Mr Austin arranged transport for you a few hours ago, he's such a gentleman"

"Err yeah he is-"

"And so handsome too"

"I know-"

"Boy you're so lucky to be with him, you're beautiful too" Summer smiled a little but wasn't in the mood to have compliments.

Compliments always led to autographs.

"Erm... did you say Steve arranged transport?"

"Oh yes he surely did, got the keys for your transport here somewhere"

"Okay-"

"Let me just have a quick look... kay?" the girl vanished before Summer could even think about breathing.

What was her problem? Better yet... was she even normal? Summer could only rub her tired eyes and wait for the girl to return, but she was growing impatient as the girl was surely taking her time looking for these damn keys. A little bit of organisation please?

"Ahh here they are!" the girl said excitedly making Summer just stare at her in surprise... completely nuts this girl was.

"They got away from me!" Summer just laughed slightly as she took the keys off the girl and put them in the pocket.

"Where is the car exactly?"

"Just out back in the staff car park area, we had it put away special"

"Okay then-"

"Want me to show you where it is?"

"Oh god no please don't" Summer said turning around to face the girl who looked surprised, Summer had to think quickly and force a smile, "What I mean is... you look so busy and I couldn't ask you to do that for me" the girl smiled as she finally understood and then said "Well I am a little busy"

"And I wouldn't ever dream of taking you away from that work, so thank you for your help (Summer squinted her eyes to try and read the girl's name badge on her blazer) Claire and I'll hopefully see you again soon"

"It was lovely meeting you!" Claire replied excitedly as she watched Summer nearly hightail it out of the airport.

Summer loved her fans, she truly did... but sometimes she didn't have the patience for them. Of course she'd never say that, it would make the news headlines if a superstar snapped at a fan... and then put the WWF to shame. And then of course she'd be fired, Steve would leave her and then she'd die fat and alone... maybe a little too much exaggerating there? But it could happen!

"You are one messed up person" Summer said to herself as she threw her bags into the car and then slammed the door shut. Of course Steve had got her a pick-up truck... the man loved them! Maybe he should marry one?

Knowing Steve, he'd probably do that if there was a way...

He was a strange man but Summer loved it, god knows what he thought about her! She was a complete nutcase most of the time and not like any other woman... they were normal and she wasn't. At all. But Summer liked it that way and it made her smile a real genuine smile, as she started the truck and pulled out of the space to head towards the exit.

Steve's ranch wasn't too far away which she was grateful of, as she was exhausted and she hated driving when she was tired. The doctors had warned her about driving whilst healing, she had to be extra careful to look where she was going and concentrate to her fullest, otherwise if anything happened she'd end up in hospital paralyzed. So she braced herself before setting off down the street to head towards home.

* * *

"I honestly didn't mean to do that" Hunter said and laughed again at Steve's disgusted look. They'd arrived at their destination and had got off the plane, but Steve noticed his shoulder was soaked from Hunter sleeping on his shoulder and drooling.

"You're like a baby man" Steve replied as he tried to shake off the disgusted feeling of having Hunter's drool all over him.

"I couldn't help it"

"What were you dreaming about? To drool that much"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Hunter said wiggling his eyebrows making Steve laugh,

"I would actually dumbass otherwise I wouldn't have asked"

"I'm not saying a word man"

"It was about Shawn wasn't it?" Steve replied with a smirk and then laughed at Hunter's expression,

"No why would you think that?"

"Well you won't tell me what it's about, you and Shawn are best friends so... ya know..."

"But you and me are best buddies too"

"If you dreamt about me I don't want to know"

"But-"

"I mean it"

"But-"

"Zip it drool boy" Steve smirked as Hunter finally shut up and then pouted, "Don't pout it seriously doesn't suit you" Hunter mimicked Steve's voice as he gathered his bags together when he saw Shawn coming back from the toilets.

"Even in the early hours of the morning fans still recognise you"

"In the bathroom Shawn? Seriously?" Hunter replied with a smirk.

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Awkward place to meet a fan don't you think?" Shawn just shook his head and then said, "We ready to go?"

"Yeah the transport should be here" Steve said making the guys nod and then gather their bags up. But Hunter notice Steve check his phone for the millionth time since they landed and he wanted to laugh, but he bit his tongue from saying anything but Steve had already noticed. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Why you smirking then?"

"Cause it's funny that you keep checking your phone, you're like a teenage girl"

"I'm just checking to see if Summer has called yet"

"Yep definitely a teenage girl"

"She said she'd call when she landed"

"Well maybe she hasn't landed yet? Texas was further away"

"But-"

"Steve honestly just relax okay?" Shawn interjected, "She's okay, you know she'll call as she's true to her word, but remember it's early morning and she might be asleep" Steve sighed and knew Shawn was right, he was overreacting and just being silly now.

"You're right"

"See there you go" Hunter replied, "I honestly couldn't stand you if you turned into a clingy needy person"

"Hell I wouldn't turn into that kinda guy"

"Well I'm gonna make sure you stay true to your word"

"Or what Hunter?"

"I'll kick your ass"

"Try it"

"I will" Hunter replied with a triumphant smile making Steve shake his head and laugh. He'd been hanging around with Summer too much, she always had that same grin when it came to silly arguments. But thinking about her made his heart ache, she was miles away and he missed her not being around.

"Don't you do it man... lighten up" Hunter said slapping Steve on the shoulder but then cringed with disgust as he'd touched the wet shoulder.

"Not nice is it" Steve said with a laugh as he watched Hunter wipe his hand on his jeans. #"Gross"

"It came from you jackass" Steve replied but Hunter continued to grumble and wipe his hand clean. "And lighten up about what?"

"Whenever you drift off into space you're thinking about Summer, then you go all quiet and weepy"

"I do not"

"Yeah erm... you kinda do" Shawn said whilst twiddling his thumbs making Steve stare at him.

"Say what now?"

"Don't get mad Steve but you do kinda get like that, just lighten up and smile" Steve thought about it and knew they were right, he had to lighten up and have fun... otherwise he'd end up killing someone and he'd had his eye on Hunter for some time. He'd be able to live a normal life without Hunter around.

That thought made Steve smirk and then smile properly, "See there you go" Hunter said and then did the same thing he did last time, making Steve laugh a lot. "Man that's getting annoying!"

"Serves you right" Steve said through laughter.

"Well you better get used to drool again"

"Meaning what?"

"Surely you want kids with Summer?"

"Yeah"

"So get used to drool and baby sick" Steve thought about that and realised Hunter was right, if he and Summer agreed to having children then he'd have to get used to that stuff. He'd been through it before and knew he'd love to do it again; this time with somebody he was deeply committed too.

"You want a baby with Summer?" Matt suddenly spoke up surprising Steve as both he and Jeff had been fairly quiet throughout the whole trip.

"Well we haven't really discussed it but I know we're both open about it" Steve replied to Matt who was eyeing him suspiciously,

"She's not pregnant is she?"

"Dude lay off him" Jeff said sternly to his brother, "If Summer was pregnant trust me, we'd know about it"

"How?"

"She wouldn't keep that from us, she'd been terrified"

"True. I'm sorry Steve"

"I know I know, the whole 'protective brother' thing" Steve replied causing Matt to give him a sheepish smile in return, "But don't worry she's not pregnant cause like you said, we'd know about it"

"Aww I'd love to be an uncle" Jeff said with a small smile, "Having a little baby in the group"

"Awww Jeffy does have a heart in there somewhere" Hunter replied in a girly voice causing Jeff to glare at him.

"I was just saying"

"I think we're jumping the gun here a little guys" Steve said as he was feeling pretty uncomfortable, "Let's just dial it down a bit"

"Oooo Mr Sensitive again" Hunter said with a smirk.

"Mr Sensitive is lacking in sleep and can easily shut you up" Steve replied.

"Okay... I'll be good" Hunter said and then hung his head making Steve smirk and mumble, "Jackass"

"Let's get to the hotel before somebody is killed" Shawn suggested making everybody agree with him and then head towards the exit to go to the hotel.

* * *

Summer dropped her bags on the floor the minute she entered the ranch, it was cold and quite dark. It was still the early hours of the morning so everywhere was pitch black, so Summer fumbled round until she found the light switch. She flicked it on once she found it and the whole front room was lit up. Everything looked the same and Summer couldn't help but sigh, as she saw Steve's t-shirt on the floor.

The last time they were here things got a little steamy so clothes were strewn everywhere before Steve carried her upstairs to the bedroom to make love. And seeing all the clothes on the floor was pulling at her heartstrings, she needed Steve here. This was too difficult, she couldn't be here alone for 3 months let alone 3 days, and that's how long she had to wait before she could see Steve again.

"No just pull yourself together" Summer said sternly to herself as she grabbed her bags and walked through the hallway and into the living room. She got herself organised and made the house warm as it was freezing! With nobody being here for quite some time, there was a nasty chill and Summer didn't like it. So she made sure the house was nice and warm and then she started to feel more at home. But she remembered she had to call Steve to tell him she was okay and had a safe flight. So she got her cell phone out and found Steve's number, but then she worried about disturbing him, she hated calling at strange hours of the night, but he said to call. So she did.

"Took ya long enough" Came Steve's reply down the phone making Summer laugh quietly, "Hey baby"

"You okay gorgeous?"

"I'm good just tired"

"You have a safe flight?"

"Yes Steve everything was fine"

"You get the transport okay?"

"After a small conversation with a very weird woman, yes I did get it"

"Ohh yeah I remember her. Blonde and quite-"

"Dumb?"

"Well I was gonna say energetic but we can use your word" Summer giggled and she heard Steve sigh in happiness, "I miss seeing you laugh"

"I miss seeing you"

"Well it's not long now darlin' till we see each other"

"I know but the house is big and empty without you"

"Everything okay down there?"

"Yep it's okay, its freezing but okay"

Steve laughed a little and said "Go and wrap yourself up in a blanket and get some sleep"

"Ahh yes and wake up with nothing to do"

"What have I said about negativity?"

"I know Steve I'm sorry, but I'm not really familiar with San Antonio so I wouldn't know where to start"

"Go travelling around then"

"I'd get lost"

"Use the Satellite navigation in the pickup truck and you'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yep, hasn't got me lost before"

"Okay then I'll try that tomorrow"

"See you're coming up with things to do already" Summer smiled at that but then realised Steve couldn't see her smiling... duh!

"What are you up to tomorrow then?"

"Autograph signing and making more plans with Eric to continue this feud"

"Wow I thought they would have scraped that by now and started something else"

"Well they did suggest other ideas but I'd have to speak to them properly in a meetin' to discuss full details"

"So you'll come back and wrestle properly?"

"Yeah I wouldn't pass at that chance"

"Yayy that means you can train with me!" Summer replied excitedly making Steve laugh,

"I'm a man of my word honey I said I'd train with you"

"I'm really looking forward to it"

"I'm glad you are honey, it'll be another big step towards your return"

"That feels like ages away"

"Trust me honey it's gonna fly by, we'll have all the fun in the world and make every second count and make sure you're 100% ready to return" Summer couldn't help but smile again but she could also feel tears forming in her eyes and wanted to curse. But she sniffed and wiped them away before they could fall.

"Is that crying i hear?"

"No" Summer replied quickly, too quickly causing Steve to sigh down the phone. "Please don't cry honey, i'm not there to wipe them away"

"I don't even know why i'm crying" Summer laughed a little at that but listened when Steve said, "You're tired, you need to sleep so go and get into bed"

"How do you know i'm not in bed already?"

"You're in the kitchen i can hear the echo"

"Okay you're just weird" Steve laughed making Summer smile as she walked out of the kitchen with her drink to head upstairs. She could never stand still when she was on the phone, she always had to be doing something.

"So go to sleep and i'll speak to you in the morning"

"Okay I give in"

"Good"

"I love you Steve"

"I love you more darlin'"

"Night night"

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet beautiful dreams"

"You too"

"Goodnight"

"Night night" Summer then closed her phone and threw it back onto the bed and sighed. Now she was bored without anybody to talk to, she was like a baby, she needed constant entertainment otherwise she'd go stir crazy! But her bed was calling so she clambered under the sheets and snuggled down and sighed in happiness. She was finally comfortable and sleep was overtaking pretty quickly. So she rolled onto her side and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:** I've finally come to an end with this story! BUT... don't get upset like I did... i'm gonna start writing the sequel straight away. I've got so many ideas lined up that they're making my head hurt! I cannot wait to start writing it, but bear with me due to my college and work schedules :) Thank you sooo much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story, it's meant the world to me and I love you all :) i hope you'll stick with me for the next story!  
_

_But other than that... enjoy the last chapter and review if you wish to! :D xx_

* * *

"This house... is filthy!" Summer grumbled as she stood in the living room and sighed. For the past 2 days she'd done nothing but clean, it helped wash away the feeling of loneliness and boredom. But looking around the living room it was like she hadn't even cleaned in here! Steve had laminate flooring everywhere in the ranch so it just attracted dust and other crap, so it was harder to clean. Summer had cleaned the kitchen and scrubbed it until it was spotless which had pleased her. Steve was always saying how it was clean and didn't ever need to be cleaned, but Summer being a typical woman (and clean freak) ignored him and scrubbed it till it was spotless.

Now the grill actually looked its original colour!

"Typical man" Summer grumbled as she picked up her cloth again to continue cleaning the window frames. She'd gone crazy with cleaning and it was now becoming an obsession and a mission to have the house spotless before Steve came home tomorrow. He wouldn't arrive until late in the evening but Summer just couldn't wait to have him home for a few days. They could spend 3 or 4 days together before he had to travel again, so Summer wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. But she knew not to push him too far, as Steve liked his space and would want some time alone to think or workout etc.

Of course she didn't mind him doing that, she wasn't about to turn into some obsessive girlfriend! Steve respected that sometimes Summer needed space when she was reading or watching something on TV, so he went and did something else. There was always plenty to do in the ranch so neither of them got bored.

But because this was Steve's place Summer knew not to snoop around, but sometimes curiosity got the better of her. So far she'd cleaned downstairs and now was on a mission to clean upstairs, which meant going in every room. But she was hesitant about going in one of the rooms, as it was Steve's second bedroom filled with old memories from his career. He said it was a private room but she was welcome to go in there, just not do too much snooping around.

This did make Summer suspicious, what did he mean by that? And what was he hiding?

Probably nothing, she was just going crazy.

"Oh Summer you are silly... and going crazy as you're talking to yourself" Summer said to herself and then smiled as she got up from the couch to continue cleaning. But as she walked towards the front windows, she noticed the answer machine flashing on the table. "I've been here 2 days and haven't noticed this?" Summer shook her head and was about to press play but she noticed about 15 messages flashing, "Jeez somebody must be desperate to talk" she pressed play and listened to some of the messages. Nearly all of them consisted of somebody sighing and then putting the phone down.

What was that about? Has Steve developed a stalker?

Summer checked the numbers and noticed that apart from 2 messages, it was the same number every time that had called Steve. The other 2 messages were from his mom checking in and one was from Hunter and Shawn telling Summer how much they loved her. Surely they must have been drunk at the time they sent that? Summer smiled as she listened to that message but then felt a huge pang of guilt and worry, why did she answer the messages?

Steve would be mad now! He hadn't said anything but this was still Steve's house and she didn't want to intrude, especially by answering his messages. So now when he came home he'd be mad about it, or surely he wouldn't care and tell her not to worry about it? This was getting too frustrating now; Summer hadn't got a clue where she stood in his house. She didn't want to waltz around acting as if she owned the place, but surely Steve should have told her she was at home and could do anything. She was even afraid to go near his mail!

"Oh wow I'm pathetic" Summer grumbled as she threw the cloth down into the bowl of water and sighed to herself. Steve wasn't exactly simple and straightforward when it came to relationships, he'd lived with 3 other women before, maybe he was the same with them? Maybe they felt unsure about answering calls or looking at his mail. Okay now she was definitely being silly, maybe they were the cause of this!

Steve admitted to having trust issues and it was obviously because of his 3 failed marriages, so now it was putting too much pressure on Summer. She loved the man dearly and hoped that maybe one day they'd marry and live happily ever after, but if she was worried about opening mail and answering calls then it obviously wasn't going to happen. Maybe after all of this time Summer had trust issues with Steve too? He was secretive about things and told her not to snoop around too much, surely that was a sign he was hiding something?

"I can't take this any longer" Summer then got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs to go and look in Steve's bedroom. If he was hiding something she was going to find it otherwise she'd drive herself crazy with worry and ruin this relationship. So she travelled up the stairs and headed down the corridor until she was standing outside the room. At first she was hesitant about opening the door, what if she found something?

Surely he wasn't hiding another woman in there; she'd probably be dead from starvation and neglect they'd been away that long.

But Summer braced herself and then slowly opened the door, it creaked open to reveal the dark and quiet room. She found the light switch and flicked it on to reveal the quite crowded room. Steve had shown her this room on the day she arrived, but he was very brief and then said not to go snooping around in here. But she couldn't see what the problem was; it was filled with everything wrestling. You name it, he had it. From cardboard cut-outs to shelves upon shelves of wrestling tapes and DVDs. It looked like a regular bedroom, apart from having no bed but Summer found nothing wrong with it. So why was he telling her not to snoop around?

"I should leave" Summer mumbled to herself, guilt spreading through her for being so sensitive about all this. Of course she trusted Steve! She knew he wouldn't be unfaithful to her, when they'd broken up before he said he felt miserable so she knew he'd never do it again. So she was standing in the middle of the room feeling silly, but looking around she noticed that there was lots of chests of draws. So again, curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked across the room towards one. She kneeled in front of it and slowly reached out shakily towards the handle and pulled one of the draws open. She pulled it wide enough to see what was inside and again felt terrible; the tears instantly welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help them falling. The draw was filled with pictures of his two daughters from when they were babies all the way up to them being teenagers.

The photos were beautiful and realisation had sunk in that Steve had 2 daughters who he loved and missed very much. He was a father to 2 children and had loved and cherished their mother until the day they split.

Everything was finally sinking in and Summer couldn't help but cry about it. Of course she knew Steve had 2 daughters, he'd told her that when they asked each other questions all night. But looking at all the pictures it finally felt real, he'd created life with another woman and it was his forever. He hardly mentioned them and Summer always wondered why, now she knew why he didn't, because it hurt too much. They were his daughters! His babies who he'd raised for 18 years of his life and having them taken away probably hurt like hell. So it was understandable why he didn't mention them, but he shouldn't keep them a secret.

If and only if... Steve asked Summer to marry him she'd become their stepmom, and that would be weird.

Summer hadn't actually met anybody from Steve's family yet, not even his mom and dad! It was going to be a nerve wracking experience to do that, as Steve had a big family with younger and older siblings. They might not like her as she was so young, but Summer hoped she would fit in with his family and not be judged.

Realising that she was driving herself crazy with worry, Summer slowly got up from the floor away from the pictures. Thinking about all of this was worrying and quite scary; it had certainly been a reality check and a wakeup call for Summer. She loved Steve dearly, but if he wanted her to be in his life forever, he had to open up a lot more and let her in. She knew it was hard for him to do that and so far he'd been amazing, but she needed him to go that extra mile and let her in completely. There was no point keeping all of those memories locked away in that room, he should share them with Summer and get them off his chest. Confide in her and share his past, through all of the happy and sad times.

Summer wanted to know everything about Steve but she was just gonna drive herself crazy with all of this as she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She would never pressurise Steve into doing anything because she knew she'd never win, he'd come to her in his own time and when he did she'd listen to him and love him even more. But she just had to be patient and wait for that day to come... if it ever did.

Sighing to herself, Summer put all of the photos back in the draw and shut it quietly. Then she quickly walked out of the room and closed the door, maybe going in that room was a mistake, it was a huge reality check that she wasn't ready for. She'd only just adapted to the changes of not wrestling and leaving the company for 3 months. Now she had to face the fact that Steve was indeed a father to 2 children and they weren't ever going away.

"My head hurts" Summer said as she walked down the stairs to head back into the living room. She'd given up on cleaning and had decided to watch TV for a while; maybe it would take her mind off things for a while.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but... that's it, I'm all out of ideas" Hunter said as he sipped his drink and then sighed.

"I know man this is getting difficult" Shawn replied as he too sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"We've tried everything but she still won't crack and quit"

"Well maybe it's time we just gave up? We've frightened her I'll give you that, she won't go near us anymore so maybe she'll stay away from Summer?"

"I'm not sure Shawn, we were having so much fun and we've nearly cracked her... just a little bit more and I think she'll go"

"But what else can we do? The flowers didn't work, the chocolates didn't, your teddy bear idea didn't work but frightened Jeff (Hunter laughed) and even trying to distract her during her matches didn't work either. Face it... she's not gonna leave"

"But what about if we go to her hotel room?"

"Meaning what?"

"We both go up there and try to make her give in and sleep with us or summat"

"Oh no Hunter I couldn't do that! What if she actually wants to have sex with us?"

"Yeah good point... damn! I guess we've just gotta give up then" Hunter replied and then slumped back into his chair. Both he and Shawn had been sitting in the hotel restaurant for the past hour discussing all the latest gossip. A thing they did often whenever they had any free time, being best friends they always had stuff to talk about. And today was no different, whilst everybody else was still sleeping Shawn and Hunter had been discussing different topics. But the main one was Ashley, they'd done everything they could think of to try and get her to crack, but so far nothing had worked. And now they were getting bored and frustrated with it. So maybe it was actually time to just quit and give up? After all Ashley hadn't even attempted to pull any stunts since Summer had left the business. So maybe she'd finally calmed down and would leave Summer alone? If she even tried anything once Summer came back, she'd have a lot of people to answer to!

"I don't think Summer would care if we gave up and let Ashley stay in the company" Shawn said after a quiet few moments between the two.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Well look at everything she's going through with Steve, she hasn't really mentioned Ashley so I don't think she cares anymore"

"So what's your point?"

"Maybe we should just drop it and leave it alone. Ashley has been put in her place now and knows that if she puts another toe out of line she'd have us to answer too. So maybe we should just give up and if it ever comes to it... say something if she tries to cause any more trouble" Hunter listened to Shawn and liked where he was coming from. He agreed that Ashley hadn't said anything bad lately and she knew where her bread was buttered. So they might as well drop everything after all anyway.

"Alright fine you win" Hunter grumbled making Shawn smile in victory, "But if she tries anything-"

"Then we'll continue to wind her up. If not then we'll just leave her alone"

"That's understandable"

"So we're agreed Hunter?"

"Yes Shawn we're agreed" Shawn smiled again and took a sip of his drink. Then made a small noise and said "Who's gonna tell Summer?" There was a moment's pause before both men said "Not me!" at the same time.

"I said it first" Shawn said and then laughed.

"You did not we said it at the same time!"

"Not me!" Shawn said quickly and then laughed again.

"Dammit!"

"Haha goodluck with that one"

"I'm sure she'll be okay about it to be honest"

"Well we haven't really heard from her since we said goodbye at the airport"

"Yeah but the message we left her on Steve's answer machine should have cheered her up"

"I know Hunter but we both know how lonely she is, even if she tries to hide it"

"But Steve is home tomorrow so she should be okay"

"I don't think that's enough for her though"

"There's not much else we can do though Shawn, we can't magic these 3 months away"

"I know that but I just feel bad for her"

"Why?"

"Have you noticed that Steve always says the word forever, but is afraid to even think about marriage?" Hunter was quiet for a while to think that over, but then nodded and said "Yeah actually I have noticed it"

"So it's gonna be driving Summer crazy, she loves that man and nothing will keep her away from him. But if he doesn't consider marrying her soon she might walk away"

"You really reckon she'd do that?"

"I've got my doubts about it as I know Summer loves him dearly, but women don't and can't wait around for long. Pretty soon some other prince charming will sweep her off her feet"

"Do you reckon she'd leave then?"

"If he doesn't do it soon I think she might, she may be new to relationships but women know what they want and if they don't get it then they'll soon find some other man who will give them everything they want"

"I see your point Shawn but you know Steve's rocky history with marriages and relationships, I remember he used to try and hump anything with breasts back in the day"

"I know that but he shouldn't let his past get in the way of his future, look at what he's got with Summer"

"He's got everything he ever wanted in a woman"

"Exactly! And he shouldn't let her get away"

"But like you said a few weeks ago, we can't pressurise him into proposing to Summer, he has to do it when he feels its time" Shawn just sighed at Hunter's comment, knowing full well he was right. Nobody could pressurise Steve into doing anything he wasn't ready for, especially when marriage was involved.

"It's just so frustrating though"

"Relax Shawn I know its tough"

"But two people who are so perfect for each other should be happy and have everything they ever wanted"

"But like we said... it's gonna take time, how much time I'm not sure about. But Steve's gotta do the right thing here on his own... and we just have to sit around and watch" Shawn sighed again out of frustration, he wanted to smack Steve round the head and tell him to marry Summer. But they couldn't get involved.

It was just a big waiting game... and they only hoped it would end happily.

* * *

After much stress and annoyance, Summer decided to cheer herself up by putting on some loud music to dance around to. She'd listened to everything from Michael Jackson, to Lady Antebellum to Brad Paisley, and had certainly cheered herself up. She danced around the living room like a fool and knew she wasn't annoying anybody, as Steve had no neighbours!

So she played it as loud as she wanted and sung loudly along to every song that played. She was happy and free and right now didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. The music flowed through her veins and it made her feel good inside, forgetting the everyday troubles she faced.

But she was brought back to reality when the house phone started ringing. Normally she'd just ignore it and let it go to answer machine, but for some reason she picked it up after turning the music down. "Hello Summer speaking" she said cheerfully waiting for a response. At first she heard nothing but then somebody sniffed quietly, sighed and hung up the phone. Another one of them damn calls! "Steve must have a stalker" Summer mumbled as she threw the phone back down on the couch and turned the music up again to forget the world once more.

* * *

"Steve are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Vince it is"

"You've thought about it?"

"Yes of course I have, I wouldn't just randomly decide this"

"I'm just checking is all"

"So do you agree?"

"If this is what you want Steve then yes I agree"

"It's only temporarily I won't be gone long"

"I know Steve don't worry about it"

"But how are you gonna work it in with the fans?"

"I'll come up with something don't worry, just focus and what you have to do"

"Thank you Vince"

"Not a problem Steve, we've worked together for so many years and I do owe you a favour"

"Well like I said, I'll be back soon"

"In about 3 month's time?"

"Yes Vince" Vince just smiled widely at Steve, he was willing to do so much for the ones he loved and Vince respected the hell out of that. "These sumbitches aren't gonna assume I did this because of Summer right?"

"No Steve don't worry I'll keep everything under control don't worry, you have to do these things for the ones you love"

"This isn't down to Summer, it was my choice"

"I understand that Steve and I'm not judging you"

"I just can't stand to be away from her any longer, 3 days is long enough, 3 months would be torture" Steve rubbed a hand over his face and Vince just grinned again. He was certainly smitten with Summer and had got it bad, he was in love and nothing would take that away from him.

"Marry her Steve" is all Vince said making Steve look at him, "Nothing is stopping you"

"But-"

"Love and commitment is written all over your face, look what you're doing for her, that's love right there"

Steve sighed and then tried to fight a smile, "I need her Vince, probably a lot more than I like to admit but there's something about her I can't live without"

"All the more reason to go for it, Marriage number 4 is the perfect one and it won't ever end. This one is for real Steve, the real deal with no complications"

"But-"

"I know you're worried Steve but Summer wouldn't say no if you proposed and I know she'd love to walk down the aisle to say she's yours forever, and then maybe you can start another family and live the rest of yours days happy. Don't let your past get in your way, look at everything you and Summer have been through, what makes you think she's gonna give up and walk away from you now? She's committed to you and wouldn't dream of leaving you" Steve was quiet for a while taking in all of the words Vince had just said realising he was right.

What was he waiting for? He had nothing to lose!

"I can see your face light up Steve and I know my words have sunk in, so get your ass on that plane back to that woman who loves you"

"I can't ask her to marry me yet, I'm not prepared" Steve said worriedly.

"Do it when you feel it's best to, you'll know when the time is right... trust me" Steve stood up from his chair and smiled at his old friend, "Thanks Vince"

"No problem buddy, just do what you gotta do" Steve smiled again and pulled Vince in for a hug. "Don't stand around talking to me, go and get on that plane" Vince said with a laugh and then stood back from Steve who gathered himself together to head towards the airport to surprise Summer.

* * *

"Another evening spent watching crappy TV" Summer said to herself as she flicked through the channels to see what was on. So far she'd come across some pretty good stuff, especially all of the movie channels. They seemed to be playing all of her favourite movies! "Wow somebody must love me tonight" Summer said happily as she settled on watching Pretty Woman and then after that she'd watch Sweet Home Alabama. She'd rustled up some popcorn and a bowl of ice cream to suit her needs and it made her happy. She'd been watching her diet lately as she had to settle herself back into her wrestling diet, but tonight was her night off... so junk food it was!

As happy as she was though, she did miss Steve a lot. He'd normally sit and watch movies with her and hold her until she fell asleep. They normally had competitions to see who'd fall asleep first and Steve always won. And then he'd carry her to bed and wrap his arms around her as he slept beside her. He could certainly be romantic when he wanted, as much as he denied it. But he hadn't gone as far as chocolates and flowers yet, but Summer didn't mind as she didn't like that mushy stuff anyway. Just having Steve around her made her happy, she didn't need any accessories.

Summer had just snuggled herself down in her blanket when she heard the doorbell ring. Who on earth could that be at this time of night? More to the point, how did anybody know there was somebody at home? Panic suddenly spread through her but then she shook it off and went to see who it was. She could see a dark figure through the door as the lights were all switched off, so at first she was hesitant. But then Summer unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Steve standing there with all of his luggage. At first Summer just froze in shock at the sight of seeing him standing in front of her. Surely she was just dreaming? He wasn't due back until tomorrow night!

But before Summer could open her mouth to speak, Steve stepped forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his arms instantly snaking round her body and lifting her off her feet. He stepped into the house and kicked the door shut whilst still kissing Summer, not a word was said as he quickly carried her upstairs towards the bedroom. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed where he lay Summer down gently before crawling on top of her and kissing her once more.

He could feel the hunger in her kisses and knew what she wanted, so he started to pull and tug at her clothes until she was stripped completely naked. Summer stripped Steve of his clothes shortly afterwards and then pulled him in for another long kiss. Steve kissed back with just as much passion and then without warning, slid himself deep inside of her causing her to gasp and then grip his shoulders. Not a word was said between the two as Steve began to thrust himself in and out hard and deep. Neither were in the mood for slow and romantic sex, this was heat of the moment and exactly what they needed. Summer held onto Steve tightly and wrapped her legs around him to make him go deeper which he did. She moaned softly onto his shoulder but had to bite her lip from screaming when he began to thrust faster.

"Don't stop" Summer nearly squeaked out as she felt herself cumming pretty hard. Steve moaned in response and knew he was close to cumming too, so he picked up the pace and soon felt himself cum with Summer right behind him. He collapsed on top of Summer who was still moaning and shaking from the powerful orgasm she just had. But soon she calmed down and tried to catch her breath as she lay underneath Steve who was still trying to catch his breath too. He soon moved though and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Summer.

"Hi" she said breathlessly and then laughed making Steve laugh too.

"I like this way of greeting each other, can we do it more often darlin'?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all" Summer replied and then laughed again as she pulled Steve into a hug, happy that he was home.

* * *

"So are you gonna explain why you're home early?" Summer asked Steve as he gently wiped her body with a washcloth. After their lovemaking session Steve decided to draw them a bath and just relax. But so far he hadn't explained why he was home early. He hadn't said a word, just lay in the bath and sat Summer in front of him so he could bathe her. "Lost your voice?" Summer teased as she turned her head to face him making him smile as he ran the washcloth up her arm slowly.

"I'm just lost in this moment" Steve replied as he watched the water run down Summer's arm and drip back into the bath.

"Washing my arms? Yeah because that's always fun..."

Steve smiled again and replied, "It's relaxing"

"Long flight?"

"Yep"

"So are you gonna explain yourself? I have my ways of getting it out of you" Steve smiled again and then sighed, "I missed you too much darlin'" those words sent shivers down Summer's spine, making Steve pull her closer to keep her warm. "I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you for 3 months"

"But-"

"So I asked Vince if I could have some time off"

"But I-"

"It's alright Summer"

"But and don't interrupt me" Summer said quickly putting a finger on Steve's lips, "What about the fans? They'll be devastated that you're gone again"

"I don't care Summer, my only care in the world is sitting right in front of me now and I ain't letting her go" Summer fell silent and just looked at Steve who continued, "I'm due to return a couple of weeks before you return, which means I have time to train and prepare you for your return"

"Steve... you didn't have to do that"

"But I did darlin', it was killin' me being away from you" Summer felt tears forming at his sweet words and tried to sniff them away before he noticed,

"I don't know what to say, honestly I don't I'm amazed that you came home"

"I love you darlin' and I don't wanna be away from you if I don't need to be" Summer smiled again and wiped the tears away that had trickled down her face, but she laughed a little when Steve reached up to wipe them away and caress her face gently. She melted into his touch and smiled as he then pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest again. He kissed her head softly and then played with her hands smiling at the huge difference between his fingers and hers.

"So... anything exciting happen whilst I've been gone?"

"Nothing interesting don't worry, I've just been cleaning the house and keeping busy"

"You've been cleaning?"

"Yep" Summer replied and then felt that huge pang of guilt again as she remembered what she'd found in his second bedroom.

"Nothing else happen?"

"Well you got about 15 unanswered messages on your phone"

"Really? 15?"

"Yeah it was strange"

"Who were they from?"

"Well one was from your mom asking to call her, the other was from Shawn and Hunter"

"Yeah I remember that message"

"It was funny; it cut off when they mentioned your name"

"They were drunk and in my hotel room making stupid calls" Summer laughed at that making Steve smile but say, "And the other 13 messages?"

"I have no idea; they just sighed and hung up the phone on every message"

"Really?"

"Yeah... so I reckon you have a stalker"

"What was the number?"

"No idea, you'll have to check it when you go downstairs"

"I'll have to investigate that, only a few people have my home number"

"That's understandable"

"You can't be too careful nowadays"

"Well who would have your number?"

"Well my parents, siblings, Vince obviously, a couple friends and-" Steve cut himself off making Summer look at him and say, "And...?"

"And Jeannie"

"Ohh"

"She only has it for emergencies in case she needs to contact me about my girls" Summer felt that pang of guilt again when he mentioned his girls and this time Steve noticed she looked distant. "Honey you okay?"

"Erm..." Summer trailed off and looked down at the bubbles making Steve look at her oddly, something was always wrong whenever she did this.

"Honey you can tell me anything, you know that"

"You'll get mad" Steve didn't like the sound of that but said, "Honey I won't get mad, whatever you have to say just say it"

"But it was bad"

"I won't judge you Summer, just come out and say it"

Summer was quiet for a minute but then sighed and said "When I was cleaning I kinda stumbled across something"

"Okay... go on"

"I went in-"

"Go on"

"Your second bedroom" Summer could see Steve's eyebrows form into a frown and she instantly felt guilty again.

"And what did you find?" Steve said sternly making Summer's eyes fill up with tears as she knew Steve was angry for her invading his private things.

"Pi-pictures" Summer tried to say calmly without crying.

"What pictures? I have a lot of them in there"

"Of your... daughters" Summer looked down at her hands again trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, "See you're angry now"

"I'm not angry Summer, just disappointed"

"But that's even worse"

"And I am a little surprised that you went behind my back and did that"

"I'm really sorry-"

"No need to apologise honey... just don't do it again okay?" Summer could only nod as she continued to stare at her hands, she was too afraid to look into Steve's eyes knowing she'd see disappointment. She'd done wrong she knew that but there wasn't anything she could do to take it back.

"Why the tears honey?" Steve asked calmly as he reached out to take Summer's hands again.

"It was just-"

"Just?"

"A reality check for me"

"About what?" Steve asked confused.

"That you're a father"

"I thought you already knew that? I remember telling you because I remember you asking"

"I know but seeing all of the pictures made it seem real, you're a father to 2 girls, you loved and cherished another woman to have those 2 girls and it just seemed a little daunting that's all" Summer fell quiet and wiped her eyes again to get rid of the tears but it was no use, they just kept falling. Steve was quiet to, too quiet for Summer's liking and she was worried she'd said something wrong. She shouldn't have brought any of this up, it was only causing more trouble between them.

"You're right Summer I am a father" Steve said eventually breaking the silence, "I'm a father to 2 beautiful girls, but girls which I don't ever see. Yes I loved their mother and thought the world of her, and even adopted her other daughter"

"So you have 3 girls?"

"I have 2 which are mine and adopted Jeannie's other daughter Jade who she had with Chris Adams"

"How old is she then?"

"Erm... about 27 or 28"

"Wow she's pretty old then"

"Yep with Stephanie being 18 and Cassidy being 16"

"So... grown up children then?"

"Yep they're all grown up now"

"You obviously miss them"

"I do... a lot more than I like to admit but it was a good arrangement at the time"

"Why?"

"I was on the road all the time; I couldn't be there for them when they needed me. So Jeannie packed up and moved to England and has been living there ever since the divorce"

"What about Jade?"

"She's still in America but where she resides I have no idea"

"You weren't close with her then?"

"I tried to be, she knew she could speak to me if ever she needed anything and it's still the same today, if she needs anything then I'm here. Same with my girls, they ever need me then daddy is there" Summer smiled at that but Steve continued, "But that's not gonna change a thing between us darlin', I love what we have and nothing will come between us"

"But what if your girls wanna come and live with you?"

"Then they can by all means"

"What if they hate me?"

"Trust me honey they wouldn't hate you, although I wasn't around much I raised them to be kind and show respect to everyone" Summer smiled again but again Steve carried on, "But like I said, it's not changing anything with me and you. Whatever happens in the future between me and you it will be ours and no one else's"

"You mean starting a family?"

"Well I'd like to think one day we could start one"

"You know I want to Steve, I told you I'd love to be carrying your baby" it was Steve's turn to smile at that,

"Let's hope for a boy"

Summer laughed and said "Who knows"

"Oh come on I need a little boy, I'm being ganged up on with all these women!" Summer laughed again at that making Steve laugh with her.

"It would be amazing starting a family with you" Summer said with a small smile as she pictured holding a baby with Steve right by her side.

"I'd love it too darlin' I'd be there for you every step of the way"

"But we both agreed remember"

"I know I know we said we'd wait" Summer smiled at that, happy that he was being so understanding, "I'm not being selfish Steve, but I just want to at least last 6 months wrestling before something else happens in my career" Steve laughed at that and said "I understand honey and I don't think you're being selfish, our lives are just hectic right now. No time to raise a baby yet"

Summer smiled again and said "I love you Steve"

"I love you too little lady"

"So... we have 3 months together"

"Looks that way darlin'"

"That's a long time without travelling around"

"We'll find things to do, trust me" Steve replied making Summer smile as she leant up against Steve again and sighed happily. She had 3 months with Steve now and she felt so much better! 3 months of mayhem with the man she loved to pieces, they could get up to all kinds of crazy things. Everything seemed so much clearer now and Summer couldn't help but grin, it was dawning on her that she didn't have long until she could start training again. She'd be back in the ring training to go back to her dream job which she wouldn't change for the world. Entertaining the crowd was something she loved to do and now with the help of Steve she'd come back better than ever.

Things were finally looking up for a change and Summer couldn't wait to get the show on the road!

* * *

_**Author's Note 2:** So that's it! It was the only way I could think of to end the story, but dont worry everything ill be explained in the next story... the mysterious phone calls will continue but I have a surprise in store! :D Again.. thank you to everybody who has favourited and reviewed this story.. you guys are awesome! Look out for my new story! :D xx_


End file.
